MENTIRAS EN CARTAS Y POEMAS
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: El primer amor, Inocencía, Traición, Mentira, Poemas, Pensamientos, Palabras, Y muchas Lágrimas. (Terrific) **Esta historia es una inspiración** En una novela de Tessa Martin. Y personajes de Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Oxfordshire

Primavera de 1819

La mañana amaneció hermosa y soleada, la luz estaba más brillante de lo normal… en los campos de aquel día de la recién estrenada primavera. Aun así, los jardines de la inmensa casa estaban embarrados por las continuas nevadas de aquel crudo invierno, sustituidas ahora por ligeras lloviznas sobre los nacientes capullos de flores.

Demasiado ingenua e inocente para su corta edad, Candy no se imaginaba lo doloroso e injusto que podía ser el amor, ni las dificultades que tendría que soportar.

Se preparó para ser lucida por primera vez ante gente de la aristocracia. Detrás de la puerta de su habitación Candy escuchó a la servidumbre correr escaleras abajo para recibir a tan insignes invitados, Sin poder aguantar su curiosidad, corrió de puntillas, hacía la ventana. Si Candy hubiese imaginado, aunque sea un poquito el rumbo que tomaría su vida a partir de ese encuentro, quizás nunca se hubiese atrevido a mirar atravez de la ventana.

Para alguien como, William, codearse con Richard y lady Elyonor, duques de Grandchester, alimentaba, su, ya, de por sí crecido orgullo y aseguraba interminables cenas, y reuniones en las que la hazaña se contaría a lo largo de los años a amigos, y empresarios, que como él soñaban con mezclarse entre la gente noble, con titulo, detalle importante para la sociedad londinense.

Lo que la mente inocente de Candice desconocía, es que las ínfulas de su padre iban más allá de meros encuentros sociales, y que ella, era la pieza principal para todos los planes.

William como la mayoría de hombres de su posición, qué aunque nadaban en la abundancia, carecían de un título, y deseaba más que todo en el mundo, ser visto como los nobles y ser aceptado en sus círculos sociales. Para ese propósito se había preparado durante años. Y del mismo modo preparaba a la mayor de sus hijas.

Candice.

Los duques de Grandchester tenían grandes propiedades que requerían de mucho, mucho dinero para ser mantenidas. Efectivo que la reciente burguesía poseía gracias a sus florecientes negocios que les había favorecido. Dinero que William había prestado a Richard, y no de manera desinteresada.

Dispuesto a salir de aquella situación de dependencia, el duque, Richard, había invertido parte del dinero prestado en negocios de dudosa reputación, que solo le acarrearon más deudas, por lo que se vio en la obligación de pedir más dinero a William. Sus posesiones no correrían peligro siempre y cuando William consiguiera aquello que había deseado casi desde que nació, ser valorado como los nobles por su posición social. Una condición que lograría con el enlace, ya pactado entre su hija Candice y el hijo de lord Granchester. Tanto el duque como su esposa, habían tenido mucho cuidado de guardar en secreto para su circulo social, la razón de la buena relación que, aparentemente, mantenían.

Ni siquiera su hijo conocería la verdad por temor a que lo contara a alguno de sus amigos y su imagen se viese degradada.

Enrevesadas conveniencias que se escapaban de la mente inocente de Candice. Una jovencita de tan solo doce años, de tes blanca, cabello rubio, nariz respingona, que la adornada unas cuantas pecas. Un par de ojos grandes y verdes que deslumbraban con la luz del sol, y brillaban como dos luciérnagas bajo la luna redonda.

Candice contuvo el aliento cuando vio descender del veiculo de la familia noble, al honorable Terrunce Granchester.

Sus hermosos ojos azul índigo, como la noche, se dirigieron de inmediato a la ventana desde la que curioseaba. Candy se sintió tan abrumada por haber sido descubierta, que se dejó caer al suelo para ocultarse. sintiendo el corazón martillandole fuerte y sonante, de paso ganándose asi la reprimenta de Eva, por ensuciar el impoluto atuendo. Vestido que había sido eligido por su madre para la ocación.

Eva, no sólo era su niñera, sino también su institutriz y doncella.

Candy en ese momento no estaba segura de poder recordar todas las normas de educación. Las interminables horas encerrada en casa, bajo el abrigo fuego de la chimenea, desaparecieron de su mente. Pero entonces recordó la importancia que aquello era para su Familia. Aspiró profundo una y muchas veces más, antes de salir de su habitación.

Mientras Candy bajaba por las escaleras agarrada de la mano de su institutriz. Eva le recordaba una a una las normas. Candy intentó, con todas sus fuerzas calmar el revuelto de mariposas en su interior, estaba nerviosa por enfrentarse a una situación tan inusual como importante para su familia, se limitó a asentir a todos y cada uno de los consejos de Eva.

Tras llamar con delicadeza, Eva, abrió la puerta, hizo una reverencia y cedió el paso a Candy.

De inmediato Candy sintió todos los pares de ojos puestos en ella. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, más vacilantes de lo que deberían, e hizo su estudiado saludo.

Tanto sus padres y los nobles sonrieron con cariño, pero Terrence entrecerró los ojos y Candy vio que en sus labios apareció una sonrisa de burla, y ese gesto la hizo sentirse todavía más insegura.

—Candice, acércate —solicitó William, su padre con voz dura.

Obligada, Candy desvió la mirada de aquel muchacho insolente, que la observaba con una superioridad nada disimulada, y los posó en los astutos ojos verdes de su padre. Sonrió complaciente y caminó en su dirección, ahora más segura tras ver la aprobación de su progenitor.

Hasta que con disimulo, Terrence estiró apenas un pie, Candy tropezó y cayó sobre la mesa en la que estaban dispuestas las pastas, las tazas de té, la tetera y la jarra de leche.

Las capas de muselina, los lazos de raso en las puntillas que adornaban su caro vestido de un pálido color verde pistacho, se vieron de inmediato empapadas por el líquido caliente, que empezó a incomodar la suave piel de sus manos al intentar limpiarse.

Emilia acudió en la ayuda de su hija, al tiempo que lord Richard fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo. Mientras que William observaba la situación, en apariencia tranquilo.

—Cielo, ¿te has lastimado? —susurró Emilia, su madre al tiempo que Eva, su niñera se afanaba en eliminar los rastros de galletas pegadas a su falda.

Candy negó con la cabeza, pero fue incapaz de levantar la mirada de la punta de sus zapatos, ahora sucios también.

—Eva, acompáñala a su habitación --pidió Emilia--. Y que se cambie el vestido. Si te sientes indispuesta, puedes permanecer allí hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando Candy estaba a punto de asentir, infinitamente agradecida a su madre por la salida que le ofrecía, su padre intercedió.

—Aguardaremos a que se cambie y regresará de inmediato. Lo importante no es tropezar, es levantarse y seguir adelante. ¿No es eso lo que te digo siempre, Candice?

Con un sollozo reprimido Candy se obligó a hablar.

—Sí, padre —susurró con su dulce voz, a pesar de que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Pues levanta esa cabeza. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Cuando lo hizo, comprobó que su padre no la miraba a ella, sino a Terrunce. Pero no quiso mirar al susodicho, tomó la mano de Eva, y salió de la estancia todo lo rápido que el decoro le permitió

Una vez fuera, las lágrimas de la vergüenza y la rabia, comenzaron a correr por sus blancas y suaves mejillas, mientras Eva su adorada niñera susurraba palabras de consuelo que poco o nada la reconfortaban. Al llegar a su habitación, Eva se afanó en cambiar el manchado vestido por otro de color rosa, tan pomposo como el anterior e igual finamente elaborado.

Sustituyó las cintas de sus tirabuzones por otras a conjunto con el vestido y, por último, con un paño de lino secó las lágrimas que todavía corrían por sus blancas y delicadas mejillas.

—¿Por qué lloras, mi niña? —Arrodillada a sus pies, su institutriz la miraba con cariño y algo de compasión, lo que provocó que llorase con más pena aún.

—He avergonzado a la familia.

—Candy, creo que ambas sabemos que tu tropiezo no ha sido casual. Sí que los avergonzarías si te recluyeras aquí, en estas cuatro paredes y no hicieses frente a, entre tú y yo, ese mimado de Terrunce Grandchester. No te mortifiques más.

La falta de contención de Eva a la hora de expresarse sobre el hijo de los nobles provocó una tímida sonrisa en Candice.

Su padre tenía razón, había sido educada para levantarse y hacer frente a las adversidades, y algo le decía que Terrunce Granchester sería una calamidad en su vida.

Sentado en el sillón junto a su padre, jamás había visto tal alarde de fastuosidad como en aquella casa. Para Terry, Candy era una niña sin gracia, no tenía picardía en la mirada, era apocada y ni siquiera poseía el porte que los de su clase tenían desde nacimiento. Su cuerpo era poco rechoncho, la tez pálida y tenía un color de cabello rubio. Como sus ojos verdes. Todo en ella era mediocre, cualidad que sus padres habían intentado disimular bajo capas y capas de tela. Terry tan solo tenía tres años más que Candy, pero su agudeza mental ya le hacía intuir el propósito de aquella extraña visita. Su madre había insistido en que se comportara, y su padre lo había amenazado con enviarlo a un internado mucho antes de lo que le correspondía si no se contenía y era agradable , sobre todo con la primogénita de los White, lo que lo había llevado de inmediato a retar sus órdenes y urdir un plan para desobedecer sus indicaciones. La primera parte no había salido mal del todo; aunque intuían que había sido el causante del tropiezo, nadie lo había visto ni tenía pruebas, excepto la insulsa de Candice White, que estaba seguro de que no abriría la boca, pero debía ser más discreto si no quería que averiguaran sus propósitos y terminara interno después de aquella visita.

Las voces lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Observó a Candy sonreír por primera vez, y sentarse junto a su padre demasiado cerca, como buscando su protección. Y falta que le haría.

—Padre —la voz de Terry llamó la atención de todos los presentes—, me gustaría que nos diesen permiso a la señorita Candice y a mí para salir al jardín. Hacía días que no lucía el sol con tanto esplendor.

Candy lo miró asustada y tensó la espalda ante la idea de estar a solas con aquel jovencito que a todas luces no tramaba nada bueno.

—Me parece una idea estupenda —aprobó la madre de Candice con una sonrisa emocionada ante la idea de que Terrunce quisiese compartir la compañía de su hija.

Terry se levantó y apenas se inclinó hacia sus anfitriones con una sonrisa de gratitud que escondía una mucho más taimada.

—Señora Emilia, señor William, me encargaré de cuidar de su hija.

—Estoy seguro de ello, joven. —Aquel apelativo se ganó una mal disimulada mirada de reprobación de Terry por tratarlo con tanta familiaridad y lejos de su tratamiento como miembro de la nobleza—. Pero lo más adecuado será que Eva les acompañe.

—Como guste — Terry se vio obligado a contestar.

—Disfrutad de la compañía en este precioso día. —Lady Elyonor dedicó a su hijo aquella frase como una advertencia, lo que todavía lo incitó más a convertir su estancia en el hogar de los White, en un infierno para aquella familia. Salieron del salón de té y en silencio bordearon la casa hasta llegar al pequeño pero coqueto invernadero que tanto agradaba a la señora Emilia y a la mayor de sus hijas.

—No parece gran cosa —dijo Terry mirando el edificio de cristal—. Como todo lo que he visto hasta ahora, en realidad.

—Lo-lo… —Candy titubeó y dejó escapar una tosecilla para aclararse la voz—. Lo realmente bonito está dentro.

—Permíteme que lo dudé. —Terry abrió la puerta y un cálido y agradable aroma lo envolvió. Pero se cuidó de no hacer ningún comentario satisfactorio.

Candy avanzó por uno de los pasillos y se paró a acariciar una de las recientes florecidas rosas blancas.

—En-en realidad este es mi lugar favorito de la casa. —Se odió por estar tan nerviosa ante la presencia de Terry.

—No me extraña. Entre tanto verde te resultará más fácil ocultarte. Candy sonrió con timidez, dejándole ver que no había tomado su comentario como un insulto, más bien todo lo contrario. Era demasiado ingenua y bien intencionada, lo que todavía lo enervó más.

—Y dime, Can... Candice —se burló de ella por su repentina tartamudez—, ¿cuál de todas estas plantas es tu favorita?

Candy enrojeció tanto que por un momento temió arder. Se apartó de su lado y avanzó hasta colocarse frente a una preciosa rosa blanca y petalos rosados que igualaban al tornasol claro.

—Es… esta.

—Una flor preciosa —intercedió Eva, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo callada observando los desplantes de aquel joven.

—Ya veo. ¿Y aquella de allá? —Terrunce señaló el lado opuesto del invernadero, de manera que sus acompañantes le dieron la espalda, momento que aprovechó para rodear con uno de los lazos del vestido de Candy el tallo de la flor—. Me gustaría verla.

—Por supuesto--. contestó Candy y sonrió encantada por la flor que le señalaba Terry. En cuanto avanzó un paso, sintió que algo tiraba de su cintura. Se giró para averiguar qué, pero el movimiento fue demasiado brusco. El lazo tiró de la planta, lo que provocó que la maceta se hiciese añicos en el suelo.

Candy ahogó un jadeo y se dejó caer para intentar amontonar la tierra. Eva se agachó a su lado y acarició las húmedas mejillas de la niña.

—No te preocupes, cielo. Las flores, aunque delicadas, son más fuertes de lo que parecen. Buscaré otro recipiente y la trasplantaremos --Eva se apresuró a llegar al fondo del invernadero mientras Terry observaba desde su apuesta altura cómo Candy intentaba ocultar los sollozos de pesar.

Una punzada de culpabilidad lo golpeó en el pecho. Hizo amago de arrodillarse y ayudarla, pero en el último momento se incorporó. Justo cuando Eva llegó junto a ellos, y Candy, sin importarle que su nuevo vestido se ensuciase de nuevo, comenzó a llenar de tierra el recipiente con sus propias manos.

Aunque Terry hubiese querido hacerlo, no pudo ayudarla. Se quedó ensimismado viendo los intentos de Candy por recuperar su planta predilecta.

La delicadeza con la que sus pequeñas manos sujetaban las flores y la tristeza por tener que desechar las que habían quedado destrozadas.

—Déjalo ya, Candice —propuso Eva con dulzura—. Buscaré a jardinero y le diré que se ocupe de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Candy asintió. Se miró las manos sucias de tierra y el vestido de color rosa, manchado también, y supo que se ganaría una reprimenda. Se incorporó y con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas.

Terry permaneció quieto en todo momento, sin perder detalle de la situación, pero poco dispuesto a ofrecer siquiera una disculpa, aunque todos los presentes sabían de quién había sido la culpa de aquel estropicio. Ante el incómodo e inculpatorio silencio, Terry carraspeó.

—Si esto es todo lo que había que ver, mejor regresemos a la casa. Avanzó hasta la puerta y salió del invernadero. No obstante, había sido instruido en exceso en las normas de decoro y, aunque deseó marcharse sin compañía, esperó a que Candice y su institutriz se reunieran con él para acompañarlas de regreso.

Una vez dentro, sabía lo que le esperaba. Seguro que aquella niña rubia no tardaría en acusarlo. Así que levantó la barbilla y se preparó para los reproches y las amenazas que la mirada de sus progenitores auguraban. En público no lo harían, por supuesto, pero en privado tendría que aguantar de nuevo el sermón.

En cuanto William vio aparecer a su hija manchada de tierra, apretó tanto los puños que le dolieron los nudillos. Sin embargo, no se movió. No así su esposa, que se levantó rauda y acudió al lado de Eva para interesarse por lo sucedido.

Excepto la señora Emilia White, el resto de adultos parecieron no dudar ni un instante quién había sido el causante del desastre en el vestuario de Candice. Lord Richard taladró con la mirada a su hijo, y lady Elyonor lo miró con algo parecido al resentimiento y mezcla de reproche, consciente de lo que ocurriría cuando estuviesen a solas.

—Cielo, ¿qué te ha sucedido esta vez? —Emilia acarició las mejillas ahora coloradas de su hija, segura de que había estado llorando. Ya no solo por el rubor de su rostro, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, apenas unas lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos, se le volvían de un verde más claro. Justo como los tenía ahora mismo. Ante lo azorada que estaba su hija, Emilia pidió explicaciones a la institutriz—. Eva…

—Madre —interrumpió Candy antes de que Eva hablara. Ahora tenía más que nunca la atención de todos los presentes—, lo cierto es que la suela de mis zapatos estaba mojada y cuando entramos en el invernadero resbalé, tiré sin querer una maceta y Terry tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme. Ahora todos los ojos se dirigieron al hijo de los duques GrandChester, que se vio obligado a cambiar su semblante de sorpresa y adoptar una actitud soberbia.

—¿Es eso cierto, Terrunce? —insistió lord Richard.

—Por supuesto, padre.

—Bien hecho, hijo.

—El noble asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

No así William, que repasó con su mirada el atuendo de aquel jovencito, demasiado limpio e impoluto para haber estado ayudando a Candice a recoger la tierra de la maceta.

—No te preocupes, Candice. Afortunadamente tienes muchos más vestidos. Eva, acompáñala y que se aseé de nuevo —pidió su madre.

Horas después, tras una cena sin incidentes, cuando Candice se disponía a abandonar la compañía de los adultos, Terry apareció a su lado y se acercó para susurrarle en su oído.

—Si piensas que estoy en deuda contigo por no haberme delatado, te equivocas. Lo que has hecho no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas sobre lo ignorante y pobre de espíritu que eres, Candice.

Sonrojada y avergonzada porque alguien a quien sus padres habían alabado durante meses tuviese una opinión tan pobre sobre ella, agachó la cabeza y aguantó un sollozo. Pero en el último momento, levantó la mirada y la fijó en los hermosos azules y insondables ojos de Terry.

—Por desgracia, no eres el único decepcionado con este encuentro.

Candy se dio la vuelta con rapidez para acudir junto a Eva y que la acompañase a su habitación, sin ver la expresión de sorpresa de Terry, pero con la certeza de que su relación con aquel joven jamás sería fácil.

 _ **Seis años después...**_

Desde que los Duques de GrandChester visitaran por primera vez la casa de campo de la familia White, sus visitas fueron más o menos asiduas. La deuda que había contraído lord Richard con William, no solo no había sido saldada, sino que se había visto incrementada con el paso de los años.

Mientras el carruaje se acercaba a la impresionante casa de campo, Elyonor miró preocupada a su marido. Su salud había mermado a pasos agigantados, cada vez estaba más pálido y acusaba continuos dolores de estómago que lo mantenían en vela noches enteras.

—Querido, ¿cómo vamos a explicar la ausencia de Terrunce esta vez?

Richard, cansado, se frotó los ojos. Hacía años que había enviado a su hijo interno a una de las instituciones para jóvenes con mayor reputación de Londres. No obstante, si pensaron que así lograrían doblegarlo, se equivocaron.

Cada regreso de Terry a su mansión, había puesto a prueba a sus progenitores con continuos retos y desafíos.

El último se llevó a cabo ni más ni menos que dos días atrás, cuando lo esperaban para su visita anual a los White. Terry no llegó, pero sí una escueta carta que relataba la imposibilidad de acompañarlos.

En otras circunstancias, Richard hubiese ido en persona a por su hijo, pero dado su delicado estado de salud y el hecho de que debían partir hacia la casa de los White en apenas unas horas, prefirió evitar un enfrentamiento.

—Diremos exactamente lo mismo —dijo Richard con amargura—: que ha sufrido un accidente que lo obliga a permanecer en cama.

Elyonor suspiró y miró por la ventana de su carruaje.

Como en las visitas anteriores, el servicio ya formaba a pie de escaleras para su recibimiento. Al igual que William, Emilia y sus hijas.

Los saludos se sucedieron entre ambas familias hasta que la madre de Candy señaló lo evidente, la ausencia de Terrunce.

—Veo que su hijo no nos acompañará en esta ocasión.

—Desafortunadamente, Terrunce sufrió un accidente a caballo durante la visita a uno de los amigos con los que estudió en Eton.

El incidente lo mantiene en cama, pero nos ha pedido que les trasmitamos su pesar por no poder acompañarnos en esta ocasión. Sobre todo lamenta perderse la compañía de su hija Candice.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Emilia. Como si fuese imposible creer lo contrario—. Nosotros también lamentamos que no haya podido venir y esperamos que su… incidente no revista importancia.

—En absoluto, de lo contrario no hubiésemos podido aceptar su invitación. Pero sí es lo bastante molesto para impedirle viajar —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Entiendo —aceptó William. Pero Candy conocía a su padre demasiado bien y el brillo acerado de sus ojos evidenciaba que no se había creído ni una sola palabra--. Por favor, entremos. Deven estar cansados por el viaje.

William hizo un gesto con la mano y les cedió el paso. Ya en el recibidor, las mujeres se dirigieron hacia el salón para tomar unos refrigerios, pero él detuvo al barón.

—Lord Richard, acompáñeme a mi despacho. Hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría tratar con usted.

Elyonor miró con preocupación a su marido mientras se marchaba con William.

El miedo de que de un momento a otro William quisiese cobrarse la deuda de su familia con la cesión temporal de sus tierras o sus posesiones la atormentaba. La única salida era el matrimonio de Candice y Terry, pero su hijo se había mostrado reacio a mantener cualquier tipo de relación desde el primer encuentro con Candice y este desplante no mejoraba la situación.

Elyonor dirigió la mirada hacia la muchacha que, silenciosa, permanecía erguida en la silla. Comprobó lo que había cambiado en apenas un año. Ya era casi una mujercita. Las formas de su figura ahora se habían suavizado, tenía la cintura estrecha y un busto que empezaba a destacar.

—Su hija está preciosa, señora Emilia. Apenas puedo creer lo que ha cambiado durante estos meses. Emilia sonrió orgullosa.

—Candice es casi una mujer. No nos gusta alardear de ello, pero ni se imagina la de familias que están interesadas en prometer a sus hijos con nuestra pequeña, algunos de ellos con una posición social más que envidiable.

Elyonor forzó una sonrisa para ocultar la desagradable pulla, pero se tomó muy en serio la velada amenaza. No estaba obteniendo los resultados deseados con su hijo, pero quizá sí pudiese conseguir que Candice tuviese suficiente interés en aquel matrimonio por los dos.

William se sentó frente a su mesa de caoba, de espaldas al enorme ventanal que daba a los jardines, entrelazó los dedos de las manos delante de su rostro y miró con atención a lord Richar.

—No tiene muy buen aspecto.

—Mi salud no ha sido buena, demasiadas preocupaciones —confirmó el duque.

—Y, dígame, aparte del tema económico, ¿es su hijo un malestar más? Richard sabía que William no solía andarse con rodeos, pero había mantenido la esperanza de que el rechazo de Terrunce a aquella familia hubiese pasado desapercibido.

—Nada que deba preocuparle. —Eso espero, porque nuestro acuerdo depende de que su hijo cumpla con su parte y se despose con mi hija.

—Terrunce lo hará. No lo dude.

—Sé que lo último que desea su familia es emparentar con la mía. Jamás habría aceptado esta unión si su posición social no dependiese de mí. Así que ya debe de saber que si no consigo esta boda, además de ser más rico si cabe, conseguiré que Candice se case con otro noble. Pretendientes dispuestos a cazar su dote, parte de la cual serán los bienes que me cederá, sobrarán. Dicho esto, hablemos claro, querido amigo —dijo William con ironía—: no voy a tolerar un desplante más. Me da lo mismo si su hijo viaja con una pierna vendada, incluso si lo hace con un ojo colgando. Cortejará a mi hija y, lo que es más importante, me tendrá a mí contento y tranquilo. ¿Lo ha entendido?

—Perfectamente--. Dijo Richard.

La presencia de los duques no era tan insufrible sin Terrunce. Pero, pese a la ausencia de su único hijo, Elyonor no dejó de hablar sobre él en todas y cada una de las conversaciones. Aquello no hubiese sido extraño para Candy, puesto que estaba acostumbrada a que los progenitores alabaran las cualidades de sus hijos, pero el hecho de que cada vez que se nombrara a Terrunce todos le dedicaran miradas significativas la puso en alerta, ya que poco o nada sabía a qué se debían.

En la siguiente mañana de su estancia en casa de los White, Lady Elyonor encontró a candy en el invernadero.

—Son unas flores preciosas —apuntó la duquesa para hacerse notar.

Candy de inmediato hizo una perfecta reverencia.

—¿Son tus preferidas? —insistió.

—Son dulce Candy. En realidad las adoro a todas, pero ahora les dedico más tiempo a estas porque se marchitarán pronto. Algunas ya están perdiendo sus pétalos. Elyonor la observó con atención.

—Por muchos cuidados que le prodigues, no podrás evitar el desenlace.

—Con más motivo merecen mis mimos, pues.

—Eres una muchacha muy sensible. —Candy enrojeció y agachó la cabeza—. Es un halago, querida. Vamos, demos un paseo. Candy asintió, se limpió las manos con el paño que había llevado y tomó el brazo que le tendía la duquesa.

En silencio se encaminaron hacia el laberinto de jardines que había en la propiedad.

—Mi hijo lamenta no poder disfrutar de tu compañía —dijo Elyonor para sorpresa de Candy—. Parece ser que te has convertido en alguien importante para él.

Candy, incrédula, miró a la duquesa que sonreía con picardía.

—Es un honor —acertó a decir Candy aunque sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación.

—Lo es, querida. No debería decirte esto, pero ante la frustración de Terrunce le he prometido que intercedería por él ante ti. Mi hijo es como esas flores que con tanto cuidado tratas. Puede parecer un caso perdido, pero todavía tiene sus espinas para defenderse.

—¿Es que acaso su hijo está en peligro? —preguntó Candy alarmada.

—No de muerte, mi adorable jovencita. Pero mucho me temo que sus sentimientos por ti lo harán cometer una locura.

—No comprendo…

—Terrunce tenía tantas ganas de verte que desoyó las órdenes de su padre. Decidió partir de Eton a caballo para llegar aquí lo antes posible, pero sufrió una desafortunada caída que ahora lo retiene postrado en la cama sin poder acercarse a ti, desesperado por no poder disfrutar de tu compañía,

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir con más fuerza ante la insinuación de que Terry guardara sentimientos románticos por ella.

—¿Quizá te he sorprendido? -- preguntó Elyonor fingiendo inocencia

—Lo cierto es que su hijo jamás demostró simpatía por mí —dijo Candy confusa—. Perdóneme si mis palabras la ofenden.

—En absoluto. Sé cómo es mi hijo y cuánto le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos.

Candy se acercó hasta una de las enredaderas. Acarició las hojas de yedra y con un dedo siguió una de las ramas hasta que se entrecruzó con otra y esta a su vez con otra, como sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su aturdida cabeza. Desde que se habían conocido, Terrunce la había hecho pasar por infinidad de calamidades. El pistoletazo de salida fue la caída sobre la mesa de té, luego le siguió el incidente con la dulce Candy. La rana dentro de la cesta de su pícnic… Y así, un largo etcétera. Pero las palabras de lady Elyonor la habían hecho dudar. ¿Sería posible que todos aquellos desagradables encuentros tuviesen como finalidad reclamar su atención?

—Esta carta es para ti —interrumpió la duquesa sus pensamientos. Cuando Candy se giró, lady Elyonor le tendía un sobre—. Llegó esta mañana dentro de otra carta que era para el Duque y para mí. En ella, Terrunce nos pedía que te la entregásemos en la más estricta intimidad. Por supuesto, no la hemos leído.

Candy tomó el sobre con manos temblorosas, pero no se atrevió a abrirlo. —Querida, será mejor que la leas a solas. —Sonrió comprensiva. lady Elyonor y se marchó.

Candy abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas comenzó a leer.

 _ **Querida Candice:**_

 _ **Hace apenas unos días mi corazón danzaba de júbilo ante la idea de poder verte de nuevo. Ahora, late atormentado por no poder estar junto a ti. El ímpetu por estar a tu lado, avivado por mis sentimientos, ahora me obliga a privarme de tu compañía. Te extrañaré todas y cada una de las horas que habría disfrutado en tu presencia, y sufriré las que resten hasta nuestro próximo encuentro**_.

 _ **Tuyo, Terrunce GrandChester.**_

Emocionada, Candy apretó la carta contra su pecho. Jamás pensó recibir una carta de Terry.

Continuará...


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

CAPITULO 2

Candy abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas comenzó a leer.

Querida Candice:

Hace apenas unos días mi corazón danzaba de júbilo ante la idea de poder verte de nuevo. Ahora, late atormentado por no poder estar junto a ti. El ímpetu por estar a tu lado, avivado por mis sentimientos, ahora me obliga a privarme de tu compañía. Te extrañaré todas y cada una de las horas que habría disfrutado en tu presencia, y sufriré las que resten hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

Tuyo, Terrunce GrandChester.

Emocionada, Candy apretó la carta contra su pecho. Jamás pensó recibir una carta de Terry.

\--Terry, te apuesto diez libras a que no eres capaz de sacar a bailar a lady Pamela.

Sin decir nada Terry dejó la copa de champán, ya vacía, sobre la mesa y dirigió la mirada hacia donde le señalaba su amigo Charlie. La chica en cuestión no era fácil de mirar. Pamela tenía los ojos muy pequeños su nariz demasiado grande y la boca grande en exceso, de un cuerpo desgarbado y un cabello nada agradable. Sin embargo, Terry jamás rechazaba una apuesta.

—Ve preparando el dinero, amigo. --Charlie soltó la carcajada.

—Muy poco agraciada debe de ser la señorita Candice White para que prefieras bailar con lady Pamela a estar con ella. --Terry se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

—Candice es insulsa, no posee una belleza tan difícil de encontrar como la de lady Pamela.

—¿Por qué no aceptaste acompañar a tus padres, pues?

—Porque no me gusta que intenten manejarme a su antojo. La joven señorita White no tiene nada que ver. Recordó la última vez que la vio. A escondidas la escuchó contar un cuento a su hermana y reír con los intentos de la pequeña por pronunciar algunas de las palabras que escuchaba de boca de Candy. Fue la primera vez que la vio menos tensa que las cuerdas de un arpa. Pero claro, ella no sabía que la observaba, ni estaba alerta a la espera de alguna de sus gamberradas. Antes de ser descubierto, dio la vuelta y decidió que tardaría en volver a aquella casa.

—Bueno, ¿guardo las diez libras entonces? —lo sacó Charlie de sus pensamientos.

—No las escondas demasiado -- siguió Terry--. Ahora, si me disculpas, querido amigo, debo sacar a una dama a bailar. —Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó hacia lady Pamela, que emocionada, le tendió la mano para que comenzase su baile.

Candy sentía extrañamente eufórica y al mismo tiempo confusa y alterada, por la carta de Terry. Delante del espejo comprobó el rubor que teñía sus mejillas y la respiración agitada que elevaba su busto. Se acarició la garganta y sonrió ante la imagen que vio. Aquella joven tan emocionada y con ese brillo especial en los ojos no parecía ella. Dos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad.

—No deberías estar tanto tiempo expuesta, al final la nariz se te cubrirá de más pecas. —Eva se alejó de ella y abrió el armario. Sacó el vestido blanco de seda con flores azules bordadas y lo dejó sobre la cama.

—¿Madre ha ordenado que vaya tan elegante? Eva la miró como si de repente le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas la cena de esta noche? Los invitados empezarán a llegar de un momento a otro y la señora Emilia quiere que luzcas hermosa y que te vean antes de que te retires. Hasta hacía unas horas lo recordaba, pero ahora solo un nombre y una imagen ocupaban su mente.

—¿Te parezco hermosa, Eva? —Candy se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Tras la emoción inicial, las dudas la asaltaron de nuevo. Casi le parecía imposible que con su aspecto, tan corriente, hubiese despertado la admiración de un joven como Terry, al que solo había visto tres veces al año, durante los últimos seis años.

—Pues claro que eres hermosa —le confirmo Eva—.

—Vendrá gente muy ilustre de la vida social londinense —continuó la institutriz—. Amigos de tu padre, por supuesto, y además hay mucha expectación por la reaparición del misterioso marqués Andry...

—¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Jovencita, sabes que no soy muy dada a chismorreos, pero ya que acudirá a la cena, es justo que sepas que mucho se ha hablado sobre él en los salones de Londres y en las revistas de sociedad. Se marchó de Inglaterra tras el triste fallecimiento de su joven esposa. De aquello hace ya casi cinco años, y nada se ha vuelto a saber de él. Se dice que se marchó a América, pero podría ser solo un rumor.

—Pobre marqués. Debió de sufrir mucho con la muerte de su amada.

—No lo dudo.

—¿Crees que si se lo pido, madre me dejará acudir a la cena?

—Tu padre es posible, pero tu madre jamás aceptará. Es más una reunión de negocios que una fiesta.

—Me gustaría estar presente. Seguro que hablan de temas interesantes.

—No para una jovencita como tú.

Candy hizo un mohín y se resignó a lo que ya sabía: que mientras la fiesta tenía lugar en el salón, ella estaría recluida en su habitación.

—No te apenes. He escuchado decir a tu padre que la señorita Annie Britter acompañará a sus padres en esta visita. —Eva sonrió ante la cara de emoción de Candy—. Seguro que tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—Es la mejor noticia que podrías darme.

—Candy se volvió en la silla y abrazó a Eva, que a su vez sonrió y acarició con cariño los suaves cabellos rubios de su pupila. Más animada, se encaminó hacia el salón de té. Annie era la mejor amiga de Candy, ambas tenían la misma edad y sus padres eran socios en algunos negocios; además, James Britter era el abogado de la familia.

Sentada junto a su madre, los invitados fueron llegando. Primero el señor y la señora O'Brian, casi inmediatamente llegaron el duque y la duquesa de GrandChester, después los Thomson y finalmente hicieron su aparición los Britter. Tras los saludos de cortesía, las jóvenes se tomaron de las manos y se miraron con la misma emoción contenida, deseosas de que llegase el momento de poder estar a solas y compartir confidencias. Sin embargo, mientras Annie y Candy estaban enfrascadas la una en la otra, la atención de todos los presentes se dirigió hacia el hombre que acompañaba al señor James Britter, el marqués. Albert Andry.

—Lord Albert Andry, es un honor que haya aceptado unirse a nuestra reunión.

—El gusto es mío, señor White —asintió agradecido. Cuando Candy escuchó su nombre, la curiosidad hizo que lo mirase con interés mientras su padre hacía las presentaciones pertinentes.

De complexión fuerte, tenía el cabello rubio, sin embargo no era tan mayor como en un principio había pensado. Pero sí tenía ese halo de tristeza que empañaba sus ojos azules que lo enmarcaban.

—El marqués es amigo de mi padre —susurró Annie a su oído—. Acaba de llegar de América y, según pude escuchar, pretende hacer negocios con nuestras familias.

—Algo me contó Eva sobre él.

—Seguro que sabes lo de la muerte de su esposa. Mi madre dice que la amaba muchísimo, tanto que no pudo soportar su muerte y se marchó dejando todas sus posesiones en manos de sus abogados, o lo que es lo mismo, de mi padre.

—Es una historia muy triste.

—Y eso que no te he contado los detalles, la joven marquesa murió mientras intentaba dar a luz a gemelos. Todos fallecieron durante el parto.

—¡Eso es horrible! —exclamó Candice, consternada, más alto de lo que debería, puesto que todas las miradas se desviaron hacia ella. Sonrojada, bajó la cabeza y entrelazó las manos en su falda.

A partir de ese momento se mantuvo en silencio hasta que los hombres se retiraron a otro salón y las mujeres marcharon para arreglarse para la cena.

No obstante, antes de subir a su habitación, lady Elyonor detuvo un momento a Candice.

—Querida —susurró Elyonor apartándola a un lado—. Espero que las palabras de mi hijo fuesen satisfactorias para ti. --Candy enrojeció.

—Han sido sorprendentemente bonitas. --La duquesa sonrió complacida.

—Seguro que espera una respuesta de tu parte. No debes preocuparte, yo me encargaré de hacérsela llegar. —Tras decir esto último lady Elyonor besó con delicadeza la blanca mejilla de Candy y se retiró.

Candy aun aturdida, entró en su habitación y se sentó frente al tocador, mirando el joyero. No había reparado en que quizá Terry esperase una respuesta y, aunque le asustaba la idea de dejar plasmados sus pensamientos en el papel, no le parecía correcto no corresponder a sus atenciones. Estaba a punto de cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación para escribir la carta cuando Annie se coló, sin llamar, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Deseaba tanto estar a solas contigo! Oh, Candy, he conocido al hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Annie comenzó a rodar por toda la habitación de Candy, como si estuviese bailando, y en una de sus locas vueltas, tomó a Candy de las manos para que la acompañase. Así muertas de risa, mareadas y eufóricas, se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

—Es el hombre más guapo que he visto —suspiró Annie—. Es apuesto, galante y no escatima en elogios hacia mí.

Candy suspiro apoyó un codo sobre la cama y miró a su unica y mejor amiga.

—¿Estás enamorada?

—¡Cómo no estarlo! -- exclamó Annie--, ¡querida amiga! Cuando me besa, es como si todos los ángeles del cielo cantaran a coro.

—¡¿Has dejado que te besara?! —preguntó. Candy alarmada y abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Oh, sí…, y ha sido maravilloso. —Annie suspiró y se incorporó en la cama—. Me ha prometido que a nuestro regreso a Londres hablará con mi padre para comprometernos oficialmente.

—Pero si todavía no has sido presentada en sociedad y solo tienes diecisiete años…

—El mes que viene tendré ya dieciocho. No obstante, ha prometido que esperará el tiempo que sea necesario. ¿No es maravilloso?

—¿Y quién es él, si puede saberse? --preguntó Candy muy emocionada.

Annie tomó las manos de Candy y le dijo:

—Su nombre es Archybal Cowell. —dijo Annie y suspiró—. Es que hasta al pronunciarlo besa mis labios. Acabará sus estudios en Eton este año y pronto trabajará en la empresa de su padre. Así que no ve motivo para que retrasemos nuestro enlace.

—Si es así, me alegro tanto por ti. —Candy abrazó a su amiga feliz, y se imaginó por un momento a Terry besandola y prometiendose feliz con ella.

—No veo el momento de que ambas estemos casadas --dijo Annie, cortando su imaginación de amor con Terry--. Y podamos acudir a fiestas con nuestros esposos, visitarnos en nuestros hogares… ¡Será maravilloso! Pero ahora háblame de ti. ¿Hay algún caballero que haya logrado captar tu interés?

Candy se sonrojó tanto que se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana la bonita puesta de la luna.

Candy dudó si contarle a Annie, la extraña carta de Terry, pero finalmente, tras la sinceridad de su amiga, decidió corresponderle de igual forma.

Candy se acercó hasta el joyero seguida por la mirada confundida de Annie y sacó el sobre con la carta.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Annie de inmediato.

—Es una carta de Terrunce GrandChester —susurró—. Dice sentirse interesado por mí.

—¡Oh, Candy, un duque! —exclamó, pero ante la mirada dudosa de su amiga, Annie moderó su entusiasmo—. ¿Dónde está el problema?

—Es qué desde siempre, Terrunce se ha esforzado en hacerme la vida imposible y no puedo negar que me ha sorprendido que me hubiese escrito uns carta.

—Déjame ver. —pidió Annie, Candy extendio sus mano y Annie tomó el papel y con delicadeza leyó la carta en voz alta provocando que el sonrojo de Candy aumentara—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! -- exclamó Annie--. Muero de amor. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de su interés?

—¿Crees que alberga sentimientos románticos por mí?

—Santo cielo, Candy. Este hombre está loco por ti. Ni siquiera mi Archy ha pronunciado palabras tan románticas. ¿A ti te desagrada? ¿Es eso? --Annie le preguntó a Candy preocupada.

—No, solo es que jamás había pensado que yo suscitaría su interés. Terry es… muy atractivo, sí, no lo puedo negar, pero temo sus visitas por las bromas de mal gusto que acostumbra a gastarme. Según lady Elyonor es porque no sabe cómo gestionar nuestros encuentros y está ansioso por llamar mi atención.

—¡Candy! Si hasta ha hablado a sus padres de sus sentimientos por ti. No me puedo creer que dudes.

—¿Crees que debería escribirle yo una carta también? --preguntó Candy más segura--. Lady Elyonor dice que Terrunce estará esperando mi carta en respuesta.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, nos pondremos manos a la obra de inmediato. Me necesitas, estoy segura. Si por ti fuese, escribirías una carta de cortesía cuando él ha desnudado su corazón para ti.

Terry esperaba en el despacho de su padre. Hacía un año que había terminado sus estudios, por qué apesar de su rebeldía, Terry contaba con una inteligencía superior. Tras terminar sus estudios, se fue de fiesta en fiesta, cortejando damas y entregado completamente a la diversión que su posición y la renta asignada de sus padres le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, ya no podía postergar más su regreso y debía trasladarse definitivamente a la residencia oficial de su familia.. Los duques hacía un mes que habían vuelto de la mansión de los White y Terry sabía muy bien lo que sucedería.

Llegarían las incómodas recriminaciones, las discusiones y finalmente las amenazas. Era lo de siempre, solo que ahora debería soportarlas más a menudo. Quizá pudiese hablar con Charlie y pasar una temporada más con él en su casa de campo. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que soportar los continuos hostigamientos de sus padres.

El duque de GrandChester entró en la estancia y Terry se puso en pie, como había sido educado. Pero relajó su postura arrogante en cuanto vio como había mermado la salud de su padre en estos meses.

—Padre — saludó Terry.

Lord GrandChester caminó fatigado hasta el sillón que había tras su escritorio y prácticamente se dejó caer en él.

—Hijo —contestó en cuanto pudo recobrar el aliento.

—No tiene muy buen aspecto —apuntó Terry con cautela.

—Me alegra no decir lo mismo de ti. Te has convertido en todo un hombre. Terrunce había doblado su complexión gracias a su pasión por los deportes, en especial la equitación. Había dejado de ser un muchacho delgado y espigado para convertirse en el jóven más apuesto de Londres, condición que sabía aprovechar en todas y cada una de las fiestas a las que había asistido.

—Gracias, padre.

—No me las des aún. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará el señor White en averiguar que mientras deberías haber estado cortejando a su hija has estado paseándote de fiesta en fiesta con tus amigos? Ser un hombre también implica aceptar los compromisos y actuar en consecuencia.

—No me importa lo que ese señor sepa o piense de mí.

Pese a su débil estado de salud, Richard dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

—¡Maldita sea, Terrunce! Acepta de una vez que estás comprometido con la hija de los White y no nos avergüences más.

—Jamás me casaré con Candice.

—Tú harás lo que se te ordene o no verás ni un centavo, ¿me has oído?

—Todavía no me conoce, padre. Sus amenazas no hacen más que instigarme a desobedecer.

—Di mi palabra a William. Y los GrandChester no fallamos a nuestros juramentos. —dijo Richar, y con gestó desesperado se mesó los cabellos—. ¿Qué tiene de malo esa muchacha? ¿Tan repulsivo te resultaría desposarla y luego hacer con tu vida lo que quieras? Podrías tener cuantas amantes deseases.

—Candice no llama mi atención, ni siquiera es fea. Es anodina y no suscita ningún interés en mí.

—En la noche de bodas sólo tienes que imaginar que estás con otra. No me importan tus sentimientos, hijo. Cuanto antes asumas que este matrimonio es un hecho, mejor.

El duque se levantó demasiado deprisa y en el último momento las fuerzas le fallaron, cayó desmadejado sobre el sillón y Terry acudió presto a su lado.

—¡Padre! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llamemos al médico? El duque negó con la cabeza y se recostó sobre el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

—Terrunce, te lo ruego. Dentro de un mes será el cumpleaños de Candice, la joven cumplirá dieciocho años y se realizará una fiesta por todo lo alto es la última fiesta antes de que los White se trasladen a su residencia aquí a Londres. Prométeme que podré contar contigo. Prométeme que nos acompañarás. Por la salud de tu viejo padre, júramelo. Terry estuvo tentado a negarse a aquella burda manipulación, pero ciertamente la salud de su padre le preocupaba. ¿Qué mal podría hacerle ver a la muchacha una vez más? —Le doy mi palabra.

 _ **Querida, Candice**_

 _ **Mejor que con palabras, la sinceridad se muestra con acciones. No hay nada que pueda aplacar la desesperación por tu lejanía.**_

 _ **¡Oh, amor poderoso! Que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras, de un hombre una bestia. Ansío calmar mi alma con tu presencia, como ansío escuchar de tus labios rosados cuánto acusas mi ausencia.**_

 _ **Siempre tuyo,**_

 _ **Terrunce GrandChester.**_

Candy guardó la última carta que había recibido de Terry junto con las otras que atesoraba en su compartimento secreto. Desde que recibiera la primera, cada mes esperaba con ansia a que llegase la correspondencia. A ojos de su familia, era lady Elyonor el nombre del remitente, quien se carteaba con ella.

.Al día siguiente se celebraría la fiesta de su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Ya solo debería aguardar a la primavera para ser presentada en sociedad y acudir a fiestas en la capital. Pero si había algo que hacía que su corazón galopase sin control, era poder ver a Terry. Inspiró hondo para intentar calmarse y abrió el armario para elegir el vestido con el que lo recibiría.

Continuará.

ñ


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Candy al día siguiente celebraría la fiesta de su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Ya solo debería aguardar a la primavera para ser presentada en sociedad y acudir a fiestas en la capital. Pero si había algo que hacía que su corazón galopase sin control, era poder ver a Terry. Inspiró hondo para intentar calmarse y abrió el armario para elegir el vestido con el que lo recibiría.

De entre todos los nuevos que le habían confeccionado, eligió uno de color verde manzana con flores bordadas en blanco, escote cuadrado, entallado y con seda blanca y lazos de raso verde en el polisón. Desde que la modista se lo entregó, se había convertido en su preferido, si obviaba el que llevaría para la fiesta, claro. Pero este en concreto la hacía sentir femenina y realzaba su recién descubierta figura.

Tras apretar las cintas del corsé, ató las enaguas y ajustó el polisón. En cuanto Eva deslizó el vestido por el cuerpo de la joven, el sonido de la llegada de un carruaje las detuvo en seco.

—¡No me puedo creer que los duques ya estén aquí! —exclamó Eva.

Candy se alejó con rapidez de ella sujetándose el vestido contra sus pechos y se acercó a la ventana.

—¡Candice White ! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Desoyó los reproches de su institutriz porque el deseo de comprobar que Terry había llegado fue más fuerte que el sentido común.

Apartó apenas las cortinas y en ese mismo momento se encontró con la mirada de Terry fija en su ventana.

Como la primera vez que lo vio. De repente el aire de la habitación desapareció y fue incapaz de respirar ante la imagen de aquel hombre imponente, de anchos hombros, cabello vastaño e indomable, y ojos azul indigo y penetrantes que desprendía un aura peligrosa y desafiante mirada.

Terry apenas pudo apreciar los detalles sobre los cambios que había sufrido la pequeña Candice, pero sí acertó a comprobar que tenía los hombros al aire y el cabello suelto. Así como también percibió, por su experiencia, la admiración con que lo miraba. Le sonrió de medio lado, se quitó el sombrero y le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Acto que provocó que ella soltara las cortinas y se escondiera.

Acalorada, Candy se apoyó en la pared e inspiró pronfundo, por fin... mientras una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en sus labios. Todo ello ante la atenta mirada de Eva, que no perdía detalle de todos y cada uno de sus gestos.

—Mi joven niña… —susurró la institutriz con pesar—. Sabía que este día llegaría, pero jamás habría apostado a que el hombre que robara tu corazón sería Terrunce GrandChester.

—¡Oh, Eva! —Candy corrió hacia la mujer que amaba como a una madre—. Guárdame el secreto, por favor.

—Querida…

—Le acarició la mejilla consciente de que mañana se anunciaría el compromiso con ese insolente y arrogante joven, y que la única que no estaba al tanto de ese hecho era la propia Candice. Dicho anuncio sería el regalo de cumpleaños de su padre, por lo que todos habían tenido cuidado de guardar silencio. Si algo debía agradecer Eva tras ver la reacción de la joven, es que en contra de lo que ella creía, la muchacha sería feliz con ese anuncio—. Te lo prometo. --Dijo al fin.

Candy terminó de vestirse, esperó impaciente a que Eva la peinase y se miró una última vez en el espejo. Le gustó la imagen que le devolvió, no obstante, las dudas comenzaron a asaltarla.

Terry ya era todo un hombre y ella seguía asimilando los cambios en su cuerpo.

Terry permanecía de pie junto a la ventana, viendo como las nubes iban oscureciendo el cielo al igual que la estancia en aquella casa ensombrecía su ánimo. De fondo escuchaba la conversación de sus padres con el señor White y su esposa, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, lejos de acuerdos tomados a sus espaldas y que lo arrastrarían a un matrimonio que no deseaba y en el que, estaba seguro, sería tremendamente infeliz.

La mayoría de sus compañeros y amigos de Eton se casarían con jóvenes herederas de su misma eleccion, sin embargo, sus padres parecían querer castigarlo con un enlace con alguien como Candice.

—Lord Terrunce —William se acercó hasta él—. No parece disfrutar de su visita.

—El viaje ha sido largo —respondió esquivando su mirada.

—Espero que su actitud se deba al cansancio. De lo contrario, me disgustaría enormemente pensar que tal muestra de apatía se debe a que no desea hacer oficial el enlace con mi hija. Sería un grave inconveniente para usted, por supuesto, porque no tiene opción.

Terry apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolieron las encías. Odiaba a aquel hombre que tenía la desfachatez de tratarlo como a un igual y odiaba más aún la seguridad con la que daba por hecho el enlace.

—Una última cuestión, lord Terrunce —apuntó William antes de retirarse—: espero que mi hija no albergue ninguna duda sobre su interés. Por su bien. Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a tomar asiento junto a su esposa y lo dejó con el humor más negro todavía.

Tres golpes en la puerta lo alertaron de que había llegado el momento de reencontrarse con la apocada Candice. Con las manos en los bolsillos, apoyó la espalda en la pared y esperó la entrada de la joven.

En cuanto Candy puso un pie en la estancia, fue al primero que vio. Flexionó de manera elegante sus rodillas y se dispuso a saludar a sus padres.

Terry estaba sorprendido, la observó de arriba abajo. Ya no quedaba nada de la niña rolliza que él había conocido. Ahora tenía frente a él a una mujer, que si bien no era la más espectacular que había visto, era de una belleza serena. Tras los saludos iniciales, la atención se centró en él y en lo que haría. Caminó con seguridad hasta situarse a unos pasos de ella, tendió la mano y esperó a que la joven la aceptara para depositar un suave beso sobre ella.

—Señorita Candice, su presencia es un regalo, y su belleza un éxtasis para mis sentidos—. Acarició con la yema del dedo el interior de la muñeca de la joven y percibió el ligero escalofrío en su piel. Si lo que quería William Ehite es que cortejara a su hija, lo haría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Querida Candice, estás todavía más bella que la última vez que te vi. —La Duquesa la tomó de las manos y la guio hasta sentarla junto a ella. —Estamos deseando que te traslades a la capital. Es triste solo tener dos ocasiones al año para vernos.

—Es muy amable conmigo, lady Elyonor. A mí también me entusiasma la idea de formar parte la vida social de Londres.

—Oh, estoy segura de que la disfrutarás muchísimo.

—Después del invierno ordenaremos que empiecen a trasladar todas nuestras posesiones para poder instalarnos en la mansión de Chester Square. Me encanta vivir aquí en el campo, pero no dejo de reconocer que estamos aisladas de la vida social. Aunque por supuesto recibimos visitas tanto o más ilustres que la suya —empezó a parlotear Emilia.

William no dejaba de observar al hijo de los duques. Terry cansado del banalismo de Emila y su conversación decidió alejarse, la mirada William le era indoportable.

Terry interrumpió la cháchara ególatra de la señora White.

—Señorita Candice —. Candy lo miró ruborizada—, si le complace, estaría encantado de que me mostrara de nuevo el invernadero. Recuerdo que la última vez que lo visitamos quedé fascinado con algunas de las especies que cuidaba con tanto mimo. Candy miró a su padre, que con un breve asentimiento le dio permiso para acompañar al joven GrandChester.

—¡Oh! Es una idea estupenda —se entusiasmó Emilia—. Eva les acompañará. Terrunce extendió el brazo y Candy lo tomó. Terry sintió una corriente extraña con el contacto de la mano enguantada de Candice, nada desagradable. En silencio salieron del salón y llegaron a la puerta principal.

Eva aguardaba unos pasos detrás de los más jovenes, sin quitarles ojo.

El cielo amenazaba tormenta y el aire traía la humedad de la tierra, pero Candy no tenía frío. El calor del cuerpo de Terry calentaba su alma, pero su cercanía la ponía lo suficientemente nerviosa como para no reparar en lo mucho que habían bajado las temperaturas en las ultimas horas.

Llegaron hasta el invernadero y Terry le cedió el paso. Tras Eva, cerró la puerta y al momento alcanzó a Candice.

—Veo que algunas plantas han crecido considerablemente y aumentado su belleza. Candy lo miró para saber a cuál se refería en concreto, pero los ojos de Terry estaban fijos en ella. Sonrió y le dio la espalda para acariciar las hojas de la mata más cercana.

—Mi... ma-madre... y yo —Candy carraspeó para sacudirse de encima el incómodo tartamudeo que la acompañaba cada vez que hablaba con Terry—, hemos disfrutado creando el rincón especial que… —Candy se detuvo antes de añadir que se refería al que le había mencionado en sus cartas, pero puesto que no estaba segura de querer hablar abiertamente sobre su correspondencia cara a cara y menos con la exhaustiva vigilancia de Eva a una discreta distancia, dejó la frase a medias—. Pasamos muchas horas de lectura y costura aquí, no es lo habitual, pero madre dice que nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

—¿Es un secreto lo que me estáis contando? — descaradamente Terry coqueteó con ella mirandola con una amplia sonrisa. Candy no supo qué decir.

—¿Es lo que he hecho? —dudó.

—Si es algo que nadie sabe a excepción de usted y yo, sí. Sin duda lo ha hecho. Pero tranquila, no será el único ni el último que compartamos. —Terry sonrió, pasó por su lado y rozó, como al descuido, la mano de la joven—. Muéstreme ese misterioso rincón —susurró cerca de su cuello. Eva carraspeó. A rregañadientes Terry acrecentó la distancia nuevamente con Candy un par de pasos.

Siguieron avanzando por el pasillo central del invernadero, entre aromas y colores de diversas flores, lo que trajo a Terry el recuerdo de aquella primera vez en la que había destrozado su planta favorita.

—Señorita White, ¿qué fue de su flor predilecta? Me gustaría verla. Ella se detuvo y lo miró con indecisión. Que durante esos meses se hubiese enamorado perdidamente de él, no quería decir que hubiese borrado de su mente lo sucedido en el pasado, ni que no tuviese presentes las palabras de la duquesa. Si Terrunce necesitaba provocarla para conseguir alguna reacción en ella, esta vez no se lo pondría tan fácil. Apenas tuvo unos segundos para pensar. La dulce candy estaba a unos metros de distancia, pero ella pasó de largo y se detuvo delante de un cactus grande del invernadero. La carcajada de Terry la sobresaltó.

—Así que no se fía de mí, después de todo. —Chasqueó la lengua y se volvió a acercar más de lo que el decoro recomendaba—. No la culpo. No obstante, creo que ha llegado el momento de que eso cambie, ¿no le parece?

—No depende de mí, señor. GrandChester.

—Déjelo en mis manos, pues. El cielo nublado de nubes grises, eligió ese preciso momento para hacer estallar un trueno que reverberó en las paredes de cristal y la sobresaltó hasta el punto de, en un movimiento involuntario, pincharse la mano con una de las espinas.

—¡Ah…! —Candy se quejó ante el dolor punzante y de inmediató la gota de sangre escapó por la herida.

—Señora Eva —Terry llamó a la institutriz de inmediato—, busque algo para curar la herida de la señorita Candice.

—Querida…

—Eva se acercó más a Candice, para comprobar el arañazo, no sangraba en demasía, pero si no encontraba algo para cubrirlo, se mancharía el vestido nuevo. En el fondo del invernadero guardaban un botiquín. Indecisa, observó a los jóvenes.

—Si no quiere hacerlo usted, dígame dónde puedo encontrar algo para sanarla —Terry instigó a Eva con un tono de voz más alto

—No es necesario, lord GrandChesrter. Usted tardaría en encontrarlo. —sin añadir nada más, Eva se marchó a toda prisa del invernadero.

En cuanto Terry la perdió de vista, tomó la mano de Candy y, sin apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdes, acercó la boca, posó los labios sobre la herida y con la suave caricia de su lengua borró todo rastro de sangre.

Un discreto jadeo escapó de los labios de Candy. Jamás había sentido un roce tan íntimo, ni había deseado que aquel contacto se extendiese por su cuerpo. Terry, con lentitud, volvió a impregnar de cálida humedad y sensuales roces sobre su piel, hasta que presionó ligeramente sensual con sus labios delgados Terry dio el último suebe toque en un beso, y antes de apartarse le dijo;

—La próxima vez será en tus labios. —Despacio, se retiró, justo a tiempo de la llegada de Eva cargada con una venda y un ungüento.

—Déjame ver, querida. —Eva Inspeccionó la mano, pero no vio resto de sangre. Confusa, miró a la joven—. ¿Ha dejado de sangrar?

Candy fue incapaz de formar alguna palabra, los oídos le zumbaban por bombeo de su alocado corazón, y su acelerada respiración.

—Ante el temor de que se manchase el vestido, he utilizado mi pañuelo para presionar la herida —mintió Terry ante el silencio de Candy.

—Se lo agradezco, milord. Permitameló y lo llevaré a lavar.

—No será necesario. Sin embargo, sí que urge que salgamos de aquí si no queremos que la tormenta nos sorprenda--. Dijo Terry. Y era verdad, gruesas gotas empezaban a golpear los cristales en el techo del invernadero, por lo que Eva aceptó la sugerencia de Terrunce, e instó a Candy a que caminase para salir lo antes posible del lugar. Ya fuera, avanzaron con rapidez mientras la lluvia se precipitaba empezar a caer sobre ellos.

En cuanto entraron en la casa, Candy se excusó para retirarse a su habitación, cambiarse el vestido, ahora embarrado, y retocarse el peinado. Terry asintió y la vio subir por las grandes escaleras de madera hasta que la perdió de vista.

Después de todo, su estancia en esa casa sería mucho más interesante, y entretenida de lo que en un principio auguraba.

Un momento después, se vio encerrado con su padre y William. Así pues no tuvo escapatoria, y de nuevo volvió todo su rencor.

Antes de hablar, el señor White le dio un vaso con whisky, lo qué si necesitaba, intuía qué nada agradable saldría de la boca de William. Y no se equivoco.

—Mañana, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija, haré oficial el compromiso matrimonial entre nuestras familias.

Terrunce apretó el vaso entre la palma de su mano, y bebió para evitar estrellarlo contra aquel hombre.

—Es una situación perfecta para ello —Richard apoyó las decisiones de William. Terry no podía creer lo que decía su padre, Y su furia no se hizo esperar.

—Además --siguió William--, de lo beneficioso que es este enlace para ambas familias, quiero que para mi hija también lo sea.

—No le entiendo… —dudó el duque sin comprender del todo, las palabras de Willian. ¿Estaba William pidiendole a Terrunce amor? --La astuta mirada de William se dirigió hacía él.

—Quiero que mi hija esté convencida de que su hijo desea este enlace. --Terry lo miró con desconfianza.

\--Quiero que, pese a ser algo pactado, Candice se sienta feliz --siguió William--. Quiero que se la adule, lisonjee y corteje. Y por supuesto quiero que se sienta amada y respetada.

—¡Quiere que mienta! —interrumpió Terry, ya incapaz de permanecer callado por más tiempo. —¡Terrunce! —lo amonestó su padre—. Lo que mi hijo intenta decir es que quizá es demasiado pronto para que sus sentimientos… William levantó una mano y detuvo la explicación.

—Sé perfectamente lo que ha querido decir. No se ofenda por pedirle que finja, joven. No sería la primera vez que lo hace.

—Si lo que quiere es un matrimonio cuya principal premisa sea el amor, se ha equivocado de hombre —atacó de nuevo Terry deseoso de llevarle la contraria.

—No he dicho que sea el principal motivo, pero sí es importante, sobre todo para Candice. Yo sabré que finge, su padre lo sabrá, puede que incluso su madre —William dejó el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa redonda que había junto a su sillón, recostó la espalda y lo apuñaló con la mirada—, pero mi hija jamás dudará de sus sentimientos. Por su bien.

—¿Me está amenazando, señor William? —Terrunce dejó el vaso sobre la repisa de la chimenea con más fuerza de la que debiera.

—Por supuesto —contestó William con tranquilidad—. De lo contrarió, convertiré su vida en un infierno, y créame sera un infierno -- sentenció.

\--¡No lo haré...!

—Ya basta, Terrunce —pidió el duque visiblemente desconsertadó—. Señor William, le doy mi palabra de que no tendrá ninguna queja, ni usted ni su hija.

—¡Padre! —protestó Terry.

—Hijo, madura y asume de una vez tus responsabilidades. Este matrimonio es un hecho. De ti depende como quieras afrontarlo.

—Ya que mi opinión no se va a tomar en cuenta, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es retirarme. Buenas noches, caballeros —pronunció la última palabra con retintín. Y salió del lugar furioso, odiando a William más que a nadie jamás puedo odiar.

La conversación de la noche anterior daba vueltas en su cabeza. Había salido a temprana hora de la mañana para cabalgar. El caballo se detuvo frente a las caballerizas. Se lo entregó al mozo y caminó indolente a cumplir el propósito que se le había en comendado, sin tener ni una pizca de conocimiento del daño que haría.

Candy estaba desperezándose en la cama, sonriente y emocionada por saber qué nuevas experiencias le depararía el día, cuando pequeños golpes en el cristal de la ventana la sobresaltaron. Al principio pensó que podrían ser gotas de lluvia, dudó, por la tenue luz del sol, que ya se filtraba entre las cortinas. Esperó sin moverse hasta que de nuevo se sucedieron los golpes.

Intrigada, se levantó de la cama, anudó la bata a la cintura y se aventuró a averiguar a qué se debían aquellos sonidos. Apartó las cortinas y lo que vio hizo que sus labios formaran una sonrisa tonta. Terry esperaba bajo su ventana con un ramillete de flores blancas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños pecas! --Candy compuso un gesto de desagrado como hacía cada vez que él la llamaba por aquel apelativo.

\--Oh, vamos! No te enfurruñes conmigo. Sabes que te lo digo con cariño, como cada palabra que te dirijo. Mis sentimientos me prohibirían hacerlo de otra forma.

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en los labios de Candy y el corazón de Terry se saltó un latido.

—Las flores son preciosas, pero me temo que desde aquí arriba no podré alcanzarlas. Eso era algo que Terry ya había deducido y, cómo no, también había calculado la forma de solventarlo.

Con la picardía que lo caracterizaba, tiró del nudo del pañuelo que llevaba anudado al cuello, ató las flores con él y sujetó el ramo con la boca.

Candy estaba sorprendida, y fue testigo del ascenso de Terry por la enredadera, cual Romeo, hasta llegar a su ventana.

—¡¿Estás loco?! Podrías caer, romperte algún hueso o incluso morir. Terry se sujetó con una mano y con la otra le tendió el ramo. Y Candy lo tomó de inmediato risueña, se lo acercó al rostro para olerlo.

—Mi osadía bien merece un premio, ¿no te lo parece? --Candy asintió y se atrevió a lanzar una coqueta respuesta.

—Te dedicaré un baile esta noche.

—Me dedicarás más de uno. -Una vez anunciado su compromiso, podría bailar más de tres piezas con ella sin desatar habladurías ni faltar a las rígidas normas de moralidad pensó sin darse cuenta en las palabras que su mente creo—. Pero son demasiadas horas para cobrarme mi recompensa--. Dijo con picardia.

—¿Qué sugieres, pues?

—Quiero ser el primero en felicitarte.

—¡Ya lo has sido! —rio Candy ilusionada.

—Como mujer —aclaró Terry. Sus cabellos volaban rebeldes con el viento y sus ojos color índigo la atraparon, la hicieron caer al pozo oscuro de sus deseos, la hipnotizaron, e imposibilitando cualquiera de sus movimientos.

Terry apoyó una mano sobre el alféizar de la ventana y estiró su cuerpo hasta dejar el rostro a escasos centímetros del de los labios de Candy. De cerca, sus ojos eran más verdes, sus labios más llenos y el cabello suelto enmarcaba un rostro de facciones delicadas. Ciertamente no supondría ningún esfuerzo actuar como un devoto esposo, porque como apasionado novio no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Se acercó con tiento, tomándose un tiempo del que no disponía, hasta besarla con delicadeza. Ella lo acogió con dulzura e inexperiencia y eso le agradó más de lo que había imaginado. Terry sabía que debía detenerse ahí, pero no pudo evitar entreabrir la boca y rozar con la punta de la lengua la textura aterciopelada de sus labios. Absorbió el suspiro qué salió de la boca de Candy, y se atrevió a penetrar para dejar una sutil caricia.

Para Candy fue como si todos sus sentidos hubiesen estado dormidos durante diecisiete años y con ese beso despertaran de golpe. Apretó las flores contra su pecho como deseaba hacer con Terry, y se rindió a que él la explorase y a explorar ella misma la experiencía de sus besos.

Para su disgusto, el contacto cesó y Terry se retiró igual de despacio que se había acercado. Su rostro parecía sorprendido también, pero se recompuso y con rapidez se despidió.

Una vez se hubo alejado Terry subió a la habitación que le habían asignado y ordenó que le preparasen el baño antes de bajar a desayunar. En cuanto estuvo todo listo se quitó la chaqueta de malos modos, las botas de montar todavía peor y el resto de la ropa sin miramientos. Tener que fingir interés por

Candice no suponía ningún inconveniente. Empezaba a pensar que le gustaba. Era diferente a todas las mujeres con las que se había encontrado. Aquella dulzura e inocencia lo habían desconcertado. Lo apetecible que ella le resultaba, y por eso, era más tentadora todavía. Aquel beso lo había desarmado por completo. El deseo lo había empujado a entrar en la habitación, cerrar la puerta y saborear cada palmo de su piel. Pero conseguir que ella se enamorase de él, si no lo estaba ya, para después llevar a cabo su plan era de las peores cosas que había hecho. Candice no se merecía el engaño. Estaba de acuerdo con William en que ella debía ser feliz. Era demasiado confiada, siempre lo había sido, buena de corazón y de sentimientos. Pero él tampoco quería ser desdichado. Así que con pesar, borraría toda esa inocencia y sus sentimientos de un plumazo. Porque nada ni nadie haría flaquear sus intenciones y estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo el plan que se había trazado hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Continuará...


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Aquel beso había desarmado a Terrunce por completo.

Pero conseguir que ella se enamorase de él, si no lo estaba ya, para después llevar a cabo su plan era de las peores cosas que había hecho. Candice no se merecía el engaño. Estaba de acuerdo con William en que ella debía ser feliz. Era demasiado confiada, siempre lo había sido, buena de corazón y de sentimientos. Pero él tampoco quería ser desdichado. Así que con pesar, borraría toda esa inocencia y sus sentimientos de un plumazo. Porque nada ni nadie haría flaquear sus intenciones y estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo el plan que se había trazado hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar ya entrado la tarde, Todo estaba dispuesto ya para la celebración de Candy. El salón de baile había sido decorado con rosas dulce Candy del invernadero.

La orquesta contratada para el baile amenizaba la llegada de los asistentes mientras los empleados repartían copas de champán, whisky, ron, y hasta brandy.

Las damas en particular se lucían con sus mejores joyas de mayor valor, como si de una competición, algo usual entre ellas por exhibir el mayor grado de ostentación se tratase; mientras qué los caballeros, impecables, con sus pañuelos de seda y sus chaqués de exquisita confección, hechos por un zastré se saludaban, cada cual con disimulada altanería.

Los corrillos se sucedían en cada rincón del salón o de la terraza que daba a los enormes jardines, donde se hacían los mismos comentarios y se especulaba sobre el gran anuncio que el señor William White había prometido.

En su habitación, Candice aguardó impaciente los últimos retoques que Eva le estaba dando a su vestido. Debatida entre la ansiedad y el nerviosismo, dejó que la institutriz arreglara los pliegues de su polisón, estirara la cola de su traje y terminase de ajustar los guantes, antes de mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Ya está, ya puedes mirarte —dijo Eva con orgullo.

Candy, despacio, temerosa de que la imagen no estuviese a la altura de sus expectativas, giró sobre sí misma y se miró en el espejo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de vanidad que la poseyó, e hizo que la sonrisa floreciera en su rostro. Se veía hermosa aun cuando ella jamás se había considerado así.

El vestido de un rosa pálido con bordados de perlas y encaje en el escote y el bajo de la falda era exquisito. Se sentía orgullosa de haber insistido a su padre que en esta ocasión fuese ella la que tratase directamente con la modista y no su madre, como había sido costumbre. Durante meses se cartearon y recibió varios bocetos y muestras de tela hasta que por fin encontró el idóneo para la ocasión. Llegó desde Londres hacía apenas una semana, y no había día que no lo sacase de su guardarropa para contemplarlo.

Según su madre Emilia, era demasiado sencillo y apocado, y por supuesto puso el grito en el cielo para que William consintiese que Candy llevase un vestido más adecuado a su condición social y menos simple. Pero gracias a Dios, William no se dejó convencer y hoy Candy lucía el traje que había deseado y con el que se sentía, por fin, una dama.

—Estás bellísima, Candy. No lo dudes. La joven se acarició el cabello trenzado y recogido a lo alto de la coronilla. Con la punta de los dedos tocó la joya que se lo sujetaba y volvió a sonreír.

—Creo que es la primera vez que me siento hermosa.

—Pues deberías tener esa certeza hasta si te vistieses con harapos.

—No busco halagos por vanidad. Sé que no soy fea, Eva. Al igual que también sé que destaco de un título. Pero hoy me siento distinta.

—Lo que te hace realmente hermosa es cómo eres por dentro, cielo. Es tu alma.

William escuchó la conversación detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Acarició el estuche de terciopelo azul que sujetaba entre sus grandes manos y, no por primera vez, se cuestionó si sería feliz al lado de Terrunce GrandChester. Sabía que quizá estaba anteponiendo sus deseos de emparentar con la nobleza a la felicidad de su hija, pero mientras él tuviese el futuro de los diques en sus manos, se aseguraría de que a Candy la dicha no la abandonara. Inteligente, educada y buena hija eso era Candice para él… Inspiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

Sabía que se habría engalanado para la ocasión y que tenía especial ilusión en lucir el vestido nuevo, pero no estaba preparado para ver a una joven tan sofisticada y, aunque ella lo negase, hermosa, armoniosa, dulce y delicada.

—No creo que haya en el mundo padre más orgulloso que yo —dijo William con convicción.

Candice lo recibió con una amplía sonrisa y esperó a que él llegase junto a ella. William besó con delicadeza su mejilla y le tendió la pequeña caja en terciopelo.

—Este es uno de mis regalos de cumpleaños.

—¡Oh, padre! —Candy abrió el presente y con dedos temblorosos sacó el camafeo de oro, nácar y piedras preciosas.

En el centro una orquídea del mismo color que el vestido que lucía lo hacía el complemento perfecto—. Es lo más hermoso que he visto jamás —murmuró muy emocionada.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Espero que mi otro obsequio también te haga feliz.

—Padre, no tiene que regalarme nada más.

—No obstante, lo haré. —William tomó aliento y apretó las manos de su hija.

Eva, que había estado retirada en una esquina de la habitación, entendió que aquella conversación deberían mantenerla a solas. Se disculpó con una reverencia y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero William la detuvo.

—Señora Eva, no es necesario que se marche.

—Como guste —asintió, incómoda, y se mantuvo alejada de la escena.

—Candice —dijo de nuevo su padre regresando a su conversación—. Esta noche anunciaré tu compromiso.

Candy estaba sorprendida y confusa, el temor comenzó a apoderarse de ella. ¿Quién sería su prometido? ¿Con quién debería casarse? Palideció y todo comenzó a rodar a su alrededor. ¿Qué haría Terry cuando se enterase?

—Señor —Eva llamó la atención de William al ver como Candice se iba desmoronando—. Perdone mi interrupción, pero quizá debería decirle ya a su hija con quién se casará.

—¿Con quién ha dispuesto mi enlace, padre? —lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus pupilas, la voz le temblaba al igual que el resto del cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Candice! Eres tan inocente. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de mis intenciones desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero tú no, tú jamás te planteaste a qué eran debidas las reiteradas visitas de los Duques.

Entre la confusión que había embargado hacia un momento, Candy acertó a comprender la palabra Duques.

—¿Se refiere a lord y lady GrandChester? —preguntó con temor.

—Los mismos. Te casarás con Terrunce GrandChestet el próximo verano, después de tu presentación en sociedad.

Candy sintió ganas de llorar de alivio, dicha y emoción. De hecho no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara de sus húmedos ojos.

—Lamento profundamente que mi decisión te haga infeliz —Dijo William malinterpretando la reacción de Candice —. Pensé que al ser ambos de edad casi similar y un joven apuesto, no te desagradaría esta unión.

—Padre —lo interrumpió Candy, esta vez con una sonrisa radiante—, me ha hecho la mujer más feliz que habita sobre la faz de la tierra. William la miró sorprendido. Dudó si Candice estaba siendo complaciente o, en realidad, el joven Terrunce estaba cumpliendo su palabra y la estaba enamorando.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Doy gracias a Dios por su elección y le estaré eternamente agradecida.

—Se acercó hasta su padre y dejó un beso en su mejilla. William sonrió con afecto.

—Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Te espero en el salón, querida. —Tras besar sus manos enguantadas William salió de la estancia. Candice no cabía en sí de gozo. Rio, rodó y corrió a abrazar a Eva que, contagiada por la joven, también dejó que algunas lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas.

—Eva, ¿te lo puedes creer? Me voy a casar con Terry, con el hombre al que amo. Ni en mis mejores sueños habría imaginado un futuro tan perfecto.

—Te diré lo mismo que el señor William: si eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

Cuando los invitados ya estaban en el salón, los duqyes de GrandChester hicieron su entrada. Al igual que en las otras ocasiones, la mayoría de los invitados eran empresarios, médicos, abogados, pero no había nadie de la nobleza excepto ellos y, según lady Elyonor había podido saber de boca de su anfitriona, también se esperaba la asistencia del marqués Andry, aunque no se sabía con certeza si acudiría a la cena o directamente al baile. Lo que sí era una novedad en aquella fiesta era la presencia del señor Thomas Bridge, famoso por sus columnas de sociedad en el más prestigioso periódico de la ciudad. Ninguno de los miembros de la familia Terrunce tuvo dudas de por qué Bridge estaba allí.

A partir de esa noche, todo Londres conocería que los Duques emparentarían con los White. Serían la comidilla de su círculo social y los supuestos motivos de dicho enlace correrían de boca en boca. Quizás algunos se acercasen peligrosamente a la verdad y el rumor de su crítica situación económica se extendiese como la pólvora. Por ello, lady Elyonor se aseguraría de que a nadie le cupiese la menor duda de que ese matrimonio se llevaría a cabo porque su hijo se había encaprichado de Candice.

No obstante, ese argumento solo lo utilizaría si su plan inicial fallaba, que consistía en que Terunce comprometiera a la muchacha antes del anuncio del compromiso y con ello justificar la unión.

Ajeno a las maquinaciones de su madre, pero no muy lejos de sus propias intenciones, Terrunce fue saludando educado a todos y cuantos caballeros se cruzaron en su camino.

Candy temblaba como una hoja de papel expuesta al viento. Se agarró al pasamanos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que la conducirían al recibidor y posteriormente al salón, desde donde llegaban murmullos amortiguados y música de fondo.

Sería la primera de muchas fiestas a las que acudiría, pero sin duda, ninguna sería como esta. Justo cuando alcanzó el último escalón e inspiró hondo para armarse de valor, se topó de frente al marqués Andry, sorptendida por su aparición. Candy pudo verlo mejor y vio que tenia un hermoso rostro pero con la habitual tristeza, la miró de arriba abajo y correspondió a su saludo con un ligero asentimiento.

—Señorita Candice, es usted tan hermosa como dicen.

—Lord Andry. Es un honor que haya aceptado la invitación para acudir a la fiesta —contestó educada.

—El honor es mío.

Lord Andry, miró hacia la puerta del salón y después a la joven.

—Creo que retrasaré mi entrada unos minutos. Mi reaparición restará atención a su presencia y no es justo que un viejo como yo reciba más miradas y cuchicheos que su elegante belleza.

Cabdy no estaba de acuerdo en la aseveración del marqués con respecto a su edad. Según Eva, tenía treinta y cuatro. Sin embargo, seguía tan apuesto pese a la tristeza que empañaba sus ojos y que lo dotaba de cierto halo de experiencia. La tragedia vivida por el marqués había dejado su impronta en el rostro a esa edad, y lo hacían parecer más mayor de lo que era en realidad. Según su buena amiga Annie le había hecho notar, el marqués tenía un porte atlético y un cuerpo bien formado debido a las horas que pasaba a caballo y a los trabajos que realizaba en su hacienda, aquella que poseía en América y que lo había mantenido alejado de Londres durante años.

—No me parece correcto que posponga su entrada por mí. Usted es un marqués; si alguno de los dos debe aguardar, esa seré yo.

Un asomo de sonrisa tensó los labios de Albert.

Era innegable que el señor William había educado a su hija para codearse con la alta sociedad londinense, como si ello fuese un regalo y no un nido de víboras que no tardarían en acecharla para analizar con minuciosidad cada gesto, mirada o comentario de la joven y la diseccionarían en sus selectos salones bajo falsas sonrisas y miradas de superioridad. En el fondo Candice era una buena muchacha. Sintió pena por su futuro y la ilusión que leía en sus ojos. Más le valía a William desposarla bien o sufriría lo indecible.

—No quisiera contradecir a una dama y menos en una fecha tan especial como esta, pero le agradecería que me concediese unos minutos antes de entrar y tener que hacer frente a miradas curiosas y preguntas indiscretas. Así que se lo pediré como un favor personal: ¿sería tan amable de salvarme de esa situación, señorita Candice?

Candy le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a sabiendas de la estrategia del marqués para salirse con la suya. Pero le agradeció que fuese lo suficientemente amable para no restarle protagonismo. Ya que en el fondo tenía razón, fue incapaz de negarle unos minutos de paz antes de que lo que lord Andry temía se hiciese realidad en cuanto pusiese un pie en el salón.

—Estaré encantada —sonrió radiante, hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Detuvo sus pasos delante de las puertas del salón y dudó en seguir.

—No tema, señorita Candice. Usted está por encima de todos ellos. Escuchó a su espalda la voz grave y tan varonil del marqués antes de que todas las miradas se dirigiesen a ella y, tras el silencio, comenzasen los cuchicheos.

Mientras Candy recorría la estancia, a lo lejos, divisó a Terry. Estaba al lado de otro joven, al que ella no conocía, pues su vida en el campo la mantenía alejada de la gente de sociedad que vivía en la ciudad. Terry bebía de su copa sin apartar los ojos de ella. Era arrebatadoramente atractivo. Tanto sus ojos como su cabello brillaban bajo la luz de las velas y le conferían un aspecto peligroso, casi siniestro. Cualquier dama convendría en que era el hombre más apuesto del mundo, y hoy se comprometería con ella. Todavía estaba en una nube. De todas las mujeres con las que Terry podría desposarse, la había elegido a ella.

Lo miró con disimulo, pero aun así, algunas de las damas presentes captaron la dirección de sus atenciones y empezaron a cuchichear. Deseó hacer desaparecer a aquellos extraños y quedarse a solas con su amado, no tener que disimular la necesidad de su compañía o la ansiedad de escuchar su voz. Ahora, más que nunca, entendió a qué se refería el marqués Andry.

—Querida, me veo en la obligación de decirte que estás preciosa. Ninguna joven te eclipsa hoy —comentó lady Elyonor. Acercó su rostro a la muchacha y susurró a su oído—. No me extraña que mi hijo ansíe tenerte solo para él. Candy se ruborizó, pero las palabras de la duquesa alimentaron más aún sus ilusiones.

—¿Usted cree?

—Jovencita, me consta que mi hijo desea verte a solas —cuchicheó—. Pero la duda de si aceptarás lo tortura.

—Nada me complacería más, duquesa —replicó Candy con cierta tristeza—. Pero me temo que será del todo imposible. Había demasiada gente, demasiados ojos pendientes de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos como para que pudiese retirarse sin pasar desapercibida.

—Querida, déjalo en mis manos. —Lady Elyonor sonrió ladina y se incorporó en su silla. De momento su plan marchaba viento en popa.

De pronto, el salón fue enmudeciendo y todos los presentes miraron hacia la puerta. A Candy ya no le cupo ninguna duda, el marqués acababa de hacer su aparición.

Terrunce no cesó en su propósito de incomodar. a Candice. De vez en cuando Candice lo sorprendía mirando la marfileña piel de su escote, lo que provocaba que su pulso se acelerase y retorciera las manos inquieta en su regazo, y que él se mostrase orgulloso por conseguir alguna reacción de una muchacha tan discreta como era Candice White.

Tras la tarta, Candy esperó a que su padre hiciese el anuncio de su futuro casamiento. Sin embargo, William parecía querer alargar unas horas más su agonía.

—Padre —Candy llamó su atención con delicadeza—, ¿cuándo va a hacer el anuncio? William palmeó la mano de su hija.

—El joven Terrunce bailará contigo un par de piezas antes de que yo haga oficial vuestro compromiso. Así lo he convenido con sus padres.

Y así quería él que se hiciese. Se aseguraría de que todo el mundo viera que el joven barón tenía interés en su hija y que por ello habían acordado el enlace. Si había algo más importante para William que emparentar con la nobleza, es que en apariencia se hiciese de mutuo acuerdo. Sin presiones y, por supuesto, sin mencionar que aquel enlace se debía a una deuda monetaria. Aunque si para conseguirlo debía renunciar a la última parte y filtrar los problemas económicos de los duques, sin duda alguna lo haría.

Candy apenas había podido cruzar un par de palabras con su amiga Annie, pero sí las suficientes para que esta le hubiese hecho saber que su enamorado, el encantador señor Archy, era el apuesto con el que conversaba Terrunce cuando ella entró en el salón. A partir de ese momento, las atenciones de Annie hacia su enamorado, descaradas según los comentarios de algunas de las damas de la sala, se sucedieron con naturalidad. Algo que, en secreto, Candy envidiaba. Ojalá ella pudiese reaccionar como lo hacía su amiga. Ardía en deseos de hablar con Terry a solas antes del anuncio de su compromiso. Esperaba que él delatara sus intenciones y, cual fantasía romántica, había imaginado bellas palabras de amor y una declaración sincera y emocionada de sus sentimientos. Al igual que desnudaba su corazón en todas y cada una de las cartas recibidas. Pero todo apuntaba a que no sería así. Decidió que no iba a dejar que la ansiedad de sus anhelos enmascarara una noche perfecta y una felicidad que a duras penas podía contener.

La Duquesa tomó por el codo a Candice al tiempo que la apartaba de oídos indiscretos—. Mi hijo desea hablar contigo tras el primer baile. A solas —enfatizó.

—¡Oh, Duquesa! Yo también lo deseo —confirmó Candy ansiosa a su futura suegra.

—Terrunce ha sugerido que el encuentro tenga lugar en el invernadero. Sabe cuánto te agrada aquel lugar y quiere que sea una ocasión que recordéis durante muchos años.

—Es el lugar perfecto. —Candy se emocionó aún más ante la idea de que Terry se declarase en un sitio tan especial para ella.

—Entonces, tan solo tienes que confirmarle durante vuestro baile el lugar. Él lo estará esperando. Candy se giró y tomó las manos de la duquesa entre las suyas.

—Ya la considero casi como una madre para mí, pero además, tengo el honor de poder compartir con usted confidencias. Es una de las mejores damas que conozco.

—¡Oh, querida! No exageres —soltó una pequeña carcajada—. ¿Qué no haría una madre por su hijo? Lord Richard se acercó hasta Terrunce y, con disimulo, retiró la copa de sus manos. Lo había estado observando durante toda la noche y era consciente de que debía detenerlo si no quería que se organizase un escándalo y William montara en cólera.

—Deja de beber —ordenó autoritario.

—¿También me va a prohibir fumar?

—No seas insolente. Tienes que sacar a bailar a la señorita Candice, ¿acaso quieres convertirte en el hazmerreír de la fiesta?

—No sería la primera vez —contestó indiferente, pero con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que para Candice sí sería la primera vez. La primera en acudir a una fiesta, la primera vez en bailar delante de los invitados, y sí, la primera en quedar en ridículo, y de esto último no se sentiría orgulloso.

Terrunce buscó a su futura prometida por el salón y la observó en la distancia. Hoy estaba realmente hermosa. No llevaba un peinado exagerado ni el vestido era ostentoso. Es más, encontraba sus labios más bellos y delicados. No, el problema no era Candice White, el problema era todo lo que rodeaba su compromiso. Iba de doblegarse ante una situación con la que no estaba de acuerdo y de la cual no le habían pedido su opinión. Aquello iba de rebeldía y de orgullo. Iba de él.

—¿Acaso importa mi opinión? —terminó por contestarle a su padre.

—Aunque no lo creas, es por tu bien. —Terrunce arrebató la copa de manos de su padre y se la bebió de un solo trago y antes de irse a acatar sus órdenes agregó—. No lo creo. Pero le agradeceré mi infelicidad cada día de mi vida, padre. —Terry se apresuró a acercarse hacia su inminente prometida antes de que William llegase junto a ellos.

—Lord Richard—saludó William.

—Señor White —correspondió Richard.

—Después del segundo vals anunciaré el compromiso de nuestros hijos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Sígame a la biblioteca un momento, pues. El duque comprobó que Terrunce estaba hablando con Candice antes de asentir y seguir a William fuera del salón de baile.

Una vez dentro de la estancia privada del anfitrión, William sirvió una copa de brandy para cada uno y lo invitó a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, lo cual evidenció que no se trataría de una conversación distendida y el duque intuyó que, una vez más, se trataba de negocios.

—He decidido modificar las cláusulas de nuestro acuerdo —anunció William y acto seguido tomó un sorbo de su copa sin apartar la mirada de su futuro consuegro.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —palideció Richard—. Teníamos un trato. Nuestra deuda quedaba saldada en cuanto nuestros hijos se casaran.

—Y en cierta manera así será.

—Pero no del todo, ¿no es cierto?

—Cierto. Me reservaré cierta parte de su adeudo, una lo suficientemente grande como para asegurarme de que su hijo jamás le hará daño a mi hija.

—Terrunce jamás sería violento con ella —lo defendió su padre con vehemencia. William entrecerró sus astutos ojos verdes y el brillo peligroso que vio Richard en ellos, aquel que le recordaba que William había sobrevivido en la calle y que se había hecho a sí mismo, le hizo comprender que había cometido un error.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará si no quiere aparecer muerto en cualquier barrio inmundo de Londres. A lo que me refería, es a que su hijo hará lo que considere oportuno para que mi hija jamás sea infeliz en su matrimonio. Candice está enamorada de Terrunce y él se asegurará de que lo siga estando el resto de sus vidas, ¿lo ha comprendido?

—Terrunce también siente interés por ella, no es necesario que me amenace y falte a su palabra al negarse a saldar la deuda.

—Me toma por un necio —afirmó William con voz fría e impersonal—. He conocido a muchos hombres como usted. Jamás se habría relacionado conmigo si no hubiese necesitado mi dinero. Jamás habría accedido a emparentar con mi familia si yo no lo hubiese obligado a ello. Y por supuesto, su adorado hijo jamás habría fijado sus ojos en mi hija, ni la habría cortejado, si usted no lo hubiese forzado. Por lo tanto, no intente engañarme —William se sacó una llave que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio—. Este es el documento inicial que ambos firmamos.

Lord GrandChester lo recordaba perfectamente. Ahí escrita estaba la salvación o la vergüenza de su familia.

William hizo sonar la campana y su ayuda de cámara personal entró de inmediato. —Llama al señor Brittet —ordenó.

El duque lo miró atónito. El señor Britter, además de ser amigo íntimo de los White, era su abogado.

—¿Va a modificar ahora mismo nuestro acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

—Pero está a punto de hacer el anuncio del compromiso… —Richard intentó presionarlo.

—Lo primero es lo primero, duque. —William se recostó en la silla y bebió de su copa mientras esperaba la llegada de su buen amigo James Britter.

Tan solo unos minutos después, el señor. Britter accedía a la estancia. Lord Richard presenció atónito la conversación entre su futuro consuegro y el abogado, así cómo entre ambos modificaban algunas de las cláusulas.

Richard reaccionó cuando William le tendió la pluma para que estampara su firma en el nuevo acuerdo. Parpadeó varias veces, como si intentara despertar de un sueño, pero fue incapaz de moverse.

—Puede firmar y cederme el uso de todas sus posesiones o negarse y avergonzar el buen nombre de su familia. Si todo sale bien, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

—Jamás estaré tranquilo mientras me tenga en sus manos.

—Si le sirve de consuelo, su futuro no depende de mí, sino de su hijo. Es a él al que debe controlar, no a mí.

—¿Acaso se me deja otra opción? William se encogió de hombros.

—Sea como fuere, yo salgo ganando. El Duque arrebató la pluma de la mano de su anfitrión y estampó su firma en el nuevo documento.

Terry movía a Candy por la pista de baile con destreza y elegancia al tiempo que iniciaba provocadores acercamientos. Mientras bailaban había elogiado su vestido, la belleza de su peinado y la exquisitez de la joya que adornaba su escote. Pero también la había hecho sonrojar con comentarios susurrados relacionados con la suave textura de sus labios, aludiendo al beso compartido en el alféizar de su ventana esa misma mañana.

Para Candy el tiempo para confirmar el lugar de su encuentro terminaba. Pronto tendrían que separarse y ella no encontraba el valor suficiente para hablar sobre ello.

Solo cuando entre vuelta y vuelta divisó a Annie, recordó cuánto había deseado ser tan intrépida y se dijo que ese era el momento.

—Espérame en el invernadero —le confirmó con voz trémula.

—¿Perdón? —se sorprendió Terry con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Iré al invernadero contigo —aceptó con voz más firme—. Aguárdame allí. La pieza llegó a su fin y Terry se inclinó. —Te estaré esperando —confirmó antes de abandonar el salón y dirigirse hacia su sorprendente cita.

Candy regresó nerviosa junto a su madre, que satisfecha, palmeó su mano y empezó a elogiarla delante de las demás damas que las rodeaban.

\--¿Querida serías tan amable de acompañarme a la terraza? --pidió Elyonor a Candice--. El ambiente aquí dentro resulta un poco asfixiante y necesitaría un poco de aire fresco. Candy, esperanzada, miró a su madre a la espera de que accediera.

—Por supuesto, hija. Acompaña a la Duquesa.

—Soltó su brazo y la dejó marchar.

Ya en la terraza, lady Elyonor la alejó de curiosas miradas. Tenía que darse prisa o la chismosa de la señora Emilia soltaría lo del compromiso antes del anuncio oficial de su esposo.

Bajaron en silencio, ambas con el mismo propósito en mente, los escalones que daban acceso al laberinto de jardines. Una vez seguras de que nadie las podía ver y escuchar, lady Elyonor la tomó de las manos.

—Querida Candice, corre a encontrarte con tu amado. Aguardaré aquí tu regreso para entrar juntas de nuevo en el salón. Confía en mí.

—¡Oh, duquesa! Jamás le agradeceré lo suficiente todo lo que está haciendo por mí. —Sin perder más tiempo, Candy se sujetó la falda y corrió por el lateral de la casa hacia el invernadero.

Lady Elyonor entró de nuevo al salón y miró a Emilia White, qué parloteaba sin cesar sobre las exquisitas telas que habían adquirido para ampliar su ropero.

—Querida —la interrumpió la duquesa—, además de su buen gusto para la costura, creo que nuestros invitados también deberían saber cuánto amor profesa a su invernadero. Es un lugar digno de admirar, cuidado al mínimo detalle… ¡Oh, señora White! Sería maravilloso que lo mostrase a sus invitados —la lisonjeó.

—Tiene razón, duquesa. ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar mostrarles uno de los orgullos más importantes de esta casa? Por favor, síganme.

—Será un placer —sonrió la lady Elyonor y se unió al séquito de mujeres y hombres que tuvieron a bien acompañar a la anfitriona.

Cuando Candy llegó no había ni rastro de Terrunce. Inquieta, se frotó los brazos y lo llamó por su nombre.

—Terrunce… —susurró. Pero justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta, un brazo envolvió su cintura y el cálido aliento de Terry acarició su cuello.

—No te asustes, Candice. —Terry respiró el aroma de la piel de Candy. Rozó con su nariz el lateral del cuello de la joven y dejó que los mechones de cabello sueltos cosquillearan en su rostro antes de colocar las manos en su estrecha cintura y girarla entre sus brazos. Hechizado, contempló las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración acelerada y el movimiento involuntario de su garganta. Realmente era deliciosa. Un dulce y exquisito bocado que debía estar loco para rechazar. Y no por primera vez sintió el deseo por ella correr por sus venas como si de veneno se tratara—. O sí. Témeme porque no tengo nada decente en mente.

Continuará...


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

CAPÍTULO 5.

No te asustes, Candice. —Terry respiró el aroma de la piel de Candy. Rozó con su nariz el lateral del cuello de la joven y dejó que los mechones de cabello sueltos cosquillearan en su rostro antes de colocar las manos en su estrecha cintura y girarla entre sus brazos. Hechizado, contempló las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración acelerada y el movimiento involuntario de su garganta. Realmente era deliciosa. Un dulce y exquisito bocado que debía estar loco para rechazar. Y no por primera vez sintió el deseo por ella correr por sus venas como si de veneno se tratara—. O sí. Témeme porque no tengo nada decente en mente.

Candy sabía que debía alejarse de él, que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero jamás había sentido tal estado de emoción ni la necesidad de estar cerca físicamente de otra persona como en aquel momento.

—¿Me besará? —Solo cuando vio la sonrisa ladina de Terry comprendió que había expresado su pensamiento en voz alta.

—Por supuesto. No solo ansío volver a probar el sabor de tus labios, también quiero comprobar la suavidad de tu piel bajo mis dedos y descubrir las curvas secretas de tu cuerpo. ¿Y tú, Candice? ¿Deseas que lo haga? —Acortó la escasa distancia entre ellos hasta que respiraron el mismo aliento—. Dilo. Di que deseas mis besos. Acercó los labios a los de su inminente prometida, pero en el último momento se retiró, haciendo que la frustración creciese en la joven.

—No te he oído. —Jugueteó con ella dejando besos como aleteos de mariposa en su mandíbula y debajo del lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Quieres que te bese?

—Por favor, hazlo de una vez —rogó antes de rendirse en los brazos del que sería su esposo y dejase que sus sentimientos se apoderasen de ella.

—Como ordenes.

Esta vez no hubo tiento, ni dulzura ni contención. Hubo un beso apasionado y dominante, un saqueo de todos sus sentidos y una lucha de voluntades que Candy supo que había perdido incluso antes de comenzar. Jadeó en su boca y se abrazó con desesperación a sus hombros por temor a que las piernas no la pudiesen sostener.

Las curvas de su cuerpo encajaron perfectamente con las de Terry y la excitación se apoderó de él. Subió una mano hasta enredarla en el cabello de la joven y con la otra la guio por la cintura hasta obligarla a inclinarse hacia atrás. Bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Candy y trazó espirales con la lengua que la catapultaron a un estado de excitación jamás descubierto. Murmuró su nombre, desesperada por conseguir más de aquellas atenciones y mostró una audacia que no sabía que tenía cuando enredó los dedos en los cabellos oscuros de su prometido y lo obligó a besarla de nuevo en los labios. Su cuerpo ardía en fiebres y lo único capaz de calmarlo eran los dedos de su amado Terrunce mientras se deslizaban por el borde de su escote en búsqueda de la turgencia de sus pechos.

Todo aquello era una locura, una embriagadora y dulce imprudencia que Terry debía detener. Y lo hubiese hecho si él no sintiese que lo necesitaba tanto como ella. Si entre sus brazos no hubiese encontrado cierto consuelo para su desdichada vida.

Si hubiese sido mejor persona. Si no hubiese pensado primero en él, y luego en la dulce y enamorada Candice. Si no sintiese el amargo deseo de vengarse de sus padres y de los de ella por obligarlos a contraer matrimonio cuando en otras circunstancias, aquella sorprendente y recién descubierta apasionada joven, habría despertado su interés de igual forma. Porque Candice tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear, pero también un padre al que odiaba con toda su alma. Había demasiado orgullo y resentimiento en aquella relación. Y sí, también excitación y deseo, que era, en realidad, lo que le impedía detener aquella locura. Con la dificultad que el atuendo le confería, logró colar un dedo por el escote de la joven y bordear el corpiño por el montículo de sus senos. La poseería allí mismo. Porque lo había planeado, porque así debía ser, porque era demasiado obstinado para echarse atrás y sobre todo, porque aquello le producía tanto placer que era incapaz de detenerse.

—¡Oh, por todos los santos! —exclamó Emilia justo antes de desvanecerse y de que Thomas Bridge la sujetase entre sus brazos.

Terry se retiró de inmediato ante el grito de la señora White e impasible, observó la escena.

Mientras el afamado periodista sostenía a la anfitriona entre sus brazos, sonreía consciente de que aquel escándalo catapultaría su columna de sociedad al éxito.

Las damas que les acompañaban condenaban entre cuchicheos la actitud de aquellos jóvenes, sobre todo la de la muchacha, por haberse rendido tan fácilmente a los pecados de la carne como era costumbre en los hombres y deber de ellas detenerlos. La pobre Candice de la que él, como el caballero que no era, se había olvidado por completo, empezó a temblar a su lado. La miró y la descubrió llorando desconsolada.

La rabia comenzó a consumirlo. Volvió a girarse y se fijó de nuevo en los invitados allí congregados con más atención hasta que divisó saliendo a escondidas a su madre.

—Ya basta —la voz grave del marqués Andry los silenció a todos y pareció ser el antídoto para que la señora White recuperase la consciencia—. Márchense todos de aquí. -- volvió a decir el marques Albert Andry.

—¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto, Candice? —lloraba su madre mientras la acompañaban a la salida—. Necesito retirarme a mis aposentos. Esta vergüenza nos pondrá en boca de todos. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer una hija como tú? —seguía lamentándose Emilia.

En apenas dos zancadas, el marqués llegó hasta la muchacha, se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió el desordenado corpiño de la joven con ella, a la vez que la ocultaba de las miradas indiscretas mientras las damas allí reunidas abandonaban el invernadero presurosas por compartir lo allí acontecido con el resto de los invitados.

—Señorita Candice —llamó su atención cuando solo quedaron la joven, su institutriz y Terrunce—, salgamos de aquí. Al momento, Eva estaba junto a ellos y sostenía el brazo de Candy mientras la ayudaba a caminar. Terry no pronunció palabra alguna. Permaneció quieto, incapaz de comprender los motivos por los que su madre había orquestado toda aquella representación, hasta que el marqués volvió junto a él y le hizo frente.

—No es un caballero.

—No. No lo soy —confirmó a sabiendas de que había agravado la afrenta de la joven al no protegerla de las miradas indiscretas.

—Ni la merece.

—De nuevo estamos de acuerdo, lord Andry. No tengo defensa posible.

Albert entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con atención. Había algo en el gesto de ese muchacho, en su mirada, que le llamaba la atención. No parecía arrepentido por lo sucedido, pero sí incómodo por la situación y, de alguna manera, supo que preocupado por Candice.

—Le gusta la muchacha —afirmó.

—Sí —confirmó Terry. Porque era cierto y porque aquel hombre había sabido ver la verdad—. Pero no quería este compromiso —se sinceró con él.

—Sin embargo, ahora ya no tiene alternativa.

—Eso parece. Rodeó al marqués y salió del invernadero todo lo rápido que pudo. En la oscuridad, no localizó a Candice, supuso que se había retirado a su habitación. Le hubiese gustado verla una última vez, dedicarle algún gesto que la calmase. No obstante, sí encontró a su madre aguardándolo cerca del laberinto de jardines. La amplia sonrisa de la duquesa confirmaba las sospechas de Terry. Apretó los puños y se acercó hasta ella a grandes zancadas.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho? —preguntó Terry con dureza.

—En lugar de recriminar mis actos, deberías darme las gracias, hijo. Te he salvado de emparentar con los White sin motivo. Pues bien, yo te he brindado el pretexto perfecto. Este matrimonio se llevará a cabo por obligación. Porque comprometiste a la muchacha.

Enfadado por aquella maquiavélica artimaña y por haber sido de nuevo el títere de sus padres, explotó.

—¿No lo entiende? No me importa el motivo por el cual la gente piense que me desposaré con Candice . ¡No quiero casarme! La mirada de lady Elyonor se endureció.

—Pues es un hecho. Así que deja de lamentarte. Algún día nos darás las gracias y sabrás por qué estamos haciendo todo esto. —Inspiró hondo y se ajustó los guantes, un gesto para relajarse que solía hacer a menudo—. Además, tampoco me ha parecido que te disgustara tanto tu prometida. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo preocuparme por el estado de salud de la señora Emilia y disculparme por tu deshonroso comportamiento. Cambió la expresión de su rostro y entró en la casa, en apariencia compungida y avergonzada.

Terry, en cambio, se dirigió al laberinto para estar a solas. Estaba harto de todo. De los desprecios y reproches de su familia, de que no le dejasen elegir el tipo de vida que quería vivir, de los padres de Candice… Pero no de Candice. Ella no era la culpable de nada de eso. Pensó que quizá había llegado el momento de hacer frente a sus responsabilidades y desposarse con ella. Una vez casados, podrían irse a vivir lejos de las maquinaciones de sus familias. Después de lo sucedido en el invernadero, no dudaba de que pudiesen llegar ser felices juntos.

—Padre, se lo suplico y le vuelvo a pedir perdón cuantas veces sea necesario, pero no me obligue a enfrentarme a los susurrados reproches ni a las miradas de burla y superioridad de los invitados. Se lo ruego —Candy lloró desconsolada, incapaz de encarar la mirada de su padre.

—Señor William, creo que en esta ocasión Candy merece un poco de intimidad —intervino Eva con tiento. Lo que no evitó que Willian la fulminara con una mirada de reproche.

—Déjenos a solas —ordenó a la institutriz.

—Creo que todos estamos alterados —insistió Eva antes de abandonar la havitación de Candy Aunque sabía que William jamás había levantado la mano contra sus hijas, pero en la situación de la joven, quizá resultaran más hirientes sus palabras que el dolor de unos azotes.

—¿Sabes qué, Candice? No has hecho nada que ninguno de los que hay abajo no hayan hecho ya. Sin salir de su asombro, Candy se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—¿No está enfadado? —pronunció con voz llorosa.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero eso es algo que ahora tengo que controlar y gestionaré más tarde. En estos momentos, lo importante es que si Terrunce GrandChester puede volver a entrar en el salón, tú también.

—Pero a él jamás se le recriminará lo sucedido del mismo modo que a mí. Padre, lo lamento tanto —repitió de nuevo bañada en lágrimas—. No he actuado como una dama, he deshonrado y avergonzado a mi familia en mi propia casa.

—Amas al joven Terrunce —no lo preguntó, lo confirmó.

—Le prometo que si no fuese así, jamás habría arriesgado el buen nombre de nuestra familia.

—Amar no debe ser motivo de vergüenza, hija. No te mentiré y fingiré que no me importa lo que ha sucedido porque sí lo hace. Yo quería que el anuncio de tu compromiso fuese motivo de alegría, un orgullo que emparentásemos con la aristocracia y que lo disfrutases. Ahora todo el mundo pensará que tu matrimonio se debe a una cuestión de honor, de obligación, ¿entiendes? Candy asintió apenada.

—No obstante, seamos prácticos y pensemos fríamente. Lo importante es que lo sucedido no cambia los hechos. El anuncio del matrimonio iba a producirse de igual manera. Solo si decides esconderte y no hacer frente a la situación, les estarás dando la razón a todos los hipócritas que critican lo que ha sucedido mientras ellos se escondían en los jardines con sus amantes.

—William obvió el gesto de sorpresa de su hija—. Así que recomponte, cámbiate el vestido si lo prefieres, y deja que te acompañe de nuevo al salón.

—¿Todavía se siente orgulloso de mí? -- preguntó Candy y William la miró con calidez y acarició con sus grandes manos las mejillas de su hija.

—Hacen falta algo más que unos besos y unas caricias a escondidas para que mi opinión sobre ti cambie.

—Padre, lo quiero tanto.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña. Y yo a ti. —William besó a Candice en la frente y se levantó—. Esperaré en la biblioteca a que estés lista. Ordenaré que te ayuden y en cuanto me avisen regresaré a buscarte. Estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites.

—Gracias padre.

Terrunce entró en la casa por la puerta principal dispuesto a pasar desapercibido y retirarse a su habitación lo más rápido posible. No tenía ganas de aguantar habladurías ni de hacer frente a más situaciones embarazosas, sin embargo, William tenía otros planes.

William observó a Terrunce desde su sillón. Era un joven gallardo y apuesto, entendía por qué Candice se había enamorado de él. Sin embargo, el amor intenso y superficial de la juventud con el paso del tiempo debía ser alimentado por sentimientos más profundos para que la unión fuese feliz. Y William tenía serias dudas de que aquel muchacho tan egocéntrico lograse ocuparse de hacer feliz a alguien más.

—Tome asiento —ordenó.

—Estoy bien de pie, gracias —respondió obcecado.

—Como guste. Lo que le voy a decir no nos robará mucho tiempo. En cuanto Candice esté lista, ambos volverán a entrar en el salón y seguiremos la velada tal y como estaba planeada. Bailará con ella un segundo vals y haré el anuncio de su compromiso con mi hija. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Terry lo miró sorprendido. Tras ver el desconsuelo de Candy al retirarse a sus dependencias privadas, no esperó que volviese a aparecer en público.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso pensaba que después de su desliz en el invernadero se suspenderían los planes para anunciar el enlace? No me conoce, Terrunce. Cuando algo se me pone en mente no hay nada ni nadie que se interponga en mi camino. Terry se sorprendió a sí mismo por sentir rabia hacia aquel hombre, no por él, sino porque fuese capaz de hacer pasar por todo aquello a su hija.

—Habla todo el rato de usted, ¿pero qué sucede con Candice? ¿Ha pensado cómo se sentirá ella cuando entre de nuevo en ese salón?

—Yo sí. ¿Lo pensó usted cuando la comprometió en mi propia casa?

La rabia y el resentimiento hacia aquel hombre hicieron que el filtro de sus pensamientos saltase por los aires.

—¿Acaso no es eso lo que me pidió? —Terry lo retó—. No he hecho más que seguir sus indicaciones, demostrarle mi afecto y mostrar interés —dijo Terry insolente.

William tuvo que contenerse para no levantarse y estampar su puño en aquel bonito rostro. Así que reaccionó como los años y la experiencia le habían enseñado, atacando donde sabía que más le dolería. Mal que le pesara, reconocía en ese joven la fuerza de espíritu y la rebeldía que él mismo tenía y que lo habían conducido a ser uno de los hombres más ricos de Londres y, de manera discreta, temido.

—Me alegra que sea tan obediente y disciplinado con mis órdenes. No se preocupe por ahora de mi hija. Más adelante no tendrá otra función.

Ahora era turno de Terrunce de hacer gala de la exquisita educación que sus padres habían pagado. Si había algo que lo enervaba sobremanera era que lo considerasen dócil y servicial. Se había pasado su infancia retando la paciencia de sus progenitores y de sus tutores para reclamar una libertad que cada día se le antojaba más lejos. William había puesto el dedo en la llaga y lo sabía.

El mayordomo llamó a la puerta antes de que Terry pudiese contestar para anunciar que Candice ya estaba lista.

—Ha llegado el momento —anunció William—, adelante. Hizo un gesto con la mano y lo invitó a abandonar la biblioteca. Terry ardía de rabia qué bullía dentro de su alma, llegó a la impresionante escalera de mármol, pero se aplacó en cuanto vio a la que sería su esposa intentar mantener la cabeza erguida y aguantarse las lágrimas. Llegó junto a ella y con un dedo bajo su barbilla la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —susurró preocupado de verdad, un sentimiento que le dio la sensación de que caía al vacío.

\--Candy asintió.

Terry supo con certeza en aquel momento en que lo miraba como si fuese el mejor de los hombres, el más valiente y honrado sobre la faz de la tierra, que Candice se había enamorado de él. Con la misma certeza que supo que merecía alguien mejor. Que Dios lo perdonara.

—¿Qué has hecho, Terrunce? —lo reprendió su padre mucho más pálido y alterado que al inicio de la noche.

—Obedecer —respondió escueto y zanjó la conversación justo a tiempo de ver aparecer a William y ofrecerle el brazo. a Candice. Sintió lástima por ella, por ser expuesta de aquella manera, por cómo habían sucedido las cosas, por ser un títere de su padre, como él, y también de su propia madre. Pero sobre todo porque tarde o temprano le rompería el corazón, porque ella no merecía un hombre como él. Ni él una mujer tan perfecta. Aquella verdad lo golpeó con fuerza en la boca del estómago.

William sujetó con firmeza a su hija y desafió con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a mostrar algún gesto de chanza.

En cuanto las notas comenzaron a sonar, todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos. Terrunce sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero dar aquel paso suponía aceptar su destino. Dejó la copa que hacía un segundo había tomado, sobre la mesa dispuesto a darse la vuelta y marcharse para no seguir haciéndose daño de aquella manera, pero cometió el error de mirar a Candy y ver la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.

—Por el amor de Dios, Terrunce, hazlo de una maldita vez —presionó el duque. No fueron las palabras de su padre, ni los discretos empujones de su madre lo que hicieron que se acercase hasta su inminente prometida. Fue su mirada ilusionada, la certeza de saber que ella lo consideraba mucho mejor persona de lo que era, lo que lo animó a salvarla de aquella situación. Caminó decidido hacia ella y le tendió la mano.

—Señorita Candice, concédame este baile. La enguantada mano de la joven tembló hasta que él la sujetó con firmeza entre las suyas y la condujo al centro del salón. Entre sus brazos comenzó a moverse y a confirmar lo que todos los invitados ya sabían: los White emparentarían con los duques de GrandChester.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Lamento lo sucedido en el invernadero —las palabras surgieron de su boca antes de que pudiese detenerlas. Jamás se había disculpado con nadie y el sentimiento de querer responder a las expectativas de la joven era nuevo para él.

—¿Te-te arrepientes de haberme besado? —preguntó Candy decepcionada. Terry dejó aflorar una sonrisa triste y la acercó a su cuerpo más de lo adecuado.

—No, Candy—. dijo él, usando por primera vez el diminutivo de su nombre—. De eso no. En todo caso lamento la interrupción.

—Yo también —murmuró ella con sinceridad ante la sorpresa de Terry.

—Nada que no podamos subsanar.

—¿Eso, lo que compartimos en el invernadero, ocurrirá a menudo cuando estemos casados?

La alusión al matrimonio volvió a revolverle las tripas y agrió su gesto, lo que Candy interpretó como una falta grave de corrección.

—Las muchachas no deberían hablar abiertamente de estos temas, y menos con un hombre —la reprendió y confirmó así que había cometido un error.

—Lo lamento. No volverá a suceder. —Candy sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo. El nudo que atenazaba su garganta se apretó más e involuntariamente soltó un jadeo para ahogar un sollozo. Terry suspiró.

—No, Candice. Mírame, por favor. —Candy lo hizo y Terry sintió ganas de besar aquellos ojos verdes para absorber sus lágrimas—. Discúlpame. Es solo que todo lo sucedido me ha puesto más nervioso de lo normal. Me siento culpable y lo peor es que sé que lo soy.

—No te culpes, por favor. Yo también quise que sucediera. Se miraron a los ojos durante segundos, quizá minutos, incapaz de retirarse la mirada, hasta que el vals terminó y se vieron obligados a separarse.

William tomó la palabra. Terrunce y Candy permanecieron uno al lado del otro mientras se hacía oficial el anuncio de su compromiso y escuchaban el discurso de William.

—Lo que prometía ser una sorpresa, la impetuosidad de estos jóvenes la han convertido en una mucho más grande de la esperada —bromeó el anfitrión con una sonrisa tensa—. Os prometí un anuncio, pero me temo que se ha destapado la noticia mucho antes de que yo la hiciese oficial. Así que no me queda más que confirmar, con orgullo, que mi hija Candice White se desposará el próximo verano con el hijo de mis queridos amigos los Duques de GrandChester.

—Tomó una copa de champán y procedió al brindis—: Por la unión de nuestras familias y la felicidad de nuestros hijos. Los invitados imitaron el gesto de William y bebieron a la salud de la pareja.

A partir de ese momento los falsos deseos de felicidad para los jóvenes se sucedieron y las preguntas sobre el día o el lugar del enlace comenzaron a sobrepasarlos, sobre todo a Terry, que no quería oír hablar de aquella unión. Con una disculpa, se retiró a su habitación y dejó a Candy acompañada de la duquesa, encargada de aparentar una alegría que los GrandChester estaban lejos de sentir.

A la mañana siguiente, la casa amaneció en un incómodo silencio. Terry había salido a cabalgar igual que el día anterior, pero esta vez no tentaría a la suerte trepando hasta la ventana de su prometida, aunque lo deseaba y quería saber cómo estaba. Pero ahora más que nunca William la tendría vigilada. Sus familias ya tenían lo que deseaban y él ansiaba sobre todas las cosas abandonar ese lugar para deshacerse de ese extraño sentimiento que igual lo hacía sentirse eufórico y capaz de superar todas las adversidades, que lo sumía en la más absoluta inquietud. Un sentimiento que no sabía qué nombre tenía. Llegó a los establos y descabalgó dispuesto a entregarle al mozo el caballo, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, se internó en uno de los cubículos y dejó amarrado al animal antes salir y dirigirse a su habitación y preparar su equipaje para regresar a Londres con el pretexto que fuese. Sin embargo, detuvo sus pasos al comprobar que dos hombres a los que no había visto nunca le cerraban el paso.

—Apártense —ordenó con el tono de voz innato en la gente que había nacido con los privilegios de los nobles y que, por lo tanto, tenían asumido que les debían obedecer. Ante la pasividad de aquellos individuos, Terry intentó rodearlos.

—No tan rápido, muchacho —contestó el que estaba más cerca, el otro permanecía apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

—¿Muchacho? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? —Se irguió con insolencia. —Lord GrandChester, futuro duque . Único hijo de lord Richard y lady Elyonor. ¿Me equivoco?

—Entonces sabes qué trato debes dispensarme. —Para eso estamos aquí. Sin más preliminares, aquel hombre propinó un puñetazo a Terry en la ceja y lo tumbó en el suelo. La sangre y el dolor le nublaron la vista por un momento. Intentó levantarse, pero recibió una patada en las costillas que lo dejó sin respiración. Aquel individuo se inclinó y lo sujetó por el pelo para que lo mirase.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? —preguntó Terry enrabiado.

—No nos hagas reír —se carcajeó el agresor—. ¿Quién nos lo iba a dar? ¿Tú? ¿Tu familia?

—Si no es dinero, qué es.

—Esto simplemente es una advertencia. ¿Lo entiendes, niño rico? —dijo con ironía—. Nadie ofende al señor White. Por tú bien, acepta el destino que ha sido planeado para ti o recibirás muchas de estas. Soltó el cabello del joven y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, le propinó otra patada en el estómago que le provocó arcadas. —Por cierto —se detuvo el hombre de William mientras Terry se sujetaba las costillas y se levantaba—, desafortunada caída la que has sufrido a caballo —advirtió así lo que debía decir y se marcharon silbando.

La rabia consumió a Terry mientras se dirigió hacia la mansión de los White y fue creciendo a medida que cada respiración enviaba una punzada de dolor a su costado. No se extrañó que ya hubiese dispuesto en su dormitorio una jofaina con agua caliente, paños y un ungüento. Miró en el espejo la brecha de su ceja y el ojo cada vez más morado e hinchado. Limpió la sangre de su rostro maldiciendo una vez más a William y aquel compromiso.

Si la intención de William con aquel «aviso» había sido que Terry se doblegara, es que no lo conocía en absoluto, ahora estaba más resuelto que nunca a alejarse de aquella familia para siempre. Porque aunque se desposase con ella, aunque hubiese albergado la esperanza de ser feliz con Candice, su padre jamás desaparecería de aquella ecuación. Se marcharía de allí lo más pronto posible y regresaría a Londres. Una vez en casa, pensaría cómo golpear a William donde más le doliese: en su orgullo.

Candice se levantó el día después de su cumpleaños con la noticia de la caída del caballo de su prometido. Lady Elyonor lo disculpó por su ausencia a la hora del desayuno y lo siguió haciendo el resto del día. Los pocos invitados que quedaban en la mansión se marcharon tras el almuerzo y a la hora del té, Candy seguía manteniendo la esperanza de verlo para comprobar que su estado no revestía gravedad, tal y como la baronesa le había asegurado. Pero deseaba verlo con sus propios ojos y si era preciso sanar sus heridas. La preocupación, la ansiedad y el enamoramiento eran un cóctel demasiado peligroso que convirtieron a la apocada y silenciosa Candy en una joven intrépida, capaz de escabullirse por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de su amado. Candy miró a un lado y a otro del corredor para cerciorarse de que nadie la veía y con timidez llamó dos veces a la puerta. Esperó escuchar alguna respuesta, pero no llegó ningún sonido del otro lado y el tiempo corría en su contra.

En cualquier momento podría ser descubierta, así que se apresuró a entrar sin ser invitada, cerró tras de sí y apoyó la espalda en la hoja de madera de la puerta. La habitación estaba casi en penumbra. Las últimas luces del atardecer se colaban por un hueco de la ventana que las cortinas no llegaban a cubrir y que parecían iluminar el lugar exacto en el que Terry descansaba. Despacio, acompañada por el sonido de sus enaguas y entretelas que crujían al caminar, se acercó hasta el lecho. Ahogó un grito cuando vio el ojo de su amado y se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras acortaba la escasa distancia.

Terry parecía dormir, no quería molestarlo, pero un mechón de cabello le rozaba la herida y no pudo reprimir apartarlo con sumo cuidado. En cuanto sus dedos lo tocaron, la mano de Terry voló hasta su muñeca y la apretó con fuerza. Solo cuando escuchó el grito lastimero de la muchacha y enfocó la visión con el ojo sano, comprendió que no era ningún asaltante. Al menos no uno que fuese a herirlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con dureza y la voz demasiado áspera.

—Es-estaba preocupada. Tu madre me aseguró que la caída no había sido grave, pero haberte ausentado incluso a la hora del té me ha hecho dudar.

—Pues ya lo has visto. Ahora márchate. —Soltó su mano y giró el rostro hacia el otro lado para zanjar la conversación.

Acongojada, Candy dio un paso atrás.

—Lamento si mi presencia ha perturbado tu estado. Pensé que te agradaría mi visita, pero es evidente que ha sido un error. Por favor, discúlpame. —Con las últimas palabras intentó tragar el nudo de pesar que la ahogaba. Giró sobre sus talones y presurosa se dirigió hasta la puerta. Terry aguardó en silencio mientras escuchaba las excusas de Candice, quería permanecer callado. Debía hacerlo. Dejarla marchar y causarle sufrimiento. Si no físico, como el que estaba sufriendo él, sí al menos emocional para que se desilusionase y viera la clase de persona que era. Pero en el último momento las palabras brotaron de sus labios. Aunque sabía que se arrepentiría más tarde.

—No es tu culpa, Candy. No eres responsable de nada de lo que sucede, sin embargo estás en medio.

—Ella se giró y lo miró sin comprender—. Por favor, entiende que nada de lo malo que suceda será por ti.

—No te comprendo.

—Lo sé. Pero llegará un día en que sí lo harás y mis palabras cobrarán sentido para ti.

\--Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? —Candy se preocupó ante el alegato incomprensible de Terry. Se acercó hasta la cama y posó su suave mano sobre la frente de él.

—Es posible, porque si no, te aseguro que no habría abierto la boca —respondió sarcástico. —Oh, entonces ordenaré que alguien te suba un remedio. Aunque no podré decir con certeza que tienes fiebre porque delataría mi inapropiada visita —murmuró perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes qué, Candy ? —sonrió Terry a su pesar y tomó la mano que reposaba en su frente entre las suyas—. Eres mucho más intrépida y divertida de lo que pensaba, y aunque corro el riesgo de agravar este escandaloso encuentro, debo reconocer que la pasión es otra de tus cualidades que me ha sorprendido gratamente. Candy enrojeció y a sus labios afloró una tímida sonrisa al recordar la intimidad compartida en el invernadero.

—Reconozco que he descubierto esa naturaleza de mis actos gracias a ti. ¿Es eso malo? —dudó. Terry hizo una mueca. Eso sería maravilloso si algún día fuesen marido y mujer, algo que no iba a suceder y que tenía la certeza que tras comprometerla, no sucedería con ningún otro hombre. Candice pagaría por la culpa de ambos, por el desprecio que sentía hacia su padre y por el resentimiento que tenía hacia los suyos. Una víctima inevitable.

—No puede haber nada malo en mostrarse tal y como uno es y luchar por aquello que se desea —se justificó a sí mismo también. La amplia sonrisa de Candy iluminó la habitación.

—Debo reconocer que mis recelos eran infundados. Estoy segura de que seremos muy felices. Eres un buen hombre, Terry.

\--Ante aquellas palabras, y el diminutivo de su nombre, Terry sintió como si un nuevo puñetazo lo golpease en el pecho. Depositó un suave beso en el dorso de su mano y presionó sus labios contra la piel de su todavía prometida más tiempo de lo que debiera.

—No deseo otra cosa —murmuró antes de soltarla y girar el rostro hacia el otro lado de la habitación, avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer. —No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, yo me ocuparé de que nada empañe nuestra felicidad. —Acarició con los dedos el lugar del beso y salió de la habitación dejando a Terry mucho más destrozado por aquella visita que por la paliza recibida.

Continuará...


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

CAPÍTULO 6

La amplia sonrisa de Candy iluminó la habitación.

—Debo reconocer que mis recelos eran infundados. Estoy segura de que seremos muy felices. Eres un buen hombre, Terry.

\--Ante aquellas palabras, y el diminutivo de su nombre, Terry sintió como si un nuevo puñetazo lo golpeace en el pecho. Depositó un suave beso en el dorso de su mano y presionó sus labios contra la piel de su todavía prometida más tiempo de lo que debiera.

—No deseo otra cosa —murmuró antes de soltarla y girar el rostro hacia el otro lado de la habitación, avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer.

—No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, yo me ocuparé de que nada empañe nuestra felicidad. —Acarició con los dedos el lugar del beso y salió de la habitación dejando a Terry mucho más destrozado por aquella visita que por la paliza recibida.

Dos días después, los duques y su hijo regresaron a su mansión en la capital.

Aunque Candy intentó visitarlo de nuevo, no pudo hacerlo. Siempre parecía haber alguien rondándolo o vigilándola a ella, en especial Eva.

—No te apenes —comentó la institutriz—. Pronto viajarás a Londres para tu presentación en sociedad y lo verás de nuevo.

—Este será uno de los inviernos más crudos que viviré, Eva.

—Ojalá sea cierto y solamente esta espera sea lo peor que te suceda en la vida —le deseó de todo corazón.

Terrunce Acudió a todas las fiestas de sociedad a las que fue invitado y algunas otras no tan oficiales, y de dudosa reputación, también. Desoía las recriminaciones de sus padres con los que discutía a menudo y cuya vida se convirtió en un infierno.

Su único hijo se esmeró en que sus correrías fuesen la comidilla de los salones y puso su nombre en boca de todos, más porque el mismo periodista que se encargó de narrar con pelos y señales el encuentro con Candice en el invernadero de su propia casa se preocupó por seguir y contar sus salidas, lo que empeoró la salud del duque y el carácter de la duquesa.

Fue en una de aquellas reuniones faltas de cortesía donde Terrunce conoció a la exuberante Susana Marlow. Aquella joven de cabellos lacios rubios y ojos de un azul cielo. Tenía un descaro innato Con solo estirar sus bien delineados labios tenía rendidos a sus pies a cuantos hombres deseara. Y para mayor satisfacción, lo deseaba a él.

Susana no pertenecía a la nobleza, sus padres no tenían título alguno, ni negocio próspero, pero su belleza era suficiente garantía como para que su suerte cambiase y Terry no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Encontró en Susana su venganza perfecta.

Candy, emocionada, bajó del carruaje y miró a su alrededor. Su mansión en Chester Square la esperaba con las puertas abiertas, pero ella solo deseaba empaparse del bullicio de la calle, disfrutar al ver a las parejas pasear con sus hijos e imaginarse así en un futuro próximo. Miró al cielo y dejó que el sol calentara sus mejillas, pero sobre todo, lo que en verdad ansiaba era la visita de Terry. En su última carta lo había avisado del día de su llegada, por lo que de un momento a otro los Duques acudirían a su hogar y volvería a verlo de nuevo. Inspiró hondo y con una sonrisa entró en la casa. Ya no extrañaría a Terry por más tiempo. Ahora más que nunca deseaba tener su propio hogar junto con su esposo y formar una familia. Pero Terry no la visitó a la hora del té ni durante la tarde. Nadie entró ni salió de la mansión a excepción de su padre, que se marchó con el semblante serio y preocupado y tras la cena todavía no había regresado.

William entró en el club de caballeros más prestigioso de Londres como si lo hiciese en su propia casa. Los cuchicheos lo seguían a cada paso que daba e incluso algunos se atrevieron a seguirlo en la distancia para saber dónde se dirigía y, en especial, para saber a quién andaba buscando. El Gentlemen's Club estaba lleno a esas horas. White saludó de manera escueta a los conocidos que se encontraba en su camino hasta que llegó a la sala preferida de los jóvenes. En ella las conversaciones eran mucho más escandalosas y el alcohol corría a raudales entre los insignes miembros del club. William divisó a Terrunce mucho antes de que este tuviese tiempo para reaccionar.

—Caballeros, déjennos solos —ordenó con voz lúgubre. El silencio se hizo en la pequeña sala. Los amigos de Terry dudaron si obedecer o no, al fin y al cabo William no era nadie allí para darles órdenes. Sin embargo, la inesperada aparición del marqués Andry, dueño del club, cambió las cosas. Albert se posicionó del lado de William y los invitó a marcharse. Nadie osó a contrariar al dueño, por lo que en apenas un par de minutos, los dos hombres se quedaron solos.

—Señor William, qué grata sorpresa —ironizó Terry.

—Permítame que lo dude.

—William tomó asiento frente al joven—. He sabido que ha estado muy ocupado últimamente.

—Lo suficiente como para no haber podido visitar a Candice hoy, si eso es para lo que ha venido.

—Que no haya visitado a mi hija le ha hecho más daño a ella que a mí. —Aquellas palabras lo golpearon en el pecho y le hirieron más de lo que quería reconocer—. Sin embargo, que sus escarceos estén en boca de todo Londres y que hasta se escriba sobre ellos me atañe más.

—¿ Y qué va a hacer? ¿Ordenar que me den otra paliza? Todavía soy un hombre libre. William tuvo la desfachatez de carcajearse en su cara, lo que hizo que el semblante de Terry cambiase.

—Aún no lo ha comprendido, ¿verdad? No es ni será libre jamás. Tengo a su familia en mis manos. Así que le voy a decir lo que va a pasar: mañana visitará a Candy y pasado será la fiesta de compromiso.

—¿ Pasado? —Terry se incorporó en el sillón—. Se suponía que sería dentro de dos semanas.

—Después de lo ocurrido en el invernadero, no tiene sentido demorarlo más.

—Es todo demasiado precipitado.

—El amor de juventud no puede esperar —ironizó. William se levantó, estiró su chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de salir, giró la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a su futuro yerno—: Con respecto a la otra cuestión que le preocupaba, la… «caída del caballo», fue un inocente aviso en comparación con lo que le sucederá a usted o a algún miembro de su familia si falta a su palabra. Y la cuestión del dolor físico no es lo que más le debe preocupar. Sin más, abandonó el salón y dejó a Terrunce solo. De nuevo, frustrado y rabioso.

El marqués Andry esperaba a William en la antesala donde se había producido la conversación entre el joven duque y su consuegro.

—Señor White, acompáñeme.

—Albert guio a su amigo a su despacho a través de una escalera privada para alejarlo de las especulaciones que los miembros del club estaban haciendo sobre su encuentro con Terrunce.

Una vez dentro, Albert sirvió una copa para ambos y lo invitó a tomar asiento frente a la chimenea.

—¿ Así que has vuelto a tomar las riendas del club?

—Una vez a solas, dejó de tratarlo con cortesía. Desde su primer encuentro hacía ya varios años, habían entablado una sincera amistad además de embarcarse en varios negocios juntos. William era el encargado de fabricar las telas con el algodón que recibía de Charleston, donde el marqués tenía sus plantaciones, y que después enviaba la India para comerciar. White aceptó la bebida y tomó un generoso trago.

—Una vez instalado en Londres de nuevo, no veía motivo alguno para desatender mis finanzas. Además necesitaba algo en lo que ocupar mi tiempo, sobre todo por las noches.

—La mirada del marqués se volvió ausente y William comprendió lo que supondría para aquel hombre regresar a la casa en la que había fallecido su familia.

—¿ No te tienta volver a América?

—Cada día y casi cada hora. Y lo haré porque no me puedo alejar mucho tiempo de la plantación. Pero regresar a casa era algo que tenía que hacer tarde o temprano.

—La fuerza de espíritu te honra.

—Levantó el vaso y brindó por él.

—Me consideras demasiado bueno, querido amigo —sonrió de mala gana—. Lo cierto es que mis sobrinos me habían vuelto a pedir ayuda. Parece ser que Neal dilapida la herencia familiar a pasos agigantados mientras el joven Andrew lidia con la enfermedad de su madre. Ojalá y con el tiempo, Andrew forje un carácter diferente al de su hermano, pero creo que su influencia es demasiado grande y terminará siguiendo sus pasos. William negó con la cabeza consciente de la perdición de algunos jóvenes aristócratas.

—Ojalá te hubiese conocido antes de prometer a mi hija con ese petimetre de Terrunce —se lamentó White.

—Me halaga que me consideres digno de tu hija, pero algo me dice que ella está mucho más satisfecha con el actual acuerdo.

—Y así debe seguir siendo, pero no puedo borrar el presentimiento de que estoy cometiendo un error que hará infeliz a Candice.

—Terrunce no es un mal muchacho. Es joven, rebelde y no ha tenido en sus padres precisamente un buen ejemplo al que seguir. El duque ha sido un derrochador y un pésimo inversor. Mientras que su madre ha cuidado más las apariencias que a su único hijo. Estoy seguro de que con el tiempo, madurará y se convertirá en el hombre que Candice merece.

—Ojalá estés en lo cierto.

—Brindemos por que así sea.

—Ambos levantaron el vaso y, en silencio, bajo el calor de las llamas, cada uno volvió a sus preocupaciones.

—Lady Elyonor, es un placer volver a verla —Emilia saludó a la duquesa—. ¿No nos acompañará su esposo? La duquesa hizo un gesto de pesar.

—Lamenta profundamente no asistir a su invitación, pero este invierno ha mermado su salud y apenas sale de casa. De hecho, dudamos que pueda asistir a la fiesta de compromiso.

—¡ Oh! No sabe cuánto lo lamento. ¿De qué adolece en concreto?

La conversación entre las dos mujeres se escuchaba de fondo, pero los ojos de Terrunce y de Candice estaban fijos el uno en el otro. Al final, ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y él fue incapaz de no corresponder el gesto.

Se sirvió el té y ambos permanecieron en silencio, sentados el uno frente al otro con la pequeña mesilla entre ellos. Terrunce agradeció que la conversación la acapararan la señora White y su madre, y que no se le brindara la oportunidad de hablar con Candy. ¿Qué se le dice a alguien tan inocente al que vas a destrozar?

—Creo, lord Terrunce —interrumpió William la conversación intrascendente de su esposa—, que ha llegado el momento de anunciar, tal y como acordamos ayer, que ha decidido adelantar la fiesta de compromiso. Candice, que había estado ausente hasta el momento, desvió la mirada interrogativa hacia su padre, que respondió a su silenciosa pregunta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿ No es cierto? —lo presionó William. Terrunce lo fulminó con la mirada. Y habría negado las palabras de William si no hubiese sido por su madre, que se apresuró a interceder.

—Señor William, la impaciencia de mi hijo nos tomó por sorpresa. Hemos reaccionado todo lo rápido que hemos podido, pero no creo que la confirmación de asistencia de los invitados llegue hasta mañana o a lo sumo pasado. He hablado con Terrunce para convencerlo de retrasar la fiesta y, aunque renuente, por fin ha comprendido que no conviene precipitar las cosas o podrían sucederse comentarios malintencionados.

—Lady Elyonor, agradezco profundamente el interés que se ha tomado, pero mucho me temo que es tarde para preocuparse por dichos comentarios. Le aseguro que mañana se realizará la fiesta, haya diez o quinientos invitados. Y si tuviese que apostar, lo haría a favor de que no cabrá ni una aguja en la fiesta. Es demasiada la expectación que este futuro enlace ha despertado —dejó claro así William que no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

—Pero si ni siquiera nos ha dado tiempo a presentar a Candice en sociedad…

—Estoy seguro de que no habrá mejor presentación en sociedad que saber que Candice se desposará con su hijo.

—Me preocupa que la fiesta no esté a la altura —interrumpió desesperada la duquesa.

—Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que usted sabrá cómo conseguirlo. Lady

Elyonor no tuvo más opción que guardar silencio. Si William quería que se celebrase el compromiso de su hija el día siguiente, nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Terry apretó los puños en su regazo. Aquel hombre lo asfixiaba. Incluso si el matrimonio llegase a celebrarse, lo tendría siempre a su espalda, vigilante.

—Candice, querida. Sé que te hubiese gustado disfrutar un poco más de los preparativos, y sé lo duro que ha resultado este invierno para ti. Espero que comprendas los motivos por los cuales insisto en que es la mejor solución. El corazón de Candy latía desbocado. Sabía que su padre pretendía que la presentación en sociedad ocurriese al mismo tiempo que el compromiso para, en cierto modo, protegerla de las habladurías. Pero qué podía ella objetar si el tiempo no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido como para que llegase el día de su enlace.

—Me hace muy feliz la decisión de lord Terrunce de adelantar la fiesta —contestó al fin con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa radiante. Terry deseaba casarse con ella lo más pronto posible, qué mejor demostración de amor podría tener.

—Perfecto entonces. No se preocupe, lady Elyonor, yo también he estado ocupado con los preparativos y puedo asegurar que la celebración estará a la altura de un compromiso tan importante como es el de nuestras familias.

—Yo también puedo asegurarlo —el murmullo de Terry pasó desapercibido porque Elyonor comenzó a farfullar sobre detalles de la fiesta y William se había levantado para colocarse tras su hija.

—Creo que hace un día espléndido para que los jóvenes paseen por la ciudad —sugirió William—. Candice no ha tenido tiempo de salir de casa y seguro que lo agradecerá.

—Sería maravilloso. —Los ojos de Candy brillaron de emoción. Por fin saldría de la mansión y además pasearía acompañada de su prometido.

—Una sugerencia muy acertada, señor William —apoyó la duquesa. Poco o nada tenía que decir Terrunce al respecto, como siempre.

Ahora debía hacer frente a su agradable compañía, a sus dulces palabras, a su mirada enamorada. Eva caminaba apenas unos pasos detrás de la pareja mientras contemplaba con una sonrisa la expresión de Candice. Para ella todo era nuevo: la elegancia con la que las damas se vestían en Londres, los escaparates de las tiendas, los parques con niñeras que se hacían cargo de los pequeños mientras los matrimonios

—Mis padres sí que han acudido a veces a fiestas aquí en la capital, pero yo jamás había estado. Londres es mucho más hermoso de lo que en un principio me había imaginado —comentó a Terry—. Bueno, pero eso tú ya lo sabes —sonrió avergonzada.

—¿ Perdón? —acertó a contestar confuso por el comentario y atribulado por la cantidad de gente que cuchicheaba a su paso—. ¿Es tu primera vez en la capital? Candice detuvo sus pasos y entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo.

—Te lo conté, ¿recuerdas? —Si Candy no recordaba mal, fue en la primera carta tras el anuncio de su compromiso donde le confesó sus ganas de trasladarse y visitar por primera vez Londres.

—Perdóname, no lo recordaba.

—Y seguía sin hacerlo, pero era probable que surgiera una conversación al respecto y su mente estuviese ausente.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Entiendo que te muestres algo taciturno y que no estés del todo cómodo. Ahora fue el turno de detenerse de Terry y mirarla inquisitivo.

—¿ Ah, sí?

—Por supuesto. Esto debe ser muy duro para ti. —¿El qué exactamente? —preguntó con precaución.

—No tienes que contarme cómo te sientes si no quieres, pero me gustaría que pudieses confiar en mí. Terry pensó que no existía mujer más dulce, comprensiva y sin artificios que Candice. Pese a todos sus recelos, tenía que reconocer que su naturaleza distaba mucho de la de su padre. No había ni un ápice de egoísmo en ella, y el darse cuenta de ello todavía lo hizo sentir peor.

—Candice… —empezó a hablar. Tuvo la ínfima esperanza de poder sincerarse con ella, de poder evitarle el sufrimiento. Y lo que es peor, aún la más pequeña posibilidad de que se pusiese de su lado y rechazase el compromiso. Pero solo tuvo que observarla un instante para comprobar con cuánta adoración lo miraba. Estaba seguro de que lo amaba, Dios sabría por qué. Porque él tenía claro que no era merecedor de ese sentimiento, aunque lo hacía sentirse puro. Que ella lo considerase en tan alta estima, que pensara que era un dechado de virtudes, también lo incomodaba, porque nada estaba más lejos de la realidad.

—Sé que estás preocupado por la salud de tu padre —interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Pero quiero que comprendas que si eso es lo que te aflige, nuestro compromiso no supondrá un dolor de cabeza más añadido. La familia es lo primero y la tuya será también la mía.

—Mi padre… —Su ánimo se desinfló y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

—¡ Oh, Terrunce! Debes sentirte angustiado por su estado de salud. Si fuese mi padre, yo tampoco podría disfrutar de los momentos tan dichosos que se avecinan como lo estoy haciendo —dijo sonriente, pero al momento se arrepintió y se mostró azorada—. Lo lamento, no pretendía parecer tan superficial. No quiero que pienses que no me preocupa el estado de tu padre, me apena profundamente que no se encuentre en situación de celebrar con nosotros nuestro compromiso. Ante tanto parloteo, Terry la detuvo, incapaz de seguir soportando por más tiempo la buena disposición de la joven, pero sobre todo el peso de la culpa.

—Está bien. Te he entendido. Será mejor que cambiemos de tema —dijo mucho más contundente de lo que quería.

—Sí, cierto —musitó avergonzada—. Disculpa.

—¡ Por el amor de Dios, no vuelvas a disculparte! —Terry perdió los nervios de nuevo—. ¿Acaso es culpa tuya que esté enfermo? ¿Que pueda o no acudir a la dichosa fiesta de compromiso? La joven, ruborizada, negó con la cabeza y miró a un lado y a otro con disimulo. La mayoría de gente de su alrededor se había parado a observarlos y cuchicheaba.

—Entonces no vuelvas a disculparte por algo de lo que tú no tienes culpa —siguió Terry ajeno a la curiosidad que había despertado su acalorado diálogo—. A veces dudo de si las cosas que dices son por compromiso o porque realmente eres así de bondadosa. Si es por lo primero, ahórratelo. Y si es por lo segundo, quizá deberías haberte planteado la posibilidad de consagrar tu vida a Dios. Candy parpadeó varias veces para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos. Entrelazó las manos en su regazo y agachó la cabeza, como si fuese una niña pequeña ante la reprimenda de sus padres. Pero eso era mucho peor, era su prometido el que había alzado la voz y recriminado su comportamiento en pleno barrio de Mayfair.

—Lord —interrumpió Eva incapaz de permanecer por más tiempo callada—. Creo que el paseo se ha excedido suficiente y deberíamos regresar.

Hasta ese momento, Terrunce no fue consciente de la situación que había desencadenado. Candy parecía a punto de llorar y a su alrededor, con mal disimulada discreción, se había congregado un generoso grupo de gente. Su comportamiento lo hundió más en su miseria personal y acrecentó los remordimientos.

—Cierto. Regresemos —Tendió el brazo a Candy, que lo tomó con manos temblorosas y lo sujetó con menos entusiasmo que al principio de su paseo.

Candy no volvió a pronunciar palabra, lo que todavía mortificó más a Terry. Estaban llegando ya a la casa de la muchacha cuando sintió deseos de disculparse con ella, de no dejarla marchar.

—Candy, lo lamento. No debí alzarte la voz ni dedicarte palabras tan desagradables. Mi comportamiento ha sido del todo inadecuado. No mereces que nadie te trate así. Estaban ya en los escalones de la casa y pronto el mayordomo abriría la puerta. Candy solo deseaba entrar y retirarse a su habitación. Pero la mirada torturada de Terry apaciguó un poco su desilusión.

—A-Acepto tus disculpas —murmuró con voz trémula—. Puedo imaginarme la presión a la que estás sometido. Solo espero poder aligerar tu carga y que no sientas que soy un lastre. El nudo en el estómago de Terry se apretó todavía más, causándole un dolor físico que lo hizo sentirse enfermo.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que va a suceder. Lamento que tengas que estar en medio de todo este asunto. Por favor, recuérdalo. No es por ti.

Candy asintió. Comprendió que él se refería a la salud de su padre y a las obligaciones a las que tendría que hacer frente cuando heredara el título y las posesiones del ducado. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta principal y la pareja, acompañada de Eva, entró en la casa para ultimar los detalles de la fiesta del día siguiente. Sin duda, la más sonada que se viera en años en la capital.

Tal y como había previsto, las familias más influyentes y gran parte de la aristocracia de Londres se dieron cita el 26 de agosto de 1825 para ver cómo el único hijo de los duques de GrandChester se prometía en matrimonio con una plebeya, de gran dote y familia influyente, pero sin título aristocrático. Candy, radiante, llegó del brazo de su padre y de la compañía de su madre. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco con flores bordadas en hilo de plata que lejos de apagar su pálida piel parecía resaltar el tono rosado de esta. Las peinetas que adornaban su cabello habían sido obsequio de su padre, así como los zarcillos de amatista y diamantes que brillaban con cada movimiento de su cabeza, por delicado que fuese. Tanto ella como su atuendo despertaron admiración e interés. Muchos eran los que habían especulado que la joven no era agraciada o por el contrario lo era en demasía, y por ello William la mantenía recluida y alejada de la capital. No obstante, tras comprobar que era una muchacha de belleza elegante era realmente hermosa. Ahora solo quedaba que llegara el prometido y ver a la pareja junta. Los duques hicieron acto de presencia apenas unos minutos más tarde. Lord Richard entró apoyado en un bastón, mucho más demacrado y delgado que desde la última vez que Candy lo había visto, pero la duquesa lucía su habitual porte erguido para hacer gala de su mejor atuendo y de las joyas más caras. Bajo toda aquella fachada elitista se escondía un temor, un presentimiento de que aquella noche algo grave iba a suceder, empezando por la desaparición de Terrunce horas antes de la fiesta. Excusaba su ausencia con una austera nota y prometía acudir más tarde sin su compañía. Si algo sabían los duques es que no podían confiar en su hijo.

Tanto para los invitados como para la propia familia de la novia, la falta de la presencia del prometido creó desconcierto y los murmullos se sucedieron en todos los corrillos, por lo que lady Elyonor tuvo que excusarlo alegando que Terrunce tenía preparada una sorpresa para la joven Candice. Un detalle que por supuesto ella misma había tenido que improvisar y que llevaba el Duque guardado en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, para que cuando su hijo se dignase a acudir y se lo entregara a Candice, cubriera su coartada.

Puede que los invitados creyesen en mayor o menor medida las palabras de lady Elyonor, pero William por supuesto que no lo hizo. En cuanto la gente comenzó a dispersarse, apartó a los duques a un discreto rincón.

—¿ Dónde está su hijo?

—Terrunce llegará de un momento a otro. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. —Lady Elyonor intentó tranquilizarlo y que no se notase su inquietud, pero la mirada de William era demasiado astuta como para no captar el desasosiego de la duquesa.

—Así lo espero. Por su bien. Porque si su adorado hijo intenta jugármela, me encargaré de hacérselo pagar. Lord Richard ni siquiera osó contestar. Estaba demasiado cansado, le dolía horrores la cabeza, y sabía de sobra que William cumpliría con su amenaza. Porque no habría otra opción, conocía a su hijo y no tenía ninguna duda de que hoy, Terrunce firmaría la sentencia de su familia y la suya propia. Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, Candice miraba ansiosa a la puerta hasta que alguien reclamó su atención.

—Señorita Candice, permítame que le diga que hoy está muy hermosa.

El marqués Andry se acercó a saludarlas. Candy respondió con una vergonzosa sonrisa al tiempo que su madre acaparaba la atención de lord Albert.

—Lord Andry —interrumpió Emila y le tendió la mano.

—Usted también está hermosa hoy, señora White.

—Oh, tan galante como siempre. ¿Qué le parece la fiesta?

—Digna del compromiso de su hija.

—Mañana todos los periódicos de la ciudad hablarán de este compromiso —continuó la señora Emilia.

—Estoy seguro de ello. De pronto, el silencio fue imponiéndose en el salón como una ola que avanza sobre la arena de la orilla hasta alcanzar el lugar donde se encontraban los White y los GrandChester. Tras unos acordes, incluso la orquesta dejó de sonar.

Candy no podía ver nada desde donde estaba, la mayoría de los invitados ocultaban su visión. Pensó que, sin duda, algún invitado ilustre había llegado, pero empezó a dudar cuando escuchó la blasfemia de su padre y perdió todo rastro de decoro al alzarse de puntillas para intentar saber qué lo había molestado tanto.

Como si los hubiesen conjurado, los asistentes comenzaron a dejar un pasillo entre ella y la puerta.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba su prometido del brazo de otra mujer hermosa, . Además de tener un rostro que parecía esculpido en porcelana, uno labios rojos llamativos y unos ojos enormes de azul como el cielo, llevaba un vestido rojo y negro que resaltaba su exuberante figura. Sonrió al ver a Terry y no pudo evitar levantar con timidez y emoción la mano para saludarlo.

—¿ Es familia suya? —susurró toda inocencia a lady Elyonor. Hasta aquel momento, la duquesa no había sentido lástima por aquella joven. Pero su inocencia y la capacidad de confiar en su hijo la hicieron flaquear. Ni siquiera pudo mirarla a la cara, por lo que fue incapaz de contestar.

—¿ Qué significa esto? —estalló William con voz lúgubre pero perfectamente audible. No le importó lo más mínimo su salida de tono frente a la gran cantidad de ilustres convidados allí reunidos. Terry, desafiante, sonrió. Sus ojos estaban clavados en William, sabía que Candice estaría a su lado. Intuía su mirada clavada en él, pero se prohibió mirarla.

—Le he hecho una pregunta —insistió William. Había llegado el momento. Inspiró hondo y con los ojos clavados en William alzó la voz.

—Queridos e insignes asistentes —No quería mirarla, no debía hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Mientras pronunció las siguientes palabras fue testigo de su dolor—: les presento a mi esposa, lady Susana GrandChester . Gritos de asombro recorrieron el salón, pero Candice fue incapaz de escuchar nada más que su corazón bombear con fuerza al tiempo que se descascarillaba en mil pedazos. No pudo moverse del sitio, quiso salir corriendo, pero las piernas no la obedecieron. Terrunce seguía mirándola y ella era incapaz de apartar los ojos de los suyos. Aquello sería una broma porque otra opción le parecía un sinsentido.

Candy avanzó unos pasos, titubeantes, que sonaron en el silencio del salón como leves repiqueteos, y se paró frente a él.

Terrunce jamás había visto tanta decepción y tanto dolor en los ojos de otra persona. Estaba hermosa, elegante y, hasta que él había hablado, radiante e ilusionada. Empezó a dolerle el pecho. El pañuelo que llevaba al cuello lo asfixiaba y un nudo atenazaba su garganta.

—¿ Es cierto? —murmuró ella. Que todavía dudase, que siguiera manteniendo esperanza en él lo destrozó del todo. —Candy, lo siento. Por favor, recuerda que…

Ella lo interrumpió al echar la mano hacia atrás y abofetearlo.

—¿ Por qué? —sollozó con voz apenas inaudible.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo. Candy, por favor… —No sabía cómo debía explicarle aquello. ¿Cómo se explica a la mujer que siempre lo ha defendido, que ha creído en él y ha visto lo bueno cuando su familia solo sabía hacerle notar lo malo, por qué le rompía el corazón? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que él se habría casado con ella gustoso si no se hubiese sentido obligado? Si su padre no fuese un mal hombre, si su familia no lo hubiese asfixiado con aquel compromiso, si al hacerlo no sintiese como si le coartaran la libertad que tanto ansiaba.

—¿ Por qué? —volvió a preguntar más avergonzada aún mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Querida, ¿acaso no es evidente? —Susana intervino en la conversación harta de dejar de ser el centro de atención. Miró a Candice de arriba abajo y se rio ante lo que ella consideraba obvio—. Entre tú y yo, me prefirió a mí. Candy palideció y desvió la mirada a Terry, que tuvo que apretar los puños para no limpiarle las lágrimas con tiernos besos. Le dolía verla así y se odió más que nunca por haberla decepcionado, porque en sus ojos ya no brillara la devoción, sino el más absoluto desprecio.

—Cállate —ordenó Terry con dureza a su esposa—. Candy, por favor —susurró—. No la escuches. Recuerda lo que te dije —pronunció con tiento—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú eres maravillosa. Se le quebró la voz porque comprendió el alcance de lo que acababa de hacer. En su espiral de autodestrucción y su falso convencimiento de que heriría a White, los había destrozado a ambos.

Candice necesitaba huir de aquella pesadilla y volver a despertarse esa mañana en su cama, ansiosa por asistir a su fiesta de compromiso y bailar con el hombre que amaba delante de todos los invitados. Alabarían la buena pareja que hacían, sonreirían a su paso y agradecería todas y cada una de las felicitaciones que les brindaran. La escena que tenía delante de sus ojos no tendría que haber ocurrido jamás. Escuchó las amenazas de su padre, los lloros de su madre y los reproches de lady Elyonor a su hijo, pero nadie de sus allegados le prestó atención a excepción de Eva. La institutriz llegó junto a ella dispuesta a sacarla de allí lo más pronto posible. Cuando empezó a perder el equilibrio, el marqués Andry se tomó la libertad de sujetarla por el codo. En su mente se repetían las mismas preguntas: ¿Terry se había casado? ¿Se había desposado con otra mujer y no había anulado su compromiso? Es más, la había llevado a su fiesta.

El sollozo tímido y ahogado de la joven lo hundió todavía más. Deseó acercarse a ella, sacarla del salón y explicarse. Hacerle comprender que quizá en otras circunstancias su matrimonio no hubiese supuesto un yugo para él. Que sin la asfixiante presión de su padre ni el constante desprecio de los suyos, ella le hubiese parecido la elección más acertada de su vida. ¿Pero qué le podría decir si él había propiciado su dolor? ¿Si para vengarse de William había decidido seducirla para después dejarla plantada? ¿Qué pretexto banal podría ofrecerle cuando se merecía todo su odio?

—Esta era nuestra fiesta —murmuró todavía confusa, pero de pronto alzó los ojos y lo traspasó con su mirada llena de dolor—. Me mentiste. Me dijiste que me amabas. Con cada frase se rompía más por dentro. Se sentía flaquear, pero no podía permitírselo. No allí delante de todo el mundo.

—Yo jamás… —comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo antes de hacerle más daño. Nunca había pronunciado esas palabras, pero bien podía callar y concederle que la valorasen como lo que era, una víctima de todo este asunto y él el más ruin de los hombres.

—Ya basta —murmuró el marqués al tiempo que la instaba a caminar y avanzaba con ella y con Eva hacia la salida. Albert ayudó a sacarla del salón. Para ello tuvo que pasar por el lado de Terry, que jamás olvidaría el desconsuelo de la joven, de la única persona que siempre había visto algo bueno en él. Detrás avanzó William, quien mientras acompañaba a su esposa deshecha en lágrimas, se detuvo a su lado.

—Acabas de firmar la sentencia de tu familia, GrandChester. Disfruta de este momento porque el resto de tu vida será un infierno.

Tras la marcha de los White, el salón seguía en silencio. De pronto, una carcajada hueca, una risa histérica, llamó la atención y los cientos de ojos se dirigieron hacia el duque, que parecía haber enloquecido. Reía sin control.

Asustado, Terry se acercó hasta él, hasta que de pronto se sujetó a los hombros de su hijo, lo miró asustado y su cuerpo, ya sin vida, se desplomó.

Nada pudieron hacer los médicos que se hallaban en la sala para salvarlo. Lord Richard duque de GrandChester, falleció a causa de un infarto la misma noche en que su familia se quedaba en la ruina.

Tras llegar a su mansión en Chester Square, Eva se llevó a Candy a su estancia mientras que las demás criadas atendían a Emilia, y William y Arthur se encerraban en la biblioteca. El marqués esperó a que William se tranquilizase mientras lo veía caminar de un lado a otro de la estancia. Solo cuando se dejó caer en el sillón de su escritorio se atrevió a hablar. —¿ Qué vas a hacer?

—Acabaré con ellos.

—Bueno, si esa es tu intención, quizá no deberías hacer declaraciones delante de testigos —bromeó con él para intentar aligerar un poco el humor de William. —La muerte de Terrunce GrandChester sería un mal menor. Merece una agonía lenta, un sufrimiento continuo y diario que no le permita olvidar el agravio que ha cometido. A partir de hoy me serán cedidas para mi uso particular todas sus posesiones. ¡Todas! —repitió al tiempo que golpeaba con un puño la mesa.

—No te voy a decir que no lo merezca. Lo que ha hecho ha sido mezquino. Por ti, por tu familia, pero sobre todo por Candice. Ella no merecía esto.

—Me llevan los demonios, Albert. Cada vez que veo cómo ha destrozado a mi hija siento ganas de estrangularlo con mis propias manos.

—Menos mal que hemos acordado que preferimos una tortura lenta —le recordó el marqués.

—Agonizantemente lenta.

El mayordomo llamó a la puerta con precaución y esperó la orden de William para entrar.

—Señor William, disculpe, pero el señor Britter solicita que lo atienda.

—Hazlo pasar. Apenas unos minutos después, James Britter se unía a Albert y William.

—Lamento lo ocurrido, William. Y no era mi intención venir a molestar en momentos tan delicados.

—Tú jamás molestas, viejo amigo.

—Te lo agradezco, pero lo que venía a decirte no tiene demora. El duque ha fallecido de un infarto tras vuestra marcha. Albert se incorporó en la silla, pero William no hizo ningún movimiento.

—No puedo decir que lo lamente. Ahora solo quedan dos GrandChester para pagar por este agravio. Y uno de ellos comenzará mañana mismo. Como mi abogado, quiero que les hagas llegar una carta donde conste que voy a hacer uso de las cesiones que firmó su padre —ordenó a James.

—¿ Mañana? Los funerales por el duque comenzarán mañana —dijo James contrariado.

—Mejor avisarles antes de que no tienen dinero y de que planeen algo demasiado suntuoso, ¿no te parece?

—William , no hará falta que me recuerdes que debo mantener tu amistad —comentó el marqués antes de que Britten se marchase a cumplir las órdenes de su amigo.

Continuará...


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Los funerales por el duque comenzarán mañana —dijo James contrariado.

—Mejor avisarles antes de que no tienen dinero y de que planeen algo demasiado suntuoso, ¿no te parece?

—William , no hará falta que me recuerdes que debo mantener tu amistad —comentó el marqués antes de que Britten se marchase a cumplir las órdenes de su amigo.

Terrunce GrandChester aún no podía creer que su padre hubiese muerto, y era imposible que la culpa no recayese sobre él, porque era evidente que su muerte había sobrevenido por el espectáculo que él mismo había montado.

En sus pensamientos, mientras planeaba su venganza, había imaginado los gritos de William, las recriminaciones de su padre, pero jamás se permitió pensar en el dolor de Candy, era demasiado incómodo e imaginarla lo hacía flaquear.

El cuerpo sin vida del Duque fue trasladado a la casa familiar de los GrandChester en Holland Park. Mientras los criados se ocupaban de arreglar al difunto para las visitas y el funeral, lady Elyonor, su hijo y su reciente nuera, se encerraron en el salón. Terrunce todavía estaba asimilando todo lo ocurrido aquella noche cuando su madre comenzó a gritar.

—¡¿ Qué demonios has hecho?! Él parpadeó como si intentara salir de un sueño, o una pesadilla más bien. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y una presión sobre el pecho que le impedían respirar. Se sentía enfermo y asqueado de sí mismo. Ni tampoco pensó que tendría que acarrear con la culpa por la muerte de su padre. O al menos así lo había insinuado el médico al certificar que debido a su estado de salud, aquel disgusto había terminado por alterarlo demasiado.

—¡¿ No piensas decir nada?!

—Señora —intervino Susana—, no le grite a mi esposo, que por si no se ha dado cuenta, ahora ostenta el título de duque por pleno derecho. Elyonor deseó asesinar a aquella mujer con sus propias manos.

—¿ Quién es esa? —preguntó a su hijo con desdén.

—Mi esposa —murmuró y se mesó los cabellos oscuros.

—¿Tu esposa desde cuándo?

—Desde hace unas horas. Nos casamos en la parroquia de St.Pablo.

—¿ Qué has hecho, Terrunce? —Lady Elyonor giró el rostro de un lado a otro, incrédula ante los acontecimientos de las últimas horas—. ¡¿ Qué nos has hecho?! Ante la acusación de su madre, Terrunce estalló.

—¡¿ Qué me han hecho ustedes a mí?! Siempre han querido controlarme. Desde niño no he sido más que un estorbo en su vida y en cuanto fue posible se deshicieron de mí. Me manejaron como si fuera un títere. Dispusieron mi matrimonio pese a que ella no pertenecía a la aristocracia. Pues bien, querida madre, debería estar contenta. Me he permitido facilitarle las cosas. La situación de Susana es mucho peor que la de Candice. No pertenece a la nobleza y además no tiene dinero.

—No sabes lo que has hecho —repitió lady Elyonor y se dejó caer sobre el diván. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de la duquesa—. Todo lo hemos hecho por ti. Era todo por ti.

—Si fuese por mí, me habrían tratado con cariño, en algún momento de mi vida habría sentido el amor de mis padres. Me habrían tenido en cuenta y consultado sus intenciones.

—¿ Y crees que ahora serás más feliz? ¡¿ Crees que esta oportunista te hará feliz?!

—Controle esa lengua, duquesa viuda, o nos veremos obligados a enviarla lejos de la capital —la amenazó Susana. --lo que provocó las carcajadas vacías de lady Elyonor y una mirada dura e intimidante de terrunce.

—No hay ningún sitio al que me puedas enviar, querida.

Terrunce intuyó la magnitud del error de su matrimonio en cuanto pudo ver juntas a la que había sido su prometida y a su esposa. Lo destrozada que había dejado a su Candice y cómo se había comportado Susana con ella, la falta de empatía ante su sufrimiento, las ansias de llamar la atención frente a la discreción de Candy. Ahora, tras la discusión con su madre, solo pudo confirmar cuán equivocado había estado.

—Ningún sitio… —repitió lady Elyonor ausente, una vez más.

—¿ Qué quiere decir? —Hasta el momento, perdido en sus pensamientos, no había sido consciente de las palabras de su madre. La conversación fue interrumpida por una visita inesperada, que a Terry sorprendió, pero a la viuda no pareció extrañar.

—Lord Terrunce —entró con tiento en la estancia el mayordomo—, disculpe la interrupción, pero el señor James Britter insiste en hablar con usted y con la duquesa. Me he permitido excusarles por lo inapropiado de la visita en estas circunstancias, pero ha insistido en que es urgente que lo atiendan.

—William no pierde el tiempo —murmuró lady Elyonor.

—¿William White? ¿Por qué nos visita su abogado, madre?

—Pronto lo sabrás —contestó hundida.

—Hazlo pasar al despacho de mi padre, John.

—Como ordene.

El mayordomo salió de la estancia y lady Elyonor se incorporó con dificultad, como si el peso de los años hubiese caído de golpe sobre su cuerpo.

—Ahora alcanzarás a ver las consecuencias de tu infantil desafío. Que Dios nos asista.

Terrunce, como en trance, siguió a su madre acompañado de su esposa hasta la estancia donde ya los aguardaba el señor Britter. Entraron en silencio, tensos, a la expectativa de las noticias que James les deparase.

—Lamento su pérdida. —El abogado hizo una reverencia y se volvió a excusar por lo inapropiado de su visita—. Sé que estos momentos son muy duros para ustedes, pero ante la falta de palabra de su familia, mi cliente ordena que se haga efectivo lo antes posible el documento que el difunto Duque firmó. --James tendió la carpeta con los documentos al confuso Terrunce.

—¿ Qué significa esto? ¿De qué documento habla?

James desoyó las preguntas que Terrunce dirigía a su madre y continuó con lo que había ido a decir para marcharse cuanto antes de aquella casa.

—Después del sepelio deberán abandonar esta residencia y buscar otro lugar para vivir. El señor White, desde hoy, dispone en cesión de uso de todos y cada uno de sus bienes.

—Necesitaremos algunos días para encontrar algún familiar que nos ampare en su casa. —Lady Elyonor rogó con la cara cada vez más pálida.

—No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Lo lamento, pero el acuerdo que firmaron en su momento se ha hecho efectivo desde que su hijo se desposó con…, con otra mujer que no fuese la hija del señor William —concluyó violento por aquella vergonzosa situación—. De nuevo, lamento su pérdida. James salió de la estancia y dejó a Terrunce más aturdido aún si cabía.

—¿ Qué son estos documentos, madre? -- Lady Elyonor miró hacia la chimenea donde las llamas lamían las paredes de piedra y devoraban los troncos, como a ella misma la devoraría William White.

—Estamos en la ruina, Terruce--. Empezó lady Elyonor, a contar la verdad que Terry desconocía--. Desde hace años en realidad. Cuando todavía eras un niño, tu padre, movido por la fiebre de la industrialización, invirtió en negocios que no reportaron los beneficios esperados. Cada vez que tu padre intentaba invertir en algún negocio nuevo, fracasaba y nuestras pérdidas aumentaban. Mal aconsejado o por su mala cabeza, no lo sé. Cuando no encontrábamos ninguna salida y ya nos creíamos arruinados social y económicamente, tu padre escuchó en el club hablar de William white. Los rumores, aparte de lo rico que se había hecho con su fábrica textil, insistían en que tenía un negocio paralelo al de sus fábricas. Dada su solvente situación, ofrecía préstamos. Sin preguntas. O eso fue lo que entendió tu padre. Situaciones desesperadas requieren de acciones desesperadas. —Lady Elyonor se tomó un momentó para respirar profundo y ordenar sus pensamientos—. A su favor, diré que parte de los rumores eran ciertos. -- siguió la duquesa--. William White era inmensamente rico. Pero William no dejó pasar la oportunidad, accedió cubrir las pérdidas y al mismo tiempo se ocupó de que nadie conociese las dificultades económicas en las que estábamos. ¿Gratuitamente? Por supuesto que no. A cambio de que en un futuro, su hija contrajese matrimonio contigo. En caso de que la unión no se produjera, podría disponer del uso de las propiedades de la familia White. —Lady Elyonor desvió la mirada del fuego y contempló el asombro en el rostro de su hijo—. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué pactamos tu matrimonio? ¿Comprendes por qué insistimos en que Candice White era la mejor opción?

—¿ Y no se les ocurrió que yo debería estar al tanto de dichas dificultades? ¿Que si hubiesen puesto en mi conocimiento cuál era nuestra situación nada de esto hubiese ocurrido? —Terrunce no podía creer que durante todos aquellos años hubiese vivido en la inopia.

—Teníamos miedo de que confiases nuestros apuros económicos a alguno de tus amigos durante las fiestas escandalosas a las que acostumbrabas a acudir, y se descubriese nuestra precaria situación. Pensamos que lo mejor es que siguieras actuando como siempre para no levantar sospechas. Nuestra «amistad» con William ya había suscitado muchos recelos. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para salvar a nuestra familia. Y tú, hoy, te has encargado de hundirla. El sacrificio que durante años hemos hecho al relacionarnos con los White, fingir que les estábamos haciendo un favor al tratar con ellos delante de nuestras amistades, todas las mentiras que tuvimos que decir… Todo para nada.

Terrunce comenzó a pasear por la estancia. Desde que había aparecido en la fiesta, su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos, recuerdos y, sobre todo, de sensaciones agrias y desagradables que se habían agravado con la muerte de su padre, lo que le había producido un gran remordimiento.

—¿ Quiere decir que no tienen dinero? —Hasta entonces la presencia de Susana había pasado desapercibida para madre e hijo. Elyonor la miró con desagrado. Aquella mujer carecía de decoro, saltaba a la legua que no había recibido ningún tipo de formación y era evidente lo que buscaba con ese matrimonio.

—Querida, lo único de lo que me alegro es de que no podrás disponer ni de un centavo —dijo con rabia la Elyonor.

—Pero tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer. ¿Terrunce? —llamó la atención de su marido con desesperación—. Yo me he casado con un Duque. Podría haber elegido a quien hubiese querido, pero te elegí a ti por…

—Por mi dinero, lo sé, querida. Y yo a ti para fastidiar a mi familia, a William y por otras cosas que no comentaré delante de mi madre. Así que mala suerte la tuya —contestó Terry con abrumadora sinceridad.

—Mañana enterraremos a tu padre y abandonaremos Holland Park. No le daré el gusto a William de que nos eche con sus propias manos. —La duquesa se levantó para retirarse a su habitación y prepararse para el funeral, pero antes se detuvo frente a su hijo y le acarició la mejilla. Un gesto de cariño al que él no estaba acostumbrado y del que la duquesa pocas veces hacía alarde—. Eres digno de lástima, Terrunce. Toda tu vida lamentarás este día.

El día siguiente amaneció gris y lluvioso. Las tormentas se sucedían una tras otra sin dar posibilidad al sol de asomar entre las nubes. Candy fue incapaz de levantarse de la cama, permaneció acostada y sin tomar alimento alguno durante todo el día. Sabía por Eva que el Duque había fallecido la noche anterior en la fiesta y lamentó su suerte, pero no quiso saber nada más. No quiso pensar en la pena de Terry, que ahora compartiría con su esposa, e hizo todo lo posible por apartar los pensamientos en los que se imaginaba consolándolo entre sus brazos, besando sus lágrimas y ofreciéndole el consuelo que necesitaba. Porque serían otros brazos los que lo abrazasen, otros labios los que lo besasen y otra mujer la que ocuparía un lugar a su lado en el sepelio y en su vida.

Lloró sin consuelo durante horas, hasta que agotada se durmió. Y volvía a llorar cuando se despertaba y recordaba todo lo acontecido el día anterior. No quiso atender a Annie, que solícita acudió a hacerle compañía, ni deseó recibir visita alguna en su habitación que no fuese la de Eva.

Tan solo ella parecía comprender el sufrimiento de la joven y lograba apaciguarla sin utilizar expresiones vacías ni recriminaciones veladas, como había sido el caso de su madre.

—Cielo —dijo con tiento Eva—, está oscureciendo ya. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Candy, acostada, miraba hacia la ventana, pero era evidente que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. Eva se sentó a su lado en la cama y acarició sus cabellos con mimo. Aquel gesto de cariño hizo que una lágrima se derramase, solitaria, por su mejilla.

—¿ Padre está en casa?

—tenía la voz ronca por el llanto y la garganta áspera. La doncella le acercó un vaso de agua y ella se incorporó un poco para tragar.

—Está en su despacho. ¿Deseas hablar con él? —Cady asintió y se dejó caer de nuevo en las almohadas—. Iré a buscarlo, pues. Eva salió de la estancia y bajó las ornamentadas escaleras de madera hasta llegar al despacho de William. Llamó dos veces con algunos segundos de diferencia y esperó el permiso del otro lado para entrar. Cuando lo escuchó, abrió y tras pasar, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

—¿ Cómo está? —William estaba de espaldas, frente al enorme ventanal mientras observaba el ir y venir de los carruajes por la calle. Pero sabía que la que había llamado era Eva, era la única que lo hacía de ese modo.

—Destrozada.

—Me llevan los demonios. Y lo peor es que no puedo evitar pensar que todo ese sufrimiento se lo he causado yo.

— Usted no sabía lo que iba a suceder.

William negó con la cabeza

—Mi error fue creer que también lo hacía por ella cuando solo estaba pensando en mis ambiciones.

—Todos los padres toman las decisiones con respecto a sus hijos pensando que son para bien. Si de algo se le puede acusar, es de querer lo mejor para los tuyos, siempre.

William agachó la cabeza y posó los labios sobre los de Eva. La besó con toda la pasión, desesperación y agradecimiento que sentía por ella en aquellos momentos y fue correspondido de igual manera, como la mujer enamorada que era. Una vez finalizado el beso, apoyó la frente sobre su amante y la institutriz de sus hijas.

—No he sabido hacer feliz a ningún miembro de mi familia. A mi esposa no puedo amarla. A mi hija no he podido concederle el matrimonio que ella deseaba, y a ti, a ti no puedo tenerte. Eva acarició el rostro de William con ternura. A ella también le hacía daño verlo casado con Emilia, pero no iba a añadir más dolor a su pena. No tenía derecho a reclamar nada. Desde el mismo momento en que se enamoró de él y aceptó sus atenciones, se convirtió en su amante. La que roba tiempo a la esposa, la que se esconde y oculta sus sentimientos, la que jamás disfrutaría de su amor con libertad.

—A mí ya me tienes.

—No como me gustaría. Emilia había sido una compañera excelente durante los primeros años de matrimonio, pero tras el nacimiento de Candice cambió. Se volvió frívola y despreocupada, no atendía a la pequeña como debiera y empezó a gastar cantidades desorbitadas de dinero en vestidos, joyas y demás fruslerías. No iba a justificar su comportamiento porque sabía lo inmoral que era, pero cuando contrató a Eva para atender a Candy y comprobó el cariño con el que trataba a su hija y empezó a hablar con ella, a confiarle sus preocupaciones, comprendió que había encontrado en Eva aquello que su mujer no quería darle. Emilia no quería escuchar contrariedades, solo quería vivir en su nube de algodón, ajena a los problemas. Por ello, tras lo sucedido en el invernadero el otoño pasado y la horrible fiesta de la noche anterior, lo culpaba a él y a Candice de que el nombre de la familia estuviese en boca de toda la sociedad de Londres.

—No te castigues —Eva lo sacó de sus pensamientos y una vez más con las palabras perfectas—. Candy entenderá que no quisiste hacerle daño. Me ha pedido que te busque, quiere hablar contigo.

—Ya es un avance. Hasta el momento no ha consentido que nadie que no fueras tú la acompañase.

—Pues no la hagas esperar. Tu hija te necesita. William depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de retirarse y subir presto las escaleras.

Tras llamar a la puerta y entrar en la estancia, lo destrozó ver el estado en el que estaba su hija. Se sentó al borde de la cama y con una de sus manos apretó las de la muchacha.

—Candy, lamento que tengas que pasar por esto. Jamás pensé que este enlace te causaría tanto daño —murmuró mientras observaba impotente el sufrimiento de la joven.

—Ya no hay ningún enlace, padre.

—Desvió los ojos de la ventana y los enfocó en él—. Quiero marcharme a Oxfordshire de nuevo. No puedo estar en Londres tras lo ocurrido. William había temido que Candice optara por huir, pero por mucho que entendiese su necesidad, haría todo lo posible por hacerle comprender que ella no había hecho nada malo, por lo tanto no tenía que esconderse.

—Tú no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, hija. Si alguien tiene que agachar las orejas y ocultarse del mundo, ese es el malnacido de Terrunce GrandChester. No tú. Y ten por seguro que ya me he ocupado de ello.

—Pero, padre, todo Londres sabe que me deshonró, jamás contraeré matrimonio y viviré repudiada. Si en verdad me quiere, si comprende mi dolor, aléjeme de la capital. No me obligue a verlo casado con esa mujer. William apretó los dientes ante la rabia que sentía. Sin embargo, le debía una salida digna a su hija y se la daría. Una nueva idea comenzó a rondar por su mente. Una demasiado buena como para no intentar llevarla a cabo.

—Te prometo que jamás tendrás que agachar la cabeza ante nadie. Por mi honor.

La familia GrandChester abandonaron Holland Park sin que nadie les viese, para trasladarse al apartamento de soltero que Terey había adquirido a espaldas de su familia y pagado el alquiler de varios meses gracias a la suerte en una mano de cartas. Era pequeño, de solo un dormitorio y decorado de forma austera. Evidenciaba el uso que Terry daba de él y la condesa viuda no se sorprendió de que su nuera se moviera por él como pez en el agua.

—Madre, puede ocupar el dormitorio. Nosotros nos las arreglaremos en el salón hasta que mañana pueda disponer de otra cama.

—No quiero estar en Londres cuando se corra la voz de que William nos ha dejado en la calle. Tengó un primo y se que no se negará a acogerme en su casa en Yorkshire. Mañana mismo partiré con él.

—Excelente noticia. Una boca menos que alimentar —intervino Susana, que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de fastidiar a su suegra.

—Debo darte la enhorabuena de nuevo, hijo, por tu sabia elección a la hora de elegir esposa —añadió la duquesa con ironía.

Terry guardó silencio y se acercó hasta la ventana del pequeño apartamento. Escuchó a su espalda las recriminaciones de ambas mujeres y se sumió más en el infierno en el que se encontraba. Se imaginó cómo hubiese sido su vida si tal y como estaba previsto se hubiese prometido con Candy. Y una vez más, pensó en cómo estaría ella.

Durante el funeral había aprovechado cuando Archyse había acercado a darle el pésame para saber algo acerca de Candice. Sabía que Archy y Annie, la mejor amiga de Candy, estaban prometidos. Por lo que esperó que tuviese noticias de la joven. Sin embargo, fueron mucho peor las palabras que escuchó de sus labios que la incertidumbre que lo angustiaba. Según Archy, Candy se negaba a recibir visitas y estaba recluida en su habitación. ¿Qué podía esperar de un comportamiento tan ruin como el que había tenido? Ella merecía una explicación, pero sobre todo una disculpa. Sin embargo, ahora urgía solucionar su situación económica. Hablaría con su mejor amigo, Charlie, y se ofrecería para llevar sus negocios. Pese a sus correrías, había sido bueno en sus estudios y tenía muy buena formación. Sea como fuere, alguna salida debía encontrar.

Al día siguiente, Terry salió temprano del apartamento para hablar con Charlie. Que no fuera recibido con agrado por la familia de su amigo no fue una sorpresa y que, por supuesto, su padre le negase cualquier ayuda tampoco. Su amigo se excusó por el comportamiento de sus padres, pero nada podía hacer excepto ofrecerle dinero por si lo necesitaban, opción que Terry rechazó. Puede que estuviese arruinado, pero todavía tenía orgullo. Costara lo que costase lograría salir adelante.

El marqués Andry recibió a William en el despacho privado de su club. De algún modo había estado esperando su visita. Se saludaron con afecto y lo invitó a tomar asiento.

—El rumor de que ahora puedes disponer de todas las propiedades de los Grabdchester ha corrido como la pólvora por todo Londres.

—Albert tendió una copa de brandy a su invitado y se sentó frente a él.

—No puedo decir que lo lamente.

—He oído que la duquesa viuda se traslada con un familiar lejos de Londres, y que el duque está buscando ayuda entre sus contactos.

—Sí. Me mantienen informado. Algunos de esos contactos ya están avisados de que no deben ceder a sus… solicitudes.

—Permíteme decirte que eres un enemigo implacable —sonrió el marqués.

—Cuando se trata de mis hijas, sí. Y ese bastardo ha hundido a Candice.

—¿ Cómo está ella? —se preocupó el marqués con sinceridad.

—Destrozada. No quiere salir de su habitación. —William se frotó la frente—. Me ha pedido volver a Oxfordshire, no quiere seguir viviendo en Londres. Se suponía que esta iba a ser su primera y última temporada como joven casadera, que disfrutaría de las fiestas de la alta sociedad y que se desposaría con un joven que la haría feliz.

—Lo siento mucho por ella. No merecía lo sucedido.

—Si Terrunce quería vengarse de mí, no lo podía haber hecho mejor —admitió William.

—Sí, pero es posible que él haya salido peor parado. Ha perdido todos los privilegios que le otorgaba su título, nadie querrá relacionarse con él y lo has dejado en la calle. El hambre y la necesidad son peores que el desengaño amoroso.

—Con mi hija tampoco querrán relacionarse. La comprometió y la repudió públicamente el día de la fiesta de su compromiso. Candice está abocada a la soledad y, por ende, a la soltería.

Albert sabía que William tenía razón. Conocía demasiado bien la vida de la alta sociedad y sabía que bastaba con un pequeño rumor para destrozar la honorabilidad y el respeto de una persona. Y no era el caso de Candice, a ella la había visto todo el mundo en brazos del joven duque y en una situación que no se prestaba a equívocos.

—Ahora, quizá el problema se antoja demasiado grande y no te deja ver una solución, pero con el tiempo, estoy seguro de que alguien se dará cuenta de lo dulce, inteligente y preciosa que es tu hija. William ocultó la sonrisa tras el vaso de brandy, ya tenía a Albert Andry, marqués, donde quería.

—Es posible que ya haya encontrado a esa persona.

Albert mostró primero sorpresa, pero al momento recelo. Conocía demasiado bien a William y sabía que no daba puntada sin hilo.

—¿ Y quién es él? Si puede saberse.

—Es un hombre honrado, de palabra. Que jamás le hará daño a mi hija y que velará por sus intereses. Además, con su título acallará todo tipo de rumores sobre ella, sabrá protegerla.

—Todo un dechado de virtudes, sin duda. ¿Algo malo a destacar? —le siguió el juego el marqués.

—Ha sufrido demasiado y cree que no está preparado para tomar otra mujer.

—Es que no lo está —respondió Albert con severidad.

—Ni mi hija tampoco para desposarse tan pronto con otro hombre. Sin embargo, lo necesita.

—Me estás pidiendo que me despose con Candice —afirmó.

—Sí —dijo sin rodeos—. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte tomarla como esposa? Eres un hombre respetable y es justo esa respetabilidad lo que ella más necesita ahora mismo.

—No podré amarla. Jamás amaré a nadie como amé a mi esposa.

—Y es muy posible que ella a ti tampoco. Pero, y disculpa si te parezco demasiado sincero, necesitas herederos que reciban tu marquesado, que se hagan cargo de todos tus bienes.

—No quiero tener hijos. Tuve dos y fallecieron. No me importa mi marquesado, ni que los holgazanes de los hijos de mi difunta prima hereden el título y las tierras. No me importa nada en absoluto porque cuando yo muera, no estaré para verlo.

—Para no importarte te tomas muchas molestias cuidando de tus inversiones y de los negocios.

—Necesito tener la mente ocupada para no pensar en lo que perdí, para que se me olvide desear morir a cada instante.

—Si no te importa nada, si te da lo mismo que todo se eche a perder, que sea Candice quien lo reciba. Sabes que es una muchacha dulce, inteligente y preciosa que no merece lo que le ha sucedido —repitió William sus palabras—. Si aprecias a mi hija como creo, comprenderás que eres su única opción. Albert se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la chimenea. Maldito fuera William y maldito él por dejarse embaucar.

Continuará...

Hola. No había tenido tiempo de saludarlos pero aquí estoy Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Y sí es ( Terry fic) Feliz sabado lluvioso... en Los Angeles C.A.

JillValentine.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

CAPÍTULO 8

No te importa nada, si te da lo mismo que todo se eche a perder, que sea Candice quien lo reciba. Sabes que es una muchacha dulce, inteligente y preciosa que no merece lo que le ha sucedido —repitió William sus palabras—. Si aprecias a mi hija como creo, comprenderás que eres su única opción. Albert se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la chimenea. Maldito fuera William y maldito él por dejarse embaucar

Terry llegó a su apartamento ya era noche, su madre había partido. No encontró ni siquiera una carta de despedida, ni un adiós en boca de Susana, nada. No pudo evitar la misma sensación que había tenido desde niño de que ansiaba desembarazarse de él. Se quitó la chaqueta y aflojó el nudo de su corbata, que parecía querer asfixiarlo.

—¿ Has conseguido dinero? ¿Alguien se ha ofrecido a ayudarte? —Fue el recibimiento de Susana acercándose a él y acosarlo con preguntas.

—Nadie quiere ayudar a un duque caído en desgracia como es mi caso.

—Pero no puede ser. Tiene que haber alguien al que acudir. Habla con William dile que estoy embarazada y que necesitamos un hogar en condiciones para nuestro hijo.

Terry la miró sorprendido.

—Pero no lo estás. Al menos de mí. —Terry habia tenido cuidado de eso.

—No, pero podría estarlo —se acercó y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa—. Necesito cubrir ciertas necesidades a las que he estado acostumbrada últimamente.

Terry no pudo soportar su contacto y se apartó de ella.

—Si son económicas, no puedo ayudarte.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Eres mi esposo y prometiste mantenerme.

—Pues ya ves. Ni para eso valgo.

—Si no lo haces tú, buscaré a alguien que sí lo haga —lo amenazó Susana sin pudor.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Si crees que así puedes mantenerte, adelante. —Dijo, cogió de nuevo su chaqueta y salió de aquel apartamento que lo asfixiaba—. Una boca menos que alimentar.

Terrunce anduvo por las calles de Londres, recordando mentalmente a cuántas de sus amistades había visitado o le faltaban por visitar, cuando se vio de pie frente al Gentlemen's Club. Su inconsciente lo había llevado hasta allí porque sabía que muchos de sus conocidos acostumbraban a visitarlo prácticamente todas las noches. Inspiró hondo y se preparó para los desplantes y comentarios ladinos, pero eso no lo detuvo para entrar.

Tal y como había previsto, los rumores se sucedieron a su paso. Muchos le dieron la espalda y otros lo miraron por encima del hombro. Los obvió a todos hasta llegar a la estancia en la que acostumbraba a reunirse con sus amigos. Y allí estaban, Charlie entre ellos. En cuanto lo vieron, enmudecieron, pero él fingió no haberse dado cuenta de lo que su presencia había enfriado el ambiente.

—Caballeros —los saludó.

—GrandChester—Charlie se levantó para saludarlo, pero el resto permanecieron sentados.

—¿ De qué hablabais? Se os veía muy locuaces. —Terry tomó asiento junto a Charlie.

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia —respondió uno de ellos.

—Quizá os podría aportar información de primera mano —atacó consciente de que él y sus asuntos personales eran el tema de conversación. Uno de ellos se levantó en silencio y salió de la estancia con discreción. Al momento lo siguieron varios más, hasta que solo quedaron dos aparte de Charlie y él.

—No deberías estar aquí. No se te debería permitir el paso a un club tan selecto como este. Me encargaré de quejarme al dueño para que se te prohíba la entrada —sentenció el hijo del duque de Whitechapel. Terrunce apretó los dientes y se incorporó en la silla dispuesto a acallar de un puñetazo al que hasta entonces había considerado como uno más de sus amigos, pero la aparición del marqués Andry impidió que aquella reunión acabase en reyerta.

—Lord Terrunce, si es tan amable, acompáñeme. —La voz del marqués no dio opción a desobedecer. Con una última mirada amenazante, Terry abandonó aquella estancia para seguir al dueño del club. Tal y como hizo Albert con William, guio a Terry hasta su despacho. Una vez dentro, se dirigió hasta la licorera.

—¿ Una copa? —ofreció Albert.

—O la botella entera. —Albert sonrió y sirvió dos vasos de whisky. Se acercó hasta Terrunce y se lo tendió antes de invitarlo a tomar asiento.

—No sé si considerarle un valiente o un completo inconsciente por haberse acercado hasta aquí. Terrunce bebió del vaso y sintió el líquido resbalaba y quemaba en su garganta.

—No tengo nada que perder, lo único que puedo hacer es usar todas las balas para intentar salir adelante —dijo Terry justificándose ante el marques.

—Eso es algo que tendría que haber previsto antes de montar todo el circo de mal gustó, que hizo.

—Si hubiese sabido la situación de mi familia, no le quepa duda que ahora mismo estaría prometido con Candice.

Albert no supo por qué, pero que la única opción favorable que considerase el joven GrandChester para desposarse con Candice fuese la económica le disgustó.

—Ella no merecía ese escarnio público —dijo Albert en defensa de Candice.

—No —convino Terrunce antes de apurar su copa. Movió el vaso y escuchó el hielo tintinear. Las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin que pudiese detenerlas—. Jamás olvidaré la decepción de sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes y brillantes que a veces, cuando le daba el sol eran dorados y otras verdes malva. Esos que siempre me habían mirado con admiración. Permanecerá grabada en mi mente, su imagen destrozada, y sus lágrimas...

El marqués lo observó con atención.

—Ella estaba enamorada y usted le hizo creer que era correspondida.

—No sé cómo lo pude conseguir, porque mi carácter siempre ha jugado en contra. Desde hace años me empeñé en decepcionarla.

—Enhorabuena. Por fin lo ha conseguido.

El sabor de esta victoria le supo amargo

—Ahora ya no importa, pago por todo ello y lo haré toda mi vida. Tenemos que ser lo suficientemente hombres para acarrear con las consecuencias de nuestros actos y yo llevo a mis espaldas la muerte de mi padre y la desgracia de una buena mujer. Albert no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—¿ Qué ha venido a buscar a mi club?

—Necesito salir adelante. No me queda nada, solo tengo mi cabeza y mis manos para poder subsistir.

—Puede decir claramente que buscaba empleo sin tanto rodeo.

Terrunce se sentió humillado, pero el marqués estaba en lo cierto y a estas alturas ni emocional ni económicamente tenía nada que perder.

—Tenía algunos amigos, si es que pueden considerarse así, que me debían algunos favores. Pensé que podría cobrármelos.

—Pensó mal. Ahora es un paria de la sociedad, nadie de la élite querrá codearse con usted.

—Entiendo que usted tampoco —Terrunce se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

—Yo no soy como los demás. Que tenga negocios y me haya alejado de la vida social son un claro ejemplo. Tome asiento —ordenó con voz calmada. Terry solo tuvo que pensar en lo poco que le apetecía regresar a la que ahora era su casa antes de obedecer al marqués.

—Candice es la esposa que todo hombre podría desear -- siguió Albert con el tema, quería estar seguró de lo que haría.

—No tiene nada que ver con mi decisión, no ha sido por ella. —Albert añadió más licor al vaso de Terrunce y esperó a que se explicara—. Es una joven demasiado buena, en ocasiones hasta me molestaba que siempre tratase de ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Creo que es la única persona que me ha tenido estima y que tenía las expectativas tan altas conmigo. Ni siquiera mis padres confiaron nunca en mí. Me sentí ahogado por su constante presión y no ayudó que William estuviese siempre vigilando mis espaldas.

—Así que decidió retarles —añadió Albert.

—Fue un acto de rebeldía.

—Fue un gesto sumamente infantil que ya ha empezado a pagar. Terry asintió, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tras unos minutos de silencio, confesó lo que ya intuyó la primera vez que la vio.

—No la merecía.

—Terrunce levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos del marqués—. Ni ella merecía lo poco que yo, emocionalmente, podría aportarle. Ni soportar el egoísmo de un hombre como yo.

—Sin embargo, ella creyó que sí, que usted podría hacerla feliz, y la considero una muchacha muy inteligente.

—¿ Piensa que la hubiese hecho feliz? —al darse cuenta del anhelo en su pregunta, se avergonzó—. Da lo mismo. No responda, es demasiado tarde. Pero desoyendo las palabras de Terrunce, el marqués contestó.

—Creo que no solo la hubiese hecho feliz, sino que ella le habría dado el sentido que busca en la vida. Habría sido una compañera perfecta para usted. —Albert vio el momento exacto en que sus palabras hacían comprender al joven Duque el alcance de su error, y ya no por el tema económico. Vio cómo se le descompuso el gesto y como veía desde otro punto las consecuencias de sus actos—. Le voy a ayudar —resolvió Albert. Las palabras del marqués lo sobresaltaron.

—¿ Cómo podría ayudarme? —murmuró hundido.

—Ofreciéndole lo que ha venido a buscar. Seamos sinceros, nadie en su sano juicio accederá a tenderle una mano y menos aquí, en Londres. Yo le ofrezco trabajar para mí, pero lejos. Hace poco empecé a negociar con varios proveedores en las Indias Orientales y necesito a alguien que tenga formación y haya sido educado por los más prestigiosos colegios para que esa persona sea mi contacto con los demás comerciantes. Tras unos minutos de silencio, en los que Terry intentó asimilar la situación, encaró al marqués con recelo.

—¿ Y qué quiere a cambio?

—Quiero total y absoluta lealtad. Allí estará, además, a las órdenes de mi capataz para acatar cuantas tareas considere necesarias. No piense que será fácil. Y si me entero, porque tenga por seguro de que lo haré, de que intenta jugármela, dudo que vuelva a visitar Londres. En cambio, si accede y me promete fidelidad absoluta, le aseguro un salario más que digno y una salida honrada a su situación. ¿Qué me dice? Terrunce solo tuvo que pensarlo unos pocos segundos para comprender que no tenía opción.

—¿ Cuándo partiré?

Terrunce embarcó esa misma madrugada en uno de los navíos del marqués, junto a su disgustada esposa, hacia las Indias Orientales. Habían pasado cinco días desde la fatídica fiesta de compromiso y todavía no podía creer el cambio que había dado su vida.

Desde el momento en que se casó con Susana supo que su rutina se vería alterada, pero dentro de lo posible esperaba continuar con su ritmo de vida. Jamás esperó que conllevara la muerte de su padre y mucho menos la ruina económica y por lo tanto social de su familia. A su lado, Susana protestó de nuevo por su decisión de abandonar Londres, pero era igual de consciente o más que Terrunce de que allí estaban vetados.

Mientras el barco se alejaba del puerto, miró por última vez la ciudad y pensó en Candice.

Había tenido la osadía de acercarse a su casa en Chester Square con la esperanza de poder verla, excusarse y comprobar cómo se encontraba. Pero no tuvo esa suerte. Nadie salió de la mansión a excepción de algunos criados, entre ellos la institutriz de Candy. Contra todo sentido común, se acercó hasta ella y la llevó a un lado del callejón.

—Señora Eva —susurró. La mujer, asustada, estuvo a punto de proferir un grito. Pero él se encargó de calmarla, o al menos esa fue su intención.

—Lamento haberla asaltado.

—No lo suficiente, porque si no se habría detenido a tiempo. ¿Qué quiere? —dijo con desprecio.

—¿ Cómo está Candice.? —La vergüenza que sentía Terry no impidió que fuese al grano.

—No intente hacerme creer que le importa —contestó Eva indignada.

—Sé que no podré verla.

—Por supuesto que no —lo interrumpió.

—Sé que no podré verla —repitió—, pero no podía marcharme sin decirle una vez más que... --quiso decirle que la quería y que ahora su vida ya no tenía sentido sin ella pero se lo guardo, lo siento. - fue todo lo que dijo.

—Sus palabras no tienen ninguna credibilidad, duque. Ahórrese lo que sea que ha venido a decir. —Eva intentó apartarse y salir de nuevo a la avenida principal, pero él le impidió el paso de nuevo.

—Espere un momento -- Terry pidió con desespero—, por favor. Solo dígale que lamento haberle destrozado la vida y que si fuese ahora, haría todo lo posible para no lastimarla.

—Por supuesto que no lo haría, porque ahora sabe que si el enlace con ella se hubiese realizado, no se encontraría en esta situación.

—Si hay una víctima en todo esto es ella, no yo. Por favor, hágaselo saber. Se encajó el sombrero y subió las solapas de su abrigo antes de salir del callejón y de que William lo descubriese.

Cuando la ciudad ya no era nada más que un punto en la lejanía, giró sobre sus talones y bajó a su humilde camarote.

Candy lloró desconsolada cuando Eva decidió trasladarle las palabras del duque. Había dudado si hacerlo o no, pero finalmente concluyó que a ella le hubiese gustado saberlo de estar en su lugar.

Y la joven siguió llorando en silencio con la noticia de que Terry había abandonado Londres. Nadie sabía con exactitud hacia dónde, ya que su huida —como algunos la calificaban—había sido planeada con extrema discreción. Los rumores lo situaban viajando hacia Francia, otros en España, pero nadie fue capaz de descubrir su destino.

De eso ya se había encargado el marqués.

El sentimiento de Candy se debatía entre la tristeza y el alivio de saber que no se lo encontraría por la calle con su esposa. Que no lo volvería a ver del brazo de aquella mujer. Pero su corazón, roto, lloraba su ausencia, su pena.

—Ha sido lo mejor. —Eva la peinaba frente al tocador mientras la mirada de candy estaba perdida en el espejo y las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro—. Ahora puedes salir a la calle sin miedo a encontrártelo. No sufrirás al verlo con ella —dijo con tiento.

—Sufro cuando me lo imagino, cuando lo pienso —murmuró con tristeza.

—Pero es mucho peor verlo, querida. Créeme. Candy levantó los ojos y miró a Eva.

—¿ Es eso lo que te ocurrió? ¿Él te dejó por otra mujer? La institutriz enrojeció y ante el nerviosismo que le produjo la pregunta, el peine resbaló de sus manos.

—Él está casado con otra mujer,

—sí —respondió al fin. —¿ Todavía lo amas? Eva dudó si responder, pero finalmente asintió.

—¿ Por eso no quieres desposarte con nadie? —insistió Candy. La institutriz sonrió con tristeza. —Nadie me lo ha pedido, cielo.

—Pero si algún caballero lo hiciese, ¿aceptarías?

—Es posible que hace unos años me lo hubiese planteado. Cuando todavía tenía esperanza de tener hijos y de formar una familia propia. Ahora ya no, Candy, ahora soy toda una solterona.

—Mi futuro se me antoja como el tuyo —concluyó Candice.

—Algo me dice que no será así, mi niña. Te mereces ser feliz.

—Tú eres un ejemplo de que no todos obtenemos lo que merecemos.

—Escúchame, Candice. —La tomó de los hombros y la obligó a girarse para que la mirara de frente—. Soy feliz. No deseo estar en otro sitio que aquí, no soportaría estar alejada de esta familia, ¿entiendes? He aprendido a buscar mi felicidad y a conformarme. Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Por favor, hazlo por mí. La joven la miró con la misma desilusión y desgana con la que miraba la vida desde hacía cinco largos y espantosos días, pero vio tanta esperanza en Eva que no pudo más que asentir.

William estaba en la biblioteca leyendo la poca información que le habían proporcionado sus contactos sobre el paradero de Terrunce Grandchester cuando le avisaron de la inesperada visita del marqués.

Cuando Albert entró y vio todas las hojas esparcidas por la mesa, al instante supo qué estaba indagando. Tras los saludos iniciales, tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.

—¿ Has averiguado algo? —Albert señaló los papeles y sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de su amigo.

—Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra —dijo William malhumorado.

—Creí que te alegraría haberte deshecho de él.

—Te equivocas. Quería verlo sufrir, desmoronarse e incluso llegar al punto en que se rebajase y tuviese que pedirme ayuda. Albert soltó una carcajada que todavía molestó más a William.

—Al menos espero que mi visita mejore tu humor.

—Eso no depende de mí. —William se recostó en el sillón, enlazó las manos y contempló al marqués con atención.

—Entonces decirte que debes empezar a preparar un enlace quizá sí lo haga. Ahora William sonrió como hacía días que no lo hacía.

—No podría haber noticia mejor. —William se levantó y estrechó la mano de su futuro yerno.

—Solo tengo una condición —informó Albert—. Quiero ser yo quien informe a Candice de nuestro compromiso.

William dudó, en aquellos momentos la estabilidad emocional de su hija estaba al borde de un precipicio y temía que la noticia de un matrimonio no deseado la hiciese caer del todo en un abismo de autodestrucción.

Él la convencería con buenos argumentos, resaltaría todo lo positivo que aquel matrimonio le aportaría y lo haría con todo el cariño que el amor de padre le otorgaba. Pero no tenía ni idea de cuáles serían las palabras que Albert ni de si serían convenientes o no. No obstante, el marqués se mostró implacable.

—Será mejor que vayas a buscarla —lo acicateó.

—¿ Ahora mismo?

—William se sorprendió de la premura de Albert. —Confiaste en mí para entregarme a tu hija en matrimonio. Deja que te demuestre que no estás equivocado. Tras pensarlo durante unos instantes accedió.

—Está bien.

—William llamó al mayordomo y solicitó la presencia de Candice en la biblioteca.

—A solas. Hablaré con Candice a solas.

—No creo que sea muy conveniente.

—Viejo amigo, ni a ti ni a mí nos importa el qué dirán. Es poco lo que te pido a cambio de mucho —le recordó.

—Solo te pediré que tengas mucho tacto. Candice está sufriendo y no quiero que esto suponga una angustia añadida. Es pronto para hablarle de un nuevo compromiso, sin embargo he de hacerlo por su bien.

—Para tu tranquilidad, te diré que lo último que haría sería lastimar a mi futura esposa.

Candy llamó con delicadeza y esperó. El permiso para entrar del otro lado no llegó. Para su sorpresa, su propio padre abrió la puerta, la besó en la frente y con suavidad la condujo dentro del despacho. Antes de marcharse, se inclinó y susurró en su oído que no se preocupase. Giró sobre sus talones y la dejó a solas con Albert.

—Lord Andry —murmuró la joven e hizo una perfecta reverencia.

—Señorita Candice. —Albert caminó hacia ella, tomó una de sus frías y delicadas manos y depositó un suave en beso sobre el dorso—. Tome asiento, por favor.

Ante la frialdad que mostraba su piel, la acomodó cerca de la chimenea e hizo lo propio frente a ella.

—No haré preguntas banales cuya respuesta es obvia.

—Se lo agradezco. Albert la observó. No quedaba nada de la muchacha ilusionada que él había conocido. Seguía manteniendo el porte que la estricta educación le había otorgado, pero no había brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Estaba apagada, sin alegría, sin color, como una planta sin flor.

—¿ Sabe? Cuando falleció mi esposa y con ella mis dos hijos, recibí infinidad de visitas que yo no deseaba. Solo ansiaba estar solo con mi pena y que nadie me molestase. Candy abrió los ojos como platos ante su sinceridad y Albert comprobó que había captado su atención.

—Amaba a mi esposa más que a nada en este mundo y deseaba aquellos niños como jamás pensé que se podría desear nada. Soy marqués y pocas cosas no puedo conseguir —dijo con ironía—. En cuanto Amelia descubrió que estaba embarazada, la dicha nos embargó. Sin embargo, desde el principio fue una gestación complicada. Los médicos nos aconsejaron interrumpir el embarazo, por la salud de la madre y del niño. Todavía no sabíamos que eran mellizos. —Albert guardó unos segundos de silencio para retomar la historia sin derrumbarse y Candy no se atrevió a interrumpirle—. El caso es que la presión de la sociedad hizo que desoyéramos los consejos del médico aun cuando yo estaba decidido a obedecerle. Pero no fue así, cedí a la presión social y me convencí de que no pasaría nada malo. Al fin y al cabo nacen niños todos los días y yo pagaba a los mejores especialistas para que nos visitaran casi a diario. Un marqués debe tener descendencia, alguien que herede su título y sus posesiones y siga la línea de sucesión. Ese sermón lo escuché desde que heredé el marquesado. No le diré cuántas veces lamenté mi decisión de seguir adelante, ni cuántas veces me odié —y lo sigo haciendo pensó—, por haber escuchado las opiniones de los demás en lugar de haber hecho lo que yo consideraba, aunque hubiese supuesto enfrentarme a muchos de aquellos «amigos» que opinan a la ligera y condenan y castigan actos ajenos, mientras que no son capaces de reconocer sus pecados.

Candy sintió un nudo que atenazaba su estómago ante el sufrimiento y la culpa que cargaba aquel hombre.

—Nadie puede culparle —se atrevió a decir.

—Me culpo yo. Fui egoísta y no calculé las consecuencias. Perdí todo lo que era importante para mí.

—Todavía no podemos prever el futuro, lord Andry. Si así fuese, no habría errores que enmendar ni sufrimientos que paliar. Albert sonrió ante la inteligencia de la joven y el buen acierto al elegir sus palabras.

—Correcto. En aquel momento Candy se dio cuenta de que aquel consejo bien se lo podría aplicar. Terry la había abandonado por otra mujer, se había casado con ella y la había exhibido delante de la flor y nata de Londres. La enamoró para luego burlarse de ella públicamente y ahora ella le lloraba por todos los rincones. Se sintió más ridícula que nunca. Porque muchos de aquellos que presenciaron su vergüenza ahora estarían regocijándose de su dolor, y ella, con cada lágrima, no hacía más que darles la razón.

—Querida Candice, usted tampoco sabía lo qué iba a ocurrir. Ambos hemos sido víctimas de la vida y sus circunstancias.

—En mi caso, he sido víctima de él —expresó con rapidez.

Albert comprendió que Candice estaba llegando a la segunda fase de su particular duelo. Primero sobrevenían la pena y la tristeza, la autocompasión. Pero luego venían la rabia y el despecho, la desesperación. Particularmente, él la prefería en ese estado que tan destrozada.

—Solo nosotros podemos decidir si deseamos seguir siendo víctimas o, por el contrario, afrontar lo sucedido y seguir adelante.

—No quiero ser más una víctima —contestó ella con presteza—. No quiero la conmiseración de nadie.

—Me alegra oír eso porque si estoy aquí es para ofrecerle una salida a su situación. Una que me halagaría que aceptara y que me permitiría ayudarla, no solo ahora. También en un futuro.

—No le entiendo —dudó la joven. Albert se levantó y caminó los escasos pasos que les separaban hasta hincar una rodilla a los pies de la joven, que conmocionada, dejó que el marqués le cogiese la mano.

—Estoy aquí para pedirla en matrimonio, querida Candice. Estoy aquí para convertirla en marquesa y que nadie ose siquiera a mirarla con desdén. Estoy aquí para acallar bocas y ofrecerle una libertad que jamás soñó tener, porque además de mi esposa, será mi compañera, mi amiga y, tras nuestra conversación, también mi confidente. A cambio, prometo hacerla lo más feliz que pueda dentro de nuestras limitaciones sentimentales. —Albert guardó silencio para que ella asimilase sus palabras antes de proceder a hacerle la proposición—. Señorita Candice White, ¿me haría el honor de convertirse en mi esposa? La cabeza de Candy daba vueltas. Tras estar convencida de que su destino sería cuidar de su madre y recluirse en la casa de campo de Oxfordshire, un nuevo futuro se abría ante sus ojos. Uno en el que no tendría que soportar más los comentarios ácidos de su madre y en el que le demostraría a Terrunce que no le había destrozado la vida. Uno en el que podría volver a sentirse viva.

Levantó la cabeza y enfrentó la mirada comprensiva del marqués. Porque con aquella proposición le había abierto muchas puertas, la primera, la de darle la confianza suficiente como para decidir si aceptaba ese matrimonio o no, aunque en realidad no tuviese opción. Y la segunda, la posibilidad de resarcir su orgullo.

—Será un honor convertirme en su esposa, lord Andry...

Continuará...

Saludos... JillValentine.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Estoy aquí para pedirla en matrimonio, querida Candice. Estoy aquí para convertirla en marquesa y que nadie ose siquiera a mirarla con desdén. Estoy aquí para acallar bocas y ofrecerle una libertad que jamás soñó tener, porque además de mi esposa, será mi compañera, mi amiga y, tras nuestra conversación, también mi confidente. A cambio, prometo hacerla lo más feliz que pueda dentro de nuestras limitaciones sentimentales. —Albert guardó silencio para que ella asimilase sus palabras antes de proceder a hacerle la proposición—. Señorita Candice White, ¿me haría el honor de convertirse en mi esposa? La cabeza de Candy daba vueltas. Tras estar convencida de que su destino sería cuidar de su madre y recluirse en la casa de campo de Oxfordshire, un nuevo futuro se abría ante sus ojos. Uno en el que no tendría que soportar más los comentarios ácidos de su madre y en el que le demostraría a Terrunce que no le había destrozado la vida. Uno en el que podría volver a sentirse viva.

Levantó la cabeza y enfrentó la mirada comprensiva del marqués. Porque con aquella proposición le había abierto muchas puertas, la primera, la de darle la confianza suficiente como para decidir si aceptaba ese matrimonio o no, aunque en realidad no tuviese opción. Y la segunda, la posibilidad de resarcir su orgullo.

—Será un honor convertirme en su esposa, lord Andry...

La noticia del enlace del marqués Albert Andry con la señorita Candice White ocupó columnas y columnas en los periódicos de sociedad más importantes de Londres. Un mes después de la marcha de Terrunce GrandChester, fue el propio Albert quien hizo oficial con una nota de prensa su intención de contraer matrimonio con la hija de William White y anunciaba la fiesta de compromiso en su mansión.

A partir de ese momento, la pareja pasó a suscitar todo tipo de comentarios. Si bien el marqués era un hombre discreto que se había mantenido alejado de la sociedad desde hacía años, entendían que buscara una esposa con la que poder tener por fin la descendencia deseada.

Sin embargo, que la elegida fuese la joven, que había sido estigmatizada por su escandaloso romance con el joven Duque de GrandChester, desató todo tipo de comentarios malintencionados.

Algunos hacían alusión a que la joven ya estaba en cinta, y que como el marqués deseaba hijos, se haría cargo del bastardo y salvaría el honor de la muchacha.

No obstante, nadie osó a hacer ningún tipo de crítica frente a los White ni frente al marqués, y estos optaron por hacer oídos sordos y planificar el enlace para no más tardar dos meses. Por la urgencia de Albert de viajar de nuevo a América para atender sus negocios.

Candice llegó a la impresionante mansión del marqués, situada cerca de la abadía de Westminster, un poco más tarde de la hora prevista, tal y como su padre había calculado. La expectación por ver a la joven de nuevo había reunido a gran número de invitados, pero no todos los que quisieron obtuvieron la invitación para asistir. Albert fue muy exquisito a la hora de elegirlos e hizo gala de su reputada fama de discreto. No quería que Candice estuviese incómoda delante de personas poco cuidadosas que no dudaran en chismorrear frente a ella. Esperaba que la joven pudiese disfrutar de la noche de su compromiso y resarcirla por su anterior experiencia.

La primera diferencia con la otra fiesta fue notable al descender del carruaje y ver a lord Albert aguardarla en las escaleras de acceso a la mansión. Los ojos azules del marqués la miraron con aprobación y ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora que ella correspondió con una especie de mueca que pretendía ser un gesto igual al de Albert.

Subió los escalones escoltada por Eva y del brazo de su padre. Emilia, que se apoyaba en el otro brazo de su marido, hizo una reverencia y esperó las palabras halagadoras de su futuro yerno.

—Señora Emilia —la saludó el marqués, pero de inmediato y sin ninguna lisonja, sus ojos se desviaron hacia los de la joven—. Señorita Candice, es la estrella que más brilla en esta fría noche.

—Tomó su mano y la enlazó en su brazo—. ¿Preparada? —Ella inspiró hondo y asintió.

Bangladesh, Indias Orientales

Cuando ya era de noche, Terrunce llegó desde el puerto a la casa que le habían asignado como trabajador del marqués. Era una construcción humilde —acostumbrado a su casa en Holland Park—, pero de las más nuevas y cuidadas de Bangladesh. Además, no tenía que compartirla como les sucedía a los demás trabajadores. Solo el capataz y él contaban con vivienda propia, una deferencia más que agradecer al marqués. Desde la madrugada había estado cargando fardos de tela de uno de sus barcos y haciendo inventario. A partir de la tarde, se había reunido con un par de comerciantes y el resto del día había transcurrido entre interminables negociaciones. Estaba cansado, famélico, y le ardían las manos, pero nunca se había sentido tan vivo y de tanta utilidad. Entró en la casa con la esperanza de que Susana hubiese preparado algo de cena, pero comprobó que en la cocina no había nada y que, al igual que otras noches, ella tampoco estaba. No tenía que ser muy audaz para saber con quién o qué hacía su querida esposa. Había escuchado rumores, de los que no dudaba en absoluto, de que sabía ganarse los favores de los comerciantes más adinerados para satisfacer sus propios caprichos, y tenía muchos. Casi desde que llegaron.

La había visto lucir joyas y vestidos nuevos que iban apareciendo en su habitación, una que por cierto ya ni compartían. No le recriminó su actitud ni tampoco fingió que le importara. Y ante la frialdad e indiferencia hacia su mujer, la gente comenzó a comprender que aquel era un matrimonio de conveniencia más, pactado por los motivos que fuesen, y que alejados de Londres no tenían la necesidad de fingir. Hacía tres meses que habían abandonado su país y poco o nada le importaba la reputación que allí se pudiese ganar su esposa. Él se preocuparía de que su trabajo fuese impecable y hablase por él, de ganarse el prestigio que sus acciones pasadas habían arruinado y de labrarse un futuro. Nada más.

Sacó de la despensa un poco de carne en salazón y un par de piezas de fruta. Se acercó hasta la mesa y tomó asiento para dar cuenta de la precaria cena.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del periódico que había a un lado. Sabía que Susana tenía contacto con todo aquel que pudiese informarla sobre los dimes y diretes de la sociedad londinense. Y que aunque con retraso, procuraba hacerse con ejemplares de las columnas de sociedad. Terrunce no había querido leer nada y había ordenado que ella los guardara en su habitación, lejos de su mirada. Sabía que su nombre había ocupado páginas enteras y no le interesaba lo que pudiesen opinar de él y de su situación. Sin embargo, el hecho de que aquel ejemplar estuviese tan a la vista llamó su atención, y que el nombre de Candice se pudiese leer con suficiente claridad hizo que estirara el brazo y cogiera las hojas con excesiva fuerza. Estaba fechado hacía tres meses, leyó con avidez hasta que asimiló aquella nota de prensa en la que se informaba del inminente matrimonio del marqués Albert Andry con la señorita Candice White. Contrariado, dejó el diario sobre la mesa, ya sin rastro de apetito. ¿Lord Andry se casaba con ella? ¿Qué clase de farsa era esa? Ante la noticia, se sintió inconvenientemente estafado.

Albert se había deshecho de él, lo había enviado lejos, y ahora se iba a casar con su exprometida. De hecho, quizá ya hubiesen contraído matrimonio. Se le revolvió el estómago. Inspiró hondo y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, puesto que sus sentimientos iban por otros derroteros. El caso es que no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse, a recriminarles nada a ninguno de los dos. Candice merecía rehacer su vida, merecía un hombre que la cuidara y la valorara, que le diera el prestigio que él le había robado. En definitiva, necesitaba al marqués. Nada más que por su posición, la salvaría de los rumores y las lenguas viperinas. Hasta eso le debía agradecer, pensó con amargura. Se levantó y se acercó hasta la ventana de la cocina; daba a la parte trasera de la casa y no se veía nada, solo la oscuridad de la noche. La puerta de la calle se abrió y escuchó los pasos de Susana. El perfume empalagoso de ella llegó hasta él antes de que le impusiese su presencia.

—Querido… —ronroneo su esposa.

—Susana —la saludó con frialdad. Ella se percató del estado de las hojas del periódico y sonrió, ladina.

—Veo que ya te has enterado de la buena nueva.

—Gracias a ti, debo suponer.

—No hay de qué. —Susana hizo un gesto con la mano—. Si hubiese estado al tanto de que el marqués buscaba esposa, no hubiese perdido el tiempo contigo. Ahora sería yo la que estaría a punto de convertirme en marquesa, y no la insulsa de tu exprometida. Y no estaría al...

Ante las palabras de su esposa, Terry sonrió con malicia.

—Querida —la interrumpió—, tú jamás habrías conseguido que el marqués se fijara en ti.

—Tú lo hiciste. Puedo seducir a cualquier hombre —lo atacó al sentirse insultada.

—Pero él es mucho más inteligente que yo. Se casará con una hermosa mujer y la mejor mujer. Sin más, se dio la vuelta y la dejó sola, gritando todo tipo de improperios a su espalda.

 _ **Londres**_

 _ **Junio 1827**_

La catedral de San Pablo parecía pequeña para la cantidad de invitados y curiosos que se habían acercado para asistir al segundo matrimonio del marqués, con la primogénita del adinerado William White.

Candy llegó tarde, con su espectacular vestido de seda color marfil, bordado en perlas y encaje francés, y completado su atuendo con un velo de chantilly que fue la envidia de todas las mujeres de la capital. Descendió del coche con el emblema de los Andry, que el propio Albert había enviado por ella, y se sujetó al brazo de su padre. A su paso, palabras de admiración y cuchicheos sobre su estrecha cintura llegaron a sus oídos. Durante los tres meses de noviazgo, había paseado con su prometido por los parques de Londres, asistido a los salones y bailado en todas las fiestas de sociedad que se habían organizado. Candy disfrutó de su peculiar temporada y comprendió que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas, nada como el dinero y el poder para acallar bocas. La sociedad londinense fingió haber olvidado su escandaloso romance con el Duque Terrunce y ella decidió hacer lo mismo, olvidar.

Llegó junto a Albert y su padre la entregó. La mano del marqués sujetó la suya y la besó con delicadeza.

—Soy la envidia de Londres. Candy sonrió con franqueza. Si algo había aprendido de su futuro esposo, es que siempre decía las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado,

—Siempre tan acertado. Albert sonrió y ambos se giraron hacia el altar.

Candice no supo cuánto duró la ceremonia, se dejó llevar como si fuese una barca a merced de la corriente. Pronunció sus votos y sintió como se deslizaba la fría alianza, milímetro a milímetro, hasta que quedó fijada en su dedo anular. La contempló absorta, como si aquel símbolo acabara de dotar de realidad todo lo acontecido meses atrás.

—… marido y mujer. Las palabras del obispo de la catedral la hicieron parpadear, el redoble de campanas la asustó y su mirada vagó de un lugar a otro hasta que Albert llamó su atención de nuevo al sujetarla por los hombros y obligarla a mirarlo.

—Confía en mí. Ella inspiró hondo y como cada vez que la miraba con aquellos ojos azules, como el mar limpio en calma, se tranquilizó. Avanzó de su brazo, ya convertida en la marquesa Andry.

—Te echaré de menos. —Los ojos de Annie se llenaron de lágrimas y contagió a Candice de su tristeza.

Los nervios de estas últimas semanas, más los acumulados por la incertidumbre de lo que debía ocurrir una vez quedara a solas con su esposo, hicieron que llorase abrazada a su amiga. Hasta que Eva tomó cartas en el asunto y envió a Annie al salón para ayudar a Candice a cambiarse y evitar así que el marqués sospechara del llanto de su esposa.

Albert entró y al momento se encontró con la mirada asustada de su joven esposa. Sospechó el tema de conversación al ver el rubor en las mejillas de las mujeres y decidió poner fin a aquel angustioso momento. El único que tenía la clave para solucionar la situación era él. —

—¿ Me tienes miedo? Preguntó después de que Eva saliera. Candice negó con la cabeza con demasiado énfasis, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el marqués.

—Quiero que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro. No quiero que me digas lo que me gustaría escuchar, quiero la verdad. ¿Tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo? —matizó con suavidad su pregunta. Esta vez Candy avergonzada, asintió.

—Eso me temía. —Besó con dulzura sus manos, se levantó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo—. Jamás haré nada que no quieras que haga. Esta será tu habitación y tras aquella puerta está la mía. Candice desvió la mirada hacia donde señalaba el marqués. No se había percatado de aquel detalle porque estaba empapelada igual que la habitación, tan solo la manilla doraba resaltaba en la pared.

—¿ Cada uno tendrá su propia habitación? —insistió para asegurarse. Albert asintió.

—Me parece lo más acertado dada la condición de nuestro enlace. Sin presiones ni obligaciones. ¿De acuerdo?

Por primera vez, Candy pudo exhalar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. La rigidez por el miedo dejó una sensación de flacidez en su cuerpo que incluso la hizo sentir mareada.

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora bajemos a atender a nuestros familiares. Tendió el brazo y esta lo tomó con mucha más confianza.

Después de la comida los nervios vencieron a Candy y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, que con disimulo retiró con un pañuelo, pero que no pasaron desapercibidas para Albert ni para su madre, que no dudó en amonestarla.

—Candice, ¿qué va a pensar tu esposo? Cualquiera creería que no eres dichosa. Recuerda que eres una privilegiada. Muchas mujeres te envidian cuando hace unos meses se jactaban de nuestra desdicha. Valora lo que has conseguido y no seas desagradecida. Eva tuvo que sujetarse las manos para no sacudir a Emilia por su insensibilidad. Cualquier madre lloraría junto a su hija por la separación, ella misma tenía los ojos húmedos y una congoja que le impedía hablar. Pero cuando vio que Albert se posicionaba al lado de la joven para prestarle su apoyo, se relajó.

—Querida Emilia , como bien sabe, el privilegiado soy yo. No podría haber elegido mejor.

—Todas las cualidades heredadas de su madre, por supuesto —contestó Emilia ufana.

Albert se limitó a hacer una ligera inclinación de cabeza, pero ni afirmó ni negó las palabras de Emilia, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes.

—Querida, ha llegado el momento de que nos retiremos. —Hizo una señal con la mano para que pasara delante de él y la guio escaleras arriba hasta la puerta de su nueva habitación. se giró para despedirse, pero él abrió, entró en la estancia con ella y cerró tras de sí.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le produjo un particular escalofrío que le recorrió la columna hasta la nuca.

Confusa, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos para encontrar una respuesta a su actitud. Hacía apenas unas horas, su esposo le había dicho que no compartirían habitación. Pero allí estaba. Observándola con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

—Pensé que habías dicho que cada uno dispondría de su propia habitación —la voz le salió como un tenue murmullo. Albert sonrió y la instó a caminar hasta la banqueta del tocador, donde la acomodó y puso distancia entre ellos.

—Y así será, pero me temo que deberé aguardar aquí un tiempo antes de poder retirarme a la mía. Candy frunció el ceño todavía más turbada.

—¿ Por qué?

—Mi hermosa esposa —Albert se alejó unos pasos hasta apoyarse en la pared donde el fuego de la chimenea caldeaba la estancia—, tu inteligencia y agudeza hacen que olvide lo inexperta e ingenua que eres. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero lo hago por tu bien.

—Si tuvieras a bien explicármelo, te lo agradecería. Albert sonrió, pero asintió, dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad.

—La noche de nupcias, el esposo y la esposa comparten una intimidad especial, ¿comprendes? Hacen uso del lecho matrimonial y se prodigan atenciones íntimas. La espalda de Candy se envaró.

—¿ Cómo de íntimas? —Lo suficiente como para que no haya ropa que separé sus cuerpos y puedan tocarse con libertad. Candy enrojeció ante la explicación directa y sin titubeos del marqués. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, donde el corazón había empezado a latir desenfrenado y se atrevió a verbalizar aquello que temía.

—¿Eso es lo que va a pasar? —El temblor de su voz delató su miedo.

—Eso es lo que todo el mundo creerá que ha sucedido —matizó Albert—. No quiero que el rumor de que no he estado en la intimidad de la habitación de mi esposa se extienda, primero por la casa, y luego corra de boca en boca gracias a las chismosas de Londres. No quiero que piensen que te repudio, ¿entiendes?

—¿Pero lo haces? —preguntó avergonzada. Siempre había pensado que Albert no le importaba lo sucedido meses atrás. Que no se avergonzaría de ella pese a haber sido mancillada. Pero tras su última frase, se sintió todavía más humillada de lo que ya lo estaba.

—¿Repudiarte? —exclamó sorprendido—. No, Candy. —Caminó hacia ella, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y tomó las frías manos de la muchacha entre las suyas—. Jamás. Si no lo hago, si no ejerzo mis derechos como tu esposo, es por ti. No por mí. No estás preparada y no lo deseas. Y yo no fuerzo a las mujeres a que me acepten. Si algún día estás dispuesta, si algún día ansías mis atenciones, no dudaré en satisfacerte. Albert levantó la mano, acarició la mejilla de Candice y deslizó la yema de su dedo por el cuello de la joven en una excitante caricia hasta casi llegar al borde de su corpiño. Candy contuvo la respiración ante aquel roce, solo cuando Albert cesó de tocarla y le sonrió con afecto, dándole a entender lo que podría pasar entre ellos, pero sin ir más allá, pudo inspirar hondo.

Sintió un extraño hormigueo por su contacto y a la vez tanto agradecimiento por sus palabras que fue incapaz de permanecer sentada. Se abalanzó sobre Albert con tanto ímpetu que a punto estuvo de derribarlo. Se abrazó a su cuello hasta que él se levantó, con ella en brazos, y correspondió al rodearla por cintura. Era tan pequeña y delicada…, pero al mismo tiempo, su busto se apretaba contra el pecho de Albert, y aunque él era buena persona, no era de piedra. Era un hombre que apreciaba la belleza y su esposa no solo era hermosa por dentro, también lo era por fuera.

—Querida —susurró junto a su oído al tiempo que aspiraba su aroma. No era la primera vez que percibía el perfume floral que flotaba en el ambiente cuando ella estaba cerca, pero al tenerla entre sus brazos, aquel suave y a la vez excitante olor lo poseyó por completo—, me será muy difícil cumplir con mi propósito de respetarte contigo entre mis brazos.

. —Creo que lo mejor es que te metas en la cama. Ha sido un día largo y necesitas descansar. Date la vuelta y te ayudaré con el vestido. Candy, por enésima vez aquella noche, volvió a sonrojarse.

—Puedo intentarlo yo.

—Creo que ambos sabemos que no podrás. Solo aflojaré el vestido para que puedas desprenderte de él cuando yo abandone la habitación. ¿De acuerdo? Aunque reacia, comprendió que no tenían otra salida. No podía llamar a una doncella para que la ayudase si se suponía que, tal y como Albert había dicho, habían compartido semejante grado de intimidad. Despacio, le dio la espalda y notó los dedos diestros de Albert desprender los botones de los ojales. Cuando notó el vestido lo suficientemente flojo, con ambas manos se lo apretó contra el pecho. Entonces, su marido aflojó las cintas del corsé y desabrochó el polisón. Lo hizo todo de manera mecánica, sin que sus manos rozaran su piel y sin que ella notase en ningún momento incomodidad por su cercanía.

—Listo.

Alberte alejó unos pasos de ella, se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a desnudarse. Candice, al oír el ligero sonido de la ropa, se dio la vuelta alarmada.

—¿ Qué haces?

—Cuando traspase esa puerta y me vaya a mi habitación, mi ayuda de cámara no tardará en entrar —explicó paciente—. No puedo hacerlo del todo vestido. Candy lo observó desprenderse del pañuelo que llevaba anudado al cuello, bajarse los tirantes del pantalón y desabrochar algunos botones de su camisa. Comprobó que Albert tenía un cuerpo bien formado. Jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo y sintió tanta curiosidad que permaneció inconvenientemente atenta a cada movimiento. Sin embargo, Albert se limitó a deshacer su cabello y sacar la camisa de sus pantalones, nada más. Despacio se acercó hasta ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

—Descansa. Tomó la chaqueta entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación por la puerta que comunicaba ambas estancias.

Una vez a solas, y con rapidez, Candy dejó caer el vestido al suelo, se desprendió de todas las prendas íntimas, sacó uno de sus camisones del cajón y se metió en la cama. Mañana sería otro día.

Terry estaba en una de las tabernas cuando surgió el tema de conversación que le amargaría la velada.

—Pues parece ser que nuestro marqués ya se ha casado —comentó el capataz de Albert tras leer una de las cartas que acaba de recibir. Ambos estaban solos en una mesa y entre ellos se había establecido una relación de amistad que Terry agradecía profundamente. Aquel rudo australiano era la única persona con la que podía hablar con total libertad, puesto que la sinceridad de Adam como se llama el capataz, le permitía mostrarse tal y como era. Terry dejó la bebida fría sobre la mesa y lo miró con atención.

Había esperado esa noticia desde hacía meses, se había preparado para ella, pero ahora que ya era un hecho, no pudo evitar que le molestase. —Lord Andry dice sentirse satisfecho con tu trabajo y pide que de ahora en adelante seas tú quien le informe sobre los avances comerciales realizados —siguió Adam al margen de la tormenta interior que sus palabras habían desatado. Hasta el momento, Albert había pedido referencias de todo lo que hacía Terrunce a Adam, pero al parecer, había llegado el momento de demostrarle su confianza. Mal momento, pensó Terry. Tenía mucho que agradecerle, pero no podía evitar pensar que la que hubiese sido su esposa, una mujer hermosa, inocente, dulce y buena, ahora era la de su jefe. La suya, la que él eligió para castigar a William y a su propia familia, no era más que una ramera de lujo que todos los adinerados comerciantes conocían y con la que se satisfacían.

Continuará...


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Albert había pedido referencias de todo lo que hacía Terrunce a Adam, pero al parecer, había llegado el momento de demostrarle su confianza. Mal momento, pensó Terry. Tenía mucho que agradecerle, pero no podía evitar pensar que la que hubiese sido su esposa, una mujer hermosa, inocente, dulce y buena, ahora era la de su jefe. La suya, la que él eligió para castigar a William y a su propia familia, no era más que una ramera de lujo que todos los adinerados comerciantes conocían y con la que se satisfacían.

\--Me has oído? —llamó Adam su atención.

—Alto y claro. Mañana mismo escribiré al marqués.

—Pues cuando lo hagas, envía la carta a esta nueva dirección. Adam pasó el papel a Terry y este lo leyó de arriba abajo.

En aquellas escuetas líneas, Albert les informaba que él y su esposa se trasladaban a Estados Unidos, para atender las plantaciones y negocios del marqués. No tenían prevista fecha de regreso a Londres, por lo que era preciso que de ahora en adelante se cartearan a su nueva dirección. Y poco más. Aparte de lo que Adam le había dicho, tan solo una anotación en la que le indicaba que se comunicara con él con su falso nombre tal, y como se había estado haciendo llamar desde que llegó. Así evitaría que nadie supiese quién era él y quién lo había ayudado. El marqués lo tenía todo bien planeado. Dobló la carta y se la entregó al capataz.

Se preguntó si Candice sería feliz, si el marqués habría sido atento y cuidadoso con ella en la intimidad, pero se le agrió la bebida en el estómago y decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Estaría enamorada de él? ¿Lo habría olvidado? Esperaba que no. Egoístamente porque era la única persona que lo había apreciado de verdad, sin reservas. Con todo lo imperfecto que era. Frustrado, lanzó una maldición, como si él tuviese algún derecho por ella o a desear que su recuerdo se mantuviese vivo. Como si alguno de esos días la hubiese podido mantener alejada de sus pensamientos…

—¿ Qué te sucede? Te has quedado muy callado.

—No tengo nada que decir —bebió de su vaso y evitó la mirada curiosa de Adam.

—¿ Y esa maldición que has soltado?

—Una liberación mental.

—¿ Es por tu esposa? ¿Estás así por ella?

—Ya sabes que nuestro matrimonio no es convencional. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

—Ella sí. ¿Y tú?

Terrunce se encogió de hombros y esquivó de nuevo la mirada del capataz. Llamó con un gesto al camarero y pidió una ronda más.

 _Illinois, Chicago_

 _Septiembre 1827_

Albert sabía que para Candy había sido muy duro alejarse de su familia. La había escuchado llorar por las noches durante muchos días, pero al mismo tiempo, confiaba en que al alejarse de allí podría superar el pasado, olvidarse de los errores y convertirse en la mujer que él veía detrás de aquella joven insegura, demasiado curiosa y lista, que todavía no había florecido en todo su esplendor como mujer. Candy bajó al salón y se encontró con Albert desayunando. Al momento, se levantó y la ayudó a tomar asiento.

—¿ Has descansado bien? —se preocupó por ella.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —Sonrió agradecida y tomó un sorbo del té con leche que le acababan de servir.

Al igual que en Londres, dormían en habitaciones separadas. Pero Albert todas las noches la acompañaba y charlaban un rato hasta que se decidía a dirigirse a la suya. Durante los meses de matrimonio se había establecido aquella rutina entre ellos y Candice la agradecía. Aquellos interludios les daban la posibilidad de actuar tal y como eran y de hablar de infinidad de cosas: los negocios de Albert, en los que ella había empezado a participar activamente llevando las cuentas y ayudándolo a tomar decisiones; a conversar sobre el dolor que arrastraba todavía el marqués por la muerte de su esposa; la vergüenza que sentía Candice sobre lo ocurrido con Terrunce… Nada parecía ser un tema tabú y ella aprendió a relajarse en su compañía, a confiar en él y a quererlo más como un amigo que como se debería amar a un esposo. Sospechaba que del mismo modo que él a ella. A veces su preocupación por ella tomaba tintes tan fraternales que los criados los miraban con suspicacia.

—He pensado que cuando estés más recuperada del viaje podrías acompañarme a la plantación. Tengo que supervisar cómo va la cosecha de algodón y estoy seguro de que Mel's Flowers te gustará.

—Eso será maravilloso. Podemos viajar cuando quieras. No temas por mí, ya descanso mucho mejor. Parece que mi cuerpo se está acostumbrando al cambio de horario y de comida.

—En ese caso prepararé nuestra partida para la semana próxima. Candy asintió y mordisqueó la tostada.

—También me gustaría pedirte un favor —continuó Albert—. Además de supervisar la correspondencia de Londres sobre el club y ayudarme con las cuentas de mis negocios, quisiera que también te encargases de las noticias que llegarán de las Indias. ¿Será demasiado para ti? Albert sabía que no. Es más, percibía lo que la entusiasmaba el mundo de los negocios. Era digna hija de su padre.

—Por supuesto que no. Estaré encantada. Cada vez me das más responsabilidades, ¿tanto confías en mí? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—¿ Buscas un halago, querida? —bromeó con ella—. Sé que William te educó para que pudieses hacerlo, así que no veo qué hay de malo. Ahora estaré absorto con los negocios que tenemos aquí y necesito que alguien aligere mi carga. ¿Quién mejor que mi esposa para velar por nuestros intereses?

—Pero siempre he sido supervisada por mi padre, jamás he tomado ninguna decisión sola. —Y yo también lo haré, pero confío en ti. Además, normalmente serán cartas informativas de mi hombre de confianza allí. Tan solo debes leerlas y contestarlas. Anotar la información y comprobar que los trámites son los correctos. Después solo tendré que verificarlo.

—Si crees que puedo hacerlo… —titubeó. No obstante, no pudo sentirse más emocionada ante la responsabilidad que se le presentaba.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro. —Colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre las de ella y las acarició con ternura. La levantó despacio y depositó un beso sobre ella antes de tomar el sobre que tenía al lado y entregárselo—. Puedes empezar por esta. Hoy no me esperes a cenar. Albert se retiró y la dejó sola en el salón con el sobre entre sus dedos. No era la primera vez que su marido faltaba a la cena y que regresaba de madrugada, de hecho, sucedía como mínimo una vez por semana. Algo que no le molestaba, pero que le creaba curiosidad. En alguna ocasión había tratado de indagar en el tema, pero Albert se había limitado a desviar la atención y evitar darle detalles de sus salidas. Negó con la cabeza y sacó el papel para leerlo con avidez.

 _ **Lord Andry, permítame en primer lugar que le felicite por su matrimonio. No me cabe duda de que usted ha sabido ver y apreciar lo bondadosa, dulce, e inocente y lo divertida que es la señorita Candice White. Acepte también mi agradecimiento por todo lo que usted ya sabe. En cuanto a los negocios, debo decirle que he cerrado varios tratos con algunos comerciantes franceses y españoles muy satisfactorios. He conseguido duplicar el valor de venta de las telas por la excelente**_ _**calidad del algodón y el buen acabado. Y al mismo tiempo les he convencido para que se interesen por sus nuevas cosechas. Espero sus indicaciones para iniciar los trámites de ventas.**_

 _ **Siempre agradecido, J.R**_

Candy releyó la carta varias veces y todas ellas tuvo la extraña sensación de que aquel hombre la conocía. De que hablaba de ella con conocimiento de causa, cuando era del todo imposible. Todavía recelosa, se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca para escribir una carta de felicitación a aquel hombre e informarle de que, de ahora en adelante, sería con ella con la que se cartearía.

¡Jey!—gritó uno de los trabajadores hacia la oficina que utilizaba

Terrunce. Sonrió y abandonó las hojas con números que había sobre la mesa para asomarse a la ventana a atenderlo. Daba igual cuántas veces repitiera su nombre, que aquellos hombres parecían incapaces de pronunciarlo. Finalmente habían hecho un extraño apócope y él había terminado por conformarse.

—¿ Qué sucede? -- preguntó Terry.

—Tiene correo, señor.

—Ahora mismo bajo. Abandonó su despacho en uno de los edificios del puerto y bajó para recibir la carta. Ese día había amanecido nublado y aunque la humedad parecía no darles tregua, el viento que se había levantado amenazaba con descargar una tormenta antes de que llegase la noche. Solo tuvo que mirar la letra para comprender que no era la del marqués. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y se encerró en su despacho. Abrió el sobre con dedos temblorosos y leyó.

 _ **Señor J.R.: Mi marido ha decidido que de ahora en adelante me encargue yo de mantener contacto con usted. Espero que no suponga ningún problema, ya que sé que no es lo habitual. Pero si conoce a mi esposo, sabrá que no es una decisión inconsciente ni poco meditada, por lo tanto, comprenderá que estoy preparada para tal función. En primer lugar, me gustaría felicitarle por la excelente labor que está llevando a cabo y darle carta blanca para que siga negociando. El próximo cargamento llegará a finales de septiembre y espero que tenga el mismo éxito que el anterior. Por otro lado, quizá le suene extraño y puede que del todo inconveniente, pero me asalta una duda… ¿Me conoce? Lamento si le parezco inapropiada, pero tuve esa sensación cuando nos felicitó por nuestro enlace. En todo caso, estaría encantada de que me dijese su nombre para poder dirigirme a usted en nuestras próximas comunicaciones.**_

 _ **Atentamente, Candice Andry.**_

Terry apretó la carta en su pecho cuando terminó de leerla. —No debiera ser así. No tendría que haber sentido un puñetazo en el estómago cuando leyó «mi marido» ni cuando hizo alusión a su enlace, ni rematarlo al leer su nombre acompañado por el del marqués. Pero lo hizo. Le repateó el hígado cuando no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse agraviado y todo ello aderezado con el amargo sabor de haber perdido a Candy, cuando la había tenido...

Continuará...

Gracias por acompañarme en esta ficticia, y por comentar.

Les regaló este cortito Capítulo, Y ahora si buenas noches.

JillValentine


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Terry apretó la carta en su pecho cuando terminó de leerla.

—No debiera ser así. No tendría que haber sentido un puñetazo en el estómago cuando leyó «mi marido» ni cuando hizo alusión a su enlace, ni rematarlo al leer su nombre acompañado por el del marqués. Pero lo hizo. Le repateó el hígado cuando no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse agraviado y todo ello aderezado con el amargo sabor de haber perdido a Candy, cuando la había tenido...

Durante aquellos meses había repasado todos y cada uno de los encuentros que había tenido con ella Como si los viviera por primera vez. Había recordado su tímida sonrisa, aquella que lo había sacado de quicio, y qué ahora anhelaba volver a ver. Rememoró sus besos tímidos pero a la vez entregados, sus jadeos y sus brazos agarrarse a sus hombros. Como si fuese el único hombre que podía salvarla, cuando en realidad fue el causante de su derrumbe. Acercó la carta su rostro y aspiro en busca de aquel aroma floral que recordaba, por supuesto no lo halló, se sintió ridículo y volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre. Aunque deseaba escribir de inmediato una respuesta, tenía que esperar a tener un motivo para comunicarse con ella,

Como ya venía haciendo costumbre, no supo si agradecer al marqués la oportunidad de casarse con ella u odiarlo por mostrarle quién era ella ahora y lo lejos que estaba de conseguir su perdón.

 _ **Illinois. Chicago**_.

 _ **24 de septiembre 1827**_.

 _ **Lady Andry:**_

 _ **El cargamento llegó en perfecto estado y la calidad es excelente por lo que es posible, que las ganancias súperen nuestras estimaciones iniciales. De todos modos le doy mi palabra de que procuraré negociar con los comerciantes para sacar el máximo beneficio. Como siempre. Por otro lado, y cambiando de cuestión, no debe preocuparse por lo que yo opine, ni mucho menos pensar que me pueda molestar mantener correspondencia con usted. Confío en el Marqués y en su buen hacer. Si decidió desposarla y que atienda a sus negocios es porque sin duda es una mujer excepcional.**_ _ **Será un placer cartearme con usted. Es más, Lady Andry, es la única persona con la que tengo contacto fuera de este lugar, que si bien es más hermoso y exótico de lo que yo esperaba, no se acerca ni de lejos a la vida londinense.**_ _ **A la espera de su próxima carta.**_

 _ **Jason R.**_

Candy dobló la carta y la guardo en el archivador en el que almacenaba toda la información sobre los envíos y las cuentas de la venta del algodón en las Industrias orientales.

Jason, ese era el nombre por el que debía dirigirse a él. No le sonaba en absoluto y él no había respondido a su pregunta sobre si la conocía. Posiblemente no, y ella había tenido una impresión equivocada. Al igual que ahora, al leer aquellas letras, había pensado que aquel hombre se sentía solo y agradecía poder cartearse con alguien. Eso le había parecido entender, y lo cierto es que las palabras «hermoso y exótico»

habían despertado su curiosidad. Sacó un bolígrafo del cajón y empezó a derractar una carta nueva.

Ocho meses después...

 _ **Illinois, Chicago**_

 _ **8 de Mayo 1828**_

Escasos invitados acudieron para al cumpleaños de la esposa del Marqués, eran de las haciendas vecinas. Pese a que Albert le ofreció la posibilidad de hacer una fiesta en condiciones en la casa de la capital, Candice no quiso, y él no tuvo que ser muy avispado para saber por qué. Los recuerdos del último cumpleaños de Candy habían vuelto un año después, con la misma fuerza con la que vivió aquellos acontecimientos. Desde hacía varios días Candice estaba más silenciosa y pensativa. Y si a eso se le sumaba las cartas llegadas desde Londres de su padre, Eva y de su amiga Annie, el estado anímico de Candice estaba lejos de ser un motivo decelebración.

—Estás preciosa —le ánimo Albert apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

El vestido de color verde esmeralda resaltaba el tono de sus ojos la seda se amoldaba a su figura y sus atributos resaltaban como no se había atrevido a lucir nunca.

A juzgar por la expresión de Albert, deseable. No era la primera vez que lo sorprendía apreciando su cuerpo, y Aunque al principio la hacía sentir violenta, ahora alimentaba su vanidad, por lo que se habría sentido defraudada si no la miraste de manera tan apreciativa.

—Gracias por aceptar mi proposición de una fiesta privada.

Albert entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Querida, cuando nos casamos te dije que sería para hacerte feliz.

—Y lo haces, Albert.

El marqués sonrió y ella correspondió a su gesto. Del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Albert sacó un pequeño estuche de terciopelo y se lo tendió.

—Felicidades.

Candy aceptó el regalo, al abrirlo descubrió que era un par de pendientes de esmeralda.

—Son preciosos.

—Como su dueña.

Albert se colocó tras ella. Retiro uno de ellos de la caja y con cuidado apartó los rizos de su cabello para poder acceder a su cuello.

Candy veía el reflejo de ambos en el espejo del tocador. Sus ojos conectaron a través de el, y Albert aprovechó aquella conexión para humedecerse el dedo índice y rozar el lóbulo de su oreja con él, para facilitar la introducción sin dolor. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Candy y sus pupilas se dilataron. Despacio, Albert enfilo la aguja del pendiente hacia el agujero y, con cuidado fue presionando hasta insertarlo por completo y accionar el cierre.

Cuando retiró la mano, acarició la lateral de su cuello y se inclino hacia el otro lado. Albert realizó la misma operación. Candy sintió la humedad en su piel, le flaquearon las piernas apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de su esposo y dejó que una de sus manos la rodeara por la cintura mientras la otra colocaba el otro zarcillo.

\--Magnífico —susurro junto a su oído.

Albert había intuido que una Candice era. mujer ardiente. Lo percibió, como todos, aquella noche en la que la encontraron completamente entregada en los brazos de Terrunce. Y pese a que sabía que lo había hecho por amor, sus imstintos estaban despiertos y algún día, él se encargaría demostrarle que satisfactorios podían llegar a ser liberados.

Candy paseo la mirada por el salón y reparó en su esposo,

Albert desvió la mirada hacia su esposa y le dedicó una sonrisa acompañada de un cabeceo al comprobar que lo estaba mirando.

Te envidio dijo Camila de repente.

Candy la miro sorprendida y la joven se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Camila era su más cercana vecina y algo así como una amiga.

-Lo lamento. Perdóname por mí inapropiado comentario.

\- No porfavor, prefiero que la gente sea sincera. A que aquellos que mienten para engañar y aparentar algo que no sienten. No te avergüences por expresar tu opinión Pero tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué me envidias?

—-Ojalá encontrará un hombre que me mirará con la devoción con la que lo hace el marqués. Si, eres muy afortunada —afirmó con convicción—, daría cualquier cosa por casarme con un hombre como él —Camila bajó el tono de su voz y agachó la cabeza—. Por compartir intimidad con alguien como él.

Candy también enrojeció en parte porque reparo en que ella se avergonzada de qué después de tantos meses tan sólo se hubiesen dado un ligero beso, y en parte al descubrir que Albert podría ser deseado por otras mujeres. Lo observó desde la distancia conversar con otros invitados, ciertamente era el hombre más apuesto de la fiesta. Desvío la mirada hacia otras damas y comprobó que tenía la atención de muchas de ellas. De nuevo recordó la aparición de Terry con aquella mujer, Lo ingenia e ignorante que se sintió al pensar que un hombre como él sólo tendría ojos para ella, al reparar que nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que otras lo enamoraran.

¿Y si Albert aliviaba las privaciones a las que ella lo sometía. con otra mujer? Palideció y empezó a sentirse mareada.

¿Te encuentras bien?—. Camila percibió la lividez de Candy y le prestó su abanico.

—Creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire.

—-Avisaré a tu esposo.

Camila camino con rapidez hasta el marqués y susurró unas palabras en su oído. Al instante Albert estaba delante de Candy.

—-Querida, ¿que te ocurre?

\--Me mareado un poco no es nada importante, pero agradecería salir.

—Por supuesto.

Albert la ayudó a sostenerse y ambos salieron hacia la terraza.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la plantación y permitía ver las plantas de algodón extenderse hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Albert sólo permaneció en silencio a su lado, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar, pero sin presionarla.

—Albert, ¿eres feliz conmigo? —Candy se atrevió a preguntar agarrada de la barandilla de piedra.

—-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

Candy asintió. No tenía sentido mentir cuando entre ellos siempre había premiado la sinceridad.

—Jamás pensé que volvería a compartir mi vida con otra mujer. Y es probable que con cualquier otra se me hubiese hecho insoportable. Pero contigo es todo muy fácil. -Albert la agarró de los hombros y la puso frente a él—. ¿He hecho o dicho algo que te haya indicado lo contrario?

—-He comprendido que no compartimos una parte de nuestra vida que tú puedes necesitar.

—--Entiendo. Temes que pueda buscar en otra mujer lo que no tengo contigo.

De nuevo ella asintió.

—No soportaría ser avergonzada otra vez... Albert... quiero qué... —bajó el tono de su voz pero la congoja que sentía no le permitió retractarse de lo que iba a decir--, quiero que me muestres la intimidad que se puede compartir.

Albert la tomo del brazo y la bajo los escalones de la casa, para alejar los de los oídos indiscretos. Llegaron hasta una Pérgola de madera blanca y cubrieron los tres peldaños que la elevaban del resto de la tierra. A su alrededor sólo los campos de algodón serían testigos de aquella conversación.

Albert sé proporcionó frente a ella y pese a la preocupación que leía en su rostro, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos y los hacía brillar con más intensidad.

—Lo quieres, pero no por los motivos adecuados, querida mía —dijo Albert al fin—. No porque lo desees, o me desees. Sino porque temes que de manera irracional Te suceda lo mismo que con Terrunce, y yo te abandone.

Escuchar el nombre de Terrunce de nuevo aceleró los latidos de su corazón.

—Jamás olvidaré lo que sucedió, puede que algún día lo supere, pero todavía no. Sin embargo necesito tu sinceridad. ¿Acaso tú no quieres? ¿No lo deseas? ¿Desde la muerte de tu esposa no volviste a estar con otra mujer?

—Sí lo hice. En ocasiones page a mujeres por sus atenciones, y otras veces me deje llevar por los intereses de otras damas, durante un tiempo tuve que lidiar con la culpabilidad de haber tenido que recurrir a ellas, de imaginar que era Amelia a la que tenía entre mis brazos.

Pero luego se convirtió en una necesidad biológica nada más. Un acto de liberación. Ninguna fue suficiente para cubrir el vacío que Amelia me dejó.

¿Y desde nuestro matrimonio?—Candy soltó la pregunta de repente y. Si, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Albert tardó segundos en contestar, y cuando lo hizo fue con extrema dulzura.

—Por qué quieres saberlo, Candice? Eso no cambia nada nuestra relación.

Candy tomó su tiempo para averiguar ¿Cómo se sentía al respecto? Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que no le gustaba la idea de que él buscara las atenciones de otras estando ella.

—¿Y yo? Sería suficiente.

Su esposo estiró la mano y la acarició su mejilla --Eres más de lo que me pude imaginar.

—-Tú eres todo lo que yo tengo Albert.

—Candy-apoyo las manos en su pecho, y se puso de puntillas—. No quiero perderte.. No quiero perder la libertad y la confianza que me ha dado nuestra unión. Enséñame lo que es un matrimonio completo.

El busto de Candy se apretaba contra el cuerpo de Albert, y sus carnosos labios estaban entreabiertos y dispuestos para él.

Albert sabía que ese momento llegaría, y mentiría si dijese que como hombre no lo había deseado. Inspiró hondo, y se rindió a lo Inevitable.

—Espérame en tu habitación.

Albert tardó casi una hora en deshacerse de los invitados tras anunciar la indisposición de su esposa. Algunos achacaban su malestar a un futuro vástago, y otros más indiscretos y algo más ebrios, bombearon sobre la necesidad de otro tipo de celebración de la pareja, pero la mayoría optó por la discreción y se retiró en silencio.

Subió la escalera de mármol blanco hasta que llegó frente a la puerta de su esposa y llamó despacio una sola vez a la espera de que le diese permiso. Sin embargo fue la misma Candy quién abrió y buscó su mirada.

Ambos se evaluaron los dos con el mismo temor de ver arrepentimiento en los ojos del otro. Sin embargo ella retrocedió para cederle el paso y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Albert sonrió y se acercó hasta ella. Rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Candice y lo inclino para besarla. El roce de sus labios fue ligero y tierno. Estaba lejos de parecerse al asalto de Terrunce en el invernadero, impetuoso y salvaje y que le robó el aliento. aquel pensamiento la hizo gemir de frustración y de resentimiento al recordarlo de nuevo, pero Albert malinterpretó disgusto en aquel gesto y la apartó de él.

—-No por favor. No te detengas. Necesito hacerlo.

—-No es una obligación. No quiero que luego te arrepientas, Candy.

—-Te prometo que no.

Esta vez Albert la besó hasta que sintió que ya empezaba a colaborar y dejo un pequeño espacio con el tentar la entrada con su lengua. Bajo sus manos entre beso y beso, con destreza desabotono el vestido, aflojó las cintas de su corsé y acarició la espalda desnuda de la joven.

Candy se estremeció la ropa se sostenía en precario equilibrio sobre el montículo de sus pechos y, tras dar un paso atrás Albert propició que cayese a sus pies. Ahora estaban tan desnuda y expuesta para el.

Candy sintió su exploración con la mirada primero y con caricias después, las manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y su piel fue obedeciendo la caricia de sus dedos explorando las curvas de su cuerpo, antes de que su boca ocupase el lugar en el que una vez Terrunce la había besado.

 _Bangladesh._

 _8 de Mayo 1828._

Un relámpago rasco el cielo y casi al momento el trueno restalló haciendo vibrar los cristales de la casa.

Terrunce despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor. Sacó los pies de la cama, los apoyo en el frío suelo y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Tenía el cuerpo en tensión y una sensación extraña. Como una premonición de que algo malo había sucedido. Se asomó a su ventana y comprobó que el día parecía haber despertado igual de tempestuoso que él.

Hacia un año había acudido al cumpleaños de Candice y la había comprometido. En esta ocasión estaba seguro de que la celebración habría sido diferente. El marqués habría preparado una fiesta y ella habría bailado con él, habría disfrutado del trato que se merecía. Y nadie la avergonzaría. Sería feliz. quizás a estas alturas puede que incluso estuviese esperando su primer hijo. Angustiado se levantó y se aseó lo más rápido que pudo necesitaba trabajar.

Al bajar a la cocina se encontró con la muchacha que Susana había contratado. Era una mujer menuda y delgada de tez oscura que apenas si osaba a pronunciar dos palabras seguidas. La saludó y ella hizo una inclinación de cabeza antes de depositar sobre la mesa su desayuno.

Escucharon carcajadas, la puerta de la calle abrirse y voces desde el otro lado de la casa.

La empleada lo miro de soslayo y bajo la cabeza avergonzada por el comportamiento de su señora, y también por él, por el hecho de que tuviese que soportar a Los amantes de su mujer. pero a él no le importaba en absoluto lo que Susana hiciera de su vida. Si la había llevado consigo, había sido para evitar que en Londres hundieran todavía más su reputación.

Susana entró la cocina empapada y ebria, trastabilló y se agarró del marco de la puerta Para no caer, tras ver a Terrunce carraspeó, irguió la espalda e intentó caminar recta.

\--Esposo-- lo saludó con voz arrastrada.

\--Susana-- respondió él, sin levantar la mirada del periódico que había sobre la mesa.

\--No sé por qué insistes en comer con la sirvienta en lugar de en el salón conmigo.

\--Quizás porque ya es mejor compañía que tu, querida.

Terrunce tuvo los reflejos justos para apartarse, antes de que la limosnera que su esposa le lanzó impactará sobre su cabeza, el objeto golpeó la pared y las monedas tintinearon en el suelo al abrirse.

\--¡Te odio! Me humillas a la más mínima oportunidad --Susana estalló histérica.

—Eso lo sabes hacer muy bien, sola.—Terry tomó el periódico de nuevo y retomó la lectura donde lo había dejado.

—No sabes apreciar lo que tienes muchos hombres me desean. Ansían mi compañía. Sin embargo tú la rechazas una y otra vez.

—Siempre he sabido que en el fondo, pese a que mis actos de locura y rebeldía, era inteligente.

Susana apretó los puños sobre la mesa y lo miró con rabia.

—Esta noche disfrutado en la cama con otro hombre de verdad uno que me ha poseído como si fuese la única mujer sobre la Tierra.

La empleada tomó la bandeja con ambas manos y salió presurosa de la cocina.

—Enhorabuena —contestó Terry ausente.

—¿Es que no te importa?

—Lo más mínimo . —Terry dobló el periódico y se levantó.

— Desde hace meses, tu vida y mi vida discurren paralelo.

—-Te deseo toda la infelicidad del mundo. Ojalá algún día recibas la indiferencia de la mujer que te enamoraste.

—Intenta ser feliz, Susana, yo no me opondré, pero tampoco te interpongas en el camino que me he trazado.

Terry salió de la casa y dejó que el aguacero cayera sobre él. Hoy no tenía ninguna reunión con los comerciantes por lo que tras repasar los números en la oficina se encargaría de que Adam lo pusiese a trabajar. Y quizá hasta lo acompañaría a desahogarse en uno de los antros de los que solía asistir para desahogar su frustración con los puños. La actividad física lo distraía, y cuando llegaste la noche con suerte podría conciliar el sueño.

 ** _Meses después._**

 _Illinois. Chicago._

 _Diciembre 1828._

 _Lady Andry:_

 _Lamento comunicarle que debido al mal tiempo y las tormentas que han golpeado en el barco, quince sacos han llegado en mal estado. Se mojaron y al abrirlos hemos descubierto que tenían mohó,entre el capataz y sus hombres, han intentado arreglarlo, retirar las partes negras y podridas. Aún así para evitar más pérdidas he visto en la obligación de negociar a la baja dichos fardos. No así el resto, por el que he conseguido compensar las ganancias. Le adjuntó como siempre, los cálculos con los beneficios._

 _El nenúfar. Esa es la flor típica de aquí. Los tonos van desde el blanco el rosa el Violeta o incluso un curioso color azulado. Los lagos que hay en el interior de la provincia están llenos de ellos las flores flotan sobre el agua y dan color a una vegetación que posee todos los tonos de verde. Están fondos a que uno puede perderse fácilmente en ella. Así mismo se ha de hallar especial cuidado para acceder a ellas porque hay zonas pantanosas, llenas de lodo que engañan y uno puede hundirse en el fango para siempre. Además del riesgo de encontrarse fascinantes animales como el tigre, que no dudaría en atacar y convertir a cualquier profano en un exquisito manjar. Sin embargo, vale la pena correr el riesgo porque la belleza salvaje del paisaje lo compensa. ¿No cree que en la vida hay riesgos que valen la pena correr por un instante de felicidad?_

 _Atentamente._

 _Jason. R._

Candy se encerró en el despacho. Había comprado un pequeño detalle para Jason por Navidad en agradecimiento por su trabajo, y por cada una de las cartas que le enviaba en las que saciaba su curiosidad y detallada como de diferente eran las costumbres en la India. Durante el tiempo que llevaba manteniendo contacto, había apreciado que se sentía solo, que era un hombre inteligente, educado y que el aburrimiento, o quizá su inquietud, lo llevaba a investigar parajes inhóspitos. Viajes que luego le contaba en sus cartas y qué aquella agradecía, en parte porque le parecía atrayente en parte porque sentía que era la única persona interesada por aquel hombre.

 _Querido señor Jason:_

 _Estas fechas son difíciles para cualquiera que se encuentre lejos de su hogar de sus más allegados. Perdone que me haya tomado la libertad de comprarle este obsequio en agradecimiento a su trabajo, pero sobre todo a sus cartas y las aventuras que me regalan con ellas, yo no puedo ofrecerle testimonios tan maravillosos o llamativos. Pero quizá leer a (William Shakespeare) uno de mis autores favoritos compensé un poco mi falta de vivienza. Espero que disfrute de_ **Mucho ruido y** **pocas nueces**. _P_ _uesto que es una de mis obras preferidas. Si vuelve a Londres y tiene la posibilidad de acudir a una representación, le aconsejo que lo haga. mientras Espero que este pequeño detalle aligere sus días con sonrisas._

 _Atentamente._

 _Candice Andry._

 _Bangladesh._

 _Marzo 1829._

Terry cerro la carpeta con el albarán y se dispuso a retirarse a su casa cuando el cartero Le entregó un sobre mucho más grande de lo habitual. Debido a la cantidad de trabajo, el presente navideño había llegado con retraso, se excusó. Pero Terry apenas lo escuchó mientras abría el sobre y asombrado descubría un paquete de regalo exquisitamente envuelto.

Leyó la nota de Candice con el corazón latiendo desbocado, era la primera vez que recibía una carta suya sin motivo, además con un regalo. Lo abrió con cuidado de no romper el papel y una vez desenvuelto dobló y guardo los lazos en su maletín. Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, abrió el libro en una página cualquiera, cerró los ojos, sonrió y aspiro su aroma. Qué ella lo tuviesen sus pensamientos fue el mayor regalo de todos.

Continuará...


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

CAPÍTULO 12.

Terry leyó la nota de Candice con el corazón latiendo desbocado, era la primera vez que recibía una carta suya sin motivo, además con un regalo. Lo abrió con cuidado de no romper el papel y una vez desenvuelto dobló y guardo los lazos en su maletín. Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, abrió el libro en una página cualquiera, cerró los ojos, sonrió y aspiro su aroma. Qué ella lo tuviesen sus pensamientos fue el mayor regalo de todos.

 _Cuatro_ _años después._

Enero 1833

Terrunce subió los escalones de su oficina de dos en dos, ancioso al saber que tenía correspondencia. Tras aquella primera carta de Candice se sucedieron otras muchas. Lo que en un principio se suponía que era una mera transacción comercial, se había convertido en la única ilusión de Terrunce. Con el paso de los años se avía ganado la confianza de la que una vez fue su prometida, y que para él, ahora era el amor de su vida. Imposible por su puesto.

Ella le hablaba sobre su vida en Chicago, la plantación y sobre todo lo que había aprendido desde que hacía cuatro años se había mudado a vivir con su esposo. Se alegraba de que fuera feliz, lo merecía, pero no podía evitar sentir sierta tensión, cuando le hablaba sobre su marido. Él también había hecho sobre la suya por que en una de aquellas cartas Candice le preguntó si estaba casado y se negaba a mentirle más de lo que lo había hecho ya.

Ansioso, abrió la carta y leyó:

 _Estimado señor Jason._

 _No se como expresarle mi pesar por su pérdida. Lamento mucho la muerte de su esposa y lo que debió significar para usted acompañarla en su enfermedad y sobre todo en su triste final. Espero conocerle en persona alguna vez y poder agradecerle como es debido su dedicación y preocupación por nuestros negocios. Pese a que su situación personal era complicada. Por favor, mi marido y yo insistimos en que se toma el tiempo que necesite para intentar recuperarse._

 _de nuevo le expreso mi gratitud y todo mi cariño. Atentamente._

 _Candice Andry_.

A Terry le supo a poco aquella escueta carta. Candice no le contaría información sobre ella, no le contaba nada sobre cómo habían sido sus últimos meses. Sólo se centraba en la muerte de Susana. Un hecho que no podía decir que le hubiese sorprendido. Desde su llegada a la India, la vida de su esposa había sido un descontrol de alcohol y libertinaje que acabó primero con su salud física al contraer la sífilis y luego mental. No cabía duda de que aquellos años habían sido duros. Su único escape había sido el trabajo duro en el puerto, las negociaciones, y las cartas de Candy.

 _Chicago._

 _Marzo 1833._

 _Lady Andry:_

 _Gracias por sus condolencias y la sincera preocupación por mi bienestar. Los últimos meses de mi esposa fueron muy duros. Espero no sonar demasiado insensible, pero siento que con usted puedo confiar y que sabrá entenderme. Su final fue un alivio para ambos, dado el sufrimiento del que ella aquejaba, y la impotencia por mi parte de no poder ayudarla en su desenlace. Pese a que nuestro matrimonio, como tantos jamás estuvo basado en sentimientos. Lamento profundamente su muerte. Ahora más que nunca agradezco sus cartas Lady Andry, son lo único que me evade de la en ocasiones dura realidad en este lugar. De nuevo gracias por su sentir._

 _Atentamente. Jason. R._

Candy despertó y se estiró en la cama rozó con el brazo el cuerpo de Albert, sonrió y el mismo tiempo un sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas al recordar todo lo que había aprendido la noche anterior, jamás pensó que una mujer pudiese tener tanto poder al satisfacer de ese modo a un hombre. Albert era un amante atento pero también era un maestro.

Después de aquella primera vez, hacía cuatro años Albert le había obsequiado un libro muy explícito, sobre diferentes posturas y artes amatorias.

Con su esposo sólo compartía cama si deseaban poner en práctica las cosas aprendidas, el resto de las noches cada uno ocupaba su habitación y su relación se basaba en la cordialidad y la confianza de dos buenos amigos. A excepción de aquellas noches en las que yacían juntos. Albert se levantó para retirarse a su habitación Pero mientras se vestía reparo en el sonrojó de las mejillas de su esposa.

—Apuesto toda mi fortuna a qué adivino lo que estás pensando—. Dijo el marqués abrochando los botones de sus pantalones y luego tomo la camisa que había dejado en los pies de la cama.

—Perderías —sentenció Candy con fanfarronería.

—Probemos. ¿Es verdad o no qué pensabas en el sexo?

Candy se cubrió debajo de la sabana, y Albert soltó la carcajada,

—Me debes una fortuna.

—Te debo mucho más que eso, Candy se descubrió y lo miró con infinita gratitud, como hacía siempre.

—Te dije que haría lo posible para hacerte feliz.

—No sólo me has echó Feliz Albert, me has enseñado a confiar en mi. Y me hiciste mujer. Pero también me haría feliz tener un hijo —lo tentó de nuevo. Desde aquella primera noche Albert le había dejado claro que no deseaba descendencia, por lo que tomaría las precauciones necesarias para no dejarla embarazada, ella aceptó porque comprendió el temor que lo embargaba, después de la desgracia vivida con su anterior esposa, pero con el tiempo empezaba a desear que cambiará de opinión.

—Lo sé —dijo comprensivo—, te daría todo lo que me pidieras, todo lo que tengo, menos eso, por favor compréndelo.

Candy asintió, no podía pedirle más de lo que ya le daba. Durante el día la dejaba ocuparse de sus negocios en las Indias Orientales siempre bajo su supervisión. La dejaba hacer y deshacer a su antojo en la casa, hablaban como amigos y cuando les apetecía estaban juntos como amantes. Sin embargo su relación era más de cariño que de amor. Él seguía venerando a su esposa, y ella no creía, ni confiaba en un amor como el que había sentido por Terry. Aquello fue inmaduro y una totalmente ilusión, qué seguía guardado muy dentro de su alma, y por más que quería sacarlo, triarlo y olvidarlo no podía. Era como si esperase por él, tontamente, por que el era de otra mujer. Lo que compartía con Albert era confianza y una amistad ciega.

Albert había sido un hombro donde pudiese llorar, una mano para sostener, la única persona que le daba los mejores consejos, le enseñaba a ver el mundo de otra perspectiva, como cuándo descubrió la relación que Eva tenía con su padre. Había sido realmente un golpe muy fuerte en su corazón, en su alma.

Albert le había dado la sorpresa de traer a su familia, estaba muy feliz, hasta que encontró a Eva y a su padre besándose en el despacho de Albert,

Paralizada no supo reaccionar ante la inequívoca visión que tenía ante sus ojos. Eva tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y que la sujetaba con firmeza por la cintura pero no fue el hecho del todo inconveniente que William estuviese a solas con ella en la habitación o de la posición de sus cuerpos, ni que estuvieran tocándose y sin lugar a dudas besándose.

—¿Por qué? — había pronunciado por fin—, ¿Engaña a mi madre? Eva, ¿comohas podido prestarte a esto?

—Es mucho más complicado que eso—. Intervino su padre.

—Pues explícamelo, porque yo ya soy capaz de entender muchas más cosas de las que cree padre.

Y ella bien lo sabía, el hecho de que Terry se hubiera enamorado de otra mujer y la había engañado durante meses con otra, no justificaba su comportamiento, ni ese irracional sentimiento. Candy no había empatizado con su madre desde hacía años, pero en aquel momento como mujer traicionada se posicionó de su lado.

—¡Explíquenme! — Candy volvió a decir con tono de exclamación.

—¡Basta! Candice no grites.

—¿Por qué? Teme que mi madre se entere. Pues debería saberlo, debería enterarse de lo que el hombre al que ama lo engaña con otra mujer— las lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos y las limpio a manotazos.

—¿Crees que tu madre y yo nos amamos? —respondió William con amargura.

Candy dejo de llorar y lo miro con atención —Intenta decirme que jamás existió ese sentimiento.

—Si existió —corrigió—, cuando la conocí era una mujer hermosa, alegre, con sueños, y positiva. Pero...

La puerta tras ellos advirtió de que había una cuarta persona en la habitación Candy miro a la armada su madre que impertérrita contemplo la escena hasta que sus ojos se dirigieron a su hija.

—¡Ya basta de tanto alboroto! Vuestros gritos se escuchan hasta la calle.

—Madre —susurro atemorizada. La idea de que su madre hubiese descubierto la relación de su padre con Eva por sus gritos era para querer morirse.

—No quiero escuchar ni un solo grito, ni una sola palabra más, en referencia a este asunto. Si, yo sé y consiento lo que sucede, ¿quién eres tú para convertirnos en la comidilla de la gente?

Candy miró sorprendida a su madre y luego a William y luego a Eva. Ninguno de los tres parecía sorprendido por el hecho de que Emilia estuviese enterada de su relación.

—¿Lo sabía? —Candy preguntó asombrada.

—El acuerdo al que llegamos tu padre y yo, sólo nos incumbe a nosotros. Esta es la última conversación que mantendremos al respecto y tú dejarás las cosas tal y como están, me has entendido, si por culpa de un repentino arranque de moralidad, destruyes la imagen que me he esforzado durante años no te lo perdonaré jamás.

Después de ese horrible momento y gracias a Albert, Candy pudo entender lo falsa que es la gente. Le había tomado tiempo aceptar a Eva en su vida nuevamente, pero era tanto él amor que Candy le tenía que aceptó su compañía nuevamente.

— Cariño ¿estás bien? — pregunto Albert sacando a Candy de sus largos recuerdos.

— Candy le contesto con una sonrisa de boba. Pero cuando vio que él se iba salió completamente de sus ensoñaciones y sus tristes recuerdos.

—¿Saldrás? —le pregunto aún sabiendo lo obvio.

—No tardaré. Cariño, hoy te daré una sorpresa llevándote a la ciudad.

—Oh, Albert.

Albert depositó un suave beso en su frente y salió.

La lluvia que durante días había castigado a Chicago, habían cesado. Después de una tormenta descomunal hacía varias horas que había dejado de llover, pero una calma tensa cargada de humedad embotaba el ambiente. Las nubes grises todavía oscurecían el cielo, lo cual indicaba que con toda probabilidad el agua no los había abandonado. Candy se cubrió con el chal y salió al balcón, desde el que se avistaba toda la propiedad. Albert había salido a cabalgar, nada más había dejado de llover para comprobar que la plantación no había sufrido daños considerables. La crecida del río había aumentado en algunos campos y las casas de los trabajadores se habían visto afectadas, por lo que Albert había decidido comprobar en persona, el bienestar de las familias primero y de sus tierras después.

—Señora —llamó su atención el mayordomo.

—Dime, Osvaldo.

—Tiene visita, lady Camila.

—Gracias Infórmale que enseguida me reuniré con ella.

Después de los saludos correspondientes se encontraban Candy y Camila sentadas en los cómodos sillones que adornaban el cuarto de visitas y tomando el té.

— Esperamos que los daños sean menores de lo que se rumora —había comentado lady Camila.

Candy miro el reloj de la pared y comprobó que Albert se retrasaba, le había dicho que apenas tardaría dos horas y el plazo se había cumplido con creces.

—¿Estás preocupada por tu esposo?

—Ya debería haber llegado —confirmó así la sospecha de su amiga.

—No te intranquilices, el marqués es un buen jinete.

De pronto la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y golpeó la pared el sonido llego hasta el salón sobresaltándolas, pero lo que en verdad hizo a Candy que la sangre se le congelara, fueron los gritos fuertes de la servidumbre.

Candy se precipitó hasta la puerta. Ahogó un grito cuando vio a dos de los trabajadores cargar con el cuerpo de Albert. Corrió hasta ellos y a empujones con el servicio que se afanaban a ayudarlos, sólo para comprobar que seguía con vida.

—Lady Andry— dijo uno de los trabajadores —. El caballo resbaló y cayó sobre él, el marqués se golpeó la cabeza con una piedra al mismo tiempo en que el animal lo aplastaba bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Un médico! —Candy grito sin querer escuchar el mal augurio que encerraban aquellas palabras. —¡Qué venga el médico! De inmediato el mayordomo se apresuró a enviar a buscar al galeno, mientras trasladaban el cuerpo del marqués a su habitación.

Candice se arrodilló junto a la cama y acaricio el rostro de Albert, manchado de sangre. Allí tendido, pálido, inconciente, tenía una herida en la cabeza que sangraba profusamente, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su respiración irregular. Candy lo llamó en susurros cargados de congoja, acerco sus labios a su oído y le rogó que abriera los ojos y que la mirara. Tomó una de sus manos frías e inertes y se la llevó a su mejilla, sin importarle que el barro o la sangre manchara su rostro.

—Por favor, Albert. No me dejes sola. No me abandones —lloro desconsolada—. Me prometiste que me harías feliz, no puedes fallar a tu promesa—. Dijo con sollozos—. Si lo haces, jamás te lo perdonaré —pronunció de manera irracional. Al momento se arrepintió de sus palabras y lloro de nuevo desconsolada—. No es cierto, sabes que no puedo sentir nada malo por ti Albert, no me hagas sufrir? abre los ojos, mírame por favor, por favor...

Candy no supo cuánto tiempo tardó el médico en llegar pero se negó a soltar la mano de su marido, mientras lo exploraban lo miro con la esperanza prendada en sus ojos, y se negó a ver lo que el rostro derrotado del doctor presagiaba.

—Lady Andry… —Suspiro el médico derrotado.

—No. No se atreva a decirme que no puede curarlo —lo amenazó al tiempo que lo señalaba con un dedo tembloroso—. Le pagaré lo que sea, todo lo que me pida, pero sánelo.

—Siento tener que decirle esto. Pero... no puedo hacerlo. El caballo le aplastado sus pulmones y…

— No. No se atreva, ni siquiera a insinuarlo. Si no puede hacer nada, ¡váyase! Yo buscaré otro médico.

—Le dirá lo mismo que yo, señora. lo lamento mucho.

— No quiero escucharle. No creo nada de lo que me dice. Déjeme sola con él. Márchense todos —grito fuera de si al médico y a la servidumbre que se encontraba allí.

De nada la habitación se quedó vacía y ella se permitió convulsionar por el llanto. —Me lo prometiste… —Repitió— Te necesito conmigo, no me dejes. Por favor te lo ruego.

—Mi querida Candice --murmuró Albert. Una tela cubría sus ojos y le impedía verla con claridad, pero sabía que tennía los ojos de un verde intenso a causa del llanto y las mejillas arreboladas--. Mi querida Candice —. Perdóname por dejarte.

\-- No te atrevas a despedirte. No lo hagas --Candy abrazaba su mano.

\--Escúchame… --Un acceso de tos le impidió seguir hablando y un hilo de sangre escapó de sus labios. Horrorizada, Candy se lo limpio con uno des los paños de lino que había dejado el servicio junto a ella—. Gracias por enseñarme a querer de nuevo, tras la muerte de Amelia. Gracias por haberme hecho feliz estos años, cuando creía que ya no podía hacerlo y había perdido toda esperanza.

\--No, no lodigas. No te vayas Albert.

—Prométeme que serás feliz. —Un nuevo acceso de tos lo hizo atragantarse—. Prométemelo. No estés triste por mí. Mi esposa y mis hijos me esperan, prométeme que serás Feliz—. Repitió sin aire.

—Te lo prometo.

Albert exhalo su último suspiro con los ojos fijos en Candice y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Candy creyó que se ahogaría por su pena. La presión que sentía en su pecho sólo podía liberarla con lágrimas y se dedicó a llorar. Los lamentos llenaron la habitación hasta que le dolió la garganta.

—Amelia te lo entrego. Siempre fue tuyo —murmuro con cariño. Besó su mano, y se incorporó.

Candy avanzó trastabillando hasta la puerta.

Continuará...

Hola. Feliz Lunes, llegamos a la parte, que yo más espero. Saludos. JillValentine


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

CAPÍTULO 13.

 _Banglasdesh._

 _Marzo 1833._

Terrunce estaba en su oficina en medio de una negociación con un comerciante francés, cuando el telegrafista interrumpió la reunión. Raras veces había recibido un telegrama y en las ocasiones en que lo había hecho había sido para notificarle incidencias en el envío de algún producto.

Se disculpó con su cliente y en el rellano de la escalera desdoblo el papel. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue leer el nombre de James Britter, el abogado del Marqués. Siempre había sospechado que aquel hombre sabía de su paradero y que William White no tardaría en encontrarlo, Pero jamás tuvo la certeza y el hecho de que no hubiese aparecido con una pistola, le hizo pensar que ignoraba donde estaba. Pero no fue eso lo que lo dejó sin respiración, fueron las siguientes líneas:

 _Lord Andry fallecido en accidente de caballo._ En la misma carta se le pedía que continuara con sus funciones, hasta que le avisara para asistir a Londres, para la lectura del testamento que podría demorarse algunos meses por temas burocráticos. Terry se apoyó en la pared de la escalera y releyó de nuevo aquellas líneas. Candy ahora era viuda pensaba una y otra vez. Además de la sensación de inquietud y de pena por la muerte del único hombre que lo había ayudado a salir adelante, una especie de euforia y de miedo se apoderó de él. Sentimientos contradictorios debido a que pronto tendría que regresar a la tierra de la que se había marchado como un paria. Pero sobre todo a que aquello significaba que volvería a verla. El tiempo de espera era la incertidumbre hasta que le notificaran que podría regresar a Londres y se encontrase de nuevo con ella iba a ser un infierno. Pero esta vez volvería con la cabeza bien alta. Había expiado sus pecados y consagrado su vida al trabajo, tan sólo le quedaba una cuenta por saldar. Y esa sería conseguir que Candy perdonará sus malas decisiones.

La casa aburrida de actividad, mientras el servicio preparaba el equipaje, pero desde su estancia sentada en el sillón frente a la ventana. Candy observaba el paisaje triste y gris que ofrecía la hacienda. Se marchaba ocho meses después de la muerte de Albert. Regresaba a Londres que la esperaría con la lengua afilada y las plumas cargadas de tinta. Regresaba a una ciudad que jamás había considerado su hogar y lo haría. Durante aquel tiempo había ganado fortaleza y determinación, no le quedaba otra opción, para eso la había educado su padre y para eso Albert había depositado su confianza en ella, porque era una mujer que había aprendido a sobreponerse a las adversidades y mucho más fuerte de espíritu de lo que ella misma creía, pero aquella ocasión no pudo prohibirse sucumbir al pensar en el último adiós.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla, no se molestó en retirala, la dejó caer sobre el vestido negro de terciopelo que llevaba y sintió la humedad en su rostro hasta que se secó. Se levantó del sillón y miró de nuevo aquella habitación. Recordó las conversaciones con Albert, los momentos de intimidad compartidos y las confidencias que se habían hecho entre aquellas paredes. Acoso su ausencia cada una de esas noches durante aquellos meses de soledad, y la emoción volvió embargarla al pensar oprimió su garganta y temió volver a sacumbir en un llanto incontrolable. Se ajustó el sombrero con dedos temblorosos hasta que las cintas negras de raso quedaron fijas en su garganta, y retiro los guantes y se dirigió la puerta. Antes de salir no pudo evitar de tener una retina una vez más aquella habitación, sólo cuando estuvo preparada para abandonarla se despidió

—Adiós mi querido Albert.

En la puerta de la hacienda los empleados la esperaban en perfecta formación, pasó frente a ellos hasta llegar a los escalones donde el cochero la esperaba junto a algunos miembros del servicio que la acompañarían en su regreso. No podía despedirse, no podía mirarlos a los ojos, porque sabía que vería lastima pena y tristeza, y ella ya acarreaba suficiente pesar.

Sin embargo no podría marcharse sin agradecer, a aquella gente su dedicación y cariño durante aquellos años. Despacio se dio la vuelta y comprobó cuan ciertas eran sus sospechas. Los rostros compungidos del servicio la completaban con atención.

—Gracias, entre todos conseguisteis hacer de este mi hogar --.Al pronunciar las últimas palabras Le falló la voz por lo que se apresuró a subir al coche y esconderse tras las cortinas.

El barco atracaría en el puerto de Charleston, no tardaría en zarpar mientras los demás empleados trasladaban su equipaje a su camarote.

El invierno londinense al parecer estaba siendo uno de los más duros, las calles estaban llenas de barro debido a la nieve y Candy no encontró nada bonito que admirar, quizás porque no tenía la sensación de estar volviendo a casa.

Estaba cansada del viaje, y sentía el frío húmedo calarle hasta los huesos. Deseaba llegar a casa para poder pedir un baño caliente tomar algo, y poder acostarse. Pero no sería a la casa que consideraba suya. Sino a la casa de Albert.

Uno de los hombres de confianza de su padre la esperaba en el puerto para entregarle una carta con instrucciones precisas de que fuera directamente a la casa del Marqués. William la conocía bien y sabía que buscaría su compañía y el apoyo de su familia, pero también sabía que como viuda de Albert debía regresar al que era su hogar. Al menos hasta la lectura del Testamento, fechada para dentro de dos días. Una vez se leyeran las últimas voluntades de Albert podría regresar a Oxfordshire.

Ya que al no tener hijos todas sus posesiones pasarían a manos de los sobrinos del Marqués y ella volvería a la vida que una vez temió tener. Pero esta vez se encargaría de que fuese diferente. Su situación de viuda le otorgaba la libertad y el título de marquesa, le daba impunidad para actuar como quisiese. Por primera vez fue consciente de que era realmente libre, y ese pensamiento la atemorizo e ilusión o de igual manera.

Terry se paseo por el salón de su nueva casa, bajo la atenta mirada del mayordomo y una ama de llaves. La decoración era sencilla muy masculina tal como había ordenado que fuese. Pero que sea lo austero y carente de detalles la casa, por primera vez sintió que aquello podía llamar su hogar.

Ante el silencio de Terry el mayordomo decidió intervenir

\--¿Está todo a su gusto, señor?

\--Perfecto, gracias, Pueden retirarse, si necesito algo se los haré saber.

La pareja lo dejó solo y Terry pudo relajarse, su amigo Charlie había hecho un buen trabajo.

Pese a cómo desapareció de su vida, supo que si lo necesitaba en algún momento ahí estaría. Por ello tras recibir el telegrama de James Britter no dudo en pedir el favor de que le buscase una casa y la condicionara para su regreso. Por supuesto todo ello dirigido con la más estricta discreción y confidencialidad.

Incluso el servicio había sido escogido fuera de la capital para que nos tuviese al tanto de su pasado al menos de momento y pudiese vivir alejado de los chismorreos. Al poco tiempo por el que su presencia pasase de ser percibida, disfrutaría los pocos instantes en paz que le restaban. Hasta que los problemas acudiesen a él, porque estaba seguro de que William White no tardaría en saber de su regreso, y apostaría a que con el tiempo habría enquistado más si cabía su inquimia por él. No lo culpaba ahora ya no. Sin embargo tampoco iba a dejar que destrozara todo lo que había construido durante sus largos años de ausencia y trabajo duro. Tras sentarse al lado del fuego estiró las piernas apoyo la cabeza en el sillón. Cerró los ojos. Estaba exhausto por el viaje, pero más estaba emocionalmente tras la muerte del Marqués, entendía que tendría que dejar de trabajar para él, pero James le dio instrucciones precisas de que siguiese haciendo su trabajo hasta la lectura del testamento. Durante aquellos meses Candy no le había escrito y él había acusado aquella falta de noticias con desesperación, ahora había llegado el momento de reencontrarse, ni los días, ni las horas pasaban lo suficientemente rápido. No obstante sabía que en cuanto se leyera el testamento su trabajo terminaría. Candy jamás consentiría que siguiese haciendo se cargó de los negocios de su marido. Quizás había llegado el momento de invertir para sí mismo y volar en solitario. Durante aquellos años había aprendido lo suficiente para poder aumentar el patrimonio de su familia que había recuperado en buena parte y tener la suficiente solvencia económica para no depender de nadie. Sin embargo no pudo evitar la misma sensación que sintió cuando siendo un niño sus padres le dejaron en el internado, ese desamparo de tener que abrirse paso sólo se parecía mucho a su actual situación.

El mayordomo llamo a la puerta para avisarle de una visita, en un primer momento se sorprendió pero después de sobresalto comprendió que sería Charlie, así se lo confirmo al mayordomo.

Terry se levantó para recibir a su viejo amigo.

Cuando Charlie entró en el salón se quedó parado bajo el vano de la puerta, casi no podía reconocer al que había sido su compañero de fechorías. Terry había cambiado ya no llevaba la melena que le rozaba los hombros, hombros que por cierto se habían ensayado de manera considerable ahora llevaba el cabello más corto y arreglado. No quedaba nada de aquel muchacho travieso y desafiante, no al menos a primera vista. Ahora ante él había un hombre que con manos en los bolsillos esperaba su reacción.

—Si fuese una dama. Me sentiría halagado por tu pormenorizado examen visual, amigo --bromeó Terry. --Charlie sonrió y pensó que quizá el Terry de antes no había desaparecido del todo.

\--Si lo fuese ya estuviera enamorada de ti --le siguió el juego. Se acercó hasta él y se abrazaron al tiempo que reían y golpeaban sus espaldas.

\--No me lo puedo creer, has vuelto. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Podrías haberte explayado más en tu carta --le recriminó Charlie.

Terry lo invitó a sentarse y sirvió unas copas.

\--Es una larga historia, qué pronto te contaré, por el momento sólo te diré que mi regreso se debe a la muerte del marqués. He sido llamado para la lectura del testamento.

\-- ¿Tú? --exclamó Charlie, visiblemente sorprendido--. ¿ Por qué ?

\--No lo sé --Terry contestó con sinceridad.

\--No tienes ni idea de por què ese hombre te conocía lo suficiente como para aparecer en su testamento-- pregunto Charlie escéptico.

\--Me conocía, por que él fue quien me dio trabajo cuando todos me dieron la espalda.

Aunque sorprendido Charlie no pudo evitar expresar su pesar.

\-- Lamento no haberte podido ayudar -- Charly continuaba sintiéndose culpable, pero Terry sabía que hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos, y valoraba que no le hubiese retirado la palabra como lo hicieron el resto de sus compañeros.

\--No tienes nada de que disculparte conmigo, me ofreciste más que ningún otro de los conocidos. Y es lo que más valoró, tu apoyo y amistad.

Charlie lo observó para apreciar algún atisbo de ironía, resquemor en su voz, pero sin embargo parecía sincero.

\--Estás diferente Grandchester --Terry sonrió y bebió su copa .

\--Supongo que he madurado--. Charlie pareció aceptar aquella respuesta como verdadera, por que desde luego no parecía el mismo.

Terry procedió a explicarle a Charlie como modificó Albert su vida.

\--Me parece increíble, debió ser muy duro para ti acostumbrarte a esa nueva vida.

\--Por raro que te parezca, debo reconocer que me gustó tener algo que hacer, pero sobre todo sentirme útil. Aprendí a fuerza de golpes y tuve que utilizar toda mi inteligencia para poder salir adelante. Estoy orgulloso de lo que he conseguido--. Concluyó.

\--Y ahora dudo mucho que cuando la marquesa se entere de quién eres te permita que sigas trabajando en los negocios de su difunto esposo -- dijo con pesar.

Terry se encogió de hombros, y se levantó. Apoyo un brazo sobre la chimenea.

\--No puedo culparla por ello. No haré nada que pueda dañarla más de lo que ya lo hice. Acudiré a la lectura del Testamento y desapareceré de su vida si es lo que ella quiere.

\--¿Acaso lo dudas?

No. Terry no lo dudaba, pero echaría de menos ese contacto por carta con ella. Esas frases que le daban pistas sobre cómo estaba haciendo su vida, y la avidez de conocimiento que expresaba en cada una de ellas.

Echaría de menos a la única persona con la que había tenido contacto durante aquellos años. Porque ni siquiera su madre se había preocupado por saber de su paradero.

Ahora por lo pronto sólo tenía en mente, la certeza de saber que dentro de dos días volvería a ver a Candy o más bien ella le vería. Después de todos aquellos años, y eso era lo suficientemente perturbador para eclipsar cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente.

Candy salió de la mansión temprano. En la calle todavía no había mucha actividad y ella casi lo prefería.

No quería cruzarse con nadie, todavía no sentía con ánimos de ser observada y recibir condolencias. La mayoría de ellas falsas, sabía que la noticia de su llegada a la ciudad ya había aparecido los periódicos de sociedad, porque así lo habían hecho saber en Chicago.

La visita de su familia el día anterior la distrajo y al mismo tiempo le sirvió de catarsis. Lloro en brazos de Emma por la muerte de Albert, y expresó su inseguridad con respecto a lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante. Aceptó cariño de los suyos, excepto el de su madre que se limito a ser mera observadora, y calmó Así un poco los nervios. Inquietud que esa mañana había vuelto con más fuerza mientras se dirigía al despacho del señor Britter para la lectura del testamento, nerviosa movió las manos enguantadas sobre su regazo. Su padre había insistido en acompañarla pero ella había declinado su oferta de forma tajante, aquello era el primer paso de su nueva vida. A partir de ahora tomaría sus decisiones por sí misma y era importante que empezase por aquel trámite ella sola.

El coche se detuvo, cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo antes de que el cochero abriese la puerta y la ayudará a descender. Miro las escaleras de piedra dejo escapar el aire que había estado deteniendo, y subió despacio hasta llegar a la puerta que se abrió casi de inmediato.

—Lady Andry, el señor Britter la espera, sígame por favor —informó el mayordomo.

Candice asintió y camino tras el, hasta una puerta de color nogal lo bastante gruesa como para no escucharsé nada de lo que allí dentro se hablara. Tras llamar y sin esperar respuesta el hombre abrió y cedió el paso.

\--Lady Andry. El placer de volver a verla queda empañado por la situación en la que desarrolla nuestro encuentro. Lamento mucho la muerte lord Albert, él ra uno de mis mejores amigos —dijo Britter con tristeza al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Candice.

\--Lo sé, gracias por sus palabras.

\-- Tome asiento por favor, no la esperaba tan pronto, pero en cuanto estemos todos comenzaremos.

\-- Lamento si me llegada ha perturbado su rutina. Lo cierto es que me he adelantado por dos motivos; el primero, para evitar que mi padre me acompañase, puesto que se había empeñado en que no debía venir sola, y yo estaba más que decidida a hacerlo así. Y el segundo, es que no quería ser el centro de atención, quiero pasar desapercibida todo el tiempo que pueda.

—La entiendo, ayer mismo comentaba con mi hija Annie, que debía esperar unos días antes de ir a visitarla

\-- Tengo tantas ganas de verla durante estos años hemos estado en contacto, pero no hay nada cómo compartir el té de la tarde, para sentir que se estrechan de nuevo los lazos que nos unían. Por favor dígale que puede visitarme en cuánto desee.

\--Me encargaré de hacérselo saber, el problema es que su estado de gestación está avanzado.

\-- Entiendo. Dígale entonces que yo misma me personaré en su casa en cuanto me sea posible. --Así lo haré.

Después de aquello, un silencio incómodo se estableció entre ellos. Candy ansiaba estar al tanto de una vez para poder tomar decisiones de su nueva vida.

\-- Esperamos mucha gente --preguntó con tiento.

\--A los sobrinos de Lord Andry, y al hombre de confianza de Albert en las indias orientales -- dijo James.

\--Oh, ¿el señor Jason?

James temía aquel momento en cuanto Candy conociese la verdadera identidad de Jason, volvería a sentirse engañada, la observó con cariño. No en vano la conocía desde que era una niña y decidió que no había nada malo en prevenirla.

\--¿Ocurre algo, señor Britter?

\-- Disculpe se me ha ido la cabeza en otros temas. El caso es que hay algo que usted debería saber.

\--Por favor puede hablar conmigo con total sinceridad.

EL señor Jason --comenzó a decir James, pero su secretario llamó y abrió la puerta de nuevo sin esperar permiso.

\--Los sobrinos de lord Andry acaban de llegar.

\--De acuerdo. Suspiro James, y espero a que entrarán.

Candy miró hacia la puerta con curiosidad no conocía a los sobrinos de Albert, puesto que éste jamás los había invitado a su casa. No obstante las referencias que tenía de ellos no eran muy buenas. En alguna ocasión Albert le había comentado que el mayor de ellos había dilatado la herencia de su difunto primo y que era un vividor del pequeño tenía pocas referencias.

El primero en entrar fue el caballero alto de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color seguido de otro hombre más joven físicamente similar a su hermano pero con una expresión más afable en su rostro y una joven casi de su misma edad los cabellos marrones también, pero está parecía muy altanera.

\--Lord Neal --James estrecho la mano del mayor de los hermanos y repitió el gesto con el segundo y después con la mujer.

\--Márquez Nael --le rectificó el primero con severidad.

Al momento Candy supo que aquella lectura de testamento no se llevaría en buenos términos.

James no hizo ningún tipo de comentario.

Les presento a Lady Andry. Marquésa lord Neal. Lord Andrew, y Lady Elisa Legan.

Los hombres se acercaron hasta ella y la saludaron con una reverencia. El mayor de ellos la estudio con atención sin ningún tipo de miramiento y la joven ni siquiera se acercó.

\--Sabíamos que nuestro tío se había desposado con alguien más joven que él. Ahora entiendo el porqué.

Aunque aquella manera de hablar la incómodo se resistió a sentirse avasallada por lo que no dudo en replicar.

\--Es de suponer que debo tomarme sus palabras como un halago

\--Sin duda, es usted una belleza. Sí ya estamos todos podría proceder a la lectura del testamento ordenó al señor greeter sin pudor y sin dejar de observarla.

\--Lo lamento -- dijo James--, pero todavía falta otra persona y dado que restan diez minutos para que se cumpla la hora fijada, esperaremos.

De nuevo el silencio incómodo se instaló entre los presentes. James les instó a tomar asiento y comenzó a ordenar las carpetas de documentos sobre el escritorio. Candy apretó las manos sobre su regazo, los minutos pasaban despacio entre toses, carraspeos y el ruido de los papeles sobre la mesa. Justo cuando el reloj marcó las diez en punto, el secretario anunció la llegada del último de los citados

Continuará...


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

CAPÍTULO 14.

El silencio incómodo se instaló entre los presentes. James les instó a tomar asiento y comenzó a ordenar las carpetas de documentos sobre el escritorio. Candy apretó las manos sobre su regazo, los minutos pasaban despacio entre toses, carraspeos y el ruido de los papeles sobre la mesa. Justo cuando el reloj marcó las diez en punto, el secretario anunció la llegada del último de los citados.

—Señor Britter, el Duque de GrandChester ya está aquí.

Como si hubiese recibido un golpe en el pecho, Candy dirigió las manos donde había empezado a bombear con fuerza su corazón. Miró al abogado buscando que rectificar a su secretario, pero James evitó su mirada, se puso en pie y esperó.

Sin comprender nada Candy giró la cabeza con brusquedad para comprobar que había sido un error, que quizá había entendido mal y que por supuesto, no vería a Terrunce traspasar las puertas de aquel despacho.

Terrunce accedió a la habitación con paso firme. Lo primero que vio fue al señor James Britter de pie, apartó la mirada y la buscó.

Sus ojos se encontraron. De nuevo después de cuatro interminables años, y volvió a tener la misma sensación que la primera vez que la vio. Estaba seguro que, si pudiese, Candice se dejaría caer al suelo y se escondería de él. Para su sorpresa. ella se levantó despacio y lo encaró.

—¿Qué-qué... significa esto? —Candy se odió por su tartamudeo. Aquel que sólo tenía cuando estaba Terry delante—. ¿Qué hace este «señor» aquí?

Terry no pudo evitar que la comisura de sus labios se estirase en un amago de sonrisa cuando la oyó balbucear la primera pregunta. No respondió. Se limito a contemplarla, a asimilar el cambio que los años habían obrado en ella. Estaba diferente, más mujer.

Las formas de su cuerpo que se escondían debajo del vestido negro abotonado hasta el cuello no podía disimular la redondez de su pecho, mucho más generoso de lo que él recordaba. La tela negra hacía justicia en el tono de su piel. Sin embargo también aquella oscuridad hacia resaltar el tono rosado de sus mejillas. Estudio el rostro, elegante y delicado. Sus pupilas absorbieron la voluptuosidad de sus labios y la grandeza de sus ojos ahora más verdes y brillantes de lo que recordaba, parecía no quedar nada de la Candy que él conocía, al menos físicamente. Aquella era toda una mujer.

Candy también comprobó cómo los años habían cambiado en Terry. Durante todo aquel tiempo había fantaseado con la idea de que las preocupaciones por su precaria situación lo hubiesen hecho perder el cabello, incluso descuidar su físico. Aunque se había cortado el pelo. el mismo mechón rebelde que ella apartó con cuidado una vez le caía sobre la frente no daba ni un atisbo de canas, otra de las fantasías que había creado. Lo seguía teniendo de ese intenso color castaño igual que sus hermosas cejas, y ni que hablar de los ojos con ese azul índigo que la habían hipnotizado, ahora estaba más brillante e igual de peligrosos, su cuerpo más potente. En resumen y para su disgusto, el hombre frente a ella, estaba mucho más apuesto de lo que lo recordaba. Mantenía el porte erguido mientras aguardaba a que ella terminase de haber pormenorizado su examen visual. Al igual que estaba haciendo él.

—-Lamentó el retraso, pero tuve que hacer frente a un incidente de última hora --se disculpó.

Ah, el tono de su voz grave junto con la pronunciación pausada y suave de la frase, provocó un escalofrío en la joven marquesa.

—¿Es que Acaso le esperábamos? —Candy contestó con frialdad intentando reponerse de la impresión. Sentía una sensación extraña una mezcla de sentimientos que la tenía totalmente aturdida, por un lado experimentaba, rencor, rabia, malestar por la presencia de Terry, pero al mismo tiempo vergüenza. Aquel hombre había compartido cierta intimidad con ella. La había cortejado y después repudiado delante de todo el mundo.

—Me temo que sí, Lady Andry —intervino James—. Duque de Grandchester acomódese.

Terry camino hasta situarse al otro lado de la mesa en la única silla que quedaba libre. Los Caballeros aguardaron de pie a que Candice sé sentase, pero ella seguía perdida en su particular batalla.

—-Pues sí ya estamos todos, proceda de una vez —ordenó Neil molesto por la situación—. Cuanto antes terminemos mejor.

Sin embargo, Candy todavía no estaba dispuesta a conformarse necesitaba una explicación.

—Acláremelo, señor Britter ¿Porque tiene que estar este hombre en la lectura del testamento de mi marido?¿ Qué motivos podría tener Albert para incluirlo en sus últimas voluntades? ¿Creí que al que esperábamos ser al Señor Jason?

—--Los motivos los sabrán en cuato proceda la lectura y en referencia al hombre que usted ha nombrado...

—Déjelo señor Britter —-interrumpió Terry sin apartar la mirada de Candy —Es justo que sepa la verdad por mí.

Candy suspiró, pero no dijo nada a pesar de que esa respuesta era un poco odiosa. Lo miró con recelo antes de añadir.

—-Ardo en deseos de conocerla —-replicó altiva

\--Esto es el ridículo volvió a protestar lord Neil Legan.

\--Las explicaciones pueden esperar, nuestro tiempo es demasiado valioso para mal gastarlo en viejas rencillas amorosas --Dijo Lady Legan.

Terry apretó los puños y fulminó con la mirada a aquella mujer, que si recordaba bien su nombre es Elisa, por avergonzar a candice

\--Muestra más respeto por la marquesa. Señorita Ligan--. pese a que Terry no se alteró, aquellas palabras escondían una velada amenaza.

\--¿Cómo hizo usted? se burló Neil.

\--Exijo que se disculpe --el tono lúgubre de Terry amedrentó al sobrino del Marqués, que enmudeció.

—-No necesito a nadie para poner a quien sea en su lugar -- interrvinó Candy.

\--Lord Neil, muestre usted la educación que se espera del título al que desea ostentar, aunque jamás alcancé, el saber estar de su tío, y usted lord Grandchester no pretenda ser el caballero de brillante armadura que jamás fue-- vio mirarla muy serio, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El corazón de Candy se aceleró—. Pero estoy de acuerdo en qué acabemos de una vez con esto. Si la explicación de qué el duque de Grandchester esta en esos papeles. Señor. Britter comience lo antes posible para terminar pronto. —Dicho esto Candice tomó asiento, y el resto la imitó en silencio.

Neil estaba enrabiado por la contestación de aquella mujer y Terrunce Grandchester admirado por su resolución y valentía.

James Britter suspiró, se sentó en su sillón y abrió la carpeta del testamento.

Como era de esperar y tal como las leyes ordenaban el título nobiliario pasaría a manos del mayor de los herederos Legan. A falta de un hijo por parte del finado. Así como todas las posiciones que su marquesado derivaban, por lo que Neil Legan, se convertiría en Marqués por pleno derecho.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecio en el rostro del nuevo Marqués.

No hubo nada inesperado en el testamento hasta este punto.

La sorpresa vino cuando a continuación:

Albert dejo todo el dinero así como los negocios en manos de su esposa. como marques tenía muchas posesiones, pero como empresario había hecho una auténtica fortuna, algo que los herederos Legan no habían previsto y por lo que como era de esperarse pusieron el grito en el cielo de inmediato.

El hecho de que percibieran las propiedades del marquesado poco o nada les satisfacía, puesto que no podían venderlas debido a que eran propiedad de la corona, Lo realmente importante era el dinero y todo había pasado a manos de Candice.

\--Una mujer no puede dirigir negocios. No está capacitada para ello --protestó Neil muy indignado

Candy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no aclarar que junto a su marido llevaba años frente a la mayoría de ellos. Inspiró hondo y pensó que por mucho que protestaran los ligan. La realidad era que Albert había pensado en ella hasta su último momento y la creía capaz de continuar al frente de ellos, de nuevo tuvo que agradecer todo lo que había hecho por ella y desde allá donde estuviese que siguiera haciéndolo.

También. especifica en sus ultimas voluntades --siguó el abogado James, sin hacer caso al Lord Neil--. que Lady Andry, si así lo desea, tomará como hombre de confianza para que ayude con las transacciones comerciales al mismo caballero que durante años estuvo al frente de sus negocios en la India. Trabaja para usted por un tiempo mínimo de un año, a partir de cual podrá decidir si desea mantenerlo en sus servicios o presidir de ellos —le aclaró.

—El señor Jason ha realizado un trabajo excelente. No supondrá ningún inconveniente trabajar con él. No obstante si esta cláusula también lo atañe, y tal como me había dicho le esperábamos ¿como no está presente? —preguntó Candice.

James Britter carraspeo, levanto la la mirada de los documentos, y miró directamente a GrandChester. Terry asintió y se dirigió a ella con delicadeza, pero también con seguridad.

—Lo tiene delante, Lady Andry

Terrunce pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el que ella se dio cuenta del engaño.Estiró tanto el cuello y lo miró con tanta ingenia que si hubiese tenido poder sobre los elementos de la naturaleza un rayo lo hubiese fulminado al instante.

—Debe ser un error —sentenció

—No lo es, lady Andry —Intercedió James Britter—. Esta cuestión pueden hablarla en privado si lo desean, por el momento estas son las últimas voluntades del marqués.

—Todo esto me parece un despropósito. Es evidente que mi tío no estaba en plenas facultades cuando redactó su testamento--. gritó lord Neil Legan.

—Estamos dispuestos a impugnarlo si es preciso —siguió lady Elisa de manera pausada, pero cargada de resentimiento.

—Siento discrepar y decirles que el lord Andry temió que su reacción fuera esa. Aquí tienen el certificado médico que confirma la excelente estado de salud, en todos los sentidos, del marqués cuando redactó el testamento.

\--¿Y cuándo se supone que lo hizo? --exclamó lord Neil.

—Su tío expresó sus últimas voluntades después de su matrimonio con Lady Andry antes de marcharse América. Una vez al año recibía informes médicos sobre su salud cuya orden eran anexados al testamento. El último fue un mes antes de su muerte, cómo puede comprobar si lo desea —James tendió el papel que Neil estudio minuciosidad—. Como abogado, le recomiendo que no pierda tiempo, lord Ligan, asuma la decisión de su tío.

Neil dejó la hoja sobre la mesa y se levantó enrabiado. Al momento su hermano y siguió lady Elisa.

\--¡Exijo ocupar la casa de Westminster! --volvió a decir lord Neil--, es propiedad del marquesado por lo que me pertenece.

\--No tengo ningún interés en permanecer allí, lor Legan. En cuando recoja mis cosas puede trasladarse si lo desea --respondió Candy con mucho más y dignidad de la que hacían alarde los sobrinos de su difunto esposo.

Terry tuvo que hacer acopio de la poca paciencia que le quedaba, para no golpear en la cara al futuro Marqués, por la falta de tacto hacia Candice.

\--Quizás puede concederle algo de tiempo -- medió James--. La marquesa acaba de llegar a la capital de un largo viaje y tendra que buscar...

\--Estoy seguro de que no le supondrá ningún inconveniente encontrar otra casa. Su belleza le aseguraría un techo aunque no tuviese dinero.

Terry se levantó en el tacto Y tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta al indeseable de Neil Legan.

—Respetéla. Y si no sabe hacerlo, estaré dispuesto a mostrarle cómo debe proceder.

\--Lord Grandchester no he visto un hombre más hipócrita que usted —dijo Candice de forma pausada, pero fría. Sus palabras detuvieron toda actividad hostil entre los hombres que la miraron asombrados.

—-Bien señores, señorita Legan, creo que la reunión ha llegado a su fin— habló James con rapidez—, ahora debo tratar asuntos privados con el Duque y la marquesa viuda, por lo que si son tan amables de seguirme los acompañaré hasta la salida.

Terry soltó a Neil Legan, que se estiró la chaqueta sin dejar de observarle y salió del despacho junto con el abogado y sus hermanos.

Una vez a solas, Candice volvió a sentir la lejana intranquilidad que la asaltaba cada vez que Terry estaba cerca. Sentía sus ojos fijos en ella y pese a que se negaba mirarlo, la intimidad de la situación pudo más que su sentido común y volteó la cabeza para afrontarlo. Al fin y al cabo ella no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Él sí.

\--Los años han aumentado tu belleza Candice --dijo Terry con sinceridad, pero también con prudencia. Estaba fascinado con lo hermosa que la encontraba ahora, y sorprendido por la fuerza que transmitía, la elocuencia de sus frases e incluso lo expresiva de sus gestos. Al contrario que en el pasado, cuando encontrar cualquier virtud favorable en ella se le antojaba casi imposible, ahora todo le parecía digno de admiración.

—Marquesa viuda para usted, lord Grandchester, o Terrunce. O Jason, o simplemente falso hipócrita embaucador—. Las palabras salían llenas de ira de la boca de Candy.

\--Preferiría cualquiera de los primeros. Aunque el último sea el que más merecido tenga --dijo Terry y caminó dos pasos hacia ella, hasta colocarse cerca, demasiado quizá--. No engañé a su esposo, Lady Andry. No osaría a insultar su inteligencia de ese modo. Él fue el único hombre que me ofreció una salida digna cuando todo Londres me había dado la espalda. Con toda la razón --puntualizó ante la mirada de reproche de Candice.

\-- No comprendo qué motivos podría tener Albert para ayudarlo. Ni por que sugirió que yo debería mantener correspondencia con usted, ¿porque él sabía que Jason era usted no lo dudó?

\--Por supuesto. De hecho fue él mismo quien me sugirió dar un hombre falso -- resignado por su hostilidad se acerco un poco más a ella --. Yo tampoco comprendo los motivos por los que lord Andry me ayudó, pero he dedicado estos años de mi vida a agradecérselo con mi dedicación exclusiva día y noche a sus negocios.

\--Estupendo. Ahora veamos si vamos a poder liberarnos de su "dedicación" el señor Britter puede ofrecernos una salida que se paré nuestros caminos para siempre.

Terry endureció el gesto.

\--Yo no deseo hacerlo -- la retó.

Candy avanzó un paso para encararlo.

—No sé si todavía no se ha dado cuenta, lord Grandchester, pero me importa bien poco lo que usted deseé.

El aroma floral de su perfume le llegó con total nitidez y lo transportó al pasado, a un invernadero dónde la había tenido entre sus brazos y saboreado aquel aroma en su piel... carraspeó y se cerníó sobre ella.

\--No te dejarán abrirte pasó en el mundo de hombres -- Terry empezó a tutearla, embaucado por su fragancia, y desesperado por su cabezonería. -- Necesitas a alguien que negocie por ti, que sea tu voz en las reuniones, y consiga los mejores tratos. Me necesitas.

A Candy su cercanía la tomó por sorpresa. sSe perdió de nuevo en sus enigmáticos ojos azules, y percibió el paso del tiempo y el trabajo en el puerto sobre su piel, pero la indignación ganó al desconcierto de su vehemente alegato. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarle que no sabría actuar sin él? ¿Cómo se atrevía a considerarse indispensable para ella?

\--Hombres como tú puedo conseguir. Cómo, Dónde, y cuándo quiera --dijo Candy con rabia.

Terry la tomó por los hombros en un arranque de desesperación.

\--De eso no me cabe la menor duda. Pero no conocen tus negocios como yo. Durante estos años no has tenido ninguna queja sobre mi manera de proceder ¿ Por qué dudas ahora sobre mí?

\-- Yo sólo le conozco mintiendo, lord Grandchester --volvió a tratarlo con cortesía.

\--Sabes que soy tu mejor opción -- Terrunce intentaba hacerla razonar

El abogado regresó a su despacho y encontró con la escena de la discusión entre los jóvenes carraspeó y se colocó tras su escritorio mientras la pareja separada

\--Y la deseada por el marqués --apuntó el abogado -- Las condiciones de lord Andry en su testamento no dejan lugar a dudas, pero también tiene la libertad de elegir lady Andry. Si acepta la voluntad de su esposo, están condenados a entenderse, sino no es necesario que vuelvan a verse.

\--No tengo nada que pensar --aclaró Candy de manera precipitada--. No deseo que lord Grandchester se haga cargo de mis negocios.

Terry apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No podía culparla por su decisión,es más, la entendía pero deseaba que no lo despidiera, a pesar de no necesitar el trabajo.

\--No es preciso que lo decida ahora -- intercedió el abogado--, si les he pedido que se queden es porque el marqués dejó dos sobres uno para cada uno de ustedes, y pidió que les entregase en privado. Tras su lectura puede informarme de su decisión, lady Andry.

James tendió una carta a Candy y otra a Terry.

\--Tengo que leer las palabras de mi marido en presencia de extraños o puedo hacerlo en la intimidad de mi casa --Candy todavía seguía molesta y confusa por todo lo sucedido aquella mañana y no pudo ni quiso disimular su mal humor.

\--Puede hacerlo en privado por supuesto -- aclaró James.

\-- Entonces si no hay nada más de que tratar, me retiro.

Los hombres se levantaron cuando ella lo hizo. Terry dudo, pero finalmente la detuvo.

\-- La espera su cochero, si no es así no debería andar sola. Candy ergio tanto la espalda que llegó a dolerle.

Terry no le veía la cara pero reconoció el gesto, como el de un gato que se eriza ante lo que considera una amenaza.

\-- Eso no es su problema Duque --replicó con frialdad al tiempo que se despedía --, que tengan un buen día caballeros.

James abrió la puerta y ella aprovechó para salir de la estancia antes de que Terry réplicase. .

Terrunce contuvo las ganas de salir tras ella, sabía que no debía, sabía que no tenía derecho, pero se preocupaba y no lo negaba, no quería separarse de ella tan pronto. Aquel encuentro le había sabido a muy poco. Aquella mujer había sido su tabla de salvación a nivel emocional, mientras vivía en el mundo totalmente diferente al suyo, en el que el trabajo y las discusiones con su mujer habían imperado en su rutina.

\--Además de la carta que el Márquez dejo para usted. Lamento ser el portador de malas noticias --aquello se ganó la atención de Terry.

\--¿Qué sucede?

\--Su madre ha fallecido hace dos semanas por una infección pulmonar. Lo siento.

Terry se quedó paralizado. Durante aquellos años la había imaginado viviendo recluida en el campo, pero jamás pensó que a su regreso ya no estaría. Solo dos semanas... Si hubiese adelantado su regreso, todavía la habría podido ver. Guardo la esperanza de ir a visitarla y demostrarle que se había convertido en un hombre de bien. Qué no se parecía en nada a su padre, y que ya no había nada de lo que avergonzarse. Ahora ya no sabría cuál habría sido su reacción al conocer cómo se habría ganado la vida. Aunque era evidente que por su manera en la que se despidió de él. Tampoco le habría importado.

\--El primo de su madre se ocupó del entierro y de anunciar su fallecimiento.

Terry asintió.

\--Me encargaré de agradecerle personalmente sus cuidados y haberse hecho cargo de mi madre.

\--Tras unos momentos de silencio de cortesía para que Terrunce asímulase la noticia, James volvió a hablar.

\--William irá por usted.

La voz del abogado lo sacó de sus pensamientos Terry levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos recelosos del abogado.

\-- No lo he dudado ni en ningún momento.

\--Si no ha sabido antes de su regreso Ahora lo sabrá por su hija, es posible que lo está esperando en cuanto salga

\--Me decepcionaría sí no lo hiciese señor Britter--. Terry tomó la carta del marqués dispuesto a marcharse, cuando James lo detuvo de nuevo.

\--Jamás entenderé porque Albert se compadeció de usted y le ofreció ayuda después de cómo se comportó con su prometida. Como tampoco comprendo como se ha podido ganar su confianza de un modo tan ciego hasta al punto de dejarle manejar sus negocios. Porque ambos sabemos que Lady Andry no será más un títere bajo su enorme ambición.

\--Yo también me he preguntado muchas veces durante estos años a que se debió la ayuda de Lord Andry, y porque le debo tanto, jamás osaría a decepcionarlo. No tomaré en cuenta su insulto hacia mi, señor Britter porque posiblemente, en su situación yo pensaría lo mismo, pero no menosprecie la inteligencia de su difunto amigo y mucho menos el saber hacer de la marquesa viuda. --Terry hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza-- Que tenga un buen día-- giro sobre sus talones y salió del despacho.

El día era triste y gris, en cualquier momento llovería y por el frío que calaba hasta los huesos, con toda probabilidad quizá hasta nevara. Miró a ambos lados de la calle en busca de un coche de alquiler, pero en días como aquellos le resultaba difícil encontrarlo. Ya lo había comprobado aquella mañana cuando casi había llegado tarde a la reunión.

Decidió caminar un rato y acercarse hasta una de las avenidas principales por si tenía suerte. Y de paso, aprovechará para relajar los músculos que había mantenido en tensión desde aquella mañana asumió que volvería a encontrarse con Candice. Que de joven había sido un necio era algo que durante años había asumido, pero al verla de nuevo comprendió hasta qué punto podría haber sido de diferente su vida si no la hubiese rechazado. Candy se había convertido en una mujer hermosa inteligente y con carácter. Seguía manteniendo su haló de dulzura. Pero había más fuerza y resolución en sus ojos y sus gestos. Más experiencia.

Perdido en sus pensamientos tropezó con un hombre.

— Disculpe —murmuró e intentó rodearlo pero volvió a chocar con él, sólo tardó un segundo en comprender que el encontronazo no había sido casual.

\--Acompáñame --ordenó aquel hombre mientras lo sujetaba del brazo con disimulo.

Terry se soltó de su agarre sin delicadeza estilo la manga de su abrigo. Y encaró aquel hombre que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, tanto como si hubiese sido el causante de la ruptura de sus costillas una vez.

\--No me pongan y un solo dedo encima --pronunció con calma.

\--Entonces entré por su propio pie Duque

\-- con la cabeza señaló el coche que había parado a su lado. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió y Terry vislumbro dentro a William White había llegado el momento.

Continuará...


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

CAPÍTULO 15.

Terrunce iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando tropezó con un hombre.

— Disculpe —murmuró e intentó rodearlo, pero volvió a chocar con él. Sólo tardó un segundo en comprender que el encontronazo no había sido casual.

—-Acompáñame —ordenó aquel hombre mientras lo sujetaba del brazo con disimulo.

Terry se soltó de su agarre sin delicadeza y estiro la manga de su abrigo. En caró aquel hombre que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, tanto como si hubiese sido el causante de la ruptura de sus costillas, una vez.

—No me ponga un solo dedo encima --pronunció con calma.

—Entonces entre por su propio pie Duque --dijo mientras que con la cabeza señalaba el coche que había parado a su lado. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió y Terry vislumbro dentro a William White.

Había llegado el momento.

Pese al frío y la nieve que había comenzado a caer, Candy llegó a su casa acalorada, angustiada se dejó caer sobre su taburete de su tocador, y se miro en el espejo comprobando que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes de emoción, Colocó una mano en su cuello y percibió el latir desbocado de su corazón.

—¡Maldito seas Terrunce Grandchester! Estaba enfadada consigo misma, por dejar que Terrence la alterada tanto. Había sentido su presencia ocupar casi toda la totalidad en el despacho el mismo momento en que hizo su aparición.

Al retirar los ojos del espejo reparo en la carta de Albert, allí debía estar la explicación de aquella descabelladas encerrona que la instaba traer con el indeseable de Terrunce. Porque así como ella lo vivía como una inesperada traición de su difunto esposo. Inspiró hondo y abrió el sobre que el señor Britter le había entregado. Con sólo las primeras líneas, sintió el nudo que le oprimía el estómago.

A partir de ese momento en su mente, fue la voz de Albert la que le susurro cada palabra.

Querida candice;

Si esta carta ha llegado a tus manos es porque la muerte me ha sorprendido de manera inesperada y no he tenido tiempo de explicarte los motivos que desencadenaron mis actos. Lamento haberte dejado así, créeme. Como también Lamento la situación que habrás vivido en el despacho de mi estimado James Britter. Si todo se ha desarrollado como estaba previsto.

Sé qué debes estar muy enfadada puede que incluso decepcionada conmigo. Primero, por haberte dejado sola y después porque ya debe saber que yo fui el protector de Terrunce. Con respecto al primer motivo de tu enfado, espero al menos haberte dicho antes de mi marcha, la imprevista felicidad que me ha aportado nuestro enlace. Una que jamás pensé podría volver a saborear. Gracias por estos años. Sé qué necesitas una explicación sobre Terrunce, como también sé que durante este tiempo, aunque me lo hayas ocultado. Su recuerdo haya aparecido en tú mente más veces de las que te hubiese gustado. Un recuerdo cargado de justificado rencor y deseos de venganza. Lo sé por qué cuando una persona en su juventud se enamora o cree que lo ha hecho, como tú lo hiciste del joven Terrunce, y el actúar de él de forma tan ruin. Como lo hace el recuerdo de aquel sentimiento. No, nos abandona con tanta facilidad como nos gustaría. ¿Cómo puedo explicártelo para que lo entiendas?

Quizá desde el principio.

Terrunce apareció en mi club pocos días después de la desgraciada noche de vuestro compromiso. No venía buscândome a mí sino a la gente que creyó que eran sus amigos, pero cuando se ha perdido todo el honor y se carece de dinero, también desaparecen las amistades.

Me pareció muy valiente por su parte hacer frente a los suyos y obligarlos a posicionarse. Por supuesto no obtuvo ayuda. Lo lleve hasta mi despacho y allí frente a la chimenea con una copa de licor en las manos, vi al hombre que podría llegar a ser. Admire también su valentía al desafiar a la sociedad, a sus padres, y, sí también al tuyo. Porque se necesita mucho valor para agraviar a William White... Sin embargo, él lo hizo con la convención de que nadie más que él era dueño de su destino. Y con el pesar, porque así lo vi de primera mano, de para poder conseguir su libertad, privarte de la tuya. No me concierne a mí excusar su equivocado proceder contigo. Es algo que siempre esperé que él pudiese hacer personalmente, porque me costa que se arrepiente del trato que te fue dispensado. No sé si me comprendes, pero deseé, mientras hablaba con aquel muchacho destrozado por la muerte de su padre, el desapego de su madre y su desgraciado matrimonio, poder haber tenido en el pasado la misma fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarme a una sociedad que dictaba mis actos. Porque si lo hubiese hecho, mi querida Amelia seguiría conmigo. Te conozco, querida mía. Sé que necesitarás un tiempo para asimilar todo esto y que te preguntarás que hubiese sucedido si mi final no nos hubiese sorprendido.

Si hubiésemos regresado a londres y el duque hubiese a parecido en nuestras vidas. Te hubiese explicado mirándote a tus enormes ojos verdes lo que acabas de leer, y hubieses discutido conmigo mi decisión. El señor Britter te habrá informado de que te cedo mis negocios. El buen hacer de estos años junto con la formación que te dio tu padre, me han demostrado que estás más qué capacitada para dirigirlos.

Sobre el año que dispuse para que lord Grandchester, continuara negociando por ti. Eres libre, pequeña. Puedes deshacer esa cláusula sea sí lo deseas y buscar a otra persona que se encargue de tu bienestar económico y sea tu cara en las reuniones. Pero me gustaría que aceptarás mi voluntad y dejar al duque por lo menos un año. Sabes que su trabajo ha sido excelente y quizá, con esta nueva cercanía, descubras, que lo que creíste que era ya no es, o quizá no, ¿quién sabe? Vas a necesitar apoyo de gente leal para defenderte de mi familia, y creo firmemente que nadie te dará tanta lealtad como Terrunce.

Siempre he querido que fueras feliz. Y siempre he pensado que amamos una vez en la vida. Busca a esa persona. Busca ese amor. No dejes que nadie decida por ti, ojalá lo encuentres y sientas lo que es ser amado por la persona que amas, ojalá te dejes llevar. No te prives de ese sentimiento. Disfrútalo, a mí no me hubiese importado, lo sabes. No te encierres en casa por mí. No mal gastes tu vida por el que dirán. Nuestra relación siempre fue sincera, y ambos sabemos el cariño que nos profesamos, el amor que llegamos a sentir, fue un sentimiento tranquilo, dulce, relajado. Vive libre, con pasión. Querida Candy. Y si en caso decides lo contrario, te arrepentirás todos y cada uno de los días que tú vida. Tu querido esposo.Marqués Albert Andry.

Candy apartó la carta antes de que las lágrimas emborronaran la tinta en el papel. Sollozo de nuevo por su marcha, por aquella segunda despedida que le volví a dejar el sabor amargo del abandono, y porque sabía que en el fondo Albert tenía razón.

—Entre, Duque —ordenó William desde dentro de su coche. Había empezado a nevar y los copos de nieve empezaban a empapar su gabán.

—Señor White —saludó Terrunce con una ligera inclinación de cabeza—. Será un placer acompañarle —replicó con ironía.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento entró y el lacayo de William cerró la puerta tras él.

Ambos hombre se evaluaron en silencio con evidente hostilidad.

Los años también habían pasado para William seguía siendo el hombre frío e intimidante que él conocía, pero ya no le pareció tan imponente. Las canas habían poblado su cabello y las arrugas marcado su piel.

—¿Qué pretendes ? —William fue al grano sin importarle dejar el trato de cortesía un lado.

—¿Con respecto a qué? —dijo Terrunce, por un momento se quedó aguantando dentro de su pecho un rugido, y diablos, contenerse le estaba costando lo suyo, pero lo había conseguido.

—No te hagas el estúpido conmigo. ¿Qué hacías en el despacho de Britter con mi hija? ¿Y por qué has regresado justo cuando ella lo ha hecho?

—Creía que William White era capaz de averiguarlo todo y el primero en enterarse de las cosas. Quizá esté perdiendo sus facultades.

William entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Es evidente que la perdí hace tiempo si he sido incapaz de encontrarte.

—Si le sirve de consuelo, no se culpe. Simplemente, no sospechó de la gente que tenía más cerca

—¡Basta de jueguitos de palabras! —William se incorporó en el asiento y se acercó a Terrunce para enfrentarlo—. No me importa que no quieras decirme que hacías en el despacho de Britter, porque tardaré minutos en enterarme. Pero que te quede esto bien claro. No voy a dejar que te acerques a mi hija de nuevo, Grandchester te quiero lejos de ella y de Londres y por tu propio pie. A menos que quieras que sea yo quien se encargue de sacarte de aquí y No garantizo que sea en "buenas condiciones"

Terrunce espero calmado a que William terminase con sus amenazas, antes de obsequiarlo con una sonrisa ladeada, que enervo al padre de Candice.

Tal vez lo comprendió, y volvió a mirarlo pero con decisión.

—Lo que me pide es del todo imposible. No pienso marcharme señor White. Ni usted ni nadie conseguirá que lo haga, sino es por por voluntad propia. Y tampoco me alejaré de Candice.

—Estás muerto, Grandchester —El bastón golpeó contra el suelo del coche y el cochero se detuvo.

—Escúchame a mí ahora —Terry se retiró del respaldo del cuero del asiento y apoyo los antebrazos sobre las rodillas—. Le debo una disculpa usted, y a su familia. Pero sobre todo a Candice. En realidad más que eso. Pero no se me ocurre ninguna palabra que abarque todo el agravio que cause. Me arrepiento de lo que hice todos y cada uno de los días que han pasado desde entonces lo he lamentado. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada para enmendar el pasado, pero sí para mejorar el presente. He pagado por mi culpa, señor White.

No crea que mi vida ha sido fácil. Pero no soy aquel joven malcriado, en el mal sentido de la palabra, que era entonces. Ahora soy un hombre con las cosas claras que no se deja intimidar por matones como usted. No estoy aquí para hacerle daño a su hija. Al contrario quiero protegerla porque se lo debo sobre todo a ella. Así que háganos un favor a todos, guárdese sus amenazas y deje de entrometerse en mi vida y en la de Candice.

El matón que escoltaba a White abrió la puerta, observó a su jefe a la espera de que éste le diera una orden, pero ni Terry ni White apartaron los ojos el uno del otro.

—La cuenta se verá saldada cuando yo diga, Grandchester. Qué te quede claro qué sólo yo tengo la potestad de proteger a mi hija.

—Si hubiera querido protegerla, no la hubiese prometido con alguien como lo era yo—. Terry vió que sus últimas palabras calaban en el hígado de William, por que por mucha culpa que Terrunce tuviera, William también lo era—. Qué tenga un buen día señor White.

Terrunce salió del coche dándole un empujón al hombre de White, quien lo fulminó con la mirada, Pero no lo detuvo. Terrunce levantó las solapas de su abrigo y se caló el sombrero antes de comenzar a andar sin prisa hacia su nuevo hogar,

Charlie salió de la nada y se unió a él

—¿Todo bien con White? —preguntó Charlie preocupado. Se había venido siguiendo a Grandchester en cuanto vio con quien se iba.

Habían quedado de reunirse, después de la lectura del testamento. Pero vio a William, y optó por mantener la distancia. En caso de ser necesario intervendría. Sabía que Terrunce le debía una plática.

—Como era de esperar —respondió Terry de manera escueta.

Charlie asintió imaginándose la amenazante plática de William. Y juntos y en silencio, emprendieron la marcha.

Candy soltó un resoplido muy poco correcto y femenino. Se dejó caer en el sillón que había frente a su padre.

—De eso ya hablamos ayer cuando llegó hasta aquí hecho una furia. El duque trabajará para mí, estará a mis órdenes. Ahora tengo yo el control de la situación.

¿A qué le teme padre?— preguntó Candy enfadada, ya no era una chiquilla. Se creía lo suficientemente segura de sus decisiones. Pero su padre sólo quería protegerla. Extrañaba la vida tranquila en América.

William, observó a su hija, era verdad le temía muchas cosas, por que la vida le había enseñado que las palabras se las lleva el viento, y que las voluntades muchas veces se quedaban en nada. Temía que Terrunce tuviera la intención de encamaliarse a su hija, para hacerse de su fortuna. Temía que Candy volvería a creer en Terrunce y éste la hiciera sufrir de nuevo.

Pero se limito a resumir todos aquellos temores en una frase;

—No me gusta que GrandChester esté cerca de ti.

—¡Es que no va a estar cerca de mí!— exclamó con desesperación—. Me ocuparé de que no me molesté con su presencia.

-No seas ilusa, Candy, qué crees qué sera lo primero que hará en cuanto sepa qué has instalado en la casa que era de su familia—. William le había dicho que se mudará con su familia, pero Candy se resistía a irse con ellos entendía que su hija ya era una mujer y quería ser independiente. Pero hacerse enterado que GrandChester había estado trabajando con ella, Prefirio insistirle a que la mejor manera de callar habladurías era que estuvieran con su familia y estar alejada de GrandChester. Aun no podía entender porque Albert había ayudado a Terrunce. Pero él estaría muy cercas de su hija para cuidarla. Eso y que Terrence desapareciera. Ya se encargaría él de eso.

Después de Tres días, al no saber nada sobre Candice. Terrunce decidió hacer una visita al abogado para ver si podía averiguar algo más. El abogado lo recibío con la misma fria hostilidad conla que lo despidió en la lectura de testamento. En apenas un par de frases le dijo que Candice lo mantendría bajo sus órdenes por el tiempo estipulado por lord Andry, y que ella se pondria en contacto con él cuando estimase oportuno, puesto que ahora estaba ocupada con la mudanza.

—¿La marquesa viuda deja ya la mansión de Westminster? —Terrunce había preguntado con interés al abogado, procurando ocultar la desesperación de aquella conversación.

—No me concierne a mí —volvio a decir el señor Britter—. Decirle o darle ningún tipo de explicación, le repito. Lady Andry se pondrá en contacto con usted cuando estime oportuno.

—De eso estoy seguro, pero quizá yo quería saberlo antes. Gracias por su tiempo señor Britter—. Dijo Terrunce u salió de allí con un destino en mente subió al coche de alquiler que lo habia estado esperando con Charlie dentro. Dio la dirección al cochero.

—Pareces enfadado. ¿Mi Lady ha decidido prescindir de tus servicios? —lo incitó Charlie.

—No, Candice ha aceptado, la propuesta del marqués —dijo Terry con aspereza.

—Estupendo. Entonces a qué se debe esa cara.

—Se traslada, abandona su mansión. No voy a esperar a que decida Cuándo es el momento oportuno para informarme. Los negocios no admiten demora. No sé quien se encarga del envío del próximo cargamento ni cuándo llegará a Londres. Debo avisar a los hombres y organizarlo todo para que sea trasladado a los almacenes. Candice esta actuando como una inconsciente.

Charlie silbó

—¿Qué? — preguntó Terry con enfado.

—No conozco a la marquesa pero sin una cualidad especial de sacarte de tus casillas. En estos años has vivido situaciones que bien podrían haberte hecho sucumbir a la desesperación. Sin embargo siempre te has mantenido impertérrito, ¿qué importa si se pone en contacto contigo cuando se haya mudado? Paciencia hombre, Tiene que asimilar muchos cambios.

—Me está ignorando a propósito —dijo Terrunce enfadado y también con tristeza.

—¿Y la culpas?

— No, pero eso no tiene que ser impedimento para que actúe de forma racional —Cuando Charlie iba a contestar, Terrunce lo señalo con un dedo—: No me vale ninguna excusa.

—Pues yo creo que es justo esto lo que has estado buscando para ir a su casa, una excusa.

Terry gruñó por lo que Charlie soltó la carcajada y se cubrió la cara con el sombrero, fingiendo dormir hasta que llegasen a la mansión de la marquesa viuda.

Apenas veinte minutos después Terry subía acompañado de Charlie los escalones de la que hasta el momento había sido la casa de Candice.

Terrunce llamó con decisión y guardo Hasta que el mayordomo le abrió la puerta.

—Avísele a la marquesa viuda que el Duque de Grandchester necesita "con urgencia" unirse con ella.

El sirviente no pareció reconocerlos, hasta que pronunció su nombre. Abrío los ojos asombrado, y les pidió que guardaran hasta que informaba a su señora.

En el recibidor de la casa. Terry se permitió avanzar hasta las escaleras y mirar hacia arriba. Escudriño los pasillos a ambos lados estudio las puertas de las habitaciones a la espera de verla aparecer en algún momento. Regreso al lado de Charlie cuando escuchó un sonido inconfundible de unas bisagras abrirse y miro con atención en aquella dirección. Sin embargo no fue Candice la que salió; otra joven cargada de libros apareció ante ellos.

Sorprendida Camila, quien había llegado esa mañana a visitar unos dias a Candice detuvo sus pasos y evaluó sin reparos a los dos hombres que había apenas unos pasos de distancia.

Camila jamás había visto hombres como ellos. Sin duda eran los más apuestos que había visto en su vida.

—Señora, ¿necesita ayuda? —La sonrisa socarrona de Charlie todavia la turbó más, lo que provocó que los libros cayesen al suelo en unsonoro estruendo.

Presurosa, sea rodillo sin impórtale lo poco adecuado de su actuación.

Charlie y Terry no dudaron en acudir en su ayuda y se acuclillaron junto a ella para ayudarla.

—¿Vive aquí? —preguntó Terry despacio para no sobresaltarla más. La joven no era de Londres. Notó, tenía modales más liberales.

—Si y no —contesto Camila afanada enrecoger todo e incorporarse.

—Esa respuesta lo explica todo —se burló Charlie.

Aquel comentario la hizo reaccionar por lo que giró la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre con la duda sembrada en los ojos, pero sin atisbo de vergüenza o reparo.

—¿Se está mofando de mi señor? —la pregunta tan directa sorprendió a Charlie que no supo qué contestar. Y entonces fue el turno de sonreír de Terry. Por que aquella joven había dejado sin palabras por primera vez a Charlie desde que lo conocía.

—Estoy seguro de que esa no era la intención de mi amigo señora.

—Señorita —puntualizó Camila sin apartar la mirada de Charlie.

No necesito que me defiendas, Terrunce puedo hacerlo solo —rebatió molestó Charlie, quien percibió al instante cómo los ojos de aquella Joven se abrían y giraba en la cabeza en dirección al Duque.

—-¡ Oh, Dios mío! ¿Usted es lord Grandchester?

—Vaya parece que mi familia me precede.

Los tres se levantaron, y Camila con ayuda de los hombres que sujetarons los libros hasta que ella se los pidiese. En aquel momento el mayordomo apareció.

— Duque. La marquesa está ocupada en estos momentos y no puede atenderlo. Ruega la disculpé y me pide que le informe que en cuanto pueda se pondrá en contacto con usted. Terry levantó las cejas de forma insolente, no obstante se limito a sentir.

—No se lo tome mal —intervino Camila al percibir el gesto de Terrunce—. Candice está ocupada con la mudanza. En cuántos nos traslademos a la casa en Holland Park, seguro que lo cita para atenderlo.

—¿Ha dicho Holland Park ? —preguntó Terry sorprendido.

\--Si... —dudó la joven —seguro que he dicho algo que no debía —afirmó en su susurro avergonzada.

—Le aseguro que no —Terry intentó tranquilizarla—: No sabía que había comprado una propiedad allí —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—Oh, no señor. Se la ha cedido su padre, parece ser que aunque no es de la familia White, puede disfrutar de ella.

—Entiendo.

El mayordomo carraspeó, visiblemente incómodo.

—Lady Camila. La señora la estará buscando.

—Caballeros. Sin más Camila se giró sobre sus talones y subió las escaleras.

Terry y Charlie abandonaron la casa después de que el mayordomo los acompañase con presteza a la puerta. El segundo todavía sorprendido por el torbellino de mujer que lo había puesto en su lugar, nunca nadie lo había hecho antes y menos una mujer, y el primero por lo que había averiguado.

—¿Por qué sonríes, si la marquesa no ha querido recibirte? —preguntó Charlie confundido.

—Viejo, por que ya se donde puedo encontrarla.

—La casa de tus padres. Es cierto.

—Terry asintió y sonrió.

Una sensación de tristeza embargo a Candy en cuanto entró a la propiedad. Era evidente que su padre había mantenido abandonada aquella propiedad. No porque no pudiese arreglarla, más bien por castigar psicológicamente a los dueños. Que la desidia con la que era tratada su casa les carcomise y vieran el declive de lo que una vez fue su hogar, y el símbolo de su linaje. Sabía que durante meses los periódicos de la sociedad habían comentado que la casa estaba cerrada tras la huida del Duque y la Duquesa viuda. Al igual que ahora varios periodistas habían rondado la casa al ver movimiento y no tardaría en aparecer la noticia, de quién ahora esta en el lugar de los GrandChester. Del regreso de ambos y ya se había hecho eco, ahora la máxima expectación resadía en verlos junto, cosa que Candy estaba dispuesta a evitar a toda costa.

—Qué triste es ver las plantas marchitas comentó Candie y Camila a su lado.

—Sí sabía qué habría mucho trabajo pero no pensé que tanto. Pasearon por el pasillo de los jardines centrales mirando los lados, hasta que frente a ellas una mesa redonda de hierro blanco encontraron una planta viva, diferente a todas las demás, acompañada de una nota.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé —contestó Candy porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa no quería poner nombre a sus sospechas. Se acercó curiosa hasta allí y comprobó que él era su nombre el que estaba escrito en el papel.

—Es para ti —apunto Camila lo evidente.

—Lo he visto —Candy no pudo evitar que su contestación fuese demasiado cortante, pero es que su corazón latía desbocado y en ocasiones el parloteo incesante de Camila la ponía nerviosa.

—No piensas leerla —la animo su amiga, y Candy asintió con dedos temblorosos tomó la nota y despacio la abrió.

Qué mejor manera de empezar a arreglar el invernadero que con tu planta favorita. Atentamente.

Terrunce Grandchester

Efectivamente era de quién ella temía.

—¿Qué dice? Te has puesto pálida.

—Es un regalo —murmuró mientras releía la nota una y otra vez.

—-Un cactus. ¿Te han regalado un cactus? ¿Quién es su sano juicio considera Es un regalo?

Sin embargo, Candy no pudo evitar que sus labios aflorar a una media sonrisa. Porque aquella chanza que solo entenderían Terry y ella. Pero aquel particular presente le dio la certeza sobre que él había averiguado su dirección. Inquieta por si todavía seguía allí miro, alrededor pero no vio nadie. Tendría que pedir que cambiasen la cerradura de la puerta.

Terry caminaba en dirección a su casa consciente de todas las miradas que despertaban a su paso. Los periódicos se habían llenado de las noticias pretenciosas y espectaculares sobre su regreso. Y los ciudadanos londinenses, dispuestos a divulgar cotilleos en el aburrido invierno antes de que la vorágine de las fiestas de sociedad de la primavera pareciese, habían recibido la noticia del regreso de candice y el suyo propio como agua de mayo. A estas alturas toda la ciudad conocía la fama que se había labrado en las indias orientales, administrando los negocios del Marqués. Por lo tanto también eran consciente de quién lo había ayudado cuando le dieron por fugado, años atrás.

Ahora sin la presencia del Marqués todos los ojos estaban al acecho para ver a Terry y Candy juntos, algo que no tardaría en suceder, si tal como ella había aceptado trabajaría para ella.

En cuestión de segundos empezó a llover primero con solitarias y dispersas gotas pero conocía el clima de su ciudad demasiado bien como para no saber que pronto la lluvia arreciaría.

Giro para atajar la vuelta y de reojo percibió a alguien, lo seguían. No aceleró el paso se limito a seguir al mismo ritmo a la vez que advirtió otro hombre más se unía al anterior y acordaba la distancia con él. La lluvia empezó a coger ritmo y no tardó estar empapado.

Sus músculos se pusieron en tensión y el corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza. Se preparo para lo que sabía, sería una pelea. Había trabajado muchos años en los muelles como para no saber el ambiente tenso que se creaba cuando estaba a punto de suceder una refriega. Decidido se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a sus seguidores que se vieron sorprendidos por su reacción. Reconoció a los esbirros de William White

—Empiezo a pensar que el señor White no tiene más hombres de confianza --los encaró.

—Tan eficientes como nosotros, no --sonrío ladino al que Terry consideraba menos amenazante de los dos.

—En otro tiempo quizá ahora lo dudo mucho.

Aquel individuo soltó una risa estridente como si el comentario de Terry hubiese sido lo más gracioso del mundo. pero el otro al que había acompañado a William en su "paseo" en coche, lo observó con atención.

—Tenemos un mensaje del señor White — habló por fin.

—Decidle a vuestro jefe que estaré encantado de recibirlo en mi casa para escuchar lo que tenga que decirme con su propia boca —dicho eso se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir su camino alerta cualquier movimiento a su espalda. Los reflejos le hicieron reaccionar, al tiempo cuando escribo uno de los puñetazos que iba a recibir por la lateral, a la vez que al agacharse respondía hundiendo un puño en el abdomen de su adversario. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo tumbó en el suelo e intentó esquivar el golpe del otro pero aún así logró impactar contra su pómulo. El gesto rápido, aprendido en los más bajos fondos de la India, estampó el puño en la nariz de su oponente, y con el otro puño golpeó en su costado. Los dos hombres ya dieron en el suelo mientras Terry inspiraba hondo el aire frío y húmedo de la lluvia.

Aquella pequeña victoria le supo a Gloria.

—El señor White puede hablar conmigo cuando lo deseé —repitió—. Mientras tanto no volváis acercaos a mí porque no seré tan benevolente.

—Voy afearte esa bonita cara que tienes para que ninguna jovencita inocente vuelva a enamorarse de ti —escupió con sangre uno de los hombres con cada palabra que decía.

En el fondo Terry lo admiraba Por qué aquella frase en defensa de Candice decía mucho de él.

Significaba que más allá de las órdenes de su jefe apreciaba Candy, ¿y quién no? pensó con amargura, ya desde pequeños había sido una niña adorable lo que lo sacaba de sus casillas por su buena voluntad. Ahora echa una mujer estaba seguro de que lo desquiciaría de formas muy diferentes.

Continuará...

Mil disculpas por quitarles el capítulo, puse el equivocado, y lo peor fue que lo borré de mis archivos. Tuve qué hacerlo nuevamente, espero no tener tantos errores he estado un poco ocupada, pero sabrán que si puedo subo los capítulos seguidos. Esperó su paciencia y compresión. Mil gracias por seguir con migo la historia. Saludos.

JillValentine


	16. CAPÍTULO 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Aquella pequeña victoria le supo a Gloria.

—El señor White puede hablar conmigo cuando lo deseé —repitió—. Mientras tanto no volváis acercaos a mí porque no seré tan benevolente.

—Voy afearte esa bonita cara que tienes para que ninguna jovencita inocente vuelva a enamorarse de ti —escupió con sangre uno de los hombres con cada palabra que decía.

En el fondo Terry lo admiraba Por qué aquella frase en defensa de Candice decía mucho de él.

Significaba que más allá de las órdenes de su jefe apreciaba Candy, ¿y quién no? pensó con amargura.

Ya desde pequeños había sido una niña adorable que lo sacaba de sus casillas por su buena voluntad. Ahora, hecha una mujer, estaba seguro de que lo desquiciaría de formas muy diferentes.

—Siempre me quedará mi encanto —bromeó para irritarlo aún más. Con un resoplido, aquel hombre volvió al ataque.

A Terrunce solo le bastaron un par de certeros puñetazos, el último y definitivo en su mandíbula para derribarlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

Solo se oía el chapoteo de la lluvia en los charcos cuando se agachó a por su maltrecho y sucio sombrero. Se lo colocó bajo el brazo y caminó las pocas calles que quedaban hasta llegar a su casa.

—¡Señor! —se alarmó el mayordomo en cuanto lo vio llegar.

—No es nada, Bernard. El hombre asintió con seriedad.

—Haré que le preparen un baño y buscaré un ungüento. Apenas enfilaba las escaleras hacia su habitación cuando Charlie salió de la pequeña biblioteca y soltó un silbido.

—¡Vaya! Sí que es cierto que lady Andry te tiene inquina. Creía que era una dama dulce, pero no cometeré el error de agraviarla… —bromeó tras apoyarse de brazos cruzados en la pared con una sonrisa que a Terrunce le dieron ganas de borrársela en el acto. Pero ya había tenido bastantes puñetazos por hoy. Tras una blasfemia, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

La carta que tanto ansiaba Terrunce llegó a media mañana.

Abrió el sobre y leyó las escuetas líneas que Candice había redactado citándolo esa misma tarde en su casa.

Más nervioso de lo que quería admitir, preparó todos los documentos sobre los próximos envíos que se había traído desde Bangladesh y esperó impaciente el momento de presentarse ante ella.

Acompañado de Charlie, llegó puntual a la que una vez había sido su casa. El mayordomo de Candice los acompañó hasta la biblioteca y los instó a esperar a su señora allí.

Terrunce miró a su alrededor. Los recuerdos del pasado acudieron a su mente. Visualizó a su padre sentado frente al escritorio y rememoró las charlas que había tenido con él respecto a su deplorable comportamiento. O cuando decidió enviarlo al internado, incluso el momento en el que le anunció que debía casarse con Candice.

Todo había ocurrido en aquella estancia sobria, oscura y carente de calidez. El recuerdo de lo que fue la relación con sus padres le dejó un sabor amargo que se instaló en su garganta.

—Lamento haberles hecho esperar.

La voz suave pero firme de Candice lo trajo de regreso. Se volvió para observarla. La contempló de la cabeza a los pies, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Odiaba aquel vestido negro que llevaba. Lo odió cuando la vio en el despacho de Britter y seguía haciéndolo ahora. No concordaba con la imagen que él recordaba de ella, ni con la mujer vivaz y de sabiduría inquieta con la que se había carteado.

—No tiene que disculparse —dijo al fin—. Está en su casa.

Esta última frase hizo que ella entornase los ojos y lo mirase con suspicacia.

—Usted sabe que no.

Quizá le pareció que le estaba recriminando su nueva residencia. Pero nada más lejos de su intención. En el fondo, Terrunce se alegraba de que Candice hubiese elegido aquella casa para mudarse. Para él, aquello significaba que quería fastidiarlo. Hacerle daño. Y el hecho de que ella pasase tiempo pensando en él, aunque fuese en negativo, le gustó.

—Si creo que debo disculparme, lo haré —contestó Candice al fin.

Charlie dedicó a Terry una sonrisa burlona. Puede que en el pasado Candice White bebiera los vientos por él, pero lady Andry desde luego no. Ante aquel gesto de Charlie, ella reparó en aquel hombre que no conocía, por lo que Terrunce se apresuró a presentarlos.

—Lady Andry, le presento al señor Charlie Bens. Su nombre le sonará porque era el de los hombres respetables de Londres.

El rostro de Candice cambió y le dedicó una sonrisa amable, al tiempo que Charlie tomaba la mano de la marquesa y dejaba sobre ella un amago de beso.

—Un placer conocerlo, señor Bens. He oído hablar mucho de usted y de su buen hacer. Mi marido no tenía más que halagos hacia su familia.

—Es muy amable, marquesa. Si le soy sincero, yo también tenía ganas de conocerla después de años oyendo sin cesar su nombre.

Candice mostró sorpresa, pero Terrunce se envaró.

—¿De labios de quién, si puede saberse? —preguntó realmente intrigada. Charlie sonrió y miró a su amigo, que lo asesinaba con la mirada—. Entiendo. Espero que bien, entonces.

—Se lo puedo asegurar. No queriendo entrar en más detalles y turbada por el hecho de saber que Terrunce había hablado sobre ella—, dejó a un lado la vergüenza y avanzó hasta situarse tras el escritorio, que utilizó como barrera.

—Mi abogado ya le habrá puesto al tanto de que finalmente accedo a la voluntad de mi esposo.

—Sí —contestó escueto.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido en la cara? —Las palabras brotaron de sus labios antes de que pudiese detenerlas. No le importaba en absoluto qué hiciera de su vida Terrunce GrandChester, pero la había sorprendido encontrarlo en tal estado.

Ante la preocupación de Candice, y a todas luces arrepentida por haber verbalizado sus pensamientos, Terrunce sonrió.

—Un pequeño inconveniente en mi regreso a casa ayer.

—¿Lo asaltaron? —Candy volvió a maldecirse.

—Se puede decir que sí. Aunque su intención no fuese llevarse nada de valor, no al menos algo que se pudiese pagar con dinero. Una simple advertencia.

No supo por qué, quizá por la manera en que Terrunce había pronunciado aquellas palabras, pero no le cupo ninguna duda de que su padre había estado involucrado.

—Quizá si no se colara en casas ajenas no le sucederían cosas como esta.

—¿No habíamos quedado que no era ajena, lady Andry? ¿Ni siquiera le parece bien para entregar un presente? —sonrió de medio lado.

—Invadir la privacidad de un hogar jamás está justificado. Sin excepción.

—A veces, una sonrisa lo vale. Candice se movió inquieta y cambió de tema.

—Me alegro de que no haya salido más lastimado —dijo con cortesía.

—Me alegro de que se alegre. Candice carraspeó y apartó los ojos de los de Terrunce.

—De-de acuerdo. Entonces creo que ha llegado el momento de ponernos en marcha.

—Cómo desee —replicó Terrunce, que reprimió la sonrisa que pugnaba por aflorar a sus labios cuando la escuchó tartamudear. El Duque dejó sobre la mesa el portafolios que llevaba y sacó los documentos.

—El próximo cargamento desde los almacenes de Charleston llegará a Bangladesh a finales de mes. Podemos empezar a comerciar con nuestros clientes habituales para que cuando llegue, ellos mismos se encarguen de trasladar la mercancía.

—No creo que sea necesario —lo cortó.

—No la entiendo —Terry la miró con suspicacia.

—Me refiero a que no es necesario que todo quede cerrado desde aquí, ya que nuestros clientes podrán seguir tratando con nosotros como antes.

Terrunce no quiso creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Así que decidió ir al grano.

—¿Y quién se encargará de tratar con ellos?

Un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos de Candice, que junto con una sonrisa falsa, acompañó a sus palabras.

—Usted, por supuesto.

—Ni lo sueñes. —Terrunce la tuteó. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y acortó la distancia con ella—. No pienso marcharme de aquí.

—Pues es una lástima que esté a mis órdenes. O lo toma o lo deja, Duque.

—Así que de eso se trata. Aceptas lo que Albert quería porque no quieres sentirte culpable por desobedecerlo, pero a cambio, me propones algo que sabes que no voy a aceptar para que sea yo el que rechace trabajar contigo.

—Un buen empleado sabe lo que es bueno para el negocio —respondió molesta porque la hubiese calado tan bien—. Mientras has trabajado allí todo ha ido bien, no veo por qué debemos cambiar la forma de proceder.

—Porque no pienso irme de Londres. Me necesitas aquí para…

—No te necesito en absoluto —lo cortó con brusquedad.

Charlie carraspeó porque al parecer, y desde que había empezado aquella conversación, se habían olvidado de él.

—Si me permite, creo que debería escuchar al Duque.

La mirada enfadada que Candice le dirigió lo hizo comprender que no le estaba haciendo ningún favor a su amigo—. Aunque quizá lo mejor sea que hablen a solas. Si me disculpan. El hombre cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y se apoyó en la pared de al lado para no perderse detalle.

—Es cierto —dijo Terrunce con voz más calmada. No había apartado los ojos de ella ni un momento—. No me necesitas. Pero te conviene tenerme cerca.

—Pues yo creo todo lo contrario. Me ha ido muy bien mientras has estado lejos.

—Me alegro, créeme —dijo con sinceridad—. Pero tu vida ha cambiado y no puedes pretender que siga como antes.

—Sé cuánto ha cambiado mi vida, Terrunce. Escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios enfadados le gustó y le hizo sospechar que estaba enfermo porque sí, también le excitó.

—Y lo lamento. Pero más allá del rencor y la culpa que sentimos respectivamente, debemos pensar con la cabeza fría. Las cosas están así: los sobrinos de tu marido no tienen dinero y lo van a necesitar para poder mantener todas las propiedades que han heredado. Tú, aunque nos parezca injusto y sabedores de que estás más que capacitada, no puedes tratar con nuestros clientes. No lo van a permitir. ¿Quién lo va a hacer por ti?

—Puedo encontrar a alguien. Mi padre sin ir más lejos podría encargarse.

—Nadie querrá tratar con tu padre. —Terrunce se incorporó y cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho.

—Pues hasta el momento ha habido mucha gente que sí.

—Dime Pecas, Candice ¿qué sabes de los negocios de tu padre? El hecho de que la llamase así la hizo enrojecer porque le recordó tiempos pasados. Aquellos en los que se vio cortejada por el joven más guapo y enigmático que hubiese conocido jamás.

—Para ti soy lady Andry o marquesa viuda, como prefieras.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó con rapidez. No sabía por qué, pero aquel apodo fluyó de sus labios con total naturalidad—. Contesta a mi pregunta, por favor.

—Sé que tiene varias fábricas textiles donde procesa nuestro algodón. Una de ellas nueva y con la tecnología más avanzada. También trata con gente que tiene mucho dinero e influyente, algo que no le viene mal a nuestro negocio. Mi negocio —rectificó con rapidez.

—¿Sabes acaso por qué?

—¿Dónde quieres llegar?

—Nadie quiere tratar con tu padre voluntariamente, Candice. Si lo hacen es por interés. ¿Por qué crees que quiso casarnos? Necesitaba entrar en las altas esferas porque allí nadie lo acepta.

—Mi padre es mejor que muchos de los que creéis estar en la élite de la sociedad —lo defendió.

—No voy a discutir eso contigo. Basta con que sepas que hay mucha gente que haría lo que estuviese en sus manos por ver a tu padre en la ruina. Y eso te pone a ti en el punto de mira si aceptas que él dirija tu negocio.

Durante años, Terrunce se había encargado de averiguar por qué era tan poderoso William White.

Desde la distancia, recabó información y comprendió en qué consistían algunas de sus «transacciones». Puede que en un principio su fama de prestamista fuese infundada, pero tras el acuerdo con su difunto padre, llegaron más. Los duros años de crisis económica propiciaron que hombres como William fueran la tabla de salvación para muchos, y los métodos de White no eran fáciles de perdonar.

—¿Y tú no? ¿Tú no quieres hacerle daño? —lo atacó.

—No. Ya no —puntualizó—. No si con ello puedo perjudicarte.

Durante un tiempo, años en realidad, lo consideré responsable de todos mis males. Pero no hay nada como dejar de vivir como un niño mimado y enfrentarte al mundo para ver las cosas con otros ojos. William White es un luchador. Un hombre que contra todo pronóstico y gracias a su astucia, se hizo un hueco entre los hombres más poderosos de Londres. Y eso es de alabar. Pero como cualquiera que destaque, no está exento de envidiosos y menos de hombres resentidos. Más cuando olvidas la etiqueta y usas ciertos métodos poco ortodoxos para negociar.

—¿Qué significa eso? Me estás dando la razón. Si tan poderoso es y tan rodeado de hombres influyentes está, más protegida estaré yo. Terrunce contuvo las ganas de golpear con su puño la mesa por la obstinación de aquella mujer.

—Olvídate por unos momentos de que me odias.

Candice apoyó las manos en la mesa y se acercó hasta él, que permanecía de pie al otro lado.

—No mereces ningún sentimiento por mi parte. Ni siquiera odio —lo atacó de inmediato. Al momento, Terrunce la imitó y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. —Sin embargo, así es. Porque si yo fuese Jason, no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación. Ella dejó escapar un jadeo de indignación que acarició los labios de Terrunce. Al momento, sintió ganas de sacar la lengua y saborearlo para no dejarlo escapar.

No obstante, se contuvo y siguió escrutándola con la mirada. De cerca, comprobó que sus ojos eran mucho más claros de lo que él recordaba. La piel era blanca y absolutamente perfecta. Sintió la repentina necesidad de enmarcar su rostro con sus manos para acariciarla y entonces reparó en sus labios. Carnosos y sonrosados, que aun con aquel gesto de enfado, eran adorables. Hacía años que no estaba cerca de una mujer tan exquisita como ella. Tras su desastroso matrimonio, había desahogado sus necesidades de manera automática y poco satisfactoria con algunas mujeres en la intimidad de su casa. Muchos de los trabajadores acudían a burdeles, y aunque él lo había hecho en una ocasión, no le gustó y se sintió miserable al ver las condiciones de aquellas muchachas. Por lo que estar cerca de una mujer que olía a flores y derrochaba exquisitez con cada movimiento lo perturbaba en exceso.

Candice permaneció atenta a las reacciones de Terrunce. Fue consciente de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de sus ojos azules e identificó el deseo brillar en la más absoluta oscuridad de su mirada. Sí, era deseo. Lo sabía, lo reconocía. Por lo que sin dudarlo, asomó su sonrosada lengua y con lentitud se acarició el labio inferior. Ahora fue la respiración profunda de Terrunce la que llegó hasta su boca. Le gustó, le otorgó cierto poder saber que ella podía perturbarlo, por lo que aprovechó para acercarse más, despacio, hasta casi rozar su boca.

El corazón de Terrunce latía desbocado. Quería besarla. Iba a besarla. De hecho, era ella la que parecía haber tomado la iniciativa, por lo que entrecerró los ojos, excitado y expectante mientras de manera agoniosamente lenta la sentía aproximarse.

—Pero dado que sois la misma persona —susurró de manera sensual e inclinó la cabeza para encontrar el ángulo perfecto para el beso—, tampoco quiero tener que tratar con él —contestó ella de manera seductora antes de apartarse y regresar a la seguridad tras su escritorio. Una sonrisa nerviosa y un cabeceo. Esa fue la reacción de Terrunce tras el instante más excitante e intenso que había vivido en años.

—Eres muy distinta a la Candice que una vez conocí —admitió mientras se incorporaba y hacía lo posible por relajar su excitación.

—Todos hemos ganado en experiencia —respondió con desinterés.

—Algunos de manera más satisfactoria que otros, supongo.

—Sin duda.

—Lady Andry, jugar con los instintos de un hombre es divertido, pero también peligroso.

—Menos mal que usted está a salvo de mis… intereses.

Terrunce se recompuso y comenzó a guardar los papeles en el portafolio. Esperaba que aquella estrategia surtiese efecto porque si no, tendría que ceder y dejar que Canduce se manejase a su antojo, algo que no quería que sucediese hasta que comprobara que todo marcharía sobre ruedas.

—Está bien —aceptó Terrunce—. Prueba con el club primero. Que tu padre te ayude. Que lo dirija y que trate con los clientes. Así comprobarás si lo que te digo es cierto o no. Si no hay ningún obstáculo en el camino que no pueda salvar, me iré por donde he venido. Pero si por el contrario, resulta que se cierran puertas y peligran tus inversiones, prométeme que aceptarás que trabaje para ti sin rechistar. Candice entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios en un mohín que a Terrunce le pareció delicioso.

—No eres tú el que dicta las condiciones. Terrunce asintió.

—Ambos sabemos quién tiene aquí todo el poder. Así que dime si prefieres ceder al control de tu padre o por el contrario prefieres seguir manteniendo las riendas.

Maldito sea una y mil veces aquel hombre porque había dado en el clavo. La mayor duda al aceptar la ayuda de su padre era que su sobreprotección y el afán controlador que tenía coartasen la libertad de la que durante años había gozado. Porque su esposo, más que nadie, había demostrado confianza en ella y en su saber hacer hasta dejarla al mando de todo su dinero.

—Si necesitas pensarlo, es que no lo tienes claro —suspiró y por primera vez en años había ruego en su voz—: Déjame ayudarte, Candice.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ayudarme y protegerme?

—Te lo debo y se lo debo a Albert también. Pero sobre todo a ti.

—Así que es eso. Te sientes culpable y me tienes lástima. Aquella era una idea que Candice no podía soportar porque durante años se imaginó a Terrunce recordándola como una mujer destrozada, tal y como la vio la última vez cuando se presentó en su fiesta de compromiso, casado y del brazo de su exuberante esposa.

—Me siento culpable porque lo soy. Y sí, sentí lástima de ti porque no te merecías lo que hice. Como también la sentí de mí por haber sido un necio, un egocéntrico y un muchacho despreciable que odiaba la idea de desposarse contigo. No por ti —se apresuró a aclarar al ver como se endurecía su rostro—, pero mis padres parecían querer castigarme. Candice soltó una carcajada carente de humor que lo golpeó en el estómago. Había sido sincero, se había abierto a ella y parecía burlarse de sus sentimientos.

—¿Y ahora ya no es así? ¿Es eso lo que quieres que crea? ¿Que ya no piensas igual?

—Después de que mis actos propiciaran la muerte de mi padre, de que estuviese en la ruina sin techo ni alimento alguno, de que desapareciesen todos los «amigos», de que mi madre me repudiara, tuviera que marcharme para poder sobrevivir, ganarme la vida trabajando de sol a sol y mi esposa resultara ser la meretriz más solicitada de todo Bangladesh, puedo asegurarte que mi manera de ver la vida ha cambiado. No soy aquel muchacho, ahora soy el hombre que entonces creíste que era.

Aquel alegato la dejó sin palabras. Desde que habían vuelto a encontrarse, solo había estado pendiente de sus propios sentimientos. De la rabia y el resentimiento que la seguía consumiendo, pero ni un solo momento se había parado a pensar cómo había sido la vida de Terrunce durante esos años.

—Lamento la muerte de tu esposa —dijo en apenas un susurro. Terrunce rodeó la mesa y se situó delante de ella para poder mirarla y apreciar mejor su reacción a las palabras que iba a pronunciar, aunque la realidad fuese que le gustaba sentirla cerca y todavía estaba embriagado por lo sucedido momentos antes. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y al hacerlo, él apreció un atisbo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

—Yo no, Candy. Sé lo duro que suena, pero odié cada minuto de mi matrimonio. Desde que pronuncié el sí hasta que le susurré el último adiós.

—Todas las decisiones que tomamos tienen sus consecuencias. Lo que dicta la diferencia entre unas personas y otras es la manera de afrontarlas—. Candice dio un paso atrás para alejarse de su cercanía—. Pensaré en todo lo que me has dicho y te haré llegar mi decisión. —Rodeó el escritorio por el otro lado para no tener que rozarlo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. De repente, recordar el pasado y conocer el punto de vista de Terrunce la sobrepasaron. Necesitaba estar a solas de nuevo y alejarse de él—. Buenas tardes, lord GrandChester.

Terrunce iba a protestar cuando ella alcanzó la puerta dispuesta a despacharlo. Charlie y Camila escucharon la voz de Candice cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca. Se movieron con rapidez, pero chocaron entre sí, lo que obligó a Charlie a sujetarla por la cintura para que no cayese. Y así fue como los encontraron segundos después cuando desde el interior de la biblioteca, Candy y Terry los sorprendieron.

—¡Camila! —exclamó Candice sorprendida.

Charlie soltó a la muchacha despacio, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Señor Benson, gracias por evitar que diera con mis huesos en el suelo —el tono de voz de Camila resultó demasiado agudo y tal y como sucedía con regularidad, y más cuando se ponía nerviosa, el filtro de sus pensamientos desapareció—. Estar entre sus brazos ha sido un placer. La sonrisa socarrona de Charlie la hizo enrojecer.

—Y eso que no he llegado a hacer nada, señorita Camila.

Terrunce fulminó con la mirada a su amigo. Lo último que necesitaba ahora es que Candice se pusiese más a la defensiva. Y si pensaba que Charlie iba a arruinar la reputación de su amiga, lo tendría todavía más difícil.

Continuará...


	17. CAPÍTULO 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Terrunce fulminó con la mirada a su amigo. Lo último que necesitaba ahora es que Candice se pusiese más a la defensiva. Y si pensaba que Charlie iba a arruinar la reputación de su amiga, lo tendría todavía más difícil.

Ansioso por hacerla olvidar el incidente, Terrunce sujetó por el codo a Candice para que le prestase atención.

—¿Cuándo te pondrás en contacto conmigo? —susurró.

Ella observó la mano de Terrunce. Cómo era posible que aquel simple contacto le produjese un escalofrío. De un suave tirón se liberó.

—En cuanto haya tomado una decisión. Ni más ni menos.

Terrunce apretó los labios en una fina línea, pero asintió. Con ella debía ir despacio pero seguro, aunque cada vez que la viera un sentimiento de precipitación y la sensación de no alejarse de ella lo hicieran cometer imprudencias. Como sujetarla del codo o presionarla para obtener una respuesta.

—Buenas tardes, lady Andry. —Pasó por su lado y se despidió de Camila también antes de apresurar sus pasos a la salida seguido de Charlie.

Terrunce se pasó todo el camino de vuelta a casa sermoneando a Charlie por su comportamiento. Pero Charlie parecía incluso divertido por el humor de Terry.

—Es evidente que las cosas no han ido como deseabas.

—No he conocido mujer más testaruda que Candice White. Pero eso no significa que tu actitud poco esté haciendo por ayudarme.

—Andry —le recordó Charlie con alzamiento de ceja incluido. Terrunce lo miró sin comprender—, has dicho Candice White y yo me permito recordarte que es Andry.

—Genial. Gracias —replicó con ironía.

—No hay de qué —dijo Charlie con sorna a la vez que cruzaba los pies—. ¿Al final embarcaras de nuevo a Bangladesh o la marquesa ha recapacitado?

—De momento se lo está pensando.

—Si no quieres marcharte, tendrás que convencerla de que no.

—¿Y qué crees que he intentado hacer todo el tiempo que hemos estado a solas? —contestó molesto.

—Se me ocurren otras muchas cosas y más satisfactorias que discutir.

—¿Como lo que has estado haciendo tú con lady Camila?

Charlie enfatizó cada palabra.

—No he hecho nada. Eso fue un accidente, ni siquera la había mirado.

—Por tu bien —apuntó Terrunce.

—Lo que no quiere decir que no me lo esté pensando.

—Charlie… —advirtió Terry en tono de reproche.

—Esa mujer es imprevisible, divertida, audaz y a la vez inocente. Digamos que me inquieta.

—Pero no es como la clase de mujeres con las que estás acostumbrado a tratar.

—Eso lo convierte en un reto todavía más apetecible —Terrunce maldijo porque sabía que cuando a Charlie se le cruzaba una idea, debía caerse por ella sola. Nada podía hacer—; algo que no deberías reprocharme, porque lady Andry te tiene sorbido el seso desde hace años. Así que reconoce que o bien estás obsesionado o sientes algo por ella.

Terrunce miró hacia la ventana, meditativo.

—¿Conoces esa sensación de saber que has idealizado algo?

—Suele ocurrir —concordó Charlie.

—Cierto. Lo que no es tan común es que la realidad lo supere. Y ella lo hace, supera todas las ideas que me había creado de ella y a las que me había agarrado. Es… mucho más.

—Vaya, ¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

— Terrunce guardó silencio porque no tenía ningún plan. No sabía cómo debía actuar respecto a sus sentimientos. De momento se centraría en hacerle ver a Candy que era su mejor opción.

En la cena Terrunce le planto a su amigo, qué iba hacer.

—¿Quieres que organice una reunión de caballeros? —preguntó Charlie sorprendido. Terry asintió.

—¿En el Gentlemen's club? —insistió de nuevo para asegurarse que lo había oído bien— ¿El club que era del marqués y ahora dirigirá… quién?

—William White de momento. Y asegúrate de que estos nombres reciban invitación. Terrunce le pasó una hoja.

—¿Y con qué motivo los cito?

—La política. Hablar sobre el hecho de que cada vez un mayor número de grandes terratenientes entren en la Cámara de los Comunes.

—Pero los nombres de esta lista no están dispuestos a dialogar. —Charlie leyó de nuevo todos y cada uno de ellos y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es porque se ven amenazados —contestó Terrunce.

—Estás loco —aseguró Charlie—. ¿Pretendes que acepten ir a un club dirigido por White? Tras la copa de licor que dirigía a sus labios, Terrunce esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pretendo todo lo contrario, querido amigo: que no vayan.

Ala mañana siguiente, mientras Candice acondicionaba el invernadero en compañía de Camila, recibió una notificación del gerente del club de caballeros diciéndole que habían solicitado el salón principal para una reunión especial a la que acudirían miembros insignes de la aristocracia londinense.

Maldijo su suerte, puesto que de momento el club seguía funcionando como Albert lo había ordenado. No obstante, esta reunión suponía una prueba de fuego a la que ella no podía hacer frente por ser mujer. Ordenó citar a su padre esa misma tarde. Cuando William llegó, la noticia ya estaba en los periódicos, puesto que el tema a tratar era lo suficientemente controvertido como para suscitar interés.

—Tengo miedo de que el tono de la reunión vaya en aumento y desemboque en una reyerta —comentó preocupada.

—Pequeña, no tienes nada de qué inquietarte. Me encargaré de que no falte de nada y de que no ocurran altercados —afirmó William—. Será una ocasión fantástica para aumentar los ingresos.

—Lo sé. Desde la muerte de Albert y ante el desconcierto sobre quién dirigiría el club, no hemos tenido grandes ganancias.

Candice no tenía otra ocupación que revisar y estar al día sobre las cuentas y los negocios que había heredado.

Todavía no se había animado a salir de casa, y eso que había recibido en varias ocasiones la invitación de su querida amiga Annie para que la visitase. Debido a su estado de buena esperanza, y a una pequeña complicación, el médico le había recomendado reposo.

Sentía que llegaba el momento de dejarse ver, que ya no podía esconderse más, y lo necesitaba o perdería la cabeza recluida en aquella casa en la que cada rincón le recordaba a Terrunce.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte. William la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Candice afirmó y dejó el asunto en manos de su padre, muy a su pesar, aunque pidió estar informada de la reunión que se realizaría el viernes próximo en todo momento.

Esa misma tarde Candice salió con Camila de paseo. Estaban a pocas semanas de la Navidad y aunque su estado de ánimo acusaba la ausencia de Albert, ahora que se acercaban fechas importantes, decidió que ir a comprar los regalos navideños la distraería y, de paso, sería un avance más para salir de su reclusión.

El tiempo parecía haberles dado un respiro y de momento la lluvia no había hecho acto de presencia.

El coche con el emblema de los Andry se detuvo en una de las calles más céntricas de la capital. El cochero las ayudó a apearse y mientras Camila miraba a todos lados fascinada, Candice se preocupaba por levantar el mentón y mirar hacia delante, a todos en general y a nadie en particular. Oía cuchicheos a sus espaldas, algunos haciendo clara alusión a mostrarse tan pronto en público, pero de frente solo recibió inclinaciones de cabeza y saludos correctos. Entró en un par de tiendas, compró para su hermana Pati un precioso sombrero para la primavera, y algunos regalos más para los demás miembros de la familia, incluso un sonajero de plata para el bebé que estaba a punto de nacer de su amiga Annie. Para su sorpresa, y gracias a la compañía de Camila, estaba disfrutando como hacía tiempo que no le ocurría.

Fue al salir de una de las tiendas, que se encontró con el nuevo marqués Neil, que la aguardaba en la acera.

—Querida Candice.

—Tomó una de sus manos enguantadas y depositó un suave beso—. La he visto dentro de la tienda y no he podido aguardar para saludarla.

—Muy amable por su parte —respondió con un poco de tirantez. Neil miró a su acompañante con curiosidad y ella les presentó—. Marqués Legan, mi buena amiga lady Camila Willbur.

—Un placer, lady Willbur. Creo que no nos habíamos visto nunca.

—¡Oh! Jamás. Solo estoy de visita, mi residencia está en América.

—Entiendo. Neil dejó de lado la atención hacia Camila y se centró en Candice.

—Si me lo permite, me gustaría acompañarlas hasta el coche.

—No es necesario, lord Neil. —Candy hizo un gesto de asentimiento a su criado y comenzó a caminar—. No está lejos.

—Aun así, permítame que lo haga. Neil la tomó por el codo con delicadeza y se posicionó a su lado. Cuando Candy se aseguró de que nadie les veía se soltó. Neil no insistió y enlazó las manos a su espalda.

—Estaba esperando a que terminase de instalarse en su casa para hacerle una visita —la informó.

—Cuando lo desee —respondió Candice por compromiso. Porque en realidad, no quería volver a encontrárselo después de lo desagradable que fue en el despacho de su abogado.

—Sé que le debo una disculpa —prosiguió como si le leyese el pensamiento—. Fui en exceso desagradable y poco correcto en mi trato hacia usted. Además debo agradecerle que dejase la mansión de Westminster, aunque no era necesario hacerlo con tanta premura.

—Creí entender que sí le urgía mi marcha.

—De nuevo, lamento mi manera de proceder. Aunque no se lo crea, pensar en cómo la traté… —Cabeceó y se detuvo, lo que provocó que ellas también lo hiciesen—. Pensar en usted me ha robado el sueño. Candice se removió incómoda a su lado. Por suerte ya estaban al lado de su coche.

—¿Permitirá que la visite mañana? —susurró acercándose a ella para ayudarla a subir al coche.

—Lo lamento, pero mañana tengo un compromiso. Neil apretó los labios con disgusto y un brillo acerado apareció en sus marrones ojos. Disimuló con una sonrisa forzada lo mal que le había sentado el rechazo.

—¿Pasado? —insistió casi con desesperación. Candy recordó que la reunión del club sería ese día y ya estaría sobradamente preocupada como para soportar al marqués.

—Perdóneme, pero esta semana tengo un montón de compromisos y el jueves es un día complicado.

—El viernes entonces —dio por sentado—. Esperaré con ansias el momento de volver a verla. Depositó de nuevo un beso en su mano cuando ella ya estaba dentro del carruaje, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Durante el trayecto hasta su casa, Candice respondió a la curiosidad de Camila sobre el nuevo marqués, algo que ya había previsto desde que esta fuera testigo de su conversación.

—¿Crees que está interesado en ti? —preguntó Camila.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo está. Pero más que en mí, en mi dinero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Me refiero a cómo puedes distinguir qué tipo de interés tiene un hombre en ti.

—Supongo que como todo en la vida, lo aprendí. A veces crees que hay un interés romántico y luego te das cuenta de que por la otra parte es un sentimiento frío, amparado solo por el dinero.

—Pero también puede ser al revés, ¿no? Puede que pienses que alguien se acerque a ti solo por los beneficios que pueda sacar, y sin embargo, realmente, esté interesado.

—Es mejor pensar lo primero. Así evitarás decepciones. Camila pareció meditar su respuesta.

—Pero entonces no existe ilusión. Ni emoción.

—Y por lo tanto tu corazón estará a salvo. Lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Camila hizo un gesto de hastío con la mano.

—De eso ya he tenido mucho durante muchos años. Ahora quiero justo lo que tú pretendes evitar.

Candice escondió un amago de sonrisa ante la sinceridad arrolladora de su amiga.

De nuevo, y de mejor humor, descendió del carruaje para entrar en su casa. Después de tanto tiempo sin salir, estaba cansada, pero por otro lado, también orgullosa de sí misma por haber dado aquel primer paso y dejarse ver por las calles de Londres, tal y como Albert quería que hiciese. Subió a su habitación, se cambió el vestido negro de terciopelo que llevaba y eligió otro mucho más sencillo para estar en casa.

La cena casi estaría lista, pero le apetecía pasar por el invernadero de nuevo. Se echó una capa de lana sobre los hombros y a través del salón de té, salió al pequeño jardín hasta la construcción acristalada que poco a poco empezaría a albergar vida de nuevo. De momento lo único vivo que había era el cactus que Terrunce le había regalado. O eso pensaba hasta que encontró otra planta encima de la mesa blanca con otra nota.

A Candice empezó a latirle con fuerza el corazón. La maceta estaba llena de flores de color violeta y un tono más oscuro en el centro, no lo dudó en ningún momento, eran pensamientos.

Acarició con dedos temblorosos la suavidad de sus pétalos antes de coger el sobre y abrirlo.

 _Este invernadero sigue estando demasiado vacío._ _En la primavera estará en todo su esplendor. Hasta entonces, te regalaré poemas entre pensamientos. Atentamente,_

 _Terrunce GrandChester._

Volvió a doblar la nota y la guardó en el sobre, todavía más afectada de lo que lo había estado en un principio.

Pensamientos. Como si lo que necesitase fuera recordarlo cuando en realidad tendría que sacarlo de su mente y a poder ser de su vida cuanto antes.

Al salir, comprobó que la cerradura estaba intacta. La habían cambiado hacía apenas dos días. No sabía cómo ni por dónde había entrado Terrunce, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Terry miró hacia la fría noche londinense desde su salón. Estaba esperando a Charlie, y mientras, sonreía al imaginar la cara de Candice cuando descubriese la nueva maceta en su invernadero. Se la imaginó turbada, nerviosa y a la vez enfada porque volviese a colarse en su casa. Su gran ventaja era que él había vivido allí antes que ella y se conocía todos los escondrijos del jardín, así como las aberturas del invernadero, mejor de lo que conocía las diferentes estancias de la mansión. No en vano había pasado más tiempo huyendo de la compañía de sus padres y escapándose a escondidas que con ellos.

—Señor —lo interrumpió Bernard—, lord Bens ha llegado.

—Gracias. Hazlo pasar, por favor. Como cada vez que se veían, se saludaron con cariño.

—Bueno, parece ser que tu plan está en marcha —Charlie tomó asiento y aceptó la copa que le tendió su amigo—. De momento, y pese a la premura con la que se ha organizado, todos han aceptado asistir a la reunión a excepción de lord Templeton. Parece ser que su quinto hijo está en camino. Terrunce asintió.

—Ahora viene la segunda parte. Quiero que mañana hagas correr el rumor de que William White dirigirá el club.

—¡¿A dos días para la fiesta?! He tenido que sacar a relucir mi parte más teatral para fingir que no sé quién está ahora a cargo del club Gentlemen's.

—No te habrá costado mucho —sonrió Tereunce.

—Más de lo que puedas creer. Al parecer, el hecho de que lady Andry haya heredado el club les hace temer que sea su padre quien lo dirija.

—Y eso justo es lo que tú vas a confirmar mañana. Quiero que se corra la voz —Terrunce lo meditó durante unos segundos, pero no iba a echarse atrás—. Además, quiero que hagas correr el rumor de que si no fuese White, yo lo dirigiría. Y ya de paso, quiero que digas que lord Andry confiaba en mí para tal menester.

Charlie negó con la cabeza. Dejó escapar un soplido y dio un buen trago de licor.

—A ti tampoco te han perdonado lo que sucedió, Terrunce. Saben de tu regreso y muchos ya conocen que fue el marqués quien te ayudó, pero lamento decirte esto, sigues siendo un paria.

—Lo sé —respondió con dureza—. Sé que no será fácil, pero entre White y yo, soy el mal menor. Por muy mala fama que tenga, soy de su círculo. Y en un grupo tan exquisito a la hora de admitir a sus miembros como es la aristocracia londinense, pesará más ser uno de ellos que un hombre que ha escalado desde los bajos fondos y no con demasiada delicadeza.

—Cuando se entere White te querrá matar —le advirtió.

—No sería la primera vez. Ni será la última.

—Volver a Londres para suicidarte ha sido todo un detalle. —Levantó la copa para brindar con él y Terrunce imitó el gesto.

—Si no diese que hablar, no sería Terrunce GrandChester.

Había amanecido con heladas, pero durante el día, un tibio sol se había reflejado en los charcos congelados y a media tarde, cuando Candice y Camila salieron a visitar a Annie, la mayor parte de la calzada se había convertido en un barrizal. Por segundo día consecutivo, Candice se atrevía a abandonar aquella casa.

Lo más curioso y de lo que no se había percatado hasta el momento, es de que podía hacerlo sin pedir permiso a nadie. Mientras duró su matrimonio, no es que Albert tuviese que autorizarla para salir —así se lo había hecho saber él—, pero sí quería que lo informase para estar tranquilo. Ahora, sin embargo, nadie controlaba sus actos y aquella era una situación que al mismo tiempo que le provocaba cierto sentimiento de desamparo, le otorgaba una autonomía de la que no había disfrutado jamás. Le gustó.

De hecho, le encantó poder tomar decisiones con total libertad y aquello instaló una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía borrar pese a que a cada paso se ensuciase un poco más su vestido y sentía la sensación resbaladiza del lodo bajo sus pies.

La casa de Annie estaba cerca de la de sus padres, en Chester Square. Nada más verse, se fundieron en un abrazo que terminó con un examen visual minucioso la una de la otra. Annie estaba algo agotada por su avanzado embarazo, pero sus ojos brillaban con la misma alegría de siempre. Le presentó a Camila, ambas mujeres se saludaron con afecto y al momento Annie volvió a dirigir su atención hacia ella.

—¡Estás preciosa, Candy! —gritó emocionada—. El color negro no te hace justicia, pero aun así estás hermosa.

—Tú también estás bonita. Annie estalló en carcajadas.

—Nunca has sabido mentir. Venid, nos sentaremos a tomar el té. Entraron en el salón y no sin dificultad su anfitriona tomó asiento.

—¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé? —quiso saber Camila.

—Eso nunca se sabe. Según el médico todavía me faltan algunas semanas, pero parece que tiene ganas de salir antes. Creo que será impaciente como su padre.

—Claro, como su madre no —bromeó con ella Candice.

—Querida amiga, la vida es muy corta para sentarte a esperar. Si quieres algo, tienes que salir a buscarlo.

Durante la tarde disfrutaron de la alegre charla entre amigas que siempre había recordado. Entregó el regalo para el bebé y cuando ya se disponían a marcharse, el marido de Annie llegó.

Estaba tal y como Candice lo recordaba, su cabello claro, y sus ojos la miraban con amabilidad, la hicieron sonreír.

—Lady Andry, es un placer volver a verla. Nos alegramos de su regreso y de tenerla de nuevo entre nosotros. Archie se apresuró a ponerse al lado de su esposa y la besó con cariño.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, querida?

—Cansada, pero feliz.

—Te he traído los dulces que tanto te gustan. Candice y Camila, testigos de aquella íntima situación, se sintieron incómodas.

Pero más allá de eso, un sentimiento desagradable muy parecido a la envidia, las rodeó. Camila no sabía lo que era sentirse adorada por un hombre, y aunque Candice había estado casada y Albert había sido un buen esposo, entre ellos no había existido ese tipo de… No sabía cómo llamarlo, quizá fuese amor.

—Hoy he tardado un poco más porque al pasar por el despacho de tu padre me he entretenido un poco. Parece que los ánimos andan un poco revueltos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —se preocupó Annie.

—Seguramente lady Andry nos pueda informar mejor —dudó Archy.

—¿Yo? —apuntó Candy sorprendida.

—Me refiero a la reunión que se celebrará en su club —explicó el marido de su amiga.

—¡Ah! Sí, mañana parece ser que hay una reunión importante para tratar sobre política. Archly entrecerró los ojos y la miró con desconcierto.

—¿No se ha enterado?

—¿De qué?

—La mayoría de los asistentes se está retractando. Corren rumores sobre que se va a anular porque ninguno de los invitados quiere acudir al club. Candy ahogó una exclamación.

—¿Por qué?

Arch miró a Annie, que tenía toda su atención, y a la otra dama, antes de centrarse en Candice.

—Se han enterado de que su padre dirige el club y no quieren asistir.

Fue como si las palabras de Archy hubiesen golpeado su pecho y la dejasen sin respiración. Entre la neblina, la voz de Terrunce se coló en su mente: «Nadie querrá tratar con tu padre».

Cuando llegó a su casa, su padre ya la estaba esperando.

William se paseaba enfadado, como Candice nunca lo había visto, por el salón. Blasfemaba y soltaba insultos a todos los miembros de la aristocracia.

—Padre —llamó ella su atención. Pero William parecía enajenado y no cesó de hablar y desahogarse.

—¡No me lo puedo creer que prefieran que a GrandChester dirija el club a que lo haga yo! —bramaba. Aquello captó el interés de Candice.

—¿Cómo dice? —La reunión era mañana. Lo tenía todo previsto y hoy a última hora de la tarde la han anulado. Nadie quiere venir.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Terrunce con esto? William pareció verla por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—Lo prefieren antes a él que a mí. Anteponen su abolengo pese a que yo he ayudado a la mitad de esos aristócratas y de que él los avergonzó a todos con su comportamiento más que reprochable.

Los rumores dicen que si yo me hago cargo del club, nadie vendrá. Soy bueno para prestar dinero cuando las deudas los asfixian, pero no soy bueno para compartir su compañía. Candice caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia la oscura y fría noche. Odiaba tener que darle la razón, pero Terrunce estaba en lo cierto cuando la advirtió.

—Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente adulta como para que sea sincera conmigo, padre. ¿Alguna vez ha… amenazado o extorsionado a alguno de ellos?

—¿Por quién me tomas? —exclamó sorprendido. Candice se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

—Por el hombre que jamás me mentiría ni haría nada para dañarme. William dudó, pero finalmente y algo reticente, reconoció que algunas veces había usado métodos poco ortodoxos.

—Así que es cierto. ¿También ordenó que le dieran una paliza a Terrunce?

—Ni que fuese la primera vez. Fue una simple advertencia.

—¡Padre! Vi su cara amoratada.

—Mis hombres quedaron mucho peor, así que no te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿por qué te preocupas? Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de responder a aquella pregunta.

—Entiendo, por lo tanto, que ha habido más veces. ¿Cuándo? —exigió saber, enfadada por todo lo que había sucedido a su alrededor y de lo que ella no había tenido constancia.

—Aquella fatídica noche en la que os descubrieron en el invernadero. —Movió William la mano con despreocupación.

Candice lo miró perpleja. Por supuesto lo recordaba a la perfección, como también el día posterior, cuando se coló en la habitación de Terry y lo encontró magullado.

—No existió ninguna caída del caballo —afirmó.

—Hubiese sido estupendo, me habría evitado tener que darle una lección, pero no pasó. Solo me aseguré de que Terrunce entendiera que no iba a permitir que me la jugara y, mucho menos, que te avergonzase. Lo hice para protegerte —se excusó tras ver el reproche en el rostro de Candice.

—No lo apruebo, en absoluto. Y como puede ver, padre, nos la jugó de todas maneras. Empezaba a comprender que si a Terrunce se le cruzaba una idea por la cabeza, no paraba hasta conseguirla. De nada servían presiones externas.

—El pasado pasado está. Ahora centrémonos en el presente.

—Sé manejar a Terrunce yo sola, no necesito que me proteja y en caso de que así sea, se lo haré saber.

—No me fío de él. No entiendo su repentino interés por ti.

—Yo tampoco, por eso sé que no voy a bajar la guardia. Pero necesito que se dejen de lado las rencillas.

—Cansada, tomó asiento—. Está claro que Terrunce tenía razón y que la mejor opción para los negocios es él. Al menos de momento, ¿lo comprende, padre? William sabía que Candice tenía razón. Pero se lo llevaban los demonios cuando pensaba que Terrunce formaría parte de sus vidas de nuevo.

—Ten cuidado. Y llámame para lo que necesites —Se acercó hasta su hija y depositó un suave beso en su frente antes de marcharse.

Al día siguiente, Terrunce acudió a casa de Candice a la hora exacta en la que ella lo había citado. Charlie lo esperó en la esquina mientras su amigo se colaba en el invernadero. Una vez junto a él, llamaron y esperaron a que les atendiese el mayordomo. Entregaron su abrigo junto con el sombrero y los guantes y esperaron.

—La marquesa viuda quiere hablar a solas con usted —anunció. Terrunce asintió. Esperó a que el sirviente acompañase a Charlie hasta la sala de té y luego siguió al mayordomo hasta la biblioteca. De espaldas a la puerta, Candice lo escuchó entrar. Cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y se dio la vuelta para contemplarlo. Esperaba una expresión socarrona y de superioridad porque era evidente que Terrunce había estado en lo cierto. Sin embargo, él se limitó a observarla, serio y en silencio, sin un ápice de ironía en sus insondables ojos Zafiros.

—Supongo que ya sabrás lo sucedido con la reunión del club.

—Por supuesto.

—Imagino que no me queda más opción que reconocer que tenías razón —admitió reticente.

—¿Es una disculpa lo que me estás ofreciendo? Si es así, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Como un rayo, un pensamiento, más que eso, una sospecha, se coló en la mente de Candice.

—¿Has tenido algo que ver en esto? —preguntó recelosa.

Terrunce escondió su sorpresa con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

—Solo aceleré lo inevitable —reconoció—. Te negabas a escucharme y a ver la realidad de cómo funcionan las cosas. Necesitabas que te abrieran los ojos y no había tiempo que perder.

—Sigues siendo el mismo mentiroso embaucador de siempre.

—Apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No te he mentido. Podría haberlo hecho y no ha sido así.

—Tampoco me has contado la verdad.

—No me has dado tiempo. De todas formas, ¿habría cambiado algo? Necesitabas hechos. No creías en mis advertencias.

—Avanzó hasta colocarse frente a ella y adoptar la misma posición.

Candice suspiró con tristeza y aquel gesto fue suficiente para conmoverlo. Sabía que toda aquella situación la tenía agotada, solo tenía que observar las ojeras que se le marcaban bajo sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Avanzó hasta que se situó frente a ella y se tomó la libertad de sujetarla por la barbilla para que inclinara la cabeza y lo mirase.

—Candice, no quiero complicarte más las cosas. No pienses que soy algo contra lo que debes luchar porque eso nos agotará física y psicológicamente a ambos. Quiero ayudarte. Por favor, déjame hacerlo.

—Eres algo contra lo que luché durante mucho tiempo —reconoció.

—Bueno, también lo fuiste tú.

—¿Entonces qué sentido tiene todo esto? ¿Es por dinero? ¿Por eso lo haces?

Terrunce sintió el latigazo de aquellas palabras en su pecho, pero sobre todo en su orgullo. Retiró la mano de su barbilla, pero no se alejó.

—Si es por eso, te pagaré lo que me pidas, pero…

—Es por ti —la cortó con dureza—. No me importa si no veo una libra por todo el trabajo que estoy dispuesto a hacer y los riesgos a asumir. Te lo debo, me lo debo a mí mismo.

—Entonces es cierto que es por lástima —replicó herida y empezó a alejarse de su perturbadora presencia.

—Te repito que te equivocas. —Terrunce tiró con delicadeza de uno de sus brazos y la mantuvo frente a él. La sujetó por los hombros y se permitió inspirar su embriagador aroma. Desde hacía años sentía muchas cosas por ella, pero desde luego lástima no. Si acaso, aquel sentimiento lo asaltaba en sus horas más bajas por él mismo. No por ella.

—¿Entonces por qué? ¿Qué te importo ahora? —Contra su pecho duro y musculoso, su aroma a loción de afeitar y el brillo acerado de sus ojos, el corazón de Candice comenzó a latir desbocado.

—Porque has sido una constante en mi vida. La única de hecho. Porque hace años, si las circunstancias que nos rodeaban hubiesen sido otras, me habría casado contigo sin dudarlo. Porque mientras estaba lejos de casa solo tenía tus palabras para acompañarme. Tus letras y tu voz que me susurraba en aquellas páginas saber más de mí. Ahora que tengo la posibilidad de estar cerca de ti, no pienso dejarla pasar. Candice jadeó cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Por eso me rechazaste como lo hiciste y te aseguraste de que cientos de ojos lo contemplaran —lo atacó para protegerse de aquella sensación de necesidad que había empezado a embargarla.

—Lo siento. No te imaginas cuánto. Pero creo que ambos hemos pagado lo suficiente por aquello. ¿No crees?

—Los dedos de Terrunce no la soltaron de su agarre, pero sí se movieron prodigando ligeras caricias sobre el terciopelo de su vestido, que Candice sintió como si fueran directamente sobre su piel.

—Si me estás pidiendo que lo olvidé, jamás lo haré.

—No —dijo vehemente—. Olvidar significaría hacer como que nada de lo vivido en el pasado ha ocurrido y yo no deseo eso. No quiero que se pierda el recuerdo de la primera vez te vi, agazapada en la ventana de tu habitación. Ni cuando trepé por aquella enredadera… Ni quiero olvidar lo que sentí mientras te besaba en el invernadero. Ni siquiera quiero olvidar el daño que te, nos —rectificó— hice. Aprendí de mis errores y ahora soy quien soy por haberlos cometido.

—¿Y quién eres? ¿Eres el joven que conocí con apenas doce años y que se empeñó en hacerme la vida imposible? ¿El canalla que me enamoró para después abandonarme? ¿O el hombre sensible y atento conmigo con el que me carteé todos estos años? No sé si te conozco. De hecho no sé si alguna vez te he conocido.

—Entonces conóceme ahora. Soy todos ellos o más bien la evolución del primero. Soy el niño fascinado por alguien tan bueno y dulce que llegaba a sacarlo de sus casillas por ser su antítesis. Soy el joven que tentabas con tu ingenuidad y ansiaba con el hambre voraz de un león tus atenciones. Y por supuesto, el hombre que sobrevivió gracias a tus cartas, que me hacían sentir que le podía importar a alguien.

—Yo no soy la misma. Ni siquiera la de las últimas cartas —respondió tratando de esconder su turbación.

—Para mí eres y siempre has sido, para bien o para mal, la mujer que ha ocupado mis pensamientos.

Terrunce quería besarla, es más, lo necesitaba. Quería comprobar si sus besos eran tan entregados como entonces, si le dejaría hacer, pero sobre todo, necesitaba que ella lo necesitase tanto como él, porque entonces, quizá, existiera una mínima posibilidad de tenerla. Candy se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Terrunce.

Candy percibió el brillo en sus ojos, el movimiento de su nuez al tragar y la tensión de su cuerpo. Si no hacía algo para evitarlo, la besaría. Como si fuese la misma joven ingenua que con un par de frases bonitas y miradas anhelantes caería a sus pies. Como si diese por hecho que seguía rendida a sus encantos.

Avanzó hasta pegar su pecho al de Terrunce y contempló cómo abría los ojos con sorpresa. Acercó su rostro hasta casi rozar sus labios y se contuvo para no terminar por rendirse.

—¿Deseas besarme? —susurró sobre su boca.

—Más que respirar —contestó con voz ronca a la vez que la apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Un jadeo traicionero escapó de sus labios por la vehemencia de Terrunce.

—Cuánto anhelo —dijo irónica. Harto de tanta palabrería e incapaz de retenerse por más tiempo, se lanzó a sus labios, pero para su desesperación, solo consiguió rozarlos antes de que ella se retirara hacia atrás.

—Considero esto más que suficiente.

—Ni por asomo.

—Con apenas dos pasos la arrinconó contra la esquina de la ventana—. Quizá lo que temes es que te bese de verdad y te guste demasiado.

—Ya me han besado de verdad durante muchos años y dudo que tus atenciones superen a las de mi marido.

Terrunce apretó los dientes. La envidia que había sentido por el hombre que se lo dio todo lo hizo sentir ruin, pero ahora fue incapaz de controlarla.

—Permíteme que lo dude. La besó. Asaltó su boca como un pirata reclama un botín, con todas las armas a su alcance y la necesidad de conseguir una rendición. Y ella se vio sobrepasada por todo el ardor que la invadió. Jamás lo reconocería, pero nunca la habían besado con aquella urgencia, con aquel ardiente deseo. Albert había sido un amante paciente y atento, Terrunce era un huracán que arrasaba toda reticencia y la arrastraba a una pasión hasta entonces desconocida.

Respondió a su beso porque no tenía otra opción, porque la parte racional de su mente quedó enmudecida por la emocional y por el latir desbocado de su corazón. Terrunce no le daba tregua. La estaba devorando, degustaba hambriento sus labios y barría con su lengua los jadeos que escapaban de su boca. Estorbaba la ropa, su piel ardía y solo las manos de Terrunce parecían poder aplacar aquel fuego que amenazaba con consumirla.

Terry gruñó. Pensó que con un beso tendría suficiente, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que ansiaba más, todo en realidad. Odió más que nunca aquel feo vestido que se interponía entre ellos. Odió no tener una cama a su disposición para llevarla hasta ella, despojarla de todo y acariciar cada centímetro de su piel. Ansió que ella lo deseara tanto como él porque ahora que había vuelto a tenerla entre sus brazos no pensaba dejarla escapar.

En la lejanía, Candice escuchó un sonido constante. Un golpeteo desagradable que la hizo volver de la bruma del placer. De pronto, comprendió que llamaban a la puerta. Con todas sus fuerzas, apartó a Terrunce, que se tambaleó por la sorpresa y siguió mirándola como un león a su presa.

—Llaman a la puerta —dijo alterada.

—Ordena que se marchen —la voz ronca evidenciaba su estado de excitación, así como el bulto considerable en sus pantalones.

—No.

—Se apartó con rapidez para alejarse de su presencia. Se recompuso al tiempo que Terrunce rodeaba el escritorio para volver a tomarla entre sus brazos. Ante aquel movimiento, Candice se apresuró a ordenar un adelante que sonó demasiado fuerte y detuvo a Terrunce a escasos centímetros de ella. El mayordomo abrió la puerta de inmediato.

—Lady Andry, el marqués Legan ha venido a visitarla y solicita ser atendido. Terrunce entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

—Hazlo pasar, por favor. De inmediato Neil Legan, el nuevo marqués, apareció con una sonrisa radiante que borró de su rostro en cuanto advirtió que Candice no estaba sola.

—Querida… —la saludó al tiempo que avanzaba y tomaba una de sus manos para depositar un ligero beso— Permítame que le entregue un presente. Alargó el brazo y tendió una caja engalanada con un lazo de organza. Candice la tomó con manos temblorosas y desenvolvió el regalo.

—Bombones —verbalizó lo obvio Terrunce con evidente disgusto, lo que provocó la mirada acerada de Neil.

—Gracias, lord Legan. Todo un detalle. Neil sonrió y la tomó de la mano para acompañarla a uno de los sillones que había al lado de la chimenea.

—Supongo que lord GrandChester ya se iba.

—No —respondió él con rapidez al tiempo que ella decía que sí.

—Lord Terrunce, seguiremos mañana con nuestra reunión.

Continuará...

Un capítulo más para su domingo. Saludos. JillValentine


	18. CAPÍTULO 18

CAPÍTULO 18.

Terrunce gruñó. Pensó que con un beso tendría suficiente, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que ansiaba más, todo en realidad. Odió más que nunca aquel feo vestido que se interponía entre ellos. Odió no tener una cama a su disposición para llevarla hasta ella, despojarla de todo y acariciar cada centímetro de su piel. Ansió que ella lo deseara tanto como él porque ahora que había vuelto a tenerla entre sus brazos no pensaba dejarla escapar.

En la lejanía, Candice escuchó un sonido constante. Un golpeteo desagradable que la hizo volver de la bruma del placer. De pronto, comprendió que llamaban a la puerta. Con todas sus fuerzas, apartó a Terrunce, que se tambaleó por la sorpresa y siguió mirándola como un león a su presa.

—Llaman a la puerta —dijo alterada.

—Ordena que se marchen —la voz ronca evidenciaba su estado de excitación, así como el bulto considerable en sus pantalones.

—No.

—Se apartó con rapidez para alejarse de su presencia. Se recompuso al tiempo que Terrunce rodeaba el escritorio para volver a tomarla entre sus brazos. Ante aquel movimiento, Candice se apresuró a ordenar un adelante que sonó demasiado fuerte y detuvo a Terrunce a escasos centímetros de ella. El mayordomo abrió la puerta de inmediato.

—Lady Andry, el marqués Legan ha venido a visitarla y solicita ser atendido. Terrunce entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

—Hazlo pasar, por favor. De inmediato Neil Legan, el nuevo marqués, apareció con una sonrisa radiante que borró de su rostro en cuanto advirtió que Candice no estaba sola.

—Querida… —la saludó al tiempo que avanzaba y tomaba una de sus manos para depositar un ligero beso— Permítame que le entregue un presente. Alargó el brazo y tendió una caja engalanada con un lazo de organza. Candice la tomó con manos temblorosas y desenvolvió el regalo.

—Bombones —verbalizó lo obvio Terrunce con evidente disgusto, lo que provocó la mirada acerada de Neil Legan.

—Gracias, lord Legan. Todo un detalle. Neil sonrió y la tomó de la mano para acompañarla a uno de los sillones que había al lado de la chimenea.

—Supongo que lord GrandChester ya se iba.

—No —respondió él con rapidez al tiempo que ella decía que sí.

—Lord Terrunce, seguiremos mañana con nuestra reunión.

Terry no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la retirada si no quería montar un número, algo que por otra parte no le hubiese importado en absoluto, pero que dificultaría un nuevo acercamiento con ella.

—No le quepa duda, marquesa.

Charlie llevaba más de media hora en aquel salón de té más aburrido que una ostra. Estirado en el sillón, apoyó los pies en la mesa de centro y cerró los ojos. Escuchó la puerta a su espalda y sin abrir los ojos dedujo que sería el mayordomo o Terrunce, que por fin venía a buscarlo.

—Ya era hora.

—¿Me esperaba? La voz de Camila le hizo dar un respingo y levantarse en el acto. La muchacha lo miraba interrogante, como si creyese de verdad que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a ella.

—No —respondió.

—Vaya…

—La desilusión en la voz de la muchacha lo obligó a matizar su respuesta.

—No la esperaba, pero me alegro de verla. Camila sonrió y los ojos se le iluminaron. Dio unos pasos, dubitativa. Charlie la observó mirar hacia la puerta y avanzar hasta acercarse a él.

—Señor Bens, ¿yo le gusto? Charlie abrió los ojos como platos y boqueó como un pez al que acababan de sacar del agua.

—Quiero decir que si le parezco atractiva. Aquello todavía lo perturbó más, pero tenía clara la respuesta.

—Más de lo conveniente.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó entusiasmada—. ¿Entonces aceptaría ser mi amante? Charlie se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser completamente confundido y desbordado por tan abrumadora sinceridad.

—¿Es esto un juego, jovencita? Porque si es una especie de apuesta o burla, no tiene gracia. No debería jugar con insinuaciones tan descaradas porque podría encontrarse con una situación para la que, sin duda, no está preparada. Camila levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Hablo muy en serio, señor. Usted es de mi agrado, si yo soy del suyo, creo que podríamos entendernos en la alcoba.

No por primera vez aquel día, Charlie se quedó sin palabras. ¡Por todos los demonios del averno que aceptaría! Y así se lo hubiese hecho saber si Terrunce no hubiese entrado por la puerta del jardín, proveniente del invernadero de nuevo casi con total seguridad. Visiblemente alterado, saludó a lady Camila con una reverencia y anunció a Charlie que había llegado la hora de marcharse. Su amigo abrió la puerta para salir al recibidor y acceder a la calle, pero Charlie era incapaz de moverse.

—¡Charlie! —gritó Terrunce.

—Lady Camila, si no hay una retractación formal de su propuesta, pronto recibirá noticias mías.

—Se acercó hasta ella, tomó una de sus manos y depositó un estimulante beso en la parte interna de su muñeca.

Neil Legan se sentó frente a Candice y la contempló con atención. Parecía turbada, tenía las mejillas coloradas y los labios de un apetitoso rojo intenso. No era tan estúpido como para no comprender qué hacía Terrunce allí o más bien qué habían estado haciendo solos en aquel despacho, sin embargo disimuló su desagrado.

—Seguro que recuerda que la avisé de mi visita.

—Lo cierto es que he estado bastante ocupada y se me había pasado por completo.

—En los negocios, debo suponer.

—Por supuesto. Neil asintió, como si aquella respuesta lo hubiese satisfecho.

—Me gustaría que aceptase mi invitación para un paseo mañana por la tarde. La Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y Hyde Park ha sido engalanado para la ocasión.

—No sé si es buena idea.

—Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Qué hay de malo en que su sobrino la invite a un paseo?

—Ambos sabemos que no es mi sobrino y que no nos une ningún lazo de sangre.

—Afortunadamente, puesto que mis intenciones no son fraternales. Pero eso ahora solo lo sabemos usted y yo… —le lanzó una sonrisa seductora que a ella le pareció siniestra—. No aceptaré un no por respuesta. Tomó la caja de bombones que le acababa de regalar, la abrió y eligió uno. Se lo metió en la boca mientras la miraba con lascivia. Candice dejó a un lado lo maleducado que le pareció que se adueñase de su insignificante regalo, pero no pudo obviar el escalofrío de horror que recorrió su espalda ante sus insinuaciones. Desde luego nada que ver con lo que había sentido con Terrunce.

—Maldito sea —murmuró pensando en Teerunce.

—¿Perdón? —la interrumpió Neil con una sonrisa satisfecha, quizá pensando que en realidad la había halagado su actitud.

—Lord Legan —Candy se levantó y él la imitó de inmediato—, le ruego que me disculpe, pero no recordaba que tengo unos asuntos urgentes que atender.

—Lo haré siempre que acepte mi paseo de mañana.

—Le enviaré una nota con la hora. —Algo que por supuesto no haría. Se excusaría con cualquier mentira, pero ahora solo necesitaba que aquel hombre se marchara.

—La esperaré ansioso.

No obstante, si no recibo respuesta, me acercaré para hacerle compañía. Candice no tenía ánimos ni ganas de seguir con aquel tira y afloja. Suficiente había tenido con Terrunce. Terminó por asentir y caminar hasta la puerta, donde el mayordomo lo acompañó hasta la salida. Abrumada, se dirigió al invernadero, el único lugar capaz de proporcionarle algo de paz. Ella y Camila lo habían limpiado y adecentado a la espera de que al llegar la primavera pudiese llenarlo de flores. De momento, solo el cactus y la planta de Terrunce daban algo de color al interior de la estancia. Pero no solo había dos, ahora un nuevo presente junto con una nota aguardaba en la mesa de hierro blanco.

 _Llenaré de tantas flores tu vida_

 _con cartas y poemas, como de ti están_

 _llenos mis pensamientos_...

 _Terrunce GrandChester._

Acarició con cuidado la nueva planta de pensamientos de un intenso color burdeos, al tiempo que apretaba la nota contra su pecho. No era la primera vez que Terrunce le escribía notas de amor y no pudo evitar sentirse ridícula por aquella emoción que la embargaba.

No debía olvidar que no tenía que fiarse de él. No al menos en el terreno sentimental. Así que no le vendría mal releer aquellas cartas que continuaban guardadas en el fondo de su joyero y que hacía años que no se atrevía a tocar, para volver a posar los pies sobre el suelo.

Subió las escaleras con premura y se encerró en su habitación. Abrió el compartimento y extrajo una de ellas. El tiempo había amarilleado el papel, pero las palabras se distinguían a la perfección.

 _Querida Candice:_

 _Hace apenas unos días mi corazón danzaba de júbilo ante la idea de poder verte de nuevo_. _Ahora late atormentado por no poder estar junto a ti. El_ _ímpetu por estar a tu lado, avivado por mis sentimientos, me obliga_ _a privarme de tu compañía. Te extrañaré todas y cada una de las horas que habría disfrutado en tu presencia y sufriré las que resten hasta nuestro próximo encuentro. Tuyo_ , _Terrunce GrandChester._

Candice entrecerró los ojos y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Dejó sobre el tocador la primera carta y tomó la que Terrunce había dejado hacía nada en el invernadero. Comparó la letra y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. No eran la misma. Revisó todas las demás y comprobó que las de su joyero sí coincidían, habían sido escritas por la misma persona. Pero ninguna se parecía a la letra robusta y de trazo estirado de la última. Desde luego era mucho más masculina. Pero no eran esas las únicas que debía comparar. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras abajo y entró en la biblioteca, abrió el cajón y sacó las cartas que había intercambiado con el supuesto Jason Rish. Solo tuvo que echar un vistazo para comprobar que coincidían con las del invernadero. Si Terrunce había escrito estas últimas, ¿quién demonios había escrito las otras? Sin pensarlo demasiado, ordenó que preparasen su carruaje. Se colocó el sombrero y echó el abrigo sobre sus hombros mientras apretaba todas las cartas sobre su pecho. El trayecto hasta la nueva residencia de Terrunce se le hizo eterno, pero aquello no apaciguó su enfado. Saltó del carruaje apenas se había detenido y golpeó la puerta de su casa con ímpetu.

Muchos viandantes, curiosos, se detuvieron a contemplarla hasta que el mayordomo abrió la puerta y ella se coló dentro.

—Exijo ver a lord GrandChester de inmediato.

—El señor se encuentra reunido ahora mismo con el señor Bens —intentó explicar el sorprendido sirviente.

—Como si es la mismísima reina. Dígale que la marquesa viuda Andry ha solicitado verlo.

Con una reverencia, al entender la posición social de aquella dama, el sirviente la condujo hacia el salón mientras iba en busca de Terrunce.

Candice se paseó como un león enjaulado por aquella estancia, que aun carente de detalles ornamentales, era cálida además de tener un indiscutible toque masculino. La chimenea estaba encendida, lo que mantenía caldeada la habitación, pero ella estaba lo bastante sulfurada como para que aquel calor estuviese de más. Todavía con las cartas apretadas contra su pecho, con una mano libre se desabrochó algunos botones del vestido que la estaban asfixiando.

No se había parado a cambiarse ni a retocarse el peinado, así que era más que consciente del aspecto descuidado que lucía, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Terrunce entró en la estancia con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente preocupado. No llevaba chaqueta, solo la camisa cuyas mangas había doblado y remangado hasta dejar a la vista parte de sus musculosos antebrazos.

—Candice, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? Furibunda se acercó hasta él y golpeó su pecho con las cartas que hasta entonces había estado reteniendo.

—Explícamelo —exigió. Confuso, tomó aquel manojo de papeles y los miró sin entender.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Eso quiero saber. Terrunce sabía que estaba furiosa, sus ojos refulgían de rabia y su boca se apretaba en un delicioso y tenso rictus que él hubiese borrado a besos encantado.

Renuente, desvió la mirada y ordenó el amasijo de papeles antes de tomar uno al azar y comenzar a leer.

 _Querida Candice:_

 _Debería calmarme la idea de saber que pronto tendrá lugar nuestro reencuentro. Pero no es así. Me siento enfermo de anticipación. Los minutos, las horas y los días parecen detenerse y ralentizar su paso._ _No hay nada que pueda aplacar la desesperación por tu lejanía. Ansío calmar mi alma con tu presencia, como ansío escuchar de tus labios cuánto acusas mi ausencia. Siempre tuyo,_

 _Terrunce GrandChester._

Afectado, levantó los ojos de aquel papel amarillento y se enfrentó con la mirada de Candice.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Esto —dijo Candice golpeando con su dedo las cartas que él sostenía sobre sus manos—, fueron el principal motivo de que yo me enamorase de ti. Fueron mis primeras cartas de amor.

—Yo jamás escribí estas cartas, Candice —dijo con tiento.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Lo acabo de descubrir! ¿A quién le encomendaste tan molesta misión? ¿Tan repulsivo te parecía escribirme falsas promesas de amor que no pudiste hacerlo tú mismo? Muy a su pesar, la voz le tembló y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Por la impotencia, por otro desengaño más, por haber vuelto a abrir una herida que creía cicatrizada con el tiempo, pero que al volver a verlo dolía de nuevo.

—¡Un momento! —Terrunce tiró de malas maneras las cartas sobre el sofá y la abrazó por la cintura para mantenerla cerca y calmar su desasosiego—. No escribí esas cartas, pero tampoco ordené a nadie que lo hiciese. Podría ser muchas cosas en el pasado, pero jamás te hubiese ilusionado así.

—¿Quieres decir que no me besaste ni me sedujiste para ilusionarme?

—Candy uchó contra sus brazos para que la soltaran, pero él fue incapaz de hacerlo.

—Anhelé y disfruté todos y cada uno de los besos que te di. Ninguno fue por obligación.

—Te contradices, Terrunce. No querías desposarte conmigo, dices que no querías seducirme, que no era de tu agrado… Sin embargo dices que te gustaban mis besos. No me perturbes más y dame una maldita explicación a esas cartas.

—No la tengo porque no sé quién las escribió. Pero yo no lo ordené. Y jamás dije que no fueras de mi agrado ni que no quisiera seducirte. Me gustabas, demasiado, además. Pero no soportaba la imposición de esa situación y lamento decirte esto, pero menos que nada soportaba el yugo de tu padre.

Candice fue incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la fuerza que oponía para apartarlo. Se rindió y apoyó los antebrazos en su pecho. Empezó a llorar y a estremecerse entre sus brazos.

—Tengo la sensación de que nada de lo vivido desde que te conocí fue real. Sincero. Es como si me hubiesen engañado todo el tiempo.

—No sabes cuánto te comprendo. —La abrazó con ternura y depositó un suave beso sobre su frente. La acunó entre sus brazos mientras lloraba y odió al artífice de aquellas cartas por haberla hecho sufrir de nuevo. Por haberla engañado en su nombre.

—Cuéntamelo. —Pidió Candice, y se separó un poco de él, lo miró a los ojos, suplicante—. Dime en qué te engañaron a ti.

Terrunce no quería soltarla. No quería alejarla de sus brazos, pero si iba a sincerarse y quería que ella le entendiese, necesitaba concentrarse para escoger las palabras correctas. Caminó con ella abrazada hasta que la situó frente a su sillón preferido. La ayudó a acomodarse, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y empezó a contar su historia.

—Es justo que te diga que no voy a excusar mi comportamiento, solo voy a contarte cómo viví la situación que nos unió hace años. —Inspiró y la tomó de las manos que descansaban sobre sus muslos, crispadas—. Desde el momento en que te vi, hubo algo en ti que me ponía nervioso. Eras la hija perfecta, algo que yo hacía tiempo que me había empeñado en no ser, quizá para llamar la atención de unos padres que estaban más preocupados por sus reuniones de sociedad que por su hijo. Quizá porque tu bondad me sacaba de quicio o quizá porque removías cosas en mi interior, como la culpa, cuando excusabas mis gamberradas para que no me castigaran y nadie lo había hecho hasta el momento. El caso es que yo no supe la intención de nuestros padres de prometernos hasta varios años después. Mi parte elitista y egocéntrica consideró el hecho de que me obligaran a casarme, como un castigo más por mi comportamiento. Es importante para mí que entiendas que no tenía nada que ver contigo. Con tu persona. Cuanto más te conocía, más me gustabas, y más miedo me daba porque podía llegar a aceptar algo por lo que venía luchando desde hacía años: mi libertad de decisión. No supe que mi padre le debía dinero al tuyo. No supe que le cedería en usos nuestros bienes y que el bienestar económico de mi familia dependía de nuestro enlace hasta que fue demasiado tarde y mi padre murió. De haberlo sabido, aquello hubiese sido el pretexto perfecto para rendirme a lo que empezaba a sentir por ti.

—Si me lo hubieses confesado, te habría liberado del compromiso. No te habría retenido a mi lado contra tu voluntad. Pero creía que me amabas. Tus supuestas cartas así me lo hicieron creer. Pero aun así, no te hubiese obligado a estar conmigo. No hubo necesidad de ensañarte tanto y dejarme en ridículo frente a todo Londres.

—Calculé mal. Si hubo alguien al que quise hacer daño fue a tu padre.

—Pero me utilizaste a mí para ello. Yo fui la que sufrí los cuchicheos y la que se quedó en Londres para dar la cara. Si no hubiese sido por Albert, mi vida habría sido un infierno continuo.

—Me enteré de vuestro compromiso por un periódico que Susana tuvo a bien dejar a mi vista. Me sentí engañado, porque Albert me había enviado lejos y ahora aprovechaba para desposarse contigo, pero también agradecí que alguien se ocupara de ti. Y no podía reprocharle nada después de haberme ofrecido una salida cuando nadie estaba dispuesto.

Terrunce se detuvó un momento y dudó, pero finalmente se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Fuiste feliz con él?

—Sí. Lo fui. Aquella respuesta lo golpeó en el pecho. Apretó las manos de Candice entre las suyas.

—¿Lo amaste? —su voz bajó varias octavas y erizó la piel de Candice.

—Sí —susurró. Aunque se guardó para sí el tipo de amor que había compartido con él. Uno paciente, comprensivo y casi paternal. Albert para ella había sido su salvación, y su mejor amigo.

Terrunce se levantó y caminó varios pasos hasta apoyarse sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Las llamas se reflejaban en el Zafiro de sus ojos evidenciando el infierno que lo quemaba por dentro

. —¿Lo sigues amando?

Terry preguntó sin desviar la mirada del fuego.

—Albert ha muerto, pero mis sentimientos no pueden desaparecer así como así.

—¿A mí me amabas? —Giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos e intentar ver la verdad en ellos. Anhelaba un atisbo de esperanza. Si a Albert lo había amado y no podía olvidarlo, quizá sus sentimientos por él no estuviesen extintos. Una idea más que ridícula a la que necesitaba agarrarse.

—A estas alturas he comprendido que amé la idea que me formé de ti —señaló las cartas con la cabeza al otro lado del salón sobre el sofá de terciopelo rojo—. Tú me hundiste y él me rescató. El recuerdo de mis sentimientos es diferente.

—No todo lo que vivimos fue mentira. —Terrunce no pudo evitar defenderse o al menos abogar un poco por él—. Me gustaba estar contigo y me gustó saber de ti en la distancia. Fuiste lo que me anclaba a un pasado que no quería olvidar, lo que me animó a seguir adelante en un presente y el impulso necesario para crearme un futuro. Terrunce caminó hacia las cartas, las cogió con rudeza y se dirigió hacia la chimenea de nuevo.

—Esto no es mío. Estas palabras están vacías y son una farsa. Sin pensarlo, las echó al fuego.

—¡Terrunce! —gritó Candy. Pese a que él tenía razón, había puesto parte de su corazón en aquellas palabras vacías.

—Ahora la mentira ya no cabe en nuestras vidas. —Mientras se consumían y el fuego oscurecía las letras del gastado papel, vislumbró con claridad de quién era aquella letra. Se agachó y aún a riesgo de quemarse, rescató una carta de las llamas.

—¿Estás loco? Primero intentas quemarlas y ahora metes la mano en el fuego. —Candice se levantó y, sin pensarlo, tomó su enorme mano entre las suyas para comprobar que no estaba herido.

—Reconozco esta letra. Candice percibió el cambio en el rostro de Terrunce. Del más puro desconcierto a la indignación y el enfado. Apretó los dientes y un músculo de la mandíbula empezó a palpitar.

—¿Quién fue, Terrunce?

—Mi madre —escupió con desdén.

Después de aquella afirmación, Terrunce comenzó a blasfemar. Lo escuchó maldecir las tretas de su madre al tiempo que comprendía la asfixia que su familia había supuesto para él. Por su parte, recordó lo equivocada que había estado con respecto a lady Elionor. La había considerado casi como a una madre, una confidente y una amiga, cuando en realidad se había asegurado de que, aunque su hijo rechazara ese matrimonio, ella pusiera su corazón en ese enlace.

—Lo lamento.

Terrunce llegó hasta ella—. No sabes cuánto siento todo esto. Su rostro torturado y la mirada de dolor que le dedicó la conmovieron.

—No tienes que disculparte. Al menos no tuviste nada que ver en esto. No puedes evitar que me sienta estúpida por haberme enamorado de una mentira. —Candy dejó aflorar una sonrisa triste.

—Candice… — Terry dudó, pero al final sucumbió y fue incapaz de no tocarla. Subió las manos hasta enmarcar su rostro y acariciar los pómulos con sus pulgares—. No más estúpido que enamorarse en la distancia de la mujer que rechazaste y que además estaba casada con el hombre que te salvó la vida.

—Terrunce —susurró afectada por su contacto y turbada por sus palabras—, esto no está bien. Para lo nuestro hubo un tiempo y ahora es demasiado tarde. Ambos hemos vivido demasiadas cosas y acarreamos suficiente resentimiento. Debo marcharme.

—¿Qué hay de malo, Candy? Somos libres para hacer lo que deseemos. Y bien sabe Dios que lo único que deseo eres tú. Déjame tenerte. Déjame que te bese para poder aplacar esta necesidad que me consume. Déjame que me permita recrearme en este recuerdo cuando salgas por esa puerta.

Terry, despacio, acercó los labios a los suyos. Le dio el tiempo necesario para que se apartase, pero no lo hizo. Sucumbió a sus besos, primero tentativos y tiernos hasta que se volvieron exigentes, urgentes y necesitados.

La apretó contra su cuerpo, desesperado. Tiró de los botones medio desabrochados de su vestido y asaltó su cuello para saborear el gusto de su piel. Uno a uno los botones fueron cediendo al contacto de los dedos de Terrunce y dejando al descubierto el montículo de sus pechos, elevado por el corsé de color marfil, que lo volvió más loco todavía.

Candice se agarró a sus hombros y jadeó por la rapidez con la que aquel hombre lograba excitarla.

Bajó la mirada para ver cómo los labios de Terrunce descendían sobre su escote y vio el negro de su vestido. Aquello la hizo recuperar un poco de cordura.

Asustada por la incapacidad de controlarse y temer acabar rendida entre sus brazos, desnuda en el salón de su casa, reunió las fuerzas necesarias para resistirse y con todo el dolor de su corazón, se alejó de él.

—Candy… —rogó sin importarle nada el tono suplicante de su voz. Ella le dio la espalda y abrochó con dedos torpes los botones.

—Lo deseas tanto como yo —insistió él—. Ríndete a lo evidente, Candice. Sabes que acabarás siendo mía.

Como si le hubiese echado un jarro de agua por encima, y odiándose por su debilidad, se recompuso y caminó hacia la salida. Antes de abrir la puerta, lo miró sobre su hombro.

—Pensaré si deseo tener un amante. Si acepto, te lo haré saber. La furia cruzó el rostro de Terrunce. Quizá no había escogido las palabras perfectas, quizá el deseo lo había cegado, pero de lo que no tenía duda es de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—¡Candice! —la llamó y salió en su búsqueda, pero ella ya había subido al carruaje y este se había puesto en marcha.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de que la marquesa viuda Andry tenía como amante a su exprometido, el Duque de GrandChester, ocupó las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos más influyentes.

Que el matrimonio de lady Andry con el difunto marqués fue una unión pactada como tantas otras, nadie lo dudaba.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie podía prever es que mientras el cuerpo del marqués descansa en su tumba, su querida esposa ya retoza con su examante.

Muchos son los que ayer avistaron a la marquesa entrar en casa del Duque a horas poco respetables, sin compañía alguna, y salir del domicilio visiblemente afectada. Algo poco habitual puesto que hasta el momento, y según fuentes contrastadas por este servidor, había sido el duque el que siempre se había trasladado hasta la que todavía es su casa y que ahora ocupa la marquesa. Todo un galimatías sentimental que desde luego está amenizando el tedioso invierno de la capital hasta la llegada de la primavera y el comienzo de la temporada.

El artículo lo firmaba Thomas Bridge.

Candice lo recordaba perfectamente. Aquel fue el hombre que durante meses siguió su desastrosa historia de amor con Terrunce, incluso su matrimonio con Albert.

—¿Estás bien, Candice? —Camila había leído el artículo en voz alta porque Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo.

—Todo lo bien que se espera en estos casos.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora?

—Por lo pronto, mi padre no tardará en llegar. Tampoco descarto la visita de Terrunce ni del nuevo marqués Neil legan. Dentro de nada esta casa se convertirá en un hervidero. Y no se equivocó.

William White entró impertérrito en el salón de su casa, esta vez acompañado de Eva, que la miró con cariño y le infundió tranquilidad; y de su madre. Emilia la reprendió nada más las puertas de la estancia se cerraron.

—Enhorabuena, Candice. Ya volvemos a ser la comidilla de Londres.

Camila se levantó como si un muelle del sofá le hubiese pinchado el trasero, se despidió y salió de manera precipitada del salón para no presenciar la tormenta que se avecinaba. Justo cuando William iba a intervenir, Candy se irguió y la enfrentó.

—Debe agradecer, madre —dijo con ironía— que el escándalo sobre posibles escarceos amorosos se haya desatado ahora y por mi culpa. Porque el nombre de la familia podría haberse visto comprometido desde hace años. Al menos, ni el duque, ni yo engañamos a nadie. Su madre enrojeció de furia.

—¡Candice! —advirtió su padre.

—Lamento si mis palabras te han ofendido, Eva. Sabes que no es por ti —se dirigió a su institutriz con cariño, que respondió al gesto con un asentimiento, sorprendida por la repentina valentía de su pupila.

—Lo siento, padre. Pero no voy a permitir que nadie de esta familia se presente en mi casa a darme lecciones morales

. —¿Es cierto? —preguntó su padre obviando sus palabras.

—No —aclaró enfadada por tener que justificarse—. No lo es. William pareció visiblemente aliviado.

—Pero el saberlo no cambia nada —contestó Candice.

—Para el resto de la gente puede que no, pero para mí sí. Al menos sé que ese hombre no te ha vuelto a seducir.

—Quizá puede que la que lo haya querido seducir fuese yo. Quizá está más en mis manos que en las suyas decidir si quiero rendirme a los encantos de un hombre. Soy una mujer joven, y viuda, además. No engaño a nadie. Así que si ha venido para reprenderme, no lo puedo permitir.

—Tanta educación, tantos años instruyéndola para esto —escupió su madre con veneno. Antes de que Candice respondiera, William se adelantó.

—Para que fuese como siempre quise que fuera. Una mujer fuerte, autosuficiente y capaz de hacer frente a los obstáculos que se le presenten en el camino con la cabeza alta. Esta es mi hija —dijo con orgullo.

—No pienso permanecer en una casa en la que se me insulte de forma velada continuamente. No tengo por qué soportarlo. Eva, te espero fuera. Emilia se levantó y su marido la acompañó hasta la puerta del carruaje que los esperaba en la entrada.

A Candice le dolió que el trato con su madre fuese así, pero hacía tiempo que había comprendido que jamás podrían disfrutar de una relación sana, sin continuos reproches que las herían a ambas, miradas desconfiadas y frases llenas de inquina.

—Candy… —Eva advirtió su pesar y se acercó hasta ella—. Te has convertido en una mujer fuerte y decidida, y no sabes cuánto placer me proporciona verte así. Confío en ti y sé que sabrás sortear o afrontar los cuchicheos que ese malicioso artículo desatará. No obstante, si necesitas desahogarte con alguien, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo. —Eva se acercó a Candice y le depositó un suave beso en la frente—. Será mejor que regrese a casa con tu madre ahora y no más tarde con William. Le ofreció una sonrisa confidente y salió de la estancia. Poco tiempo después, William volvió a entrar. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró a la transcurrida calle. Pese al frío, estaba bastante concurrida. La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y la actividad de la capital parecía haberse activado.

—Sabes que voy a estar a tu lado. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado.

—Lo sé y lo tendré en cuenta. —Se acercó hasta él y lo rodeó por la espalda en un abrazo casi asfixiante. Lo necesitaba, ansiaba el refugio que siempre tuvo entre sus brazos. William se giró y la apretó contra él. Candice ya había sufrido suficiente, no merecía que la machacasen continuamente y lo peor fue darse cuenta de que ya nada estaba en sus manos. Era una mujer adulta que quería hacer frente a sus propios demonios, como él la había educado para que lo hiciese. Pero eso no iba a evitar que se preocupara por ella.

—Padre, tiene que dejar a Terrunce en paz. —William intentó apartarla para mirarla a los ojos, pero no se lo permitió. Se agarró con fuerza a él—. Se acabaron las «lecciones».

—No me puedo creer que hayas olvidado todo lo que te hizo.

—Y no lo he hecho. Pero creo que ambos tenemos algo en común y es que no supimos lo que se fraguaba a nuestras espaldas.

—Vas a volver a confiar en él —confirmó su padre, desilusionado.

—Voy a darle una oportunidad, sí. William inspiró hondo.

—Espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer.

—Yo también.

Terrunce había llegado a casa de Candice hacía rato. Nada más leyó aquel maldito artículo, salió a buscarla. Vio el coche de los White aparcado a la puerta, y aunque le daba igual entrar, prefirió no complicar más las cosas. Rodeó la propiedad y entró al jardín por el hueco que cubría la hiedra en su totalidad. Solo si sabías que en el muro de piedra había un agujero podrías localizarlo, algo que él había aprovechado durante toda su juventud. Levantó la única ventana de cristal que no estaba fijada y accedió al invernadero. Sonrió al ver las tres plantas que le había regalado a Candice y dejó la nueva, una de pensamientos de color rojo, sobre la mesa blanca junto con una carta. Se apoyó sobre la mesa, se cruzó de piernas y brazos, y esperó.

Tras la visita de su padre, Candice se puso al corriente del correo. El almacén que habían arrendado en el puerto de Londres estaba preparado para albergar el cargamento que llegaría la próxima semana, tal y como estaba previsto. Se recostó agotada sobre el sillón. Todavía no era ni la hora de comer y ya se sentía exhausta. Camila llamó y sin esperar respuesta se reunió junto a ella.

—Resulta perturbador que aquella que estaba dispuesta a tener una aventura fuera yo y, sin embargo, ahora todo el mundo te acusa a ti. Candice suspiró.

—¿Todavía te ronda esa idea loca por la cabeza? Camila se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero arrepentirme, cuando sea vieja, de no haber disfrutado de la vida. Prefiero tener que reprocharme mi impulsividad que mi cobardía. Sentir a imaginar.

Candice meditó las palabras de Camila. Quizá se estaba volviendo loca, pero comprendía y, lo que era peor, aprobaba sus intenciones.

—Entonces, dime, mi impetuosa amiga. ¿Tienes noticias del elegido? Camila estalló en carcajadas.

—Lo dices como si hubiese desplegado mis encantos entre un número indefinido de candidatos cuando solo he referido mis intenciones a uno.

—¿Has hablado con el señor Bens? —exclamó sorprendida Candice. Hasta el momento pensaba que Camila no había actuado, solo lo había planeado.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo si no sabría él de mis intenciones?

—¿Y? --Había cierto temor en aquella pregunta y también cierta admiración.

—¡Oh, Candice! Me miró con tal fiereza que creí que me devoraría. Sus palabras exactas fueron: Lady Camila, si no hay una retractación formal de su propuesta, pronto recibirá noticias mías

—imitó la gravedad de la voz de Charlie.

—Y supongo que no ha recibido tal notificación.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero yo sí espero la suya. —Tu madre morirá del disgusto.

—No tiene por qué enterarse nunca, Candy. No obstante, si llegara a suceder, Dios no lo quiera —se santiguó—, de algo debemos morir. Candice se cubrió el rostro con las manos para esconder la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios.

—Entonces rezaremos para que no lo sepa —se levantó todavía intentando esconder la sonrisa—. Voy al invernadero, ¿quieres acompañarme? Camila negó con la cabeza.

—Si necesitas ir al invernadero es porque quieres un tiempo a solas. Ya te voy conociendo, querida amiga. Te esperaré en el salón de costura. Candice la acompañó y la dejó cosiendo, se arrebujó con un chal de lana y salió al jardín. La mañana era fría, pero lo agradeció. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y un dolor de cabeza incesante desde que había llegado el periódico que le impedía pensar en otra cosa que en aquella maldita noticia. Parecía que las constantes en su vida se repetían y que su nombre estaría ligado siempre al escándalo. Quizá debería acostumbrarse a ello y vivir. Simplemente eso. Abrió la puerta con la llave que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos del vestido y cerró tras de sí antes de mirar al frente y soltar un grito.

—Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías nunca. La imagen de Terrunce apoyado en la mesa, tremendamente atractivo y arrebatador, le robó el aliento. Pero más que su imponente figura, fue su manera de mirarla. Aquellos ojos que siempre la habían perturbado y con los que había soñado muchas noches parecían arrastrarla a la profundidad de sus más oscuras intenciones.

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo consigues entrar cada vez? —Colocó una mano en su pecho para calmar su corazón. Terrunce caminó hacia ella.

—Si te lo cuento, no podré hacerlo más —sonrió mientras se acercaba. De pronto se puso seri—. ¿Cómo estás?

—He pasado situaciones peores —dijo a la defensiva. Él no lo dudaba. Pero eso no significaba que no le doliese.

—Sin duda. Pero me preocupa que esto te afecte. No quiero que sufras.

—Estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a que mi vida esté rodeada de escándalo.

—El tono despreocupado de su voz no llegó a convencerlo del todo. Terrunce la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Quieres decir que no te importa que piensen que somos amantes?

—Me importa más la tranquilidad que me da saber la verdad. No voy a dejar que el aburrimiento de muchos se convierta en mi amargura.

—Si te es indiferente, y todo el mundo piensa que somos amantes, seámoslo. Sabía que se había lanzado de cabeza y sin red. Pero después de haberla tenido entre sus brazos, saboreado sus besos y comprender cuánto le gustaba… El recuerdo de aquellos breves instantes ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—No eres el único interesado. Lo tendré que pensar —dijo con indiferencia. Intentó rodearlo, pero él la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.

—¿Quién? —exigió cuando el sentimiento amargo de los celos lo mordió como una serpiente venenosa y extendió su ponzoña.

—No es asunto tuyo, Terrunce.

—¿El nuevo marqués? —continuó él—. Ese hombre no es trigo limpio. Busca acercarse a ti para su propio beneficio económico.

—¿Insinúas que no puedo agradarle? ¿Que no me desearía en su cama?

—Cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría —la apretó con más fuerza y subió una mano hasta enredarla en su cabello trenzado para inclinarle la cabeza—. Y yo perdería el mío si eso sucediese.

Terrunce amás había necesitado tanto besar a alguien. Fue casi como encontrar un manantial para el sediento, un manjar para el hambriento o un te quiero para un alma enamorada. Dominó sus labios como deseaba controlar sus desatados instintos. Absorbió sus jadeos y la arrastró hasta sentarla sobre uno de los bancos de madera, preparados para albergar plantas, pero vacíos de momento. Necesitaba convencerla de que él era su única opción, como ella era la suya. Así le fuera la vida en ello.

Una vez más, Candice se dejó arrastrar por aquella pasión cegadora. Con cada beso, roce de su lengua o caricia de sus manos sobre su piel la estimulaba más. Lejos de calmarla, encendía su cuerpo, adormilado y acostumbrado a otro tipo de contacto físico. Pese al frío, sintió que la ropa estorbaba. La de ambos. Entre besos, tiró del pañuelo del cuello de Terrunce que cayó al suelo en una cadencia silenciosa. Desabotonó con dedos torpes el cuello de la camisa y luchó por abandonar sus labios para posarlos donde el pulso le latía desbocado. El sonido ronco de su voz le proporcionó el placer de saber que podía controlar a aquel hombre. Que tenía en sus manos el dominio de su placer. Presionó con la lengua y apretó con sutileza los dientes hasta que lo sintió estremecer. Terrunce subió las manos por la cintura hasta el borde del corsé y con los pulgares rozó sus pechos. Escuchar las exhalaciones de Candice borró todo rastro de sentido de común. Frustrado, deseó deshacerse de todos los refajos que se interponían entre ellos y, con más brusquedad de la que debiera, comenzó a subir su falda hasta presionar con su entrepierna el centro de su sexo. Fue un alivio insuficiente y una tortura excesiva a la vez.

—Me volveré loco si no te tengo. Ella también. Pero no lo reconocería. Entre sus cuerpos apretados, Candice deslizó una mano y acarició la evidente erección por encima de sus pantalones. El gruñido de Terrunce fue su recompensa. Con osadía, desabrochó su pantalón y coló la mano para sentirlo contra su piel.

—Por Dios, Candice —rogó con la voz áspera al tiempo que volvía a tirar de su cabello para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —murmuró contra sus labios mientras deslizaba los dedos por su miembro.

—Esto… —jadeó cuando ella arrastró la piel suave, sedosa y se empapó de la humedad de su punta—, esto es un sí.

Continuará...

Feliz Lunes.

JillValentine.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19

CAPÍTULO 19.

Una vez más, Candice se dejó arrastrar por aquella pasión cegadora. Con cada beso, roce de su lengua o caricia de sus manos sobre su piel la estimulaba más. Lejos de calmarla, encendía su cuerpo, adormilado y acostumbrado a otro tipo de contacto físico. Pese al frío, sintió que la ropa estorbaba. La de ambos. Entre besos, tiró del pañuelo del cuello de Terrunce que cayó al suelo en una cadencia silenciosa. Desabotonó con dedos torpes el cuello de la camisa y luchó por abandonar sus labios para posarlos donde el pulso le latía desbocado. El sonido ronco de su voz le proporcionó el placer de saber que podía controlar a aquel hombre. Que tenía en sus manos el dominio de su placer. Presionó con la lengua y apretó con sutileza los dientes hasta que lo sintió estremecer. Terrunce subió las manos por la cintura hasta el borde del corsé y con los pulgares rozó sus pechos. Escuchar las exhalaciones de Candice borró todo rastro de sentido de común. Frustrado, deseó deshacerse de todos los refajos que se interponían entre ellos y, con más brusquedad de la que debiera, comenzó a subir su falda hasta presionar con su entrepierna el centro de su sexo. Fue un alivio insuficiente y una tortura excesiva a la vez.

—Me volveré loco si no te tengo.

Ella también. Pero no lo reconocería. Entre sus cuerpos apretados, Candice deslizó una mano y acarició la evidente erección por encima de sus pantalones. El gruñido de Terrunce fue su recompensa. Con osadía, desabrochó su pantalón y coló la mano para sentirlo contra su piel.

—Por Dios, Candice —rogó con la voz áspera al tiempo que volvía a tirar de su cabello para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —murmuró contra sus labios mientras deslizaba los dedos por su miembro.

—Esto… —jadeó cuando ella arrastró la piel suave, sedosa y se empapó de la humedad de su punta—, esto es un sí.

Iba a suceder. Porque estaba seguro de que ambos lo querían y porque hacía años que lo necesitaban.

Cuando sus bocas iban a encontrarse de nuevo, alguien llamó a la puerta de cristal del invernadero.

Candice detuvo el movimiento de su mano y lo miró a los ojos, espantada. Él levantó la cabeza y miró en dirección a la puerta. Desde donde estaban, frente a la mesa de hierro blanca, no podían ser vistos. El calor de allí dentro empañaba los cristales y desde fuera no eran visibles.

—Ignóralo —exigió, como cuando estaban en el despacho. Apoyó su frente contra la de Candice y susurró de nuevo como un ruego—: Ignóralo.

—Candice, ¿estás ahí? —Escucharon la voz amortiguada de Camila al otro lado del invernadero—. El marqués ha venido a verte. Te está esperando en el salón. Ha insistido en venir él mismo a buscarte, pero le he dicho que no. Apoyó su frente contra la de Candice, consciente de que ella iba a desoír sus palabras, y así fue. Candy retiró la mano, despacio, lo que le provocó un siseo de placer.

—¿Candy? —Golpeó Camila de nuevo el cristal.

—Volveré de nuevo a buscarte y esta vez me aseguraré de que nadie nos interrumpa.

—La resolución de sus palabras y el brillo de sus ojos la hicieron comprender que tarde o temprano sucedería. Que ya no cabían más juegos entre ellos y que no podía obviar que ella también lo deseaba.

Terrunce dio un paso atrás, la ayudó a bajar y a recomponerse mientras ella guardaba silencio.

—Debo ir. Dejaré la puerta abierta y entretendré a Camila para que puedas salir. Él no dijo nada. Solo la observó como un león hambriento. Candice inspiró hondo, irguió la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió, Camila la miró asustada.

—¿Estás bien? Has tardado mucho —miró por encima de su hombro y Candy se interpuso entre ella.

—Estaba al fondo y tenía algo entre manos. Terruncesonrió ante la malévola respuesta.

—¿Seguro que no te pasa nada? Estás muy acalorada. Con la cabezonería que la caracterizaba, Camila sorteó a Candice y se coló en el invernadero.

—¡Cami! —gritó cuando la vio avanzar hacia el final, pero cuando llegó junto a ella no había ni rastro de Terrunce.

—Por un momento he pensado que alguien te estaba reteniendo contra su voluntad.

—No seas fantasiosa —la reprendió con nerviosismo—, ¿en mi propia casa? Tomó a su amiga del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

—Cierto.

—Miró de reojo al suelo y vio el pañuelo—. No se te olvide volver y recoger lo que el Duque ha dejado. Candice se detuvo en seco.

—Vamos, querida amiga, hay una planta nueva y un sobre en la mesa —meditó en voz alta.

—Regresaré después —se apresuró a aclarar al tiempo que tiraba de ella hacia la salida. Lo que era evidente es que Terrunce no utilizaba la puerta para acceder. Tendría que averiguar por dónde se colaba. El marqués la esperaba en el salón. Nada más la vio entrar, corrió a tomarla de las manos, pero ella retiró la que había mantenido en contacto con Terrunce y la puso a su espalda. No quería borrar el tacto de su piel. No todavía.

—Querida, debe estar desolada por ese infame artículo.

—La vida me ha enseñado a racionalizar los problemas y priorizar aquello que es realmente importante. Neil legan desoyó las palabras de Candice como venía siendo costumbre.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarla en lo que necesite. De hecho, he pensado que quizá le gustaría acompañarme a la cena de Año Nuevo que la duquesa de Sussex ha organizado. El hecho de que asistiese conmigo acallaría muchas bocas, puesto que quedaría patente que entre ambos hay un interés. Muy al contrario que con el Duque de GrandChester —la tanteó. Candice se alejó de la asfixiante presión que aquel hombre ejercía sobre ella.

—El problema, lord Legan, es que tampoco existe ese interés entre nosotros. Por lo tanto, lanzar otro rumor incierto poco o nada me beneficia.

—Por mi parte sí lo hay, querida. Creo que he sido lo bastante explícito como para que lo advirtiera.

—Le tengo por un hombre inteligente, marqués. Supongo que mi falta de entusiasmo al respecto es suficiente respuesta. Si no fuese por lo seria que era la conversación,

Candice habría soltado una carcajada al ver boquear al nuevo marqués, contrariado por sus palabras.

—Hablemos en términos de conveniencia pues, puesto que los románticos han quedado descartados —la acusó con dureza. Cambió su semblante afable por otro más duro, imperturbable y afectado. Candice pensó que era la primera vez que lo veía tal cual era desde la lectura del testamento de Albert.

—Le escucho. —Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Podríamos unirnos en matrimonio. El pacto sería beneficioso para ambos.

—Más para usted, puesto que necesita mi dinero para sustentar las posesiones que mi difunto esposo le dejó. Yo al fin y al cabo, tengo todo lo que necesito.

—¿Está segura? Sin la protección de un hombre es vulnerable. Ahora cree que puede confiar en Terrunce, pero ya le demostró una vez que no tiene honor. Junto a mí, puede mantener el título de mi tío. No sería marquesa viuda, sino marquesa por pleno derecho. Además me encargaría personalmente de que su padre tuviese un hueco entre nosotros. —Candice supuso que se refería a la aristocracia—. Juntos podríamos aumentar el patrimonio de la familia.

—¿A cambio de qué? No quiero renunciar a llevar las riendas de los negocios que Albert me dejó.

—Ah, querida —dijo con condescendencia.

Candy apretó los labios cansada de aquel apelativo—. Pero ahora es vulnerable. La ayuda de su padre no sirve de nada. Necesita a un hombre de palabra para hacer negocios y todo Londres sabe que ese no es Terrunce.

—De momento, no se ha demostrado nada de lo que dice.

—¿Esperará a que suceda? ¿Cuánto está dispuesta a perder? ¿Cuántas veces confiará en el hombre que la traicionó de la manera más vergonzosa posible?

Incómoda, tragó saliva para intentar aliviar el daño que aquellas palabras le ocasionaban.

—Pese a pecar de insistente, le repito que nada de eso ha sucedido ni tiene por qué suceder.

—Ya se verá. Piénselo. Mi oferta seguirá en pie. Se acercó hasta ella y depositó un beso sobre la mano que ella le tendió. Nada más Neil salió de la biblioteca.

Candice se apresuró a limpiar el beso con un pañuelo, asqueada. Más que prestarse a ayudarla, aquello había sido una amenaza velada. Algo que de momento no comentaría con nadie, menos con su padre, porque sabía lo que podría suceder. Mientras, meditaría qué hacer. Volvió al invernadero a por la carta y el pañuelo de Terrunce y se encerró en su habitación. Al abrir el sobre, había esperado una nota como las anteriores, pero boquiabierta, comprendió que era una carta.

 _De antemano, te pido disculpas si mis palabras no son todo lo que esperarías de ellas. Pero si algo puedo afirmar y prometer, es que son sinceras. Y sobre todo, mías. El tiempo que viví en la India transité entre el trabajo incesante, que me impedía pensar la realidad que me esperaba en casa, y la ansiedad_ _por recibir tus cartas. Esas noticias a través de las cuales debía adivinar cómo estaba siendo tu vida se convirtieron en el aliciente necesario para seguir adelante cuando en los días más oscuros me sentía solo. Quizá no en el sentido práctico de la soledad, porque Bangladesh era un hervidero_ _de gente, pero sí en el sentido del alma. Bebí de tus palabras y me convertí en el adivino de tus sentimientos. Comprendí que junto a Albert estabas siendo feliz, y lo agradecí y odié a partes iguales. Reconozco que te manipulé. Admito que en todas mis cartas lanzaba_ _anzuelos que sabía que picarías porque habías demostrado una sed de conocimiento admirable y me aproveché de ello para que me preguntases cosas. En un principio porque me dolía el alma por cómo había actuado, pero más tarde comprendí que lo necesitaba para seguir manteniendo un vínculo entre ambos que de no haber sido bajo mi seudónimo jamás habrías consentido._ _Imaginé una y mil veces tu expresión mientras te hablaba de las flores, de los animales, del clima y de cómo era la vida allí. Vi la ilusión en tus ojos y la sonrisa en tus labios, y sí, también me inventé una preocupación por lo que me pudiese suceder. A cambio, recibía tus (para mí siempre escuetas) noticias como el niño_ _que recibe regalos el día_ _de Navidad. Gracias a ti, me imaginé los campos de algodón que describías, la sociedad que te rodeaba en América y me conformé con saber de tu vida a cuenta gotas. Gotas que me iban envenenando de algo para lo que no podía poner nombre, porque yo mismo me había encargado de matar._ _Es ahora, cuando te tengo a mi alcance, cuando no puedo permitirme volver a cometer otro error. Es ahora cuando te demostraré que soy digno de ti. Porque o es ahora, o me temo que ya no sea nunca._

 _Terrunce GrandChester._

Candice tragó el nudo de emociones que apretaba su garganta. Aquella sí que era su primera carta de amor.

La noche en el club estaba siendo bastante ajetreada. Desde que se anuló la reunión, se había corrido la voz de que Terrunce estaba al frente del club, pero no creía que aquello hubiese movido a todos aquellos hombres a abarrotar los salones. Estaba seguro de que la noticia de su escándalo con Candice los había llevado allí como viejas alcahuetas. Entre Charlie y él supervisaron todas las estancias y cuando comprobaron que estaba todo en orden dejaron al mando a los encargados y se retiraron al despacho que había sido de Albert para evitar tener que seguir escuchando cuchicheos a sus espaldas. Para Terrunce, entrar allí supuso recordar aquella noche en la que el marqués le prestó su ayuda. Miró la silla tras el escritorio y se sintió como si ocupase un lugar que no le pertenecía. Al final optó por sentarse en el mismo sillón en el que lo hizo aquella noche.

—Lady Andry se alegrará cuando sepa la recaudación de esta noche. —Charlie llenó una copa de bourbon y llenó otra para su amigo—. De lo que no se alegrará tanto será de saber por qué.

—Quizá no le importe. —Terrunce tomó un trago que le quemó la garganta.

—Puede que tengas razón. La verdad no debería ofender. Terrunce lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Candice no es mi amante.

—Todavía —puntualizó Charlie.

—Ni siquiera si hubiésemos yacido juntos lo sería. Ella siempre será más. Charlie resopló y se sentó frente a él.

—Algún día tendrás que tenerla en tu cama para poner fin a toda una vida de obsesión.

—Tú no lo entenderías. Dudo que me pueda conformar con solo eso.

—Sería una buena forma de empezar. Harto de que Charlie lo presionara y que no lo comprendiera, decidió ser él quien pasara al ataque.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? No te veo pernoctar. ¿No has encontrado ninguna dama a la que perturbar? Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Más bien sería al revés. Una que me perturba. Terry se incorporó y levantó las cejas, curioso.

—¿Y de quién se trata?

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

Uno de los encargados llamó a la puerta y cuando escuchó la voz de Terrunce entró.

—Traigo una carta de la mansión de lady Andry. Terry se incorporó de inmediato para recibirla, pero azorado, el hombre retiró la mano cuando Terrunce se la iba a quitar.

—Es para el señor Bens, lord GrandChester. Y he recibido instrucciones precisas de que solo debo entregársela a él. Charlie borró la sonrisa que había aflorado a sus labios al ver la urgencia de su amigo y se levantó para cogerla. Despachó al sirviente y la abrió mientras Terrunce lo fulminaba con la mirada.

 _Sigo esperando una respuesta, señor Bens. Quizá me equivoqué y debí buscar atenciones en otro caballero._

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué Candice te escribe una carta? —lo atacó Terrunce confuso.

—¿Y quién te dijo que fuese de lady Andry? —Charlie dobló la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

—¿Quién puede ser si no? —Tan pronto Terry pronunció la pregunta lo supo—: ¿Lady Willbur? ¡Olvídalo!

—Ya me gustaría, amigo. Pero la verdad es que me lo está poniendo muy difícil.

Charlie se estaba esforzando por darle tiempo para que se arrepintiera, para que comprendiese el alcance de su petición; sin embargo, aquella joven obstinada parecía no tener dudas al respecto. Y lo cierto es que para que otro se aprovechase de ella y de la situación, prefería ser él.

—No puedes comprometer a una dama como ella, Charlie, si no vas a casarte. Sé de lo que hablo. Sé lo que le espera a esa muchacha si la mancillas.

—Tendré en cuenta todos tus consejos como tú aceptas los míos. Palmeó la espalda de su amigo y salió del despacho.

La noche antes de Navidad, Candice cenó con su familia en Chester Square. Se había pasado el día llorando, aquejada de una tristeza difícil de explicar. En una fecha tan señalada como aquella, acuciaba más la ausencia de Albert. Recordaba los últimos años en América, las tranquilas cenas y las amenas conversaciones. Un tiempo en el que se había sentido segura y protegida, y sí, querida también de la única manera en que Albert la podía amar. Ahora parecía que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, como si el reloj hubiese acelerado sus manijas y de todo aquello hiciese años. Pero no, hacía pocos meses. Y si aquella misma mañana no hubiese releído la carta que su marido le dejó, instándola a seguir con su vida, a buscar y disfrutar de la intensidad de un amor como el que él tuvo, ahora se sentiría una traidora. Una mujer sin moral que había sucumbido a los besos y atenciones de Terrunce. Pero que Dios la perdonase y Albert la ayudase a guiar sus pasos, porque sabía que aquellas tentativas ya no le parecían suficientes.

Durante la cena, su madre se mostró más seria y taciturna de lo normal, cosa que agradeció, puesto que prefería el silencio al veneno que salía de su boca. Pati abrió ansiosa los regalos y Camila compartió con ella el agradecimiento por haberse acordado de ella y tener preparado algún presente.

La noche transcurrió entre la música de Pati al piano, los villancicos de Camila, las copas de su padre y la indiferencia de su madre. Solo cuando pudo, hizo a Eva a un lado, lejos de oídos indiscretos.

—Eva, espero que disculpes mi indiscreción, pero quisiera hablar contigo sin tapujos.

—Puedes confiar en mí, del mismo modo que yo lo hago contigo.

—¿Cómo han sido estos años viviendo como la amante de mi padre? —dijo en un susurro. Eva mostró su sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, pero tras carraspear, habló.

—¿En qué sentido, mi niña? ¿En el romántico o en el práctico?

—En los dos —dudó más que afirmó.

—Al principio no te negaré que existía cierta emoción por vernos a escondidas, porque nunca compartíamos tiempo suficiente y porque todo era muy intenso. Pero también hubo sufrimiento. Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerraba y yo sabía que tu madre estaba dentro, lloraba en el silencio de mi cuarto. Aunque supiese que dormían en camas separadas, era a ella a quien velaba su sueño. No a mí. Es ella la que lo acompaña a actos sociales. Todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo es a escondidas. Yo no puedo posar mi mano sobre su brazo en público, ni mirarlo con la adoración que siento. ¿Entiendes? Y esa pena me pesa. Hace que a veces quiera discutir con él solo por el resentimiento que tengo acumulado. Porque yo no he hecho nada malo, solo amar a un hombre que me correspondía y que jamás será mío porque en esta sociedad prima más la hipocresía de un desgraciado pero adecuado matrimonio que luchar y rechazar esto —señaló la estancia por la idílica estampa navideña que representaba— por amor.

—Has debido sufrir mucho —tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Y lo sigo haciendo, Candy. —La apretó—. ¿Pero por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te pretende algún hombre casado? —mostró preocupación.

—No. En mi caso, más bien sería yo la que dominaría la situación —meditó—. ¿Crees que un hombre se sentiría como tú en tu misma condición?

—Si ama, no se me ocurre dónde puede estar la diferencia.

Candice pensó en las palabras de su institutriz.

—¿Crees que algún día te cansarás de esta relación? —Había temor en aquella pregunta, pero mucho más en su respuesta.

—Esa es la única baza que tenemos los que estamos en mi lado de la balanza, mi niña —sonrió con tristeza—: Que jamás hemos firmado ni prometido fidelidad ante la Iglesia ni a nadie. Si lo deseo, puedo salir por esa puerta sin tener que dar explicaciones, y ese es el temor de tu padre y lo que hace que no haya perdido todo mi orgullo. En ese momento fue donde Candice comprendió que cada uno tiene poder sobre el otro en la medida que se le permita.

La invitación para la fiesta de fin de año en casa de la duquesa de Sussex llegó de la mano del sirviente del marqués dos días después de Navidad. Quizá, lo más sensato fuera aceptar aquella invitación, pero por algún motivo aquella idea de aparecer en público con él para acallar habladurías la hacía sentirse demasiado hipócrita. No quería ni necesitaba eso, otra mentira en su vida. Dejó el sobre encima del escritorio y tamborileó con los dedos la mesa. No sabía nada de Terrunce desde su encuentro en el invernadero y, muy a su pesar, se preocupó por si había pasado a solas las fiestas o si por el contrario no le había faltado compañía, pensamiento que alejó y relegó a un segundo plano de su mente porque la incomodaba demasiado. Se puso al día de las cuentas, repasó los números del club de los últimos días y cuando el mayordomo trajo otra carta, confió en que fuese la notificación de que el barco que esperaban había llegado a puerto y estaban descargando el algodón en el almacén sin mayores inconvenientes.

Efectivamente, así fue. Terrunce le explicaba que había ido al muelle para verificar el estado de las naves y estando allí lo habían avisado de la llegada del barco. Le explicaba que el cargamento había llegado intacto. Sin embargo, junto a la nota, escrita de manera apresurada, había otro papel, más satinado y elegante. Fascinada comprendió que era una entrada para el teatro, la noche de fin de año, para asistir a la representación de Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, de William Shakespeare. Su favorita. De entre sus dedos, escapó otro papel mucho más pequeño.

 _Adoré esta obra antes incluso de leerla porque tú me la regalaste. Disfrutémosla juntos._

 _Espero tu confirmación._

 _Terrunce GrandChester._

Las pocas ilusiones que había tenido desde su regreso a Londres venían de la mano de Terrunce. Sus flores, aquellos pensamientos que daban color al triste invernadero, y ahora aquella invitación. Que él recordara cuánto le gustaba la había halagado, pero aceptar supondría confirmar aquel rumor, declarar al mundo que eran amantes y que no les importaban las habladurías. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Quizá podría encontrar una solución intermedia. Tomó ambas invitaciones, la del marqués y la de Terrunce, cada una en una mano y sopesó los pros y los contras que supondría aceptar cada una de ellas. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no tenía sentido, de que sabía lo que tenía, pero sobre todo, lo que quería hacer. Conocía bien a Albert y sabía que lo traicionaba más si accedía a las intenciones de su sobrino que si cedía a los propósitos de Terrunce. Rompió la carta del marqués y escribió una nota en la que se disculpaba por no poder acompañarlo, sin más explicaciones. La selló y la mandó a entregar. Todavía estaba el sirviente dentro de la biblioteca cuando el mayordomo anunció a Terrunce y este entró en la estancia.

—Lady Andry —la saludó. Intentó no hacer muy patente el interés que tenía sobre los documentos que había sobre el escritorio, pero los ojos iban una y otra vez hacia su invitación, que distinguía con claridad.

—Lord GrandChester —contestó ella consciente de lo que estaba pensando Terrunce—. Estaba ocupada declinando una invitación que me parece del todo inadecuada.

Terry encajó aquel golpe como mejor pudo.

—Entiendo —respondió con seriedad. Levantó el mentón y la miró con dureza.

Candice tuvo que esconder su sonrisa al ver su reacción.

En momentos como aquel, vislumbraba lo que todavía quedaba de aquel joven indomable y orgulloso. Miró al sirviente y le dio la carta.

—Entréguesela a lord Legan y dígale que lamento no poder acompañarlo. Tengo otros planes difíciles de rechazar.

—Como ordene, marquesa. Los sirvientes se retiraron y los dos se quedaron solos.

—Así que tenías una invitación del marqués. —Caminó hacia ella como si fuese un cazador al acecho de su presa.

Candice no perdió detalle de sus movimientos y lo dejó acercarse, tanto que tuvo que apoyar el trasero sobre la mesa para ampliar la distancia entre ellos.

—Sí —contestó escueta. —¿Y es demasiada indiscreción saber a qué te invitaba? —Apoyó las manos, una a cada lado de su cadera, y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Una cena, un baile; nada original. Los ojos negros de Terrunce brillaron con malicia, pero también con satisfacción.

—¿Menos interesante quizá que una representación teatral?

—Sin duda.

—¿Significa esto que aceptas mi invitación? Nos verán juntos. Será como confirmar el rumor del periódico —la tanteó.

—No exactamente. Puedo acudir por mi cuenta, nos podemos encontrar allí… por casualidad. Nadie tiene por qué saber que me invitaste. De hecho, no tienen que vernos juntos.

—Intentas esconderme como si fuese tu amante —receloso, Terrunce se cernió más sobre ella.

—No puedes culparme por ello. El rostro hasta el momento juguetón de Terrunce se endureció.

—Creía que no te importaba la opinión de la gente —le reprochó. Candice esquivó la acusación y redirigió la conversación al punto que ella deseaba aclarar.

—¿Quieres que acepte la invitación? No lo engañaron ni la dulzura de su voz ni su aparente inocencia, pero contestó con total sinceridad.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces debe ser con mis condiciones.

—Soy todo oídos. A Candice le resultó difícil poner en orden sus pensamientos con Terrunce tan cerca. Absorbía todo su espacio y se adueñaba de la parte racional de su mente. Necesitaba volver a tomar el control. Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho del barón y lo empujó con suavidad al tiempo que se incorporaba. Él, por supuesto, se dejó hacer. Ahora la tenía prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo y podía olerla, de hecho podía hacer más que eso. Levantó una mano para acariciar aquel rostro de porcelana y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar por debajo de su brazo e interponer el escritorio entre ellos. Terrunce estiró la comisura de sus labios de medio lado. —Me vas a volver loco.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y aquel simple gesto, genuino y sincero, le robó la respiración. Era preciosa cuando reía, cuando bajaba la guardia y se olvidaba de todo el dolor que había sufrido, cuando sus ojos verdes brillaban de ilusión y sus labios, rojos y voluptuosos, lo tentaban a mordisquearlos.

—Acudiré sola, Terrunce. He visto que la entrada es para el palco.

—El más discreto y menos observado —la interrumpió.

—Entonces a ti también te preocupaba la opinión pública.

—No, Candice. Te aseguro que mis intenciones al buscar privacidad solo se basaban en ti y en mí. Ante aquella insinuación y muy a su pesar, enrojeció.

—Sea como fuere, mi presencia ya llamará lo suficiente la atención. Entraré y me acomodaré, cuando las luces se hayan apagado, ocuparás tu asiento y te retirarás antes de que las vuelvan a prender.

—¿De verdad confías en que nadie me vea? —El tono irónico de su voz no conseguía esconder el enfado que el hecho de que ella lo quisiese esconder le producía.

—En el palco harás lo posible para que no. Fuera, si te ven, pueden suponer que quizá has venido por mí o incluso conmigo, pero nadie tendrá la certeza. No nos verán.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Yo no tengo inconveniente en dejar patente mi interés por ti. —Pero lo harás por mí. Porque no fui yo la que se presentó en nuestra fiesta de compromiso casada con otro hombre. Ni fui yo la que se marchó. Tengo motivos más que suficientes para querer que los acontecimientos se desarrollen de este modo. Si no estás dispuesto a aceptar, declinaré asistir al teatro.

Terrunce blasfemó un insulto. Se incorporó y le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana. Saber que la manera de actuar de Candice tenía sentido, que en cierto modo tratarlo así la resarcía de sus ofensas en el pasado, no evitaba que aquello le hiriese. Inspiró hondo y puso en orden sus pensamientos, al fin y al cabo lo que quería era estar con ella. Al precio que fuese. Aunque tuviera que aceptar sus condiciones.

—De acuerdo —accedió por fin. Giró sobre sus talones y se acercó hasta ella, pero no lo suficiente como para si alargaba un brazo, poder tocarla, que era lo que deseaba—. Pero yo también quiero poner un único requisito.

—No estás en condiciones de exigir nada.

—Sin embargo, lo haré. Después del teatro nos encontraremos en el invernadero. Sin prisas, sin urgencias y sobre todo sin interrupciones.

Continuará...

Mis más grandes y sinceros agradecimientos, por sus comentarios y opiniones.

JillValentine.


	20. CAPíTULO 20

Capítulo 20

—Una cena, un baile; nada original.

Los ojos zafiro a hora oscuros de Terrunce brillaron con malicia, pero también con satisfacción.

—¿ Menos interesante quizá que una representación teatral?

—Sin duda.

—¿ Significa esto que aceptas mi invitación? Nos verán juntos. Será como confirmar el rumor del periódico —Terrunce la tanteó.

—No exactamente. Puedo acudir por mi cuenta, nos podemos encontrar allí… por casualidad. Nadie tiene por qué saber que me invitaste. De hecho, no tienen que vernos juntos.

—Intentas esconderme como si fuese tu amante —receloso, Terry se cernió más sobre Candice.

—No puedes culparme por ello. El rostro hasta el momento juguetón de Terrunce se endureció.

—Creía que no te importaba la opinión de la gente —le reprochó. Candice esquivó la acusación y redirigió la conversación al punto que ella deseaba aclarar.

—¿Quieres que acepte la invitación?

Para Terry esas palabras no engañaron, ni la dulzura de su voz, ni su aparente inocencia, pero contestó con total sinceridad.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces debe ser con mis condiciones.

—Soy todo oídos.

A Candice le resultó difícil poner en orden sus pensamientos con Terrunce tan cerca. Absorbía todo su espacio y se adueñaba de la parte racional de su mente. Necesitaba volver a tomar el control. Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Terrunce y lo empujó con suavidad.

Él, por supuesto, se dejó hacer. Ahora la tenía prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo y podía olerla, de hecho podía hacer más que eso. Levantó una mano para acariciar aquel rostro de porcelana y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar por debajo de su brazo e interponer el escritorio entre ellos. Terrunce estiró la comisura de sus labios de medio lado.

—Me vas a volver loco.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y aquel simple gesto, genuino y sincero, le robó la respiración. Era preciosa cuando reía, cuando bajaba la guardia y se olvidaba de todo el dolor que había sufrido, cuando sus ojos verdes brillaban de ilusión y sus labios, rojos y voluptuosos, lo tentaban a mordisquearlos.

—Acudiré sola, Terrunce. He visto que la entrada es para el palco.

—El más discreto y menos observado —la interrumpió.

—Entonces a ti también te preocupaba la opinión pública.

—No, Candice. Te aseguro que mis intenciones al buscar privacidad solo se basaban en ti y en mí. Ante aquella insinuación y muy a su pesar, enrojeció.

—Sea como fuere, mi presencia ya llamará lo suficiente la atención. Entraré y me acomodaré, cuando las luces se hayan apagado, ocuparás tu asiento y te retirarás antes de que las vuelvan a prender.

—¿De verdad confías en que nadie me vea? —El tono irónico de su voz no conseguía esconder el enfado que el hecho de que ella lo quisiese esconder le producía.

—En el palco harás lo posible para que no. Fuera, si te ven, pueden suponer que quizá has venido por mí o incluso conmigo, pero nadie tendrá la certeza. No nos verán.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Yo no tengo inconveniente en dejar patente mi interés por ti.

—Pero lo harás por mí. Porque no fui yo la que se presentó en nuestra fiesta de compromiso casada con otro hombre. Ni fui yo la que se marchó. Tengo motivos más que suficientes para querer que los acontecimientos se desarrollen de este modo. Si no estás dispuesto a aceptar, declinaré asistir al teatro.

Terrunce blasfemó un insulto. Se incorporó y le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana. Saber que la manera de actuar de Candice tenía sentido, que en cierto modo tratarlo así la resarcía de sus ofensas en el pasado, no evitaba que aquello le hiriese. Inspiró hondo y puso en orden sus pensamientos, al fin y al cabo lo que quería era estar con ella. Al precio que fuese. Aunque tuviera que aceptar sus condiciones.

—De acuerdo —accedió por fin. Giró sobre sus talones y se acercó hasta ella, pero no lo suficiente como para si alargaba un brazo, poder tocarla, que era lo que deseaba—. Pero yo también quiero poner un único requisito.

—No estás en condiciones de exigir nada.

—Sin embargo, lo haré. Después del teatro nos encontraremos en el invernadero. Sin prisas, sin urgencias y sobre todo sin interrupciones. Candice pudo decir muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo que no. O que se lo pensaría. Pero hizo lo que Albert le había insistido tantas veces, se dejó llevar por lo que realmente quería.

—Acepto.

Neil Legan estrujó la carta entre sus manos y lanzó una maldición, Elisa al ver la cara de Neil simplemente se excuso con un dolor en la cabeza y Andrew, su hermano menor testigo de su arrebato, permaneció en silencio a la espera de que le explicara qué tan malas noticias había recibido para propiciar aquella reacción.

—La viuda de nuestro tío ha rechazado mi invitación, después de que informase a la duquesa de Sussex de que Candice sería mi acompañante —escupió molesto.

—Quizá deberías haber esperado su confirmación para avisar a la duquesa. Neil lo taladró con la mirada.

—Si no consigo ponerla de nuestro lado, no podremos disponer de su dinero.

—Tiene a su padre y al duque de GrandChester. No veo cómo puedas conseguirlo.

Neil aborrecía el poco interés que su hermano parecía mostrar por recuperar el dinero que él consideraba suyo y que ahora controlaba Candice. Lo cierto es que él tampoco lo tenía claro. Solo sabía que White odiaba a GrandChester y viceversa. Tenía que considerar muy bien los pasos a seguir. Solo tenía que ejercer cierta presión y mover algunos hilos para que la débil alianza que de momento unía aquel curioso triángulo se desvaneciera. Y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer. De momento la opción del matrimonio no era viable, pero si todo salía como estaba calculando, más adelante Candice no tendría otra opción que aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo van tus avances? —cambió de tema y miró a su hermano, que se movió inquieto en el sillón.

—Bien —respondió evasivo.

—¿Crees que has suscitado el interés de la muchacha?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo volverás a encontrarte con ella?

—Escuché que esta tarde acudiría a tomar el té a casa de su amiga lady Felicity Myers.

—Estupendo. Haz lo posible por encontrarte con ella y ya sabes cómo te tienes que comportar. Al menos hasta la fiesta. Andrew asintió, incómodo. Se excusó para marcharse de allí y prepararse para su salida, pero Neil lo detuvo.

El marqués se sentó frente a su escritorio y redactó una carta bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de su hermano. Una vez hubo terminado, la metió en un sobre y la selló.

—Dile al mayordomo que con discreción entregue esta carta al señor Thomas Bridge.

—¿El reportero? —se sorprendió Andrew.

—El mismo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Neil?

—Voy a mantener ocupado a White, haré que baje la guardia porque tendrá que atender varios flancos, y mientras, empezaré a preparar el camino para mi matrimonio con nuestra querida tía. Y de esto ninguna palabra a Elisa.

Candice se miró en el espejo de su habitación. Su vestido era negro, por supuesto, pero lejos de los sobrios y recatados que había utilizado hasta el momento, este era extremadamente sensual. Para empezar, tenía escote. No muy exagerado, pero sí lo suficiente como para intuir el inicio de sus pechos. Además, estaba adornado con cristales en color negro, de hombro a hombro. El corsé resaltaba su busto y marcaba la estrecha cintura desde la que salía la falda. Esta tenía pliegues que llegaban hasta la cadera, y debajo de ellos, volantes con los mismos cristales que llevaba en el escote, que a cada paso, brillaban bajo la luz de las velas. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se vio hermosa. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes y los labios plenos, rojos, resaltados por un ligero toque de carmín que se había atrevido a utilizar. Se acarició el cabello, trenzado pero más suelto de lo normal, y comprobó que el tocado de plumas estaba bien sujeto. Había llegado la hora de ir al teatro.

—¡Dios mío, Candice! Estás preciosa —la alabó su amiga con evidente satisfacción.

—¿No crees que es demasiado escandaloso? —Candice dudó.

—¿Para quién? Si hablamos del Duque, yo apostaría a que le parece recatado. Si hablamos de tu padre, pondría el grito en el cielo. Si hablamos de mí, de nuevo la envidia me corroe.

y Albert siempre quiso que fueras feliz.

Si este vestido, salir al teatro o tener la compañía de Terrunce lo hace, estoy segura de que entonces estarás cumpliendo su última voluntad.

Candice no pudo contenerse y se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla. Camila había dicho las palabras perfectas, las que ella necesitaba.

Candice llegó al teatro y escuchó los rumores a su paso. Recibió la falsa cordialidad de todos ellos y saludó con educación y sí, cierta pose de altanería, a todos y cuantos se cruzaron en su camino. Solo cuando se sentó en la soledad del palco pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Era cierto que era discreto, pero aun así, desde enfrente podrían ser advertidos. Y sabía que ella acapararía muchas miradas. Poco a poco el teatro se sumió en la más absoluta oscuridad y fue entonces cuando lo sintió a su espalda.

Teerunce no ocupó el asiento contiguo al suyo, sino que se sentó tras ella.

—Buenas noches, Candice —susurró junto a su oído. La caricia de su aliento le erizó la piel y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda—. Incorpórate un poco, por favor.

—¿Por-por qué? —tartamudeó como hacía tiempo que no le sucedía. Quizá porque sabía lo que Terrunce esperaba que sucediese después del teatro o quizá porque esa noche se sentía más expuesta. Sea como fuere, cerró los ojos con fuerza, consternada por dejar evidente su nerviosismo. Menos mal que no pudo ver la sonrisa satisfecha del Duque. El pecho de Terry se hinchó al advertir su tartajeo porque sabía lo que eso significaba. Ella respondía a él, a sus atenciones, como en el pasado.

—Apenas moveré un poco tu butaca —explicó.

—No verás bien el escenario —murmuró nerviosa mientras Terrunce ladeaba su sillón para poder observarla de perfil.

—Es a ti a quien deseo contemplar.

Como la niña obediente que siempre había sido, levantó apenas el trasero y él acomodó la silla de manera que el cuerpo de Candy lo ocultara más todavía pero, sin embargo, él pudiese observarla mejor. Colocó una mano sobre su cintura y la guio para que se sentara.

Entre el martilleo incesante de su corazón, que retumbaba en sus oídos, la representación comenzó. Se abrió el telón y la luz del escenario iluminó a algunos de los presentes, al tiempo que sumía en las sombras a aquellos que, como Terrunce, no debían ser vistos.

Leonato, el gobernador de Mesina, su hija Hero y su sobrina Beatriz aparecieron en escena. Terry advirtió el brillo emocionado en los ojos de Candice, y sorprendido, siguió el movimiento de sus labios, que recitaban el texto de Beatriz como si ella misma estuviese representando la obra. Se embebió de las sonrisas que las chanzas ingeniosas de las protagonistas hacían aflorar a sus labios, mucho más rojos que de costumbre, y apreció cómo al reír, su busto se agitaba. Siguió el movimiento de su mano y envidió aquellos dedos cuando se acarició, absorta en la obra, el elegante collar que abrazaba su garganta.

No. Terrunce no prestaba atención a la representación ni a nada que no fuese Candice. Si estaba allí era por y para ella. Para hacerla feliz. Despacio, se acercó de nuevo a su oído, y con la nariz acarició con sutileza el cuello de la joven.

—¿ Qué pareja es tu preferida? ¿Hero y Claudio o Beatriz y Benedicto?

Candice se sobresaltó ante aquel íntimo roce que provocó que tuviese que apretar los muslos y encoger los dedos de los pies. Apenas giró un poco el cuello para contestar y se encontró con los ojos de Terrunce a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirándola con tal intensidad que de nuevo volvió a tartamudear.

—E-en un principio… —Hizo una pequeña pausa para acallar el aleteo de mariposas en su estómago—. Cuando era una inocente muchacha, envidié el amor de Hero y Claudio, una pareja joven de enamorados que debían luchar para estar juntos al margen de las intrigas que se tejían a su alrededor, pero con la certeza de que se amaban. Ahora, sin embargo, veo ese tipo de amor demasiado utópico. Beatriz y Benedicto me parecen más reales, su amor tiene más defectos, y eso lo convierte en posible. Durante su explicación, Candice no había apartado la mirada de él ni una sola vez. Escuchar su opinión lo hizo comprender cuánto habían madurado los dos en aquellos años. Beatriz y Benedicto siempre habían sido sus preferidos porque el pobre Benedicto, aunque víctima de un engaño, se había enamorado de ella sin darse cuenta. Quizá ya lo estuviese durante aquellos años en los que le lanzaba comentarios hirientes que ella encajaba y replicaba de forma ingeniosa para quedar siempre por encima de él. Pero Beatriz siempre había sido la única mujer capaz de hacerlo feliz, como tarde supo que en su caso sería Candice. Sentir el susurro de su voz contra sus labios, la intensidad de aquellos ojos verdes y comprobar cómo ella también respiraba excitada supuso tener que contenerse demasiado. Alargó una mano con la que se permitió acariciar el mechón de pelo que rozaba su cuello, subió la mano y rozó el bonito pendiente y volvió a descender con lentitud para seguir la curva que lo llevaba hasta su hombro semidesnudo. Solo tuvo que inclinarse un poco para depositar sobre la redondez de su hombro un beso perturbador, que a ella la hizo jadear y a él, al sentir el tacto de su piel y aspirar su aroma a flores, seguir hasta que no quedase ni un centímetro de su piel que no hubiese probado. El cuarto acto terminó, los murmullos aprobadores del público y la oscuridad que se cernió sobre ellos se lo hizo saber. Terrunce, renuente, volvió a recostarse en su sillón. A Candice le hubiese gustado salir del palco para tomar un poco de distancia y aplacar la excitación que acabaría por consumirla si Terrunce seguía con aquellas atenciones. Pero si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que alguien lo descubriese.

—Estoy deseando verte en el invernadero.

—¿ No estás disfrutando de la obra?

—Menos de lo que me gustaría estar disfrutando de ti.

—¿Qué supones que sucederá? Quizás estés dando por sentado cosas que no van a ocurrir.

—Pronto lo sabremos. El telón dio paso al último acto y la ilusión volvió a los ojos de Candice y la sonrisa a los labios de Terrunce al contemplarla.

—¿ Vos no me amáis?

—No más de lo razonable. Confesaban su amor Benedicto y Beatriz. Los ojos de Candice se empañaron por la emoción.

—Afortunado Benedicto —se lamentó Terrunce. Ella no apartó los ojos de la pareja del escenario, pero no le sorprendió que Terrunce sintiese simpatía por el amor en su justa medida de Benedicto, que para ella no era tan exiguo.

—¿ Por qué? —no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

—Porque yo sé lo que es amar mucho más de lo razonable —afirmó contundente. Se incorporó para retirarse antes de ser visto puesto que el final se avecinaba y pronto los pasillos del teatro se llenarían de gente—. No olvides que te estaré esperando.

Candice no pudo responder. Sintió su ausencia en cuanto las cortinas se cerraron y percibió el frío a su espalda, donde él había permanecido cerca, acariciándola con su respiración y calentándola con su mirada. Los fervorosos aplausos dieron por finalizada la representación. Había llegado el momento de volver a casa.

Candice llegó a su casa mucho más tarde de lo que había previsto. A la salida del palco tuvo que detenerse por los pasillos, para tener a toda la gente que querían saber su opinión sobre la obra. Aunque sospechaba que más de uno hubiese visto a Terrunce, aquellas frivolas preguntas no tenían otra intención que sonsacarle información.

Hizo un saludo cortés con la cabeza y caminó con mucha más lentitud de la que le pedían sus piernas hasta llegar a su coche y poner rumbo a su casa.

El mayordomo la ayudó a deshacerse de la capa y los guantes.

—¿ Lady Willbur está en su habitación? —quiso saber.

—Se retiró nada más usted se marchó, señora. Candice pensó que ya estaría descansando.

—Gracias. Puedes retirarte.

El mayordomo se despidió y la dejó a solas al pie de la escalera. Candice miró en dirección al salón que daba al jardín y desde allí al invernadero. Asió el pasamanos y con una sonrisa de suficiencia comenzó a subir hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia la ventana. La habitación estaba caldeada y lo agradeció. Frotó las palmas de las manos contra sus brazos para imprimirse calor al tiempo que intentaba divisar algo en la oscura y fría noche. Apenas apartó la cortina para vislumbrar si dentro del invernadero se veía alguna actividad, pero no pudo ver nada. Era posible que tras su tardanza, Terrunce se hubiese marchado. Una mezcla de desilusión y satisfacción la invadió. Le estaba bien empleado. No tenía intención de acudir, aunque en un primer momento cedió a su exigencia y pese a que ahora una parte de ella deseaba bajar y reencontrarse con él. Aquella cita en el invernadero supuso rememorar la primera vez que disfrutó de intimidad con él, y desde luego ni el lugar ni lo que allí dentro sucedió fue un buen augurio. No obstante, que Terrunce se hubiese marchado, que hubiese renunciado tan pronto, la desilusionó.

Suspiró y giró sobre sus talones, sobre los que trastabilló al ver apoyado junto a la puerta a

Terrunce.

—¿ Qué-qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo cuando se supone que deberías estar en el invernadero. Pero — Terry la interrumpió al ver que iba a protestar—como me imaginaba que no vendrías, he decidido tomar la iniciativa.

—¿ Cómo has conseguido entrar hasta aquí?

—Si te lo cuento, no podré hacerlo más —repitió lo que le dijo cuando lo sorprendió en el invernadero.

—¿ Qué clase de seguridad se supone que tengo en mi casa? Si tú has podido entrar, cualquiera puede hacer lo mismo. Terrunce no se movió de su posición, con la espalda recostada en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho siguió contemplándola.

—Aquí estás segura. En la casa, me refiero. Conmigo no tanto.

Candy temblaba como una hoja de papel, y no por el viento frío. La presencia de Terrunce parecía absorber parte del oxígeno y empequeñecía la habitación, pero era su mirada la que caldeaba su piel, la que se deslizaba por su cuerpo y parecía ir desprendiendo una a una las piezas de ropa que la cubrían. Se sintió expuesta, pero también deseada. Había tanto descaro en aquellos ojos, tanto anhelo, tanta ansiedad, que se sintió poderosa. Empezó a sobreponerse de la sorpresa y decidió hacerle frente.

—¿ Para qué querías verme? —La cadencia lenta de su voz provocó el efecto que ella deseaba. Vio como Terrunce tensaba los músculos y sus ojos brillaban de expectación. Levantó los brazos bajo el atento interés de Terrunce y comenzó a desprenderse de las horquillas que sujetaban su cabello. Una a una fueron cayendo sobre la alfombra al tiempo que largos y rizados mechones empezaban a cubrirle los hombros.

—Pocas veces tengo un motivo concreto para querer hacerlo —dijo con voz seductora, fascinado por aquella imagen que, con mucho, era la más erótica que había contemplado en mucho tiempo.

Candice inclinó la cabeza y sin dejar de mirarlo colocó su larga melena de manera que descansara sobre su hombro izquierdo. Dirigió las manos al broche del colgante y se lo quitó. Le dio la espalda para dejarlo sobre el tocador y al momento lo sintió tras ella.

—Para todo lo demás necesitarás mi ayuda. —Acarició con los dedos la delicada curva de su cuello. Descendió por sus brazos desnudos y volvió a subir para con destreza comenzar a desabotonar la espalda del vestido. A través del espejo del tocador, Candice seguía todos sus movimientos, al igual que Terrunce se embebía de su imagen, de sus labios entreabiertos y de la expresión de sus ojos. En nada, el vestido se deslizó por elbcuerpo de Candice hasta quedar a sus pies, donde había caído Terrunce fascinado por el corsé de seda rojo que llevaba que apenas si cubría un poco el montículo de sus pechos; lo suficiente para esconder las cimas que él deseaba conquistar. De pronto, sus manos se volvieron más eficientes y veloces hasta dejarla únicamente cubierta por aquella prenda que, estaba seguro, había diseñado el mismísimo demonio para torturarlo. La tomó de la cintura y la giró con rapidez para estrecharla sobre su cuerpo.

El corazón le latía desbocado y la presión de sus pantalones comenzaba a resultar insoportable. Pero por algún motivo, antes de seguir, necesitó que ella le confirmase que estaba de acuerdo, que lo deseaba casi tanto como él porque más era imposible. Candice leyó la duda en sus ojos, pero no sabía a qué era debida.

—Decide —demandó Terrunce con voz rota—: ¿quieres que siga?

—¿ Que todavía esté entre tus brazos no te dice nada? ¿Que haya empezado a desnudarme delante de ti no te confirma que acepto ser tu amante? La mandíbula de Terrunce se endureció.

—Serás mucho más que eso.

—De momento, empecemos por ahí —susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él. Se puso de puntillas y, demostrando una audacia que estaba lejos de sentir, subió los brazos hasta rodearle el cuello, acariciar su nuca y apretar sus pechos contra el torso de él.

—Comencemos, pues. Terrunce enredó en un puño su cabello para inclinarle la cabeza y con el otro la rodeó por la cintura. Ya no había motivo para la contención. Lo que durante años había ansiado, imaginado e incluso había sido motivo de sus fantasías, lo tenía entre sus brazos. Asaltó su boca con la necesidad de muchos años de arrepentimientos, de celos por saber que era otro el que la estaba besando y el único consuelo tonto de saber que al menos él había sido el primero en besarla.

Candice respondió al ardor de aquel asalto como la misma intensidad y la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío, de precipitarse sin remedio hacia un abismo en el que ya había estado y del que ahora dudaba que hubiese salido alguna vez. Jadeó cuando Terrunce le dio un respiro a su boca y la levantó por el trasero para que enlazara las piernas en su cintura. Sentir la presión del miembro de Terrunce en su centro le produjo un asombroso pero insuficiente placer. Necesitaba más.

Esta vez fue ella la que lo besó y ronroneó en su boca. La espalda de Candice reposó sobre la cama y sintió el peso del cuerpo de Terrunce sobre el suyo. Todavía tenía las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se movió, como una gata juguetona contra él. Aquello fue demasiado para Terrunce. Se incorporó, dejó solo una rodilla sobre la cama y empezó a desnudarse. A desatar el lazo del pañuelo blanco que llevaba al cuello y tras él una a una las prendas que lo cubrían mientras la imagen de Candice, solo con las medias, el corsé, y el cabello desordenado sobre la cama lo incitaban a darse prisa y al mismo tiempo saborear aquel momento. Ella no perdió detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos. Inquieta, comenzó a rozar sus muslos para tratar de calmar el ardor que la consumía. Terrunce era un hombre de físico imponente. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos resaltaban en su cuerpo, pero sobre todas las cosas, se erguía ansioso su miembro. Se precipitó sobre ella porque aquel escrutinio lo estaba matando. Volvieron a besarse y a sentir ambos la presión del cuerpo del otro donde más lo necesitaban. Entonces, para su sorpresa y con un rápido movimiento, Terrunce se incorporó y le dio la vuelta. Admiró su hermoso trasero y lo acarició para calmar la mirada inquisitiva que ella le dedicó sobre su hombro. Con rapidez aflojó las cintas del corsé y mientras repartía calientes y húmedos besos por su espalda desnuda, ella se removía, excitada ante el más mínimo roce. Arrastró las medias hasta dejarla tan desnuda como lo estaba él. Entonces, como si no pesase nada y fuera una muñeca entre sus brazos, volvió a girarla.

—Eres magnífica,Candice. Aquella piel pálida, con aquel aroma a flores que lo volvía loco, se volvía de un bonito tono rosado cuando se ruborizaba. Los pechos eran hermosos, llenos, con unas aureolas grandes y sonrosadas, coronadas por la cima dura y orgullosa que lo reclamaba, demandaba sus atenciones.

Pero ella no quería oír palabras, no quería halagos ni falsas promesas. Quería acción. Se incorporó hasta rozar sus pechos contra su piel y tiró de él para sentirlo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Acarició su espalda y bajó hasta abarcar con sus manos las nalgas de aquel hombre que la hacía perder toda su cordura.

Terrunce gruñó y empujó las caderas sin llegar a penetrarla, solo para sentir su cálida y dulce humedad. Abarcó con su boca el enhiesto pezón, jugueteó con él y lo presionó con los dientes para hacerla gritar de placer. Repitió el mismo proceso con el otro mientras se impulsaba para rozar su sexo sin llegar a conquistarlo.

Candice estaba al borde de la combustión. Necesitaba más, alcanzar el clímax y sentir la embriagadora sensación de satisfacción que lo acompañaba. Con sorprendente fuerza, empujó a Terrunce y lo tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama para acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él. Aquella imagen permanecería en su retina durante toda su vida. Candice era una Venus. Una diosa del deseo que no dudó en moverse para posicionarse y despacio descender sobre él. Ante aquella presión, la sujetó por las caderas porque temía perder el control y acabar haciendo el ridículo, pero aquello era demasiado bueno, demasiado intenso. Con fuerza, la hizo descender hasta introducirlo del todo. El jadeo de ambos resonó en las paredes de la habitación. Terrunce la rodeó por la espalda para acercarla y adueñarse de su pecho mientras ella comenzaba a moverse y lo incitaba a seguir aquel ritmo, rápido, fuerte y duro que los catapultó a ambos al limbo del placer entre gemidos y palabras inconexas. Con la respiración agitada,

Candice se dejó caer sobre él. El sudor resbalaba por su espalda y sentía la garganta seca. Terrunce no se quedaba atrás, notaba el corazón galopar sin control. La rodeó con fuerza para abrazarla y la besó en el cabello. Si en algún momento de estupidez pensó que con tenerla una vez aquella noche sería suficiente, ahora supo que había sido un necio.

Todavía estaba dentro de ella y comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo. Candice levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sorpresa.

—Parece ser que será una noche larga. Rodó hasta apoyar la espalda de ella sobre la cama y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Esta vez con mucha más lentitud, con caricias que la veneraban y miradas que todavía la hacían sentirse más adorada. Se dejó llevar de nuevo por aquella conexión, aquella intimidad demasiado intensa que los rodeaba y cedió al éxtasis poco antes de que él la siguiese. Permanecieron quietos, uno al lado del otro, en un silencio demasiado cómodo y turbador. El sudor comenzó a secarse en su cuerpo y le sobrevino un escalofrío. Atento, Terrance estiró la manta que había a los pies de la cama y los cubrió a ambos al tiempo que la pegaba a su cuerpo para darle calor. Curiosamente, aquel gesto le pareció mucho más íntimo que todas las caricias y besos compartidos. Intentó alejarse, pero él la retuvo.

—Deberías marcharte —carraspeó incómoda.

—Todavía no. Aún falta para que amanezca, deja que te tenga entre mis brazos un poco más.

—No creo que debamos demorar esto. Lo que tenía que suceder ya ha sucedido.

—Candy arrastró la manta con ella para intentar levantarse, pero él la enlazó por la cintura y terminó recostada a su lado de nuevo.

—Si crees que me conformaré con acostarme contigo, con haber hecho el amor contigo y después abandonar tu cama no has entendido nada.

—Eso es lo que hacen los amantes.

—Los amantes que no se aman. Yo quiero decirle al mundo entero que estoy contigo.

—Eso no va a suceder, Terrance —dijo con ternura—. No estoy preparada para ello.

—¿ Dudas de que te ame?

Candice no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Simplemente asintió. Ya la había engañado una vez, podría volver a hacerlo y esta vez quería estar preparada, protegida. Aunque en el fondo supiese que se estaba equivocando y se engañaba a sí misma.

—Te lo demostraré. Te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí y que mis sentimientos son sinceros. Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarlo y que no lo merezco, pero ¿tengo alguna posibilidad de ser correspondido? Candice afirmó.

—Tienes razón, no tienes derecho. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Terrunce, lo escuchó suspirar decepcionado y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras él la acariciaba.

—No importa. Yo tengo amor suficiente para los dos —susurró desilusionado, pero con dulzura.

Continuará...

Feliz Martes. JillValentine️


	21. CAPÍTULO 21

CAPÍTULO 21.

Terrunce estiró la manta que había a los pies de la cama y los cubrió a ambos al tiempo que la pegaba a su cuerpo para darle calor. Curiosamente, aquel gesto le pareció mucho más íntimo que todas las caricias y besos compartidos. Intentó alejarse, pero él la retuvo.

Deberías marcharte —carraspeó incómoda.

—Todavía no. Aún falta para que amanezca, deja que te tenga entre mis brazos un poco más.

—No creo que debamos demorar esto. Lo que tenía que suceder ya ha sucedido.

—Candy arrastró la manta con ella para intentar levantarse, pero él la enlazó por la cintura y terminó recostada a su lado de nuevo.

—Si crees que me conformaré con acostarme contigo, con haber hecho el amor contigo y después abandonar tu cama no has entendido nada.

—Eso es lo que hacen los amantes.

—Los amantes que no se aman. Yo quiero decirle al mundo entero que estoy contigo.

—Eso no va a suceder, Terrunce —dijo con ternura—. No estoy preparada para ello.

—¿ Dudas de que te ame?

Candice no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Simplemente asintió. Ya la había engañado una vez, podría volver a hacerlo y esta vez quería estar preparada, protegida. Aunque en el fondo supiese que se estaba equivocando y se engañaba a sí misma.

—Te lo demostraré. Te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí y que mis sentimientos son sinceros. Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarlo y que no lo merezco, pero ¿tengo alguna posibilidad de ser correspondido? Candice afirmó.

—Tienes razón, no tienes derecho. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Terrunce, lo escuchó suspirar decepcionado y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras él la acariciaba.

—No importa. Yo tengo amor suficiente para los dos —susurró desilusionado, pero con dulzura.

Entre la bruma del sueño, Candice escuchó cerrarse la puerta de su habitación. Sobresaltada, se incorporó para comprobar que todavía no había amanecido y se encontró en la mesilla de noche una planta de pensamientos con una nota.

 _Gracias por haberme recordado lo que es la felicidad, por permitir conocer tu alma, cuando yo te he entregado la mia. Ahora más que nunca te llevo en mis pensamientos, quédate tú los míos._

 _Terrunce GrandChester_.

Candice sonrió y volvió a recostarse sobre las almohadas. Todavía no podía creer lo intrépida y desinhibida que había sido, cómo se había comportado con Terrunce y lo sobrecogida, tanto a nivel físico como emocional, que estaba.

Al medio día Candice se dirigió a la habitación de lady Camila un poco preocupada. Según la doncella la habitación que ocupaba su amiga estaba intacta. Cuando Candice entró a la habitación lo primero que vio fue el armario, su ropa seguía en su lugar, aunque faltaban un par de vestidos, Empezaba a preocuparse , justo antes de salir del lugar vio una carta en medio de la cama.

En la carta Camila le explicaba que iría a vivir su vida antes de que la vida se le fuera y terminara arrepintiéndose de no haber hecho lo que quería.

Candice admiró la valentía de Camila, pero no evito sentirse preocupada por ella. Esa tarde pasaría con su familia, así pues se preparo para su visita.

Al día siguiente Candice pasó por la habitación de Camila por si había regresado, pero sabía que no. Todavía no. Había pasado las dos noches con él señor Charlie como dijo Camila en su carta. Emocionalmente destrozada, se dirigió al invernadero. Esta vez no se sorprendió de encontrarse a Terrunce allí, pero sí de que una tela cubriera el suelo y él estuviese colocando cojines de varios colores sobre ella. También descubrió una nueva maceta de pensamientos, preciosa, como todas, y de un intenso color amarillo.

—Has venido mucho más pronto --dijo Terrunce--. No me ha dado tiempo de prepararlo. —Sonriendo caminó hacia ella, pero el gesto murió en sus labios cuando advirtió que había llorado y que parecía muy triste—. ¿Qué te sucede?

Candice no quiso llorar. No delante de él. Pero las lágrimas, traidoras, se rebelaron y rodaron por sus mejillas mientras ella intentaba limpiárselas sin éxito.

—Candy… —susurró preocupado mientras la rodeaba con los brazos y la pegaba a su cuerpo con ternura.

—Lamento que te hayas tomado la molestia, pero hoy no es un buen día para…

—¿ Crees que solo es eso lo que me interesa de ti? —dijo interrumpiéndola con suavidad—. Acepto esta situación porque es la única manera de tenerte. Ella sollozó más fuerte y enterró la cara en su pecho.

—Cuéntamelo, por favor. Deja que te escuche y si está en mi mano, que te ayude.

Las palabras empezaron a brotar de los labios de Candice porque las penas compartidas pesaban menos. Porque entre sus brazos sintió la confianza suficiente para contarle el secreto a voces de su familia y porque necesitaba que él la consolase. Porque por algún motivo, estar pegada a él hacía que pudiese volver a respirar hondo.

—¿ Está Eva aquí? Candice asintió.

La noticia de la relación que su institutriz tenía con su padre salió en la sección de chismes del periódico londinense el día anterior.

Candice recordó la visita a su padre.

Cuando de pronto, su madre abrió la puerta con impetu y la cerró de igual modo tras de sí. Soltó el periódico sobre la mesa de té y miro a Eva con inquina.

—Eva te tienes que marchar.

La sorpresa ante la repentina aparición de Emilia y el imperativo lanzado enmudeció a todos, hasta que William tomó las riendas de la situación.

—¿Qué estas diciendo, Emilia?

—Lo que habéis oído. Eva se tiene que marchar de esta casa de imediato.

William tomó el periódicode encima de la mesa y leyó. El mismo reportero insidioso, Thomas Bridge, afirmaba la relación sabida por toda la familia y consentida por su mujer.

Candice no pudo permanecer por más tiempo callada,

—Pero es que lo permite madre.

Emilia la fulminó con la mirada antes de decirle.

—¿Todavia no has aprendido que lo importante no es ser listo, si no parecerlo? Da igual lo que yo consienta en mi casa siempre que nadie se entere. Haz las maletas—. Emilia se dirigió a Eva—. Te marcharás hoy mismo. No puedes ir a ninguna de las propiedades de mi familia.

Eva se levantó con piernas temblorosas. Pati lloraba en silencio en un rincón, sobrecogida por la frialdad de su madre y el dolor de su institutriz y william esquivaba su mirada.

Candice se acercó hasta Eva para ayudarla.

— Padre —. Llamó Candice incapaz de creer que aceptase que Eva saliera de esa casa.

William se encontró entre la espada y la pared, desesperado, ante aquella situación, fue incapaz de defender su amor por Eva.

Candice no pudo creer que a su padre le importase más lo que la gente hablase.

La imagen de Eva bajando las escaleras envuelta en un mar de lágrimas hizo que Candice corriese a su encuentro y la abrazase con fuerza.

—Eva Vendrás con migó —le aseguró Candy

—Candice sabes que no debo hacerlo.

—Sin embargó lo harás.

A pesar de las advertencias de Emilia. Candice se llevó a Eva a su casa.

—Mi madre dice que no debería quedarse en esta casa —dijo Candice a Terrunce un momento después de recordar lo que había pasado en su familia el día anterior.

—¿ Y qué quieres tú?

—Yo no quiero que se sienta sola. Terrunce la acompañó y la ayudó a sentarse sobre los cojines porque cada vez parecía que la fuerza de sus piernas fuera menguando. Él lo hizo a su lado, le tendió un pañuelo y la tomó de la mano.

—Pero entiendes la razón que te ha dado tu madre —dijo al fin.

—Si acepto que Eva se quede, el sacrificio de mi padre no habrá servido para nada.

—Valiente despropósito de sacrificio.

Aquello llamó la atención de Candice por el tono de reproche en su voz.

—¿ Qué habrías hecho tú en su lugar? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero sin acritud.

—Yo creo que ya he cometido suficientes errores en mi vida como para tener una perspectiva bastante clara de lo que quiero, y desde luego no tiene nada que ver con mi posición social. Ni ya puestos, con el dinero, que lo necesito para vivir, pero que no me da la vida. ¿Comprendes?

—¿ Qué necesitas?

—Para sentirme vivo, solo te necesito a ti. Candice se ruborizó como a él le encantaba que hiciera, pero no apartó los ojos de los suyos.

—¿ Quieres decir que de haber sido tú mi padre, habrías elegido a Eva?

—¿ Tú no?

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Sí, Candy. Habría elegido quedarme con la mujer que amo. No me creo lo que voy a decir --sonrió de medio lado—, pero siento compasión por todo lo que sufrirá tu padre. Porque llegará el día en que comprenderá la magnitud de su error y entonces quizá sea tarde.

—Ya es tarde —se lamentó Candice.

—Mientras hay vida hay esperanza —sonrió—. Puedo llevarme a Eva a mi casa e instalarla allí si crees que eso facilitaría las cosas.

—¿ Lo harías?

—Si te aliviara la pena y te restara una preocupación, sin dudarlo. Candice pareció dudarlo, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

—Pero eso levantará más chismorreos. Que la amante de mi padre ahora se traslade contigo solo hará que se avive más el rumor y que vean tu gesto y el de Eva como una provocación o una afrenta a mi familia.

—El problema es que a mí no me importa lo que piensen los demás. Yo lo hago por ti. Porque sé cuánto quieres a tu institutriz y comprendo que estás en una situación complicada. Mientras, pensaremos qué hacer.

El hecho de que Terrunce hiciese el problema suyo también la conmovió. Llevaba tiempo esforzándose por no dar valor a las declaraciones directas, los detalles materiales y los que no lo eran tanto con tal de no darle crédito, de no volver a creer en él y en sus supuestos sentimientos, pero la verdad es que se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Se lanzó a sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello. Lo pilló tan de sorpresa que a punto estuvo de acabar tumbado sobre los cojines, como en un principio había previsto aquella velada.

—Gracias —susurró junto a su garganta. Terrunce cerró los ojos e inspiró ese momento de felicidad. Candice había bajado un poco la guardia y él se permitió asaltar sus sentimientos.

—No hay nada que no fuese capaz de hacer por ti.

Terrunce y Candice abandonaron el invernadero una hora después y se dirigieron al salon. Ya había oscurecido. Al final Terrunce la había convencido para que él hablase con Eva.

Eva se negó en rotundo.

\--Las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas --le recordó Terrunce--, pero me tengo que nuestro acto de buena fe se desvirtué de un motivó más para atacar a los White. Algo que a mí no me importa, pero entiendo que a usted y a Candice si. --Eva asintió.

—Si está de acuerdo yo mismo me encargaré de reservar una habitación en un hotel con privacidad. Mientras puedo hablar con conocidos que me han restaurado su amistad por si supiesen de alguien que necesite una institutriz. Para Eva fue como si hubiese conocido a Terrunce GrandChester por primera vez.

\--Si alguien me hubiese dicho que aquél muchacho arrogante, rebelde, estirado e insoportable se convirtiera en el hombre que hay ahora delante de mí, jamás me lo hubiese creído.

\--Es todo un halago —dijo Terrunce sonriendo

\--Desde luego —le confirmó Eva.

\--Ahora me marcharé --volvió a decir Terrunce--. reservaré la habitación antes de pasar al club. Enviaré un coche de alquiler para que la lleve con total discreción.

—Gracias. —Eva suspiró aliviada.

Terrunce se inclinó, besó la mano de Candice y aprovechó para acariciar el interior de su muñeca.

\--Volveré mañana para concretar los detalles de nuestro próximo encuentro. Candice se ruborizó y Terrunce, pícaro no dudó en sacarla del apuro—. De negocios por su puesto.

—-Por su puesto —-confirmó ella.

Terrunce echó de menos a Charlie cuando llegó al club, mientras saludaba a algunos conocidos que parecían haberse olvidado de sus afrentas pasadas, iba avanzando hacia las escaleras. Pero nada lo preparó para encontrarse al nuevo marqués Neil Legan esperándolo. En cuanto Neil lo vio, se levantó y lo saludó con cortesía.

—Lord GrandChester.

—Lord Legan —respondió del mismo modo.

Terrunce abrió la puerta con llave y antes de entrar, le cedió el paso. Tras cerrar, ocupó su lugar detrás del escritorio.

—¿ En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¡ Oh! Simplemente se trata de una vista de cortesía.

Terrunce se recostó en el sillón, entrelazó las manos y lo contempló con interés.

—Un honor.

—Lo cierto es que estoy un poco preocupado por la marquesa viuda.

El pulso de Terrunce se alteró, pero no lo dejó traslucir en ningún momento.

—Me temo que no le sigo.

—Estará al tanto, supongo, sobre la noticia que ha salpicado de nuevo a los White. Un nuevo escándalo… —chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza—. Primero el rumor que los relacionaba a usted y a lady Andry —hizo una pausa para calcular su reacción, pero Terrunce no hizo ningún movimiento—, y ahora a White con la institutriz.

—La vida social de Londres se mantiene a base de ese tipo de rumores. --dijo Terrunce quitándole importancia.

—Pero seguro que usted está más que satisfecho. Yo en su caso lo haría. Primero porque lo relacionen con una marquesa viuda, joven, hermosa y además adinerada. Y luego porque el destino ha querido que ahora fuera White quien estuviese en el ojo del huracán cuando hace años fue usted.

—Desde luego, dicho así, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo — ironizó Terry.

El marqués sonrió.

—Debe ser difícil para usted tratar con un hombre como él, que además le arruinó la vida.

—Si le soy sincero, no lo hago. Es a las órdenes de lady Andry que estoy. No de William.

—Mucho más satisfactorio, sin duda.

Terrunce no respondió. Se limitó a estudiar al marqués y encontrar el sentido de aquella conversación.

—¿ Lo ha perdonado? —Ante la mirada de incomprensión de Terrunce, Neil aclaró—: Usted a William. ¿Lo ha perdonado por todo lo que le hizo?

—Había mucho que perdonar —respondió ambiguo—. ¿Quiere una copa?

Neil asintió y Terrunce se levantó para servirla.

—Imagino que para William White supondría casi una traición que mi tío le ayudara.

De espaldas a él sonrió. Por muy sibilino que intentase ser, Terrunce sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, lo que intentaba saber era para qué.

—Para William todo lo que se salga de sus planes es una traición. --siguió Neil

Terrunce giró sobre sus talones y entregó la copa a Neil mientras él daba un sorbo de la suya. No decía nada, solo escuchaba lo que aquel hombre hablaba.

—No sé cómo pudo marcharse de Londres y vivir todos esos años exiliado, sin su fortuna y trabajando sin parar para recuperar algo del dinero que le fue… se podría decir estafado, ¿no cree?

—Bueno, me marché porque no tuve opción. -- Dijo Terrunce al fin.

—¿ Qué hay de sus tierras? —William y la corona las disfrutan.

—Terrunce evitó decir que si él quisiese reclamárselas, se las tendría que devolver. Pero no las necesitaba, al menos de momento, y le satisfacía que Candice las ocupara.

—¿ No le gustaría recuperarlas? --suguió Neil y Terrunce fingió qué pareció meditarlo.

—¿ No resarciría eso parte de su orgullo? —lo presionó más el marqués.

—Por supuesto. Neil sonrió, apuró la copa y la dejó sobre la mesa. Acto seguido se levantó y Terrunce lo imitó.

—Eso pensaba yo. Seguiremos en contacto, lord GrandChester. Ha sido un placer charlar con usted. Le tendió la mano y Terrunce la aceptó con la extraña sensación de estar haciendo un pacto con el diablo cuando en realidad no había dicho, ni mucho menos hecho, algo comprometedor.

—Lo mismo digo, marqués. Vuelva cuando quiera. Terry se obligó a decir, era mejor tener al enemigo cercas que lejos

—Pronto, se lo aseguro.

El coche de alquiler llegó a casa de Candice casi a medianoche con una nota de Terrunce en la que le indicaba el hotel en el que se hospedaría Eva y la informaba de que pasaría por la fábrica de madrugada para ver que estaba todo preparado para trasladar el algodón.

A candice le dolió ver a Eva escabullirse de su casa entre las sombras de la noche, como si fuese una delicuente.

Habian acordado cartearse, pero no verse por el momento.

Aquella fue una noche desapacible para Candice de ratos de insomnio y pesadillas por las que al final desistió de seguir en la cama. Estaba empezando amanecer cuando decidió que no tenía sentido permanecer más tiempo acostada.

A la hora del desayuno, Candice estaba preparando una tostada cuando escuchó murmullos y risas en la entrada.

En cuánto abrió la puerta sorprendió a Camila cargada sobre el hombro de Charlie casi a mitad de la escalera su amiga la vio primero porque él estaba de espaldas.

La pareja entró en la estancia y ella les invitó a tomar asiento. Pero Charlie se disculpo pero tendría algo importante por hacer.

\--¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estado por ti? --la regañó Candice cuando Charlie se huvo marchadó.

\--Lo lamento Candy dijo. Camila afectada al menos así creyó arrepentida por el modo en el que había hecho las cosas.

\--¿Te rapto?

Camila pareció meditarlo

\--Se podría decir que si. No sabía que nos casariamos, sólo le propuse una aventura. Una noche para saber lo que era tener un amante y...

\--Me hago a la idea la idea -- Candice la cortó incómoda--. ¿Te obligó a casarte con él, Camí?

\--Lo cierto es que yo no quería al principio pero luego me convencio, aquella noche en la posada fue la más maravillosa de mi vida-- Camila estaba sonrojada y eufórica.

\--Estás casada, entonces.

\--¡Oh, Candy! Ha sido maravilloso todo, jamás pensé que podría ser tan feliz que hubiese lugares para besar tan íntimos de intensamente satisfactorios.

Camila por favor céntrate --le pidió Candice un poco molesta--. Una cosa es tener relaciones con un hombre como su amante, y otra muy distinta de la verse desposado con él ¿Estás segura de lo que has hecho?

Camila entrecerró los ojos sin comprender.

\-- Candice, me da la sensación de que te parece más aceptable que tenga un amante que un esposo.

\--No por supuesto. Ya te dije que me parece una locura de lo de tener un amante. Pero es que no sé si el señor Benz te hará feliz. No es lo mismo una noche de pasión que no tienes que volver a repetir si no lo deseas, que toda una vida atada a un hombre que no ames o que él no te ame.

\--Entonces despreocúpate yo lo amo y él me ama.

Candy estaba segura de que Camila lo amaba lo. leía en sus ojos pero él...

\--¿Te lo ha dicho?

\--Sí --respondió Camila un poco enfadada --, ¿no crees que pueda quererme?

\--¡Por supuesto!

\--No. No lo crees. Piensas que se ha aprovechado de mí.

Candice se sintió culpable, pero así había sido. Había pensado mal de él desde que supo que la había llevado.

\--No es por ti --Candy empezó a explicarle con tiento y sí también con ternura, porque lo último que quería era herirla--. No dudo que despiertes el amor en ese hombre, ni en cualquiera en realidad por que eres una mujer extraordinaria. Es su manera de proceder lo que me ha puesto en alerta y me hace desconfiar.

\--Pues quédate tranquila. En todo momento me sentía a salvo, y tuve la oportunidad de volver Charlie no me retuvo contra mi voluntad. Si nos casamos fue porque quisimos.

Candice suspiró.

\--Esta bien, te creo. ¿Qué haréis ahora?

\--Charlie quiere que me traslade con él, al menos unos días hasta que salga el barco que nos llevará de regreso a América. Ha llegado la hora de volver y a presentarle mi esposo a mi madre.

\--Os deseo mucha suerte ambos. Me alegro de que al menos alguien sea feliz.

\--¿Porque dices eso?

Candy suspiró con tristeza.

Se trata de Eva.

Candice puso al tanto a Camila de todo lo acontecido, de cómo se habían desencadenado las cosas, de que ahora la institutriz estaba en un hotel y que debería ir a buscar otro empleo. De lo impotente que la hacía sentir todo eso. Y de lo triste que le parecía la situación. No puedo evitar llorar de nuevo al recordar su despedida.

\--Puede que yo tengo la solución. --Camila apretó las manos de su amiga--. Si Eva acepta puede viajar conmigo y con Charlie a América tarde o temprano espero tener hijos y mientras necesitaré alguien que atienda a mi madre.

\--Gracias Camila --dijo Candice sintiéndose triste ante la idea de que Eva se marchase.

—Señora Candice —interrumpió el mayordomo—. Lord GrandChester necesita hablar con usted. Dice que es urgente.

—Hazlo pasar, por favor.

Solo tuvo que ver la cara de Terrunce para comprender que algo no andaba bien.

—Candice… —se interrumpió al ver a Camila y se dirigió a ella—. Lady Willbur, ¿dónde está Charlie?

—Se ha ido a casa, pensé que estaría con usted. Terrunce negó con la cabeza.

—He estado en el puerto desde antes del amanecer para cargar y trasladar las balas de algodón. ¿Se ha limitado a dejarla aquí? —preguntó Terrunce a modo de reproche.

—Se han casado, Terrunce. Charlir volverá por ella en breve, dime por favor qué sucede —intercedió Candice. Terry se centró en Candice, se acuclilló a sus pies y la miró con preocupación.

—Como he dicho, estaba cargando las balas de algodón para trasladarlas cuando han venido a avisarme. La fábrica de tu padre está en llamas, Candy. El incendio comenzó de madrugada y todavía no han podido extinguirlo. Me he acercado para ver cómo estaba la situación y casi puedo asegurar que poco o nada quedará en pie.

—¡ Dios mío! —Candice palideció. Horrorizada, colocó una mano sobre su garganta para intentar calmar su pulso—. ¿Hay heridos?

—Hay trabajadores que todavía no han sido encontrados —dijo con delicadeza.

. —Cielo santo —Candice murmuró afectada—. ¿Mi padre ya estaba allí?

—Ha acudido cuando lo policía lo ha avisado.

—Estará destrozado. Tengo que ir. —Candice se levantó resuelta, pero Terrunce la tomó por los hombros con una familiaridad que sorprendió a Camila, testigo mudo de aquella tragedia.

—No allí. El espectáculo es dantesco. Iré yo y le prestaré mi ayuda en lo que necesite. Cuando esté todo calmado, volveré y te acompañaré a su casa.

—Iré de todas formas, Terrunce. Por un lado, no creo que a mi padre le alivie tu presencia, y por otro, no necesito tu aprobación.

Camila…

—Vete, Candice. Esperaré a que llegue Charlie, pero por favor, mantenme al tanto.

—Gracias —susurró. Miró a Terrunce con determinación—. No perdamos más tiempo.

—Eres realmente obstinada —se lamentó Terry. Pero la siguió hasta la salida y juntos se dirigieron hacia el lugar del incendio

Cuando Terrunce la advirtió de que la imagen de la fábrica era dantesca, no llegó a imaginarse hasta qué punto. Alrededor del perímetro que había hecho la policía se arremolinaba la gente, muchos de ellos gritando nombres, seguramente de familiares, y otros lloraban desesperados. La piel de Candice se erizó ante el sufrimiento de aquellas personas y se contagió de su tristeza. Lloró lágrimas silenciosas mientras con la mirada buscaba a su padre. Lo vio dentro de la zona acordonada, hablando con la policía. Intentó abrirse paso con cuidado, pero recibió empujones que la vapulearon.

Solo las manos de Terrunce consiguieron que no cayese al suelo. La tomó por la cintura y la guio fuera de aquel círculo mientras ella protestaba.

—Quiero estar con mi padre.

—Pero por ahí no lo conseguirás, ven conmigo. La alejó de allí y por un callejón estrecho, en el que también había gente, pero mucha menos, pudieron llegar hasta el lateral de lo que había sido la fábrica y donde había uno de los cordones del perímetro. Terrunce llamó al policía que había más cerca, que en un principio lo miró de mala manera y contestó que no sabía nada de ningún trabajador.

—La señora es la marquesa Andry, hija del señor White.

—Mi padre me está esperando —apuntó ella un tanto a la desesperada.

El policía pareció dudar, pero finalmente su atuendo caro lo convenció de que no eran de la clase obrera y los dejó pasar.

Candice se cubrió la nariz con el antebrazo y avanzó entre las ráfagas del humo que el viento enviaba, con un olor casi se podría decir fétido hasta llegar junto a William.

\--Padre lo llamó Candice y colocó una mano en su brazo.

\--¿Qué haces Aquí? No deberías haber venido --William le recriminó.

\--¿Se sabe cómo ha sido? --dijo Candice obviando el regaño.

\--No. Todavía es pronto para eso. Y quizá nunca lo sepamos. Toda esa gente... se lamentó William mientras miraba a sus trabajadores los que habían salvado y que estaban heridos y los que no, cuyos cuerpos se empezaban a llevarse. Candice jamás había visto a su padre tan hundido. Tenía profundas ojeras y estaba pálido como la cera.

\--Señor White lo llamó su atención el jefe de la policía--, el incendio parece controlado. Aquí poco puede hacer ya. Márchese a su casa y cuando tengamos noticias se las haremos saber.

\--¿Han aparecido todos los trabajadores?

\--Quedan algunos cuerpos por retirar de debajo de algunas vigas.

\--De acuerdo --dijo William rendido. Se dejó guiar por su hija hasta el coche entre gritos de la gente y algunos abucheos. Como si él hubiese querido aquella desgracía o que su última fábrica en la que más dinero había invertido para utilizar las máquinas más innovadoras quedará desbastada. No fue hasta que subieron al coche que se percató de la presencia de Terrunce.

\--¿Qué hace usted aquí? --dijo William con dureza.

\--Acompañar a la terca de su hija --Terrunce respondió escueto.

\--Todavía no has trasladado tu algodón ¿verdad? -- Preguntó William

\--No. Sigue en el puerto --contestó Candice.

\--Al menos a ti no te he perjudicado.

\--Usted no ha causado el incendio padre ha sido una desgracia Que nadie a podido prever. Volveremos a construir una fábrica nueva y más segura

William por toda respuesta palmeó la mano de su hija y desvío la mirada hacia la ventana. Desde ayer su vida se había convertido en un infierno. Si al menos Eva estuviera en su casa si pudiese abrazarla para volver a respirar.

\--¿Dónde está ella? --preguntó William su hija

\--En un hotel --susurró

William asintió y desistió ha de seguir indagando ahora tenía que preocuparse por esto más tarde pensaría que hacer con Eva.

Al llegar a su casa el Duque de Sussex lo esperaba. La noticia del incendio había corrido como pólvora por todo Londres, el Duque venía a exigir una compensación por las pérdidas que aquella desgracia le había ocasionado. Actualmente la fabrica textilera de Wilkiam estaba fabricando para el Duque piezas de seda que éste se encargaba de vender. La situación se complicaba para los White porque mientras se es un buitre nadie osea ofenderle pero de buitre al carroña se puede pasar en cuestión de minutos, y ahora muchos de aquellos que se habían sentido presionados por sus pocos ortodoxas maneras de llevar los negocios estarían frotándose las manos y esperando su oportunidad para hacerlo caer.

Tras dejar a su padre en casa a solas con el duque, y bastante preocupada por su situación, Candice y Terrunce regresaron a la mansión de la marquesa. Una vez en la biblioteca, él expresó en voz alta lo que ambos ya sabían.

—No podemos tener el algodón en el puerto durante mucho más tiempo y el próximo cargamento llegará en tres semanas.

—Lo sé.

—Al menos para procesar este tendremos que buscar otra fábrica. Si no, la humedad de Londres lo echará a perder —dijo Terrunce con tiento.

—Lo entiendo, pero es como si traicionara a mi padre. Desde que Albert y él comenzaron a trabajar juntos, todos los tejidos que salían hacia la India eran fabricados por la maquinaria de mi padre.

—¿ Crees que con sus otras dos fábricas podremos sacar adelante todo el algodón? Él sabía que no, pero necesitaba que Candice llegase a la misma conclusión.

—No —contestó al fin. Sabía que las ilusiones de su padre estaban en la fábrica que se había quemado y que había dado prioridad a esta, trasladando maquinaria de las otras y dejándolas para encargos mucho más pequeños que los que el negocio de Candice requería.

—Empezaré a buscar aquellas que sean de fiar y no nos exijan demasiado dinero.

—Me gustaría hablarlo con mi padre antes de cerrar ningún trato. Terrunce la entendió. Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros.

—Todo se solucionará —susurró antes de pegarla a su cuerpo. Ella apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y suspiró.

—Desde hace un tiempo me despierto con la incertidumbre de no saber qué malas noticias me traerá el día. Es como si no tuviese respiro. A veces me siento asfixiada por toda esta situación. Por los negocios, por los problemas de mi familia, por la desaparición de Camila y por…

—Por mí —confirmó él. Ella guardó silencio porque sí, tenía razón. Él era un gran problema en sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo, el que le permitía sobrellevar todos los demás.

—No quiero perjudicarte ni hacerte daño. No soy el enemigo, ya no quiero que me veas así y no sé cómo hacer para que lo entiendas.

—Dame tiempo —musitó. La separó para mirarla a los ojos y que ella viera la verdad en los suyos. —Te daré todo lo que me pidas. Agachó la cabeza y la besó.

La necesitaba con desesperación, solo esperaba que ella llegase a sentir lo mismo algún día. Mientras, seguiría intentando enamorarla.

Aquella noche, Charlie apareció por el club para hablar con él. No se habían visto desde que había regresado porque él había pasado la tarde con Candice y el capataz con su esposa. Pero había llegado el momento de rendirle cuentas a su amigo.

Se encerraron en el despacho en silencio, y tras servirse una copa, Charlie fue el primero en hablar.

—Sé que no he hecho las cosas al uso.

—Las has hecho de pena —confirmó Terrunce. —Mi esposa no estaría de acuerdo contigo. —Charlie sonrió con picardía, lo que propició el mismo gesto en su amigo—. El hecho es que quiero que sepas que no lo he hecho por compromiso.

—¿ Qué de todo? ¿Seducirla, casarte? —preguntó Terrunce escéptico.

—Todo. Camila me gustó desde la primera vez que la vi y, por supuesto, deseé aceptar su proposición desde el primer momento en el que se atrevió a expresarme su deseo de convertirme en su amante. Porque no era que ella se convirtiera en la mía, sino al revés. Y eso me gustó. Luego, comenzaron a asaltarme pensamientos. Cabía la posibilidad de que después de estar conmigo, quisiese estar con otro hombre. Y no me gustó la idea. En absoluto. Así que decidí convencerla de que se casase conmigo porque no encontraría nunca a nadie tan loco como yo, porque mejores seguro que sí, pero que la entendiesen y fueran capaces de hacerla feliz, lo dudo.

—Y tú quieres hacerla feliz.

—Dedicaré mi vida a ello. Bueno, y a yacer con ella. Y a discutir. Y a cometer locuras como la que hemos hecho. Lo que haga falta para sentirnos tan vivos como lo hacemos cuando estamos juntos.

Terrunce lo miró como si de repente le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

—Jamás lo habría imaginado.

—Brindemos por las sorpresas, pues. —Chocó el vaso con el de su amigo y prosiguió—. Camila quiere regresar a América. Dice que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo, que tiene que poner fin a su aventura y por supuesto viajaré con ella. Lamento dejarte solo.

—No te disculpes por eso. Es lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Cuándo os marcharéis?

—Sale un barco la semana que viene. Esta tarde compré los tres pasajes.

—Supongo que la señora Eva ha decidido acompañaros. Charlie asintió. La misma Camila había ido al hotel en el que Candice le había dicho que se hospedaba para hacerle el ofrecimiento y Eva había aceptado.

—Lamento marcharme ahora que ha surgido la complicación con la fábrica de White. Terrunce negó con la cabeza y bebió de su copa.

—Saldremos adelante.

—Mañana puedo visitar algunas fábricas, tú otras y contrastar información.

—Sería estupendo —sonrió Terrunce—. Gracias, amigo.

Tras un rato más de charla intrascendente, Charlie se retiró a casa con su esposa y él permaneció un poco más en el club mientras ajustaba las cuentas.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse, el marqués lo visitó de nuevo. Ocultó lo desagradable que le resultó la visita y se limitó a seguir estudiando qué pretendía aquel hombre.

—Una catástrofe lo de la fábrica de White —dijo yendo al grano.

—Lo que en verdad es una desgracia son las vidas que se han perdido y la gente que ha resultado herida.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a aclarar.

—¿ A qué ha venido, lord Legan? No estaba Tertunce aquel día para juegos estúpidos. Deseaba irse a casa de Candice, colarse en su habitación y pegarla desnuda a su cuerpo, pero dadas las horas, tendría que posponer sus planes.

—¿ No le alegra saber que William está siguiendo los mismos pasos que lo llevaron a usted a la ruina? Primero su romance con la criada, que socialmente lo ha dejado más tocado si cabe, y ahora las pérdidas económicas que ese incendio le producirán. Cualquiera diría que sus plegarias han sido escuchadas. Terrunce entrecerró los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿ Insinúa que yo he tenido que ver en algo de eso? Neil pareció ofendido.

—Espero que no. No creo que a la marquesa le guste saber que su aman…, disculpe, su hombre de confianza, fraguó la desgracia de su padre.

—¿ Es una amenaza velada lo que estoy escuchando?

—No, por favor —Neil sonrió restándole importancia a la situación tan tensa que se había creado—. Estamos del mismo lado, lord GrandChestet. No se ponga a la defensiva conmigo. Bueno, es demasiado tarde. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me retire. Como siempre, un placer.

Como cada vez que se encontraba con aquel hombre, un sentimiento desagradable le recorría la espalda. Suspiró y decidió que había llegado el momento de marcharse, el día había sido demasiado largo y estaba exhausto. Candice, inquieta, daba vueltas en la cama. Era incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

La imagen del incendio se reproducía en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Casi podía sentir el olor del humo y oír los gritos agónicos de los heridos y el llanto por la pérdida de los seres queridos por parte de los familiares. En la oscuridad, apenas vencida por la luz de la luna que se colaba por un hueco de la cortina, escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Alerta, se incorporó, pero no pudo ver nada. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió como la cama cedía ante el peso de otra persona y la rodeaban por la cintura. Ahogó un grito cuando escuchó la voz de Terrunce a su espalda.

—No te asustes —susurró—. Perdóname, Candy, pero te necesitaba. Ella suspiró y poco a poco se relajó entre sus brazos, se dejó arrastrar hasta quedar ambos tumbados. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Terrunce mientras escuchaba el latir acompasado de su corazón.

—No podía dormir —le confesó—. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, las imágenes del incendio me torturan y ese olor…

—Te dije que no era buena idea que fueras —le recriminó con suavidad.

—Y yo que no te volvieras a colar en mi casa y aquí estás. Escuchó la carcajada, ronca, brotar de su pecho.

—Si nos cernimos a la verdad, me dijiste que averiguarías cómo lo lograba, no que no lo hiciese.

—Supongo que el hecho de cambiar todas las llaves de acceso a la casa no fue suficiente para ti.

—No necesito llaves. No habrá puertas, paredes ni rejas que me impidan acercarme a ti. A menos que tú me pidas que no lo haga.

Candice notó como Terrunce contenía el aliento y sonrió en la oscuridad.

—¿ Lo harás? —la presionó. Pero ante su silencio giró la cabeza para intentar verla y con sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, vio el atisbo de su sonrisa—. ¿Te ríes de mí?

—Es que lo preguntas como si fuese importante.

—Para mí lo es —confirmó.

Ella guardó silencio. Se limitó a acariciar los botones de la camisa de Terrunce mientras él con un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y con el otro dejaba resbalar las hebras de su pelo entre los dedos.

—¿ No sería maravilloso disfrutar de esto todas las noches? —Ni siquiera se paró a pensarlo. Las palabras fluyeron de su boca y aunque lo sorprendieron, no se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado, de hacerle saber a ella que quería más. La sintió tensarse entre sus brazos e intensificó sus caricias. No quería escuchar un no de sus labios, quizás ella no estaba preparada para creerle, pero él tampoco para un rechazo. La besó antes de que contestara, la tumbó de espaldas y mientras sus bocas se saboreaban y sus lenguas se tentaban, fue deshaciéndose de su ropa hasta que solo quedaron sus pantalones.

—No era esta la idea inicial que me impulsó a colarme en tu habitación. —Se apoyó en los antebrazos para no aplastarla y acarició con los pulgares sus mejillas, tersas, suaves y coloradas—. Tan solo quería descansar a tu lado. Sentir un poco de paz, pero creo que no soy capaz de contenerme.

—No tengo ninguna objeción al respecto.

—Gracias a Dios.

Terrunce se incorporó para quitarle el camisón y en nada ambos estuvieron desnudos. Pese al cansancio, al sueño y a los problemas que los rodeaban, aquella noche hicieron el amor entregados por completo el uno al otro. Terrunce adoró su cuerpo con devoción y se sorprendió cuando Candice tomó la iniciativa de nuevo y recorrió el suyo con su boca. Estuvo a punto de perder el sentido y dejarse llevar, pero si lo hacía, sería en su interior. La tumbó en la cama y sin poder esperar más, entró en ella. Adoró su suspiro y se enorgulleció de sus jadeos, de la forma de retorcerse debajo de él, pero sobre todo de la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre. El suyo, el de nadie más. Porque no tenía más certeza en la vida de que él le pertenecía, como ella a él, aunque no lo admitiese.

Terrunce había dormido a su lado hasta el amanecer. Había sentido el calor de su cuerpo y sus fuertes brazos rodeándola durante lo que restaba de la noche y solo así pudo desterrar las pesadillas y conciliar el sueño.

Cuando el alba empezaba a despuntar, sintió el frío de su separación. De nuevo, había dejado otra nota de despedida.

 _Esta tarde te regalaré más pensamientos. Mientras, regálame tú los tuyos._

 _Terrunce GrandChester._

A mitad de febrero, Terrunce seguía colándose en su habitación todas las noches y ella hacía semanas que había asumido cuánto ansiaba ese momento. Ya fuese para dormir abrazados, hacer el amor de manera ardiente o pausada y delicada, aquellos momentos eran lo mejor de cada día.

Terrunce había vuelto a entrar en su vida y, lo que era peor, en su corazón. Todas las noches le confesaba su amor y ella le respondía con el mutismo de su miedo. Él dejaba pensamientos en el invernadero y ella se los dedicaba a todas horas del día. La visitaba para tratar los negocios y discutían por sus diferentes puntos de vista, pero hasta aquellos momentos los disfrutaba, porque sabía que durante la noche llegaría la reconciliación y volvería a escuchar los susurros de amor en sus oídos y los ruegos de Terrunce para que no lo abandonase nunca. Algo que no tardaría en prometerle porque cada vez le resultaba más difícil negar lo que hacía tiempo que debería haber asumido: que lo amaba.

Por otro lado, el algodón que llegaba al puerto ya estaba en otra fábrica, cuyo coste de producción resultaba mucho más caro y Candice había comprobado que las telas no tenían la misma calidad que las que salían de la fábrica de su padre, lo que no le estaba proporcionando las ganancias esperadas. Por suerte, los trabajos para retirar los escombros del edificio quemado habían terminado y pronto empezarían a construir de nuevo.

Candice tuvo que hacerse cargo de pagar parte de la indemnización que el duque de Sussex reclamaba y su padre empezó a presionar a aquellos que le debían dinero para poder cubrir gastos. Algo que no hizo más que acrecentar su fama de usurero.

William, al que muchos habían acusado de pactar con el diablo por su robusta apariencia, en apenas un mes había envejecido lo que durante años no lo había hecho. Los problemas con los negocios y la desolación por la pérdida de Eva le estaban pasando factura. El día que se enteró de la partida de la institutriz a América, montó en cólera. Pati se vio en la necesidad de avisar a su hermana para que acudiese a calmarlo y Candice lo vio como nunca lo había visto: fuera de sí, desolado y muerto de angustia por la pérdida de Eva. Su padre no dudó en recriminarle que no lo hubiese puesto al tanto de las intenciones de la institutriz, porque al habérselo ocultado, le había negado la posibilidad de recuperarla. Pese a comprender su dolor, Candice no pudo evitar dejarle claro que él eligió perderla cuando permitió que se marchara, cuando eligió una posición social a la mujer que se suponía que amaba. Pero eso todavía lo enfureció más, porque por encima del estatus que siempre había deseado, estaba su familia y no podía hacerle aquello a la joven Pati ahora que pronto sería presentada en sociedad. Candy solo logró tranquilizarlo cuando le aseguró que lo mantendría al tanto cada vez que ella escribiera y le contaría cómo transcurría su vida en Estados Unidos. Un ligero respiro dentro de una situación que cada día lo asfixiaba más.

Apenas quedaba un mes para que llegara la primavera y aquel día Candice se levantó bastante indispuesta. Quiso ir a ver su padre, pero no se sintió capaz. Lo máximo que pudo hacer fue enviar una carta para saber cómo iban las obras y responder a la carta de Eva, que seguía preocupada por William y expresaba cuánto echaba de menos a su hermana y a ella, pero reconocía que la distancia le había hecho bien. Lady Camelia Willbur madre de Camila, era una mujer de carácter controlador, pero al menos le ofrecía conversación y disfrutaba de los paseos por la ciudad. También le habló de la amistad que había profundizado con Camila y le aseguró que su amiga parecía muy feliz en su matrimonio, algo que le supuso un disgusto, con su consiguiente desmayo, a lady Camelia cuando su hija le presentó a su esposo. No obstante, Charlie había demostrado ser un hombre más que versado para tratar con el carácter de su suegra y, aunque ella lo negaba, tardó poco en ganársela.

A media tarde, después de descansar y tomar algunas infusiones para el dolor de cabeza y de estómago, recibió la sorprendente visita de su hermana Pati. Desde que había llegado a Londres, pocas habían sido las veces que se había presentado en su casa, y siempre con su padre y Eva. Ahora lo hacía sola, con una criada. Pati se había convertido en una joven preciosa, alegre y poco dada a disimular sus emociones. Y aquella vez no fue distinto. Candice se percató de las ojeras que todavía hacían palidecer más su rostro y del movimiento nervioso de sus manos.

—¿ Cómo están las cosas en casa? —Candy se acomodó junto a ella en el sofá y apoyó una mano sobre las suyas para calmarla.

—Madre hace como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sigue saliendo con sus amigas y fingiendo que tenemos una vida idílica. Padre no habla mucho. Se encierra en el despacho y solo accede a las visitas del señor Britter. A veces le escucho hablar sobre indemnizaciones y pérdidas. Sé que el alcance de lo sucedido es grave, no solo por el dinero invertido y que ahora se ha lanzado a perder, sino por las vidas que ya no se recuperarán. Candice estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Lo peor de todo era la desolación de esas familias, a las que habían dado una suma de dinero que jamás repararía el daño causado, pero que al menos les ayudaría a vivir.

—Por el dinero no tiene sentido que padre sufra. He ayudado económicamente y lo seguiré haciendo. —Su hermana asintió, pero aquellas palabras no parecieron calmarla—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Pati?

—Escuché decir a padre que todo esto podría perjudicar mi presentación en sociedad. Que nuestra familia, ya de por sí, no cuenta con demasiada simpatía y que todo esto no hará más que darles la razón a aquellos que no nos ven dignos de sentarnos junto a ellos.

—¿ Te preocupa no casarte bien? ¿Es eso? Pati agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, y lo negó.

—Sé con quién me gustaría desposarme, pero su familia es noble y temo que todo esto arruine un posible enlace. Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Candice. Era evidente que su hermana pequeña había crecido y que al parecer estaba enamorada. Pero había estado tan ocupada centrada en sí misma y en sus problemas, que el desarrollo de Pati le había pasado desapercibido, algo que la hizo sentir mucho más culpable.

—¿ Él comparte tu interés?

—Estoy convencida. —Levantó la cabeza y Candice descubrió en sus ojos el mismo brillo de ilusión que ella había tenido a su edad.

—¿ Quién es, Pati?

—No puedo decírtelo todavía —dijo avergonzada—. Le prometí que guardaríamos el secreto hasta mi presentación en sociedad.

—A mí puedes contarme lo que sea. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo —la presionó cada vez más asustada. Si había hablado sobre eso con aquel hombre es que habían tenido cierta intimidad para tratar el tema.

—Él me ha pedido tiempo para actuar bien y con precaución, y yo voy a respetarlo.

—Ten cuidado, Pati, por favor. No quiero desilusionarte, pero ten siempre presente lo que me sucedió a mí. No hagas nada que pueda arruinar tu reputación y asegúrate de que sus intereses son sinceros.

—No tiene que repetirse la historia, Candy. Yo confío en él, le creo —respondió convencida. Candice sonrió con tristeza porque ella también creyó a Terrunce. Lo creyó en sus cartas falsas y en las mentiras de sus declaraciones de amor y, lo que es peor, ahora lo volvía a hacer.

—¿ Cuándo lo conoceré? Pati pareció dudar, pero finalmente decidió atreverse a pedirle lo que había ido a decir.

—Dentro de dos semanas habrá una fiesta en casa de la duquesa de Wellington. La primera de la temporada, me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme. Madre quiere venir y lo hará, diga lo que diga, pero me sentiría más segura si tú estuvieses allí conmigo. Sé que no has accedido a asistir a ninguna por tu duelo, pero te necesito a mi lado, Candy.

—Y allí estaré —le prometió. La tristeza de Pati se diluyó tan rápido.

—Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

—No —sonrió—. No lo soy. Pero a partir de ahora procuraré serlo.

Después de la visita de Pati, Candice se retiró a su habitación. Volvía a sentirse indispuesta, más débil y cansada que de costumbre. Se planteó llamar al médico si en dos días no mejoraba su situación.

De momento, esperaría la llegada de Terrunce y descansaría entre sus brazos. Sonrió cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y en la oscuridad contempló el espectáculo que suponía ver a Terrunce desnudarse, contemplar su torneado cuerpo y embeberse del movimiento fuerte de su cuerpo.

Retiró la colcha y lo recibió entre sus brazos. Inspiró hondo cuando la apretó contra su cuerpo y se sació del sutil aroma de su loción de afeitar.

—¿ Me has echado de menos? — Terrunce susurró junto a su oreja mientras la besaba en el cuello.

—Sí —jadeó.

Terrunce levantó la cabeza de pronto y la miró con preocupación.

—¿ Sí? ¿Así de fácil? No he tenido que insistir para que lo confesaras, ¿sucede algo? —Acarició con su pulgar la mejilla de Candice.

—Hoy no me he sentido bien y la visita de Pati me ha dejado preocupada —le confesó. Lo empujó con suavidad para que se tumbara sobre la almohada y recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Sentir el latido de su corazón la calmaba.

—¿ Qué tienes? ¿Estás enferma?

—Que hubiese temor en su voz le gustó. En realidad cualquier muestra de que ella le importaba la hacía sentirse mejor, más segura.

—Solo un poco indispuesta. Creo que los nervios me están pasando factura.

—Bueno, es lógico que ahora que parece todo encaminado, sientas cierta debilidad. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, lo tenemos todo bajo control. La fábrica de tu padre volverá a procesar el algodón y pronto las aguas volverán a su cauce. Además, esta última remesa de telas se ha vendido mejor que la anterior. —Terrunce siguió acariciando la espalda de Candice para calmarla mientras ella rozaba la nariz en su cuello.

—También estoy preocupada por Pati.

—¿ Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? —Candice lo abrazó con fuerza, inmensamente agradecida porque antes de saber de qué se trataba ya estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que fuese.

—Al parecer tiene un pretendiente y está preocupada por si todo lo acontecido con mi familia puede arruinar un futuro compromiso.

—¿ Sabes quién es él? Candice negó con la cabeza.

—Me preocupa el hecho de que él le haya hecho prometer que no desvelará su nombre. Temo que…

—Que le suceda lo mismo que a ti —terminó Terrunce la frase por ella. Ante su elocuente silencio, Terrunce prosiguió—: Hablaré con mi amigo Harald. Suele moverse por los círculos de sociedad mucho más que yo y puede que consiga algo de información.

—No quiero que Pati sepa que indago, quiero que confíe en mí.

—Lo haré con la máxima discreción y estoy seguro de que Harald también.

—Quizá lo conozca en la fiesta de lady Wellington. Me ha pedido que la acompañe. Sintió como Terrunce se tensaba bajo su cuerpo.

—Vas a asistir a tu primera fiesta de sociedad —afirmó como si tratase de hacerse a la idea.

—Lo hago por Pati, en realidad no me apetece.

—Pero asistirás sola. Sin acompañante.

—Lo haré con mi madre y mi hermana, Terrunce. ¿Dónde está el problema?

—Muchos de los hombres que asistan se fijarán en ti. Intentarán acercarse, entablar conversación, agasajarte.

—Puede que incluso me pidan matrimonio —Candice ironizó ante el repentino ataque de celos de Terrunce.

—Llegará el día en el que lo harán, Candice.

—No adelantemos acontecimientos — Candy intentó desviar el tema de conversación y para ello, se subió a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Terrunce. Tardó poco en reaccionar, al momento sintió la presión del miembro de Terrunce en el punto exacto que necesitaba.

—Si me dijeras que solo te plantearías la opción del matrimonio conmigo, no viviría tan atormentado.

—Empujó hacia arriba para presionarla más mientras retiraba el camisón de su cuerpo y la contemplaba desnuda.

—Creo que el mayor tormento lo tienes ahora entre las piernas —Candy bromeó al tiempo que se movía de forma sugerente sobre él.

—Ese lo saciaré pronto, el otro no me deja vivir. —Terry soltó un sonido ronco y la atrajo hacia su boca al tiempo que la penetraba de una estocada. Candice jadeó por la sorpresa, mezcla de dolor y placer.

Al momento sus cuerpos se movían desesperados mientras buscaban una liberación que los hiciese sentir más próximos el uno del otro.

—Asistiré a esa fiesta —dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras se movía dentro de ella.

—No, no puedes. —Candice intentó moverse, pero él giró su cuerpo y la aprisionó contra el colchón.

—Puedo y lo haré. —Terry se retiró y volvió a empujar hondo—. No te perderé de vista ni un momento. La espalda de Candice se arqueó contra el colchón y soltó un gritó ahogado.

—Y no protestarás —prosiguió Terrunce mientras la llevaba al límite—. Dilo. Di que quieres que esté allí contigo. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y por la espalda debido al ejercicio de contención que realizaba.

—Terrunce… —rogó cuando él se retiró de nuevo dejándola al borde del éxtasis.

—Dilo. —La presionó con un nuevo envite.

—No puedes asistir conmigo —negó completamente desesperada—. Terry…, por favor.

—Estaré allí contigo. Puede que no a tu lado, puede que no entre contigo del brazo, pero iré. Comenzó a moverse con ímpetu mientras ella se revolvía buscando la liberación. —Consiente —exigió Terrunce entre dientes. Se detuvo en seco, al límite, a la espera de su rendición.

—¡ Está bien! —gritó frustrada—. Asiste a la maldita fiesta.

—En eso habíamos quedado —Terry sonrió satisfecho. A partir de ese momento no le dio tregua hasta que la hizo gritar su nombre para acto seguido dejarse llevar por el orgasmo más satisfactorio. Jadeante, se dejó caer de espaldas y la arrastró contra su pecho. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, su respiración se ralentizó y Candice supo que no tardaría en dormirse.

—Te quiero, Candice —murmuró prácticamente en sueños.

Candice sonrió y esperó hasta que supo que se había dormido.

—Te quiero, Terrunce GrandChester —susurró con voz casi inaudible.

La noche de la fiesta en casa de los Wellington había llegado. Candice puso tanto esmero a la hora de arreglarse como lo había hecho para asistir al teatro. Recogería a su madre y a su hermana en el coche con el emblema de los Andry y acudirían juntas a la fiesta. Que Pati estaba radiante era algo que destacaba a simple vista. El vestido de un suave tono azul la dotaba de cierto halo de dulzura, al tiempo que las perlas y los cristales que componían las flores que adornaban su escote hacían que la atención se desviara hacia ese punto en concreto y resultara casi atrevido.

—Estoy segura de que no lo ha elegido nuestra madre —susurró junto a su oído antes de que Emila entrara al coche.

—Aprendí de ti que hay cosas por las que merece la pena luchar para tener el control. Aunque me costase un disgusto.

—No lo dudo. Emilia entró y se acomodó frente a sus hijas. Las contempló con ojo crítico y terminó por hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—Si vuestro padre no hubiese hecho fortuna, habría tenidos dos hijas dignas de trabajar en un burdel. Pati abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero Candice se permitió sonreír.

—Una vez leí que los hijos heredan las costumbres de sus padres. Su hermana jadeó por el desparpajo de su hermana y miró con temor a su madre, que enfurecida, frunció los labios y desvió la mirada hacia la calle.

—Será mejor que no hablemos hasta que lleguemos a la fiesta. No quiero que los invitados perciban los disgustos que mis hijas me dan.

—Estamos de acuerdo. Mejor no hablar.

Candice palmeó las manos de su hermana y la miró con picardía. Al menos había evitado un trayecto lleno de advertencias y recordatorios sobre cómo debe actuar una dama de sociedad.

La mansión de los Wellington, decorada hasta el último detalle con elegancia, estaba casi llena cuando llegaron. Candice, pendiente en todo momento de Pati, la vio revisar todos los salones por los que pasaban hasta que al parecer encontró lo que andaba buscando en la sala de baile porque insistió en permanecer allí. Con su madre pegada a ellas, poco o nada podía hablar con su hermana. Prestaba atención a todos los caballeros del salón en búsqueda de alguno que mirara en su dirección, pero muchos eran los que las contemplaban con interés.

—Querida marquesa viuda, no sabe el placer que me proporciona verla.

Candice se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Neil Legan a su lado. Al momento, el marqués había tomado su mano enguantada y depositado un ligero beso.

—Lord Legan —cabeceó. Desvió la mirada, incómoda, por la manera en la que Neil la contemplaba y coincidió con los ojos de Terrunce al otro lado de la sala. Estaba serio y parecía bastante molesto. Hizo un movimiento para intentar aproximarse, pero Candice negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Aquel gesto fue suficiente para que el marqués se percatara de con quién mantenía una silenciosa conversación la marquesa y para que Terrunce se detuviera con el ceño fruncido. Neil sonrió lascivo y se acercó al oído de Candice.

—Es indudable, querida, que levanta pasiones. Candice no contestó. Se limitó a guardar una distancia prudencial con el marqués hasta que este se cansara y decidiese marcharse.

—Veo que la acompañan su adorable madre —saludó a Emilia con educación, que respondió halagada de igual modo, y al momento se giró para hablar con otra invitada—, y su bella hermana —ronroneó.

Aquello lanzó una señal de alarma a Candice, a la que tampoco le gustó la manera de mirar a Pati, ni mucho menos la sonrisa vergonzosa que ella le dedicó.

—Es usted muy amable, lord Legan, como siempre —respondió su hermana. Como siempre, había dicho. ¿Cuándo se habría encontrado Pati con él?

—Espero que disfrute de su primera fiesta, no me cabe ninguna duda de que será memorable. —Le aseguro que ahora que lo he visto, lo haré —sonrió misteriosa. La cabeza de Candice comenzó a dar vueltas.

Su hermana parecía interesada en el marqués. ¿Sería él aquel hombre del que ella le había hablado? Se sintió mareada por el temor de que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas.

—Lord Legan, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? Pati estaba al lado de su madre y ella podía permitirse alejarse unos momentos, apartar el peligro de su hermana.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Neil y le tendió el brazo.

El estómago de Candy se le revolvió cuando percibió como el marqués guiñaba un ojo a su hermana. Rodeó el salón con él mientras sentía la mirada de Terrunce clavada en su espalda, hasta que Neil le cedió al paso a la terraza que daba al jardín de la mansión. Candice apoyó las manos sobre la barandilla de piedra y miró las llamas de las velas que alumbraban las figuras de piedra y los arbustos.

—Usted dirá, querida —la presionó Neil mientras se posicionaba a su lado.

—¿ Siente usted algún interés romántico por mi hermana? —preguntó a bocajarro y con toda la atención puesta en él. Neil sonrió, satisfecho.

—¿ Le molestaría? Una pareja pasó por detrás de ellos y se acomodó al otro lado del balcón. Desde dentro del salón ambos eran visibles, ya se había encargado Candice de no ir más allá con él. Guardó silencio hasta que estuvo segura de que nadie les escuchaba.

—No me agradaría porque es mi hermana, no porque yo tenga algún interés por usted.

—Creo que me lo ha dejado claro en varias ocasiones, querida tía —ocultó el golpe a su orgullo tras la ironía—. No obstante, si ella decidiese atender a mis afectos, no sé si podría hacer algo al respecto.

—Podría buscar las atenciones de otra dama y dejarla en paz.

—No —Neil soltó una carcajada —. Me refería a que poco podría hacer usted. Yo desde luego no tendría ningún interés en desencantar o herir a una joven tan dulce y… deseable.

—Estoy segura de que existiría alguna manera de convencerle. Neil chasqueó la lengua.

—No se rebaje todavía, querida. No es ella el centro de mi interés.

Candice se debatió entre suspirar aliviada, golpearlo por su desfachatez o temer por la respuesta que pudiese encontrar. Por lo tanto, se limitó a guardar silencio. El marqués miró el reloj y de nuevo hacia el salón.

—Acompáñeme, querida. —Candice odiaba aquel apelativo, no obstante, se dejó guiar hacia el salón de regreso con tal de perderlo de vista y buscar a Terrunce.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba su madre, se percató de que Pati no estaba con ella. Miró a las parejas que bailaban y no la encontró. Un mal presentimiento le oprimió el pecho. Se acercó hasta su madre y con discreción preguntó por ella.

—Creí que estaba contigo. Para eso viniste, para no dejarla sola —le recriminó. Desesperada, buscó a Terrunce, pero no lo encontró. Intentó dar dos pasos, pero Neil se interpuso de nuevo.

—¿ Busca a su hermana? Quizá pueda ayudarla.

—No se preocupe. Podré arreglármelas. —Intentó esquivarlo, pero se interpuso de nuevo. Cuanta menos gente se percatara de la desaparición de Pati, mejor.

—Acepte mi ayuda, querida.

—Más que un consejo, aquello sonó a advertencia.

—¿Tiene idea de dónde pueda estar? Neil hizo un gesto con el brazo y le cedió el paso

. —Detrás de usted. Terrunce los vio salir del salón y apuró la copa de champán que tenía en la mano dispuesto a ir tras ellos. Cuando desaparecieron hacia los jardines estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto. Pero tras moverse por el salón, comprobó que Candice no se había alejado de la puerta para estar siempre visible. Cuando a los pocos minutos volvieron a entrar, se movió con rapidez para acercarse a ella, pero no contaba con que lady Penélope Thorpe le cortara el paso. Hacía años que no la veía, en realidad, desde aquella noche en la que bailó con ella por aquella estúpida apuesta con Charlie.

—Lord GrandChester —lo saludó con efusividad. —Lady Thorpe —correspondió educado.

—Sabía de su regreso, bueno, todo Londres en realidad, pero no habíamos tenido ocasión de saludarnos.

—Cierto. —Terrunce miró por encima de la cabeza de lady Penélope y se percató de que Candice buscaba a alguien, y algo le dijo que le necesitaba.

—Seguro que tiene muchísimas anécdotas interesantes que contar sobre su vida en la India. Estaría encantada de escuchar alguna.

—Quizá en otro momento, ahora si me disculpa… —Intentó esquivarla cuando vio que Candice salía de nuevo del salón acompañada del marqués, pero otra vez aquella mujer se interpuso en su camino.

—Sé que no es muy adecuado —susurró al tiempo que miraba alrededor—. Pero me preguntaba si podría dedicarme un baile. Como aquella noche, ¿recuerda? Es posible que el hecho de que usted se anime a sacarme a bailar haga que los demás caballeros sigan su ejemplo.

—Estaría encantado de que me dedicase un baile, pero ha surgido algo que me impide permanecer por más tiempo en el salón.

—¡ Oh! —murmuró decepcionada. Estaba seguro por su expresión que lady Penélope no creía ni una sola de sus palabras. Miró alrededor y vio a Harald hablar con algunos de sus amigos.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarla —comentó con delicadeza—. Discúlpeme un minuto. Llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo y lo separó a un lado.

—Necesito que saques a bailar a lady Penélope Thorpe. Harald pareció escandalizado.

—¿ Es esta otra apuesta como la de Charlie? ¿Es eso?

—No se trata de ninguna estúpida apuesta. Necesito que lo hagas y punto. Su amigo giró sobre sí mismo y le dedicó una mirada cargada de recelo.

—¿ Por qué?

—Porque es una buena muchacha y necesita que alguien la saque a bailar.

—Pues hazlo tú.

Terrunce resopló y se movió nervioso.

—Además me lo debes. No averiguaste nada de lo que te pedí sobre la hija pequeña de White.

—Ya te dije que la muchacha es muy discreta y que nadie ha visto ni oído nada.

—Sea como fuere, hazlo por mí. He perdido a Candice de vista. Hazte cargo de lady Penélope, por favor.

—Si esa mujer no te vuelve loco, acabarás por hacerlo tú mismo con esa maldita obsesión por ella. Terrunce se abstuvo de explicar que donde Harald veía algo tan feo como la obsesión, él solo sentía amor.

—Por ello necesito que mi amigo me mantenga cuerdo y me facilite un poco más las cosas. Harald resopló.

—Está bien —accedió de malas maneras. Estiró la chaqueta de su traje y miró en dirección a lady Thorpe.

—Una cosa más —lo interrumpió cuando Harald ya se marchaba—. Trátala bien, Harald.

—¿ Por quién me tomas? Soy un caballero —respondió ofendido. Caminó hacia lady Penélope y le tendió la mano para invitarla a acompañarlo a la pista de baile. Por supuesto, ella accedió de inmediato con una sonrisa de infinita gratitud.

Terrunce aprovechó el momento y salió en búsqueda de Candice. Cuando lady Eliza se cruzo en su Camino.

Candice dejó que Neil guiara sus pasos porque parecía saber hacia dónde se dirigían. Caminaron por varios salones y en el trayecto se cruzaron al duque de Sussex con el que el marqués no dudó en pararse a saludar, lo que obligó a Candice a hacer lo mismo y a corresponder a las palabras del duque. Permaneció seria y disgustada porque le pareció totalmente fuera de lugar que tuviese que hablar con aquel hombre después del incidente en la fábrica y de que hubiese exprimido a su padre para sacarle el máximo dinero posible.

—He visto pasar a su hermana, marquesa viuda. Aquello llamó su atención.

—¿ Sabe hacia dónde se dirigía? El duque pareció dudar; no obstante, empezó a caminar y tanto Candice como Neil le siguieron.

—Creo recordar que ha sido por aquí. Candice miró a su alrededor, aquella parte de la casa no estaba tan concurrida como el resto, sin embargo, todavía había gente merodeando.

—Creo que la he visto entrar aquí —continuó el duque, que sin llamar, abrió de sopetón. Algo pareció no convencerlo porque su expresión se tornó de desconcierto. Candice se abrió paso y comprobó que la estancia, que resultó ser una sala de música, estaba vacía.

—No se preocupe, lord Sussex. Lo más seguro es que mi hermana haya regresado. No quisiera molestarlo más. El duque miró a Neil, que pareció igual de confundido, puede que incluso molesto, por la manera en que le palpitaba un músculo de la mandíbula. De pronto, el duque miró a su alrededor.

—O quizá fuese aquí —abrió otra estancia con igual resultado. Algo que pareció alterarlo, al igual que al marqués, porque ambos comenzaron a abrir cuantas estancias se encontraron a su paso mientras ella les seguía e intentaba hacerles entender que aquello no tenía sentido.

—Lord Sussex, lord Legan. Creo que esto no es necesario. Mi hermana no hubiese accedido a adentrarse en ninguna de estas habitaciones. Creo que lo mejor es volver al salón principal, quizá solo salió a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco —intentó detenerlos.

—O quizá no —murmuró el duque que tras abrir la puerta más alejada de todas le cedió el paso. Lo que Candice vio la dejó paralizada. Aquella imagen le trajo tantos recuerdos que se sintió como si la que estuviese entre los brazos de aquel hombre fuese ella. No obstante, reaccionó con rapidez e hizo lo que le habría gustado que hicieran con ella, entró y cerró la puerta dejando al marqués y al duque fuera. Pati la miró arrepentida.

—Candice, lo siento —empezó a disculparse Pati entre lágrimas.

—No te disculpes —murmuró con la respiración acelerada. Estaba mareada, así que avanzó unos pasos hasta que alcanzó un sillón y tomó asiento.

—Candy —Pati se arrodilló a sus pies—, yo no quería que sucediese esto. Andrew y yo solo queríamos estar a solas un momento. Fuimos discretos.

—Es evidente que no lo suficiente —Candy apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Escuchaba llorar a su hermana y al hombre que había allí con ellas consolarla. Andrew, había dicho que se llamaba. Ni siquiera se había fijado en él. Solo había visto a su hermana en una situación comprometida y eso fue lo suficiente para que el suelo se tambalease a sus pies.

—No llores, Pati. Esto no significa nada, habíamos planeado casarnos de igual modo —susurraba aquella voz que parecía afectada por el llanto de su hermana.

—No quería que las cosas sucediesen así —siguió sollozando—. Tú hermano y el duque de Sussex nos han sorprendido, mi reputación estará arruinada antes de que termine la noche. Aquello fue el detonante para que Candice levantara la cabeza, saliese de sus propios pensamientos y reparara en quién era él. El hermano menor del marqués consolaba a Pati. Y en aquel momento, todos los acontecimientos de aquella noche encajaron en su cabeza. Cómo Neil la había despistado haciéndola creer que tenía interés en Pati para que su hermano pudiese llevársela, el casual encuentro con el duque de Sussex y que este hubiese visto, de manera fortuita, hacia dónde había ido su hermana. El hecho de que tanto el marqués como el duque se empeñasen en encontrarla… Todo, absolutamente todo había sido una trampa.

—Pati —llamó su atención al tiempo que se levantaba—, ven conmigo. Nos marchamos.

—Marquesa viuda… —empezó a hablar Andrew, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Ni una palabra más —lo miró con recelo—. Dígale a su hermano que le espero mañana a la hora del té en mi casa, como seguro había previsto. Tomó a su hermana del brazo y la obligó a salir de allí mientras protestaba. Llegó a la entrada y avisó a un sirviente para que buscara a su madre. Mientras se ponía la capa y los guantes, seguía lidiando con las protestas de Pati hasta que Terrunce apareció a su lado.

Continuará...

Buenas Noches queridos lectores, he demorado un poco y lo siento. He estado ocupada y seguiré entandolo, Pero que creen. Primero les deje este capítulo largó en recompenza por mi tardanza. Y la noticía importante por dar; es que ya casi terminamos esta ficticia. Talvez uno o dos Capítulos más los cuales prometó no tardar mucho, Vale. Saludos. Y como siempre. miles de gracias por su tiempo y comentar, JillValentine.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Cómo Neil la había despistado haciéndola creer que tenía interés en Pati para que su hermano pudiese llevársela, el casual encuentro con el duque de Sussex y que este hubiese visto, de manera fortuita, hacia dónde había ido su hermana. El hecho de que tanto el marqués como el duque se empeñasen en encontrarla… Todo, absolutamente todo había sido una trampa.

—Pati —llamó su atención al tiempo que se levantaba—, ven conmigo. Nos marchamos.

—Marquesa viuda… —empezó a hablar Andrew, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Ni una palabra más —lo miró con recelo—. Dígale a su hermano que le espero mañana a la hora del té en mi casa, como seguro había previsto. Tomó a su hermana del brazo y la obligó a salir de allí mientras protestaba. Llegó a la entrada y avisó a un sirviente para que buscara a su madre. Mientras se ponía la capa y los guantes, seguía lidiando con las protestas de Pati hasta que Terrunce apareció a su lado.

—¿ Dónde estabas? —Terrunce la tomó por el codo y la apartó lejos de oídos indiscretos.

—Ahora no, Terrunce. No es buen momento.

—¿ Qué sucede? —Vio la palidez de su rostro y se percató de su nerviosismo.

—Vuelve a la fiesta. No puedo hablar.

—Esta noche cuando vaya…

—¡ No! —lo interrumpió—. Será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana. No me siento bien.

—Cuidaré de ti. —Terrunce acarició con suavidad su mano enguantada. Candice suspiró, agotada. Alargó la mano y la posó sobre su pecho. Le hubiese encantado que la abrazara, que la llevase a casa y poder desahogarse con él. Pero si le contaba lo sucedido a Terrunce, no dudaría en ir en búsqueda del marqués. Aquello tenía que resolverse con la máxima discreción posible.

—Te echaré de menos. Pero hoy necesito descansar. Por favor, Terry.

Terrunce dudó, pero la vio realmente agotada. Aquella sería la primera noche en meses que no acudiría a su cama.

—Mañana —Terrunce prometió y Candice asintió.

En aquel momento llegó Emilia, disgustada por las prisas, y tuvo que lidiar con sus protestas.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Terrunce, abandonaron la mansión de los Wellington.

El marqués Neil Legan llegó a casa de Candice a la hora del té. No obstante, en lugar de hacerlo pasar al salón, el mayordomo lo guio hasta la biblioteca. Ella lo esperó sentada en el sillón que había detrás del escritorio, por lo que Neil corroboró lo que ya sabía, que no sería una visita de índole social, sino de negocios.

—Lady Andry. —Neil realizó una reverencia y le tomó la mano para depositar un beso. Tras aquel roce, ella se apresuró a retirarla.

—Tome asiento, por favor. —En cuanto el marqués lo hizo, Candice no se anduvo con rodeos—. ¿Qué quiere a cambio de su silencio? Neil se retrepó en la silla y sonrió con malicia. Él tampoco tenía intención de demorar más sus intereses. Cada día que pasaba corría en su contra, ya había esperado lo suficiente y necesitaba reclamar lo que era suyo.

—Quiero los negocios de mi tío. Candice se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró. Había esperado que le pidiese una suma ingente de dinero, pero desde luego no que ella renunciase a la parte de la herencia de Albert.

—Eso es algo del todo imposible. Dígame un precio —respondió resuelta.

—No quiero una cantidad de dinero que tenga caducidad. Quiero una fuente de ingresos constante y eso solo me puede proporcionar ser dueño de los negocios de mi tío.

—Entonces mucho me temo que poco tenemos que tratar. Arreglaremos el matrimonio entre nuestros hermanos y yo le daré una cantidad de dinero para que pueda invertirla y sacar beneficios donde considere. Neil borró la sonrisa de su rostro y acortó las distancias con ella apoyando las manos en la mesa.

—Hablemos claro, Candice —dijo cortante a la vez que la tuteaba—. Existe un pequeño inconveniente, y es que mi hermano no se casará con su hermana. La reputación de la joven Pati está comprometida. No solo yo fui testigo, el duque de Sussex también. Andrew no aceptará casarse con ella hasta que tú, querida, lo hayas hecho conmigo. Algo que me concederá todo el control sobre los negocios.

—Jamás consentiré en convertirme en tu esposa —exclamó furiosa.

—¡ Oh, querida! No seas dramática. —Neil le dedicó una sonrisa de condescendencia que todavía la enervó más—. Seré un marido muy benevolente. Podrás seguir manteniendo a GrandChester como tu amante, no me opondré mientras lo hagas con discreción. No te exigiré nada, ni siquiera yacer conmigo, a menos que lo desees, por supuesto; en cuyo caso no tendré ningún inconveniente en cubrir tus necesidades en la cama.

—Pati encontrará a otro hombre que se despose con ella. Si intentas difundir lo sucedido, mi padre se ocupará de…

—¡ Ah, sí! Tu padre —la interrumpió—. Ese hombre al que casi toda la aristocracia odia. El usurero que les está presionando para que paguen sus deudas porque el terrible incendio ha menoscabado gran parte de su dinero. Un terrible accidente el incendio, por cierto. Un hecho fortuito que podría volver a suceder…

—¿ Es eso una amenaza? —Candice palideció.

—Una advertencia me gusta más.

—Fuiste tú —lo acusó, incapaz de comprender cómo podía llegar alguien hasta tal extremo. Neil tuvo la desfachatez de parecer contrariado.

—¿ Yo? No, querida. Fue GrandChester. —Aquella afirmación la golpeó en el pecho tan fuerte que sintió como si su corazón fuera a detenerse.

—Terrunce no haría algo así —murmuró.

—¿ Por qué no? Odia a tu padre y lo golpeó donde más le dolía. Como hizo White con él. Primero hizo pública la relación con su amante y así se aseguró de que en el ámbito social quedara tocado, y luego incendió la fábrica para intentar hundirlo económicamente. Tengo testigos que lo vieron en la fábrica aquella noche y que lo asegurarán ante las autoridades si yo se lo pido. Sería fácil convencer a todo el mundo de que lo hizo.

Candice se levantó. Las rodillas le temblaban, pero necesitaba ganar distancia con aquel hombre. La estaba acorralando por todos los frentes que sabía que a ella le importaban. Por un lado estaba su hermana y el hecho de que si Andrew Legan no consentía casarse con ella, estaría arruinada para siempre. Por otro su padre, un nuevo golpe a sus negocios lo harían hundirse y sabía que era cierto que la mayoría de los nobles disfrutarían con su declive. Y por último Terry. Ella sabía que aquella noche había estado en la fábrica, tenía guardada la nota en la que le decía que acudiría para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Por lo tanto, era muy posible que Terrunce sí tuviese testigos.

—Pero no fue él —lo defendió más para sí que para el marqués.

—No obstante, tiene motivos más que suficientes para que un juez se convenza de que sí. —Neil chasqueó la lengua—. Pero nada de todas esas desgracias tienen que suceder. Pati se puede casar con mi hermano, tu padre puede reconstruir la fábrica y GrandChester puede seguir besando el suelo que pisas.

—A cambio de casarme contigo —susurró.

—¿ Ves? Una nimiedad. Ya te casaste con mi tío por interés, puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

Podría plantearse renunciar a la herencia. El marqués saldría ganando y no tendría que seguir amenazándola, pero si lo hacía, si se lo entregaba todo, ¿quién ayudaría a su padre? Ahora la necesitaba, le urgía disponer de su dinero más que nunca. Una liquidez que Candice debía asegurarse de disponer, aunque fuese casada con aquella rata inmunda.

—En el hipotético caso de que aceptara —empezó Candice a hablar—, firmaríamos un documento mediante el cual yo podría disponer del dinero de igual modo.

—En cuanto aceptes —la rectificó el marqués consciente de que no tenía otra salida—. Firmaremos una asignación mensual para que vivas según tu condición de marquesa. Desde luego, habría que reponer tu armario de esos tristes

vestidos negros y tendremos que asistir a fiestas de sociedad.

—Yo elegiré la asignación. Neil se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso te hace sentir que mejor…

—Necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

—Lo comprendo, pero tampoco mucho. Mañana volveré a esta hora para escuchar tu respuesta.

—También quiero hablar con tu hermano.

—Andrew te dirá lo mismo que yo.

—Quiero conocer al hombre del que mi hermana está enamorada. Asegurarme de que la tratará bien.

—¡ Ah! Andrew es un blando. No tienes que temer por Pati, siempre y cuando ella guarde el secreto de su vergüenza. Encárgate de que se mantenga en silencio porque si no, las cosas podrían complicarse y no queremos que eso suceda, ¿verdad?

—No —susurró.

—Dicho esto, que Andrew me acompañe mañana. Querida, será un placer casarme contigo.

—Se inclinó y caminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca—. Por cierto, una última advertencia: si me entero de que pones al corriente a William o GrandChester sobre lo que aquí se ha tratado, me veré en la obligación de tomar medidas mucho más drásticas. Piensa que ya no tendré nada que perder y que no soy hombre de hundirme solo en la miseria. Despídete de tu amante esta noche, al menos hasta que estemos casados. Buenas tardes, querida —repitió con ironía. En cuanto el marqués salió del despacho, Candice se derrumbó sobre el sillón. Tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos, volvería a hablar con Pati, quizá hubiese otra salida. Una que

Llegó a Chester Square casi a la hora de la cena y sin avisar. Pensó en hablar primero con Pati, pero en el último momento entró a la biblioteca a ver su padre. William tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea hasta que ella se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

—Padre.

—Hoy me han dicho que las obras de la fábrica se retrasarán. Debo invertir más dinero porque nos han robado parte de los materiales. Candice cerró los ojos con fuerza y se arrodilló a los pies de su padre. Apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas y las lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Pese a la conversación de aquella tarde, Neil seguía presionando.

—Algún día averiguaré quién de todos esos aristócratas hipócritas es el que está detrás de todo esto y se lo haré pagar —siguió William.

—No se preocupe por eso, lo repondremos y contrataremos a más hombres para que se encarguen de la seguridad. William guardó silencio, absorto de nuevo.

—¿ Qué sabes de ella? —susurró. Candice sintió pena de su padre. En cada encuentro repetía la misma pregunta.

—Está bien. Le gusta América y se está acostumbrando a su nueva vida.

—¿ Pregunta por mí? Tras unos momentos de pensar si ser sincera o no, decidió otorgarle un respiro y fallar a la promesa que le había hecho a Eva.

—Sí.

—¿ Le dirás que me intereso por ella? Dile que no pasa ni una maldita hora que no la extrañe.

El nudo que Candice traía en su garganta se apretó aún más. Solo pudo asentir antes de levantarse, besarlo en la frente y subir a buscar a su hermana.

Encontró a Pati en su habitación, todavía llevaba la bata, por lo que intuía que no había salido de allí en todo el día.

En cuanto entró, se echó a sus brazos.

—Tengo miedo, Candy. Temo bajar al salón y que los sirvientes cuchicheen a mis espaldas porque se ha difundido el rumor. Temo que mi nombre aparezca en el periódico y disgustar a padre de nuevo… Si nuestra madre se entera…

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Nadie sabe nada y así debe seguir siendo. Prométeme que no le dirás a padre lo que sucedió en la fiesta de los Wellington. Necesito tu palabra, Pati —la presionó.

—Si estoy así es justo porque temo que se entere y su estado se altere más.

—Exacto —aprovechó Candice para convencerla—. Si no queremos que padre termine enfermando, guardaremos silencio.

—Está bien —accedió—. Tampoco he recibido noticias de Andrew. Debería haberse preocupado por mí, ¿no crees? Aunque quizá no lo ha hecho para protegerme.

—Pati, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Andrew Legan?

—Hace algunos meses que me lo encontré por casualidad. Desde entonces, se ha interesado por mí. Hemos coincidido en casa de amigos comunes, por el parque… Es un hombre maravilloso, Candice. Y me quiere. Nos vamos a casar, estoy segura. Pero no quería que fuese en estos términos. Me dijo que vendría a pedir mi mano y que en verano nos casaríamos.

—Le quieres —confirmó.

—Cómo no hacerlo. Es maravilloso conmigo.

—¿ Estás convencida de que él siente lo mismo? Su hermana la miró ofendida.

—Por supuesto. Me dijo que lucharía por mí, costara lo que costase. Aquello llamó la atención de Candice.

—¿ Contra quién tendría que luchar por ti? Pato se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que se refería a que si padre se oponía a nuestro enlace, lo convencería. Ten en cuenta que el marqués es su hermano, él no tiene título como tal.

—Pati, por favor. Sé sincera, ¿no crees que puede ser un capricho pasajero?

—No tengo la menor duda de que lo amo, Candy —respondió con vehemencia—. Durante estos meses muchos caballeros han querido regalarme sus favores, pero jamás he dudado de mis sentimientos por Andrew. Si no me caso con él, no podré hacerlo con nadie, y no porque me haya comprometido, es que preferiría la soledad a compartir mi vida con alguien que no fuese él. ¿Qué sucederá ahora, Candice? Desesperada, Pati prorrumpió en llanto.

—Ya verás como todo se arregla. Me encargaré de ello.

—Candice besó la frente de su hermana y la abrazó hasta que se calmó lo suficiente y pudo regresar a casa. Ansiaba encerrarse en su habitación y llorar, gritar y maldecir por aquella maldita encerrona que la obligaba a sacrificarse por los que más quería. Ordenó que le subiesen una sopa caliente y se retiró a su cuarto. Cuando entró, ahogó un grito al ver a Terrunce apoyado sobre su tocador, con los pies cruzados, esperándola. Sintió ganas de llorar y correr hacia sus brazos, de enterrar la cabeza en su cuello y sentir las caricias de sus labios en su piel. Pero las ponzoñosas palabras de Neil se repetían en su mente como una letanía.

—¿ Qué está pasando, Candice? —Terrunce tampoco parecía estar de humor para andarse con rodeos.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Candice avanzó hasta llenar un vaso de agua y bebérselo de a poco a poco.

—¿ Ah, no? Pues quizá debas empezar a explicarme qué pasó ayer en la fiesta. Por qué Neil no se alejó de ti en ningún momento y por qué te retiraste con tanta prisa.

—Solo eso quieres saber —dijo irónica.

—Para empezar —rebatió él.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones, Terrunce. En apenas cuatro pasos lo tuvo frente a ella. La tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Esto que compartimos no tendrá un nombre, pero yo te considero mía tanto como lo soy tuyo.

—Sí tiene un nombre. Somos amantes. Ni más ni menos.

—No frivolices nuestra relación. —Había un brillo de rabia y dolor en sus ojos azules que la traspasó.

—Mira, Terrunce —empezó a explicar como si él fuese un niño pequeño—, cuando empezamos esto, ambos sabíamos que no duraría para siempre. Lo hemos pasado bien, pero…

—¡¿ De qué demonios estás hablando?!

—Terrunce estalló.

Candice sabía que tenía que acabar con aquello. Tenía que conseguir que Terrunce se fuese aunque al marcharse volviera a llevarse su corazón hecho pedazos.

—De que se terminó —Candy dijo con la valentía que le otorgaba saber que le estaba salvando. Que hacía aquello por él. Que se sacrificaba para no saberlo preso y conformarse con verlo alguna vez por la calle—. No quiero seguir contigo. Intentó apartarse, pero Terrunce no se lo permitió.

—Mientes.

Candy, para ocultar su nerviosismo, soltó una carcajada.

—¿ Qué necesidad tengo de hacerlo?

—Eso es lo que voy a intentar averiguar.

—Sigues siendo el mismo ególatra, arrogante y pretencioso que puede rechazar a cuantas mujeres se le antoje, pero que no soporta que ninguna lo deje.

Terrunce la miró confuso, cada vez más enfadado y sí, aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuese el final. No podía perderla, no cuando sentía que ella empezaba a confiar en él, que creía en sus sentimientos, cuando veía el brillo emocionado de sus ojos o se entregaba a él con aquella devoción. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

—¿ De qué hablas, Candy? ¿He hecho algo que te haya disgustado? Podemos hablarlo, tratar cualquier cosa y solucionarla.

—No --Candy lo detuvo-'. Te estoy dejando, Terrunce. ¿Qué tal sienta eso?

\--Lo había dicho. Había pronunciado las palabras que no quería oír. Con un nudo en la garganta se sinceró con ella.

—Como si me estuvieses matando —Terrunce respondió.

Candy vio la verdad de sus palabras en sus ojos, vio tanto dolor que temió romper a llorar en cualquier momento y arruinar toda aquella farsa.

—Pues ahora ya sabes lo que sentí yo —dijo con dureza. Procuró mantener la mirada altiva y le retó con la obstinación de su barbilla.

—¿ De eso se trata? ¿De vengarte de mí? Pues déjame decirte que has acertado de lleno en la diana. Nada me duele más que tu rechazo, nada podría desesperarme más que perderte y lidiar con el fracaso de tener que asumir que no he sido capaz de volver a enamorarte. Solo tienes que decirme que amas a otro para terminar de hundirme. La culpabilidad que advirtió en aquellos ojos verdes le dio la respuesta y a Candy la salida que necesitaba.

—Ahora cuento con los favores de otro hombre. No te necesito, ni en mi cama ni en los negocios. Toda relación contigo se termina ahora.

Terrunce se ahogaba. Jamás pensó que unas simples palabras podrían causar la muerte hasta que estas salieron de los labios de la mujer que amaba. Se dejó caer en el suelo, de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerse erguido. El dolor era tan profundo que le impedía respirar, tragar, vivir.

Candice ahogó un sollozo cuando lo vio caer a sus pies. Necesitaba que se fuera y al mismo tiempo que no la creyera y la obligara a confesar la verdad. ¿Pero, y luego qué? Luego solo podrían venir más desgracias. Aprovechó que no la miraba, que estaba perdido en su amargura, para asestarle el golpe final.

—Date por satisfecho. —Candy hizo una pausa para asumir el dolor que la envenenaba con la pronunciación de cada una de aquellas palabras—. Al menos yo no te he dejado delante de un salón repleto de gente. Agradécemelo. Le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió con rapidez y se agarró con fuerza a la madera para evitar desvanecerse.

—Vete, Terrunce. Sal de mi vida como debiste haber hecho hace años. Despacio, lo contempló intentar levantarse. Apoyó una mano en la cama para darse impulso y trastabilló.

Candice avanzó un paso en su dirección para ayudarlo, preocupada, pero al momento regresó a su posición de mujer frívola. Solo cuando él la miró a los ojos, con aquel dolor descarnado, se sintió desnuda y totalmente expuesta. Rezaba para que aquel sufrimiento cesara ya, porque cuando creía que podría volver a ser feliz de nuevo con él, lo perdía. Esta vez por elección propia.

—Siempre recibidas mis cartas, mis poemas y te regalaré pensamientos, aunque no los merezcas, porque no he sabido hacer otra cosa en toda mi vida —murmuró Terrunce antes levantar una mano y acariciar su pálida mejilla. Derrotado, salió de la habitación.

Candice cerró la puerta de la habitación despacio, apenas sin fuerzas, mientras tomaba cortas inspiraciones para intentar aliviar el dolor que tenía en el pecho. Aquello solo consiguió sofocarla más y que el llanto desgarrador se abriera paso en su garganta. Cayó de rodillas, como había hecho Terrunce, y se abrazó la cintura mientras se convulsionaba por los sollozos que no podía controlar.

Si alguna vez durante estos escasos meses que estuvieron juntos dudó de si realmente él la amaba, aquella noche obtuvo la confirmación de que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Aquella desilusión no podía ser fingida, ni el dolor de sus ojos, ni la desesperación de sus gestos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en el suelo, despachó al sirviente que le traía la cena y a su doncella, que acudía en algunas noches para ayudarla a desvestirse. Cuando empezó a notar el dolor en las rodillas, empezó a incorporarse, caminó hasta el tocador, se sentó y con manos temblorosas buscó la carta de Albert. Aquella que el abogado le dio el día del testamento. La leyó de nuevo deseando que él estuviese allí, como el amigo que había sido, como el mentor que la enseñó a desenvolverse en un mundo hipócrita, como el hombre en el que confiaba para pedirle consejo.

 _Siempre he querido que fueras feliz. Y siempre he pensado que amamos de verdad una vez en la vida. Busca a esa persona. Busca ese amor y no dejes que nadie decida por ti._

 _No dejes que nadie decida por_ _ti._

Aquellas palabras comenzaron a repetirse en su mente, una y otra vez. Dobló con cuidado la carta y la dejó en su sitio.

Había dejado de llorar, ahora solo alguna lágrima rebelde humedecía su mejilla para recordarle cuánto le dolía lo sucedido, pero otros pensamientos empezaron a silenciar ese dolor. Solo quedaba ir hacia delante y decidir por ella misma.

Terrunce llegó al club por inercia. No había guiado sus pasos hacia allí, de hecho, no recordaba bien cómo había logrado llegar porque desde que salió de la habitación de Candice fue incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen sus palabras. No respondió al saludo de nadie, no contestó al encargado, simplemente llegó al despacho y cayó desmadejado en el sillón. Se había acabado. Candice lo había echado de su vida cuando ya ni recordaba quién era él antes de conocerla. Lo peor de todo es que se seguía sintiendo culpable, ahora más que nunca, por su error de juventud. Porque si no la hubiese rechazado, haría años que sería suya. Recordó la carta de Albert, aquella que el abogado le entregó y que guardaba a buen recaudo en su casa. Tenía razón en todo. El Terrunce de hacía años no estaba preparado para ella, para amarla como se merecía y para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ella. Sin embargo, Albert creía en él y estaba convencido de que algún día repararía su error.

—Lo lamento, Albert, pero te equivocabas. —Tomó de la licorera que tenía al lado la botella de bourbon y ni siquiera se planteó usar el vaso. Bebió como hacía años que no lo hacía hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Al igual que el día anterior, Candice recibió al marqués y a su hermano en la biblioteca. El porte autosuficiente de Neil denotaba que sabía perfectamente que ella accedería a aquel matrimonio porque no le había dado más opción. Sin embargo, Andrew no parecía tan satisfecho de sí mismo como su hermano. Estaba serio y a Candice le dio la sensación de que quizá algo avergonzado.

—Me gustaría hablar a solas con su hermano, marqués. Neil levantó las cejas con sarcasmo. —Querida, no tiene sentido que disimules delante de mi hermano. Ya sabe que estamos prometidos. —Hizo una pausa y esperó a que ella asintiera para confirmarle que aceptaba su proposición. La sonrisa de Neil le provocó arcadas—. Respecto a tu petición de quedarte a solas con Andrew, me temo que eso no será posible.

—¿ De qué tienes miedo, querido? —replicó con retintín aquel apelativo que la ponía de los nervios.

—Digamos que se trata de precaución. —Tomó asiento a la espera de que Candice comenzara a hablar. Andrew permaneció de pie, con la mirada fija en ella.

—¿ Cómo está su hermana? —preguntó cuando Candice iba a empezar a hablar.

—¿ Acaso le importa o es simple curiosidad? —lo atacó. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de soslayo que Andrew le dedicó a su hermano.

—Puede pensar lo que desee, marquesa viuda —terminó por contestar de forma tirante.

—Para su información, le diré que está afectada, como es normal. Candice no perdía detalle de las reacciones de aquel joven. Sus palabras le hicieron pestañear con rapidez y desviar la mirada de sus ojos por unos segundos.

—¿ Quiere de verdad casarse con ella? —insistió Candy.

—Sí —respondió con rapidez, quizá demasiada, porque su hermano intervino de inmediato.

—Sí, siempre y cuando nosotros nos desposemos primero. Luego se anunciará la pedida de mano de Andrew a la adorable señorita Pati y todo Londres comentará la encantadora coincidencia del matrimonio entre dos hermanos con dos hermanas. —Andrew —dijo con tiento al tiempo que dejaba de lado su trato de cortesía—, me casaré con tu hermano de igual modo aunque no desees a mi hermana por esposa. Prefiero causarle daño ahora, con tu rechazo, antes que abocarla a un matrimonio que la haga sufrir. Me sacrificaré para que no se sepa su deshonra, tanto si decides seguir adelante como si no. Pero si es que sí, por favor, que sea para hacerla feliz.

—¡ Oh, Candice! Qué palabra tan fea para referirte a nuestro feliz enlace: sacrificio. —intervino Neil.

—Me casaré con su hermana —se apresuró a aclarar Andrew.

—Lo que intento que me digas es si en verdad lo deseas.

—¡ Oh, por Dios, Andrew! Prométele de una vez que tratarás bien a la joven y que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse. Candy empezó a desesperarse porque cada vez que creía haber llegado al punto en el que el muchacho podría sincerarse, el marqués intervenía.

—Le prometo que la haré feliz —dijo al fin.

—¿ Ves? —Neil dio una palmada y se levantó del sillón—. Todos tranquilos. Andrew, regresa a casa, mi prometida y yo tenemos que hacer una visita.

—No deseo salir —objetó molesta.

—Pero lo harás. Ahora, querida, sube a arreglarte. Debemos ir a casa de tu padre a informarle de nuestro próximo matrimonio.

—No es necesaria tanta prisa —saltó alarmada. —Yo diría que sí. Pronto saldrá en los periódicos el anuncio y no queremos que el señor White se entere por la prensa antes de que nosotros le informemos. La familia siempre lo primero.

Decir que el inminente enlace de Candice con el nuevo marqués causó conmoción en casa de los White sería quedarse corto. Emilia por primera vez en su vida se quedó muda, Pati no hizo más que repetir que no lo entendía y William se limitó a mirarlo con suspicacia. No hubo ninguna felicitación, solo cuando Emilia consiguió hablar, lo hizo para empezar a planear una boda por todo lo alto.

—Candice, ven conmigo. —William se levantó y esperó a que ella pasara delante. Neil hizo mención de seguirlos, pero William no tuvo inconveniente en negarse.

—Marqués Legan, deseo hablar a solas con mi hija. Puede aguardar aquí. No tardaremos. Tampoco le gustó a William el gesto de desagrado del marqués ni la mirada intimidatoria que le dedicó a Candice. Caminaron en silencio hasta la biblioteca y una vez la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, no se anduvo con rodeos.

—¿ Qué está pasando aquí?

Candy había temido ese momento desde que llegaron. Sabía que su padre era demasiado avispado y que la atosigaría a preguntas.

—El marqués me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté —dijo simplemente.

—¿ Por qué aceptaste?

—Deseo tener hijos. Ya lo deseaba casada con Albert, pero él jamás quiso.

—Lo puedo entender, pero te lo preguntaré de otro modo: ¿Por qué con Neil Legan?

—Es un hombre con poder y con mi matrimonio podría recuperar la herencia de Albert.

—Y él disponer de tu dinero.

—Pensé que me apoyaría en mi decisión, padre —se puso a la defensiva—. Solo le pido comprensión y que me facilite las cosas, nada más.

—Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, Candice. —Se acercó hasta ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Aquel gesto la hizo temblar porque sabía que su padre podría llegar a ver la verdad en su mirada. Después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, William suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza.

Al día siguiente, la nota de prensa escrita por la propia Candice apareció en todos los periódicos de sociedad. Anunciaba que dentro de unas semanas se realizaría la fiesta de su compromiso en la mansión del marqués Neil Legan.

Terrunce recibió la novedad en su casa, después de que Harald lo encontrase medio inconsciente en el club y lo llevase de regreso. Tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal y el estómago revuelto, pero aquello no impidió que sufriera un estallido de ira y que arrasara con todo lo que había a su paso. No quedó jarrón, cristalería ni candelabro que no saliese disparado.

Se casaba. Lo había dejado porque iba a contraer matrimonio y ni más ni menos que con el odioso de Neil Legan. Si ayer estaba destrozado, hoy además estaba desesperado.

—Lord GrandChester —lo interrumpió con tiento el mayordomo.

—¡ Lárgate! —gritó todavía fuera de sí.

—Tiene visita.

—¿ Te parece que me apetece ver a alguien? ¡Qué se vaya todo el mundo al infierno!

—Vaya, Terrunce, verle en este estado no tiene precio. Aquella voz lo hizo girarse hacia la puerta. William White lo contempló con una mueca de disgusto.

—Si ha venido a regodearse, ya ha visto suficiente.

Sin embargo, William entró y el mayordomo cerró la puerta para dejarlos solos.

—Me ha costado mucho decidirme a venir, así que no me tientes porque las ganas de golpearte cada vez que te veo no han menguado con los años. ¿Estás así por mi hija, GrandChester? Una carcajada hueca salió de la garganta de Terry.

—Quieres hundir más el dedo en la llaga —lo tuteó como él estaba haciendo—. No te conformas con verme así. ¿Por qué no sonríes? Deberías estar contento. Candice… —Terrunce pretó una mano contra su pecho por el dolor que le causaba pronunciar su nombre—. Tu hija ha cumplido con creces con su venganza. William vio el periódico hecho añicos junto con los cristales de la licorera.

—Estabais juntos —confirmó.

—No desvelaré sus intimidades ni las mías.

—Una cosa es que me haga el ciego y otra es que no pueda ver. Sé que has visitado a mi hija todas las noches como también sé que ella no se ha visto con nadie más. A ti te puse vigilancia desde el principio, a ella a raíz de los problemas con la fábrica. Terrunce negó con la cabeza. Cómo no. White no podría actuar de otra manera. Una sonrisa triste afeaba su rostro.

—Pues es evidente que algo se te pasó por alto, viejo zorro. Porque ella está con el indeseable de Neil Legan y se va a casar con él.

—Tú conoces a mi hija, Terrunce. O al menos has tenido tiempo para ello. ¿Crees que Candice quiere hacerlo?

—¿ Por qué lo aceptaría si no? —dijo derrotado.

—Eso es lo que quiero que me ayudes a averiguar.

Terrunce levantó la cabeza de golpe y su mente empezó a despejarse.

—¿ Crees que la está obligando de algún modo? —preguntó esperanzado y asqueado a partes iguales.

—No me cabe la menor duda. Pero necesito saber con qué la presiona.

—Espérame. Subiré a cambiarme y hablaremos en mi despacho. Aquello le hacía ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y la esperanza comenzó a florecer en su pecho de nuevo. No tardó más de quince minutos en asearse y estar de regreso.

—Al menos ahora tengo la sensación de hablar con un hombre, no con un desecho humano —puntualizó William cuando lo vio entrar.

—Sin embargo, yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Estás fatal, White. Más viejo y más delgado.

—Ahora que ya hemos expresado nuestro aprecio mutuo, vayamos al grano. Necesitamos conocer dónde está el punto de inflexión. ¿Apreciaste algún cambio en Candice estos días?

—No hasta que me dejó. —Terrunce miró hacia la ventana y rememoró los acontecimientos de los últimos días hasta que dio con el momento exacto—. La fiesta de los Wellington. Aquella revelación le hizo ver lo que sucedió aquella noche con otros ojos.

—Cuéntamelo todo —exigió William. Terrunce comenzó a pasear de pared a pared para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Desde que Neil se acercó a ella en la fiesta, no la dejó a solas ni un momento. De hecho, desaparecieron del salón. Candice parecía estar buscando a alguien. Pensé que sería a mí, pero no llegué a tiempo a retenerla. Se marchó con Neil y tardé en encontrarlos. Cuando lo hice, recuerdo que estaba nerviosa, esquivaba mi mirada y no quiso que la visitase aquella noche.

—Esta última información no era necesaria —William protestó, incómodo. Terrunce lo miró, pero no cesó su particular paseo.

—Pati estaba con ella cuando la encontré, pero no al salir del salón. Puede que no fuese a mí a quien quería encontrar, es posible que fuese a su hermana.

—Emilia no ha hecho ninguna referencia a que Pati se perdiese —lo interrumpió—. De hecho, solo habló de frivolidades a las que no le presté la menor atención. Si hubiese hecho alguna alusión a mis hijas, mis señales de alarma se habrían disparado.

—Debemos hablar con Pati. Puede que ella nos dé alguna pista —dijo con resolución. Se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho dispuesto a salir con White hacia su casa.

—Déjame a mi hija a mí, GrandChester—lo detuvo. Terrunce se paró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ahora no puedes dejarme al margen, White. Si Candice corre peligro o si ese malnacido le ha hecho algo… —La garganta se le cerró ante la idea de que la hubiese forzado.

—No lo haré. Tienes mi palabra de que te mantendré al tanto. William se marchó y dejó a Terrunce en un estado de inquietud que no le permitía estarse quieto. Después de meditarlo mucho, se puso el abrigo y los guantes, se caló el sombrero y se marchó.

Continuará...

Buenos dias queridos lectores. Mi intención era terminar la historia hoy, pero me temó que sera en el próximo Capítulo. Esperó no demorar.

Saludos. JillValentine.


	23. CAPÍTULO FINAL

CAPÍTULO FINAL.

La fiesta de los Wellington. Aquella revelación le hizo ver a Terrunce lo que sucedió aquella noche con otros ojos.

—Cuéntamelo todo —exigió William. Terrunce comenzó a pasear de pared a pared para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Desde que Neil se acercó a ella en la fiesta, no la dejó a solas ni un momento. De hecho, desaparecieron del salón. Candice parecía estar buscando a alguien. Pensé que sería a mí, pero no llegué a tiempo a retenerla. Se marchó con Neil y tardé en encontrarlos. Cuando lo hice, recuerdo que estaba nerviosa, esquivaba mi mirada y no quiso que la visitase aquella noche.

—Esta última información no era necesaria —William protestó, incómodo. Terrunce lo miró, pero no cesó su particular paseo.

—Pati estaba con ella cuando la encontré, pero no al salir del salón. Puede que no fuese a mí a quien quería encontrar, es posible que fuese a su hermana.

—Emilia no ha hecho ninguna referencia a que Pati se perdiese —lo interrumpió—. De hecho, solo habló de frivolidades a las que no le presté la menor atención. Si hubiese hecho alguna alusión a mis hijas, mis señales de alarma se habrían disparado.

—Debemos hablar con Pati. Puede que ella nos dé alguna pista —dijo con resolución. Se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho dispuesto a salir con White hacia su casa.

—Déjame a mi hija a mí, GrandChester—lo detuvo. Terrunce se paró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ahora no puedes dejarme al margen, White. Si Candice corre peligro o si ese malnacido le ha hecho algo… —La garganta se le cerró ante la idea de que la hubiese forzado.

—No lo haré. Tienes mi palabra de que te mantendré al tanto. William se marchó y dejó a Terrunce en un estado de inquietud que no le permitía estarse quieto. Después de meditarlo mucho, se puso el abrigo y los guantes, se caló el sombrero y se marchó.

Terrunce escondido en el fondo del invernadero, oculto como si fuese un ladrón, esperó a Candice durante lo que le parecieron horas. Con el corazón zumbando en sus oídos y la respiración acelerada, intentó controlar el ansia de verla con la suficiente frialdad para apreciar su reacción.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y el ruido de sus tacones sobre el suelo. A través de los huecos de los tablones de madera, la vio. Y el anhelo lo golpeó tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de salir de su escondite y descubrirse ante ella. Inspiró hondo y se embebió de su imagen.

Había ido, había acudido a por el presente que él le había prometido. Como siempre, encima de la mesa de hierro blanco estaban sus pensamientos.

Candice miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba sola y caminó con rapidez hasta alcanzar las flores. Tomó la maceta entre las manos y la acercó a su boca. Dejó que los pétalos acariciaran sus labios como si Terrunce la besara y lloró de nuevo. Dejó que sus lágrimas regasen aquellas flores antes de depositarlas con cuidado junto a las demás y leer la nota.

 _Pronto se marchitarán los pensamientos y nuevas flores darán color a tu invernadero. Pero los míos, mis pensamientos, son tuyos y jamás morirán. Te quiero._

 _Terrunce GrandChester._

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de Candice y apretó la carta contra su pecho.

Y ahí estaba todo lo que Terrunce necesitaba saber. La confirmación de que Neil la estaba manipulando y la obligaba a aceptar aquel enlace. Terrunce suspiró y cerró los ojos, aliviado en cierto modo, de que no lo hubiese dejado porque no lo amase. Candice lo amaba, estaba seguro. No cabía otra posibilidad a lo que acababa de presenciar.

Ya la dejó sola una vez abocada a una situación que no deseaba, y cuando decidió recuperarla se prometió que aquello no se repetiría jamás. Y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando la vio marcharse, giró sobre sus talones y salió por la parte trasera del jardín.

Esperaba que William averiguase algo lo más pronto posible porque no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin buscarla y reclamar de sus labios la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo. Por lo pronto, empezaría a mover él sus propios hilos.

Al llegar a su casa, Terrunce se encerró en el despacho para enviar una nota a Harald que lo citase en su casa cuando la visita del señor Briter lo interrumpió.

El abogado de Candice no se anduvo con rodeos, nada más saludarlo con cortesía, dejó sobre la mesa unos documentos.

—La marquesa viuda desea que cese todo trato comercial con ella.

—Dígale que me lo exprese ella misma en persona —lo interrumpió Terrunce exasperado. Si lo alejaba de su lado, no podría ayudarla.

—Me temo que no podrá atender a su petición —continuó. Briter—. Aquí tiene parte de los honorarios que le corresponden más una indemnización por haber faltado al acuerdo estipulado de un año —extrajo un sobre y lo dejó sobre la mesa—. Que me permito recordarle que no era vinculante y mi cliente podía romperlo en cuanto deseara. Como ha sido el caso ahora.

—No quiero su dinero —Terrunce protestó ofendido—. Lléveselo.

—Y aquí —continuó el abogado sin hacerle caso—, los documentos que le aconsejo que lea con detenimiento. La marquesa esperará su respuesta.

—¿ Qué sucederá si no lo hago? ¿Qué hará la marquesa si no se los devuelvo? ¿Vendrá ella misma a buscarlos? —dijo con ironía.

—Usted léalos primero con detenimiento, lord GrandChester. Luego tome una decisión.

Sin más, Briter salió de la casa de Terrunce dejando tras de sí las blasfemias del Duque.

Candice ahogó un grito cuando al volver a entrar en el salón con la carta en las manos, se encontró al marqués Neil Legan esperándola.

—Buenas tardes, querida. Debo reconocer que me has sorprendido con tu anuncio. No esperaba que tomases la iniciativa ni te mostrases tan ansiosa.

Candice evitó contestarle al momentó.

—Me has asustado. —Comenzó a caminar y, una vez recuperada del susto, empezó a dejar patente su desagrado por la nueva visita de Legan.

La estaba asfixiando y aquella sensación no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Un prometido debe visitar a su futura esposa a diario para demostrar su interés. —Dirigió la mirada a la carta que ella intentaba ocultar y entrecerró los ojos—. Espero que el asunto con el Duque de GrandChester ya esté solucionado.

—Por supuesto. Hoy mismo mi abogado le habrá enviado la notificación de que ya no trabajará más para mí.

Neil asintió.

—Sé que el señor Brity er ha estado aquí.

Aquello llamó la atención de Candice, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡¿ Me estás vigilando?! —se indignó.

—Yo no, querida. Pero no le quito mérito a mi informador; reconozco que es agotador y todo un aburrimiento vigilar a alguien con tan poca vida social como tú.

—Entonces dile que no lo haga.

—La semana que viene celebraremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso en mi mansión, tal y como tú te has encargado de propagar, y tres semanas después la boda. Hasta entonces me seguirán informando.

—La precipitación de nuestro matrimonio dará que hablar.

—Pero cuando vean que no estás embarazada, esos rumores se perderán en el olvido. Como tantos otros. Y necesito el dinero, querida. Así que perdóname que no te corteje durante más tiempo.

Candice caminó hacia la puerta que daba al jardín y miró el invernadero con anhelo.

Después de que Neil Legan se marchase, volvería. Solo para sentir la huella de la presencia de Terrunce. Imaginarlo allí hacía que lo sintiese más cerca.

—Marqués —irrumpió la doncella para traer el té, algo que Candice no había pedido, pero que era evidente que Neil sí.

La joven doncella rellenó dos tazas y entregó una al marqués.

Candice declinó la suya y volvió a mirar hacia fuera. Todavía no podía creerse cómo el apellido Andry ligado al de Legan, que durante tanto tiempo le había reportado alegrías y asociado a uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, ahora le causase tanta repulsión. Una vez a solas de nuevo, Neil la reclamó.

—Candice, mírame. —Aquella orden no le gustó nada, por ello, se giró con suma lentitud—. Necesito dinero para nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

—Habla con mi abogado. Él te explicará de cuánto dinero dispones. Neil no reprimió su disgusto.

—¿ Me pones límites?

—Y así seguirá siendo hasta que cumplas con todas las partes de nuestro acuerdo, tu hermano se case con mi hermana y firmes un documento que libere a Terrunce de futuras acusaciones. Si las miradas matasen, Candice habría muerto en aquel instante.

—No veo el momento de estar casado contigo, querida —la amenazó con rencor.

Pati llegó al despacho de su padre como la niña que sabe que va a ser reprendida, pero con el firme propósito de mantenerse imperturbable y negar cualquier hecho que le imputaran.

—¿ Cómo estás? —La recibió William con un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Aquello la sorprendió y también la asustó, porque podía lidiar con su padre cuando iba de frente, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo si empezaba a manipularla. Y tenía que hacerlo porque se lo había prometido a Candice y sabía que lo que había ocurrido era lo suficientemente importante como para hacerle caso a su hermana. No en vano la vio sufrir durante años por su vergüenza.

—Bien, padre. —Pati le ofreció una sonrisa falsa y dejó que la guiase hasta sentarla al lado de la chimenea y hacer él lo propio frente a ella.

William asintió. Conocía bien a sus hijas y sabía que fuera lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta, ambas se protegerían, por lo tanto debía empezar su particular partida de ajedrez para poner a Pati en jaque.

—Me alegra saber que alguien de esta familia está bien. Hace mucho que no tenemos una conversación a solas.

—Desde que se marchó Eva —puntualizó Pati con añoranza.

William volvió a sentir el dolor por la pérdida de la mujer que amaba. Si ella estuviera allí, todo sería mucho más fácil, su vida sería mucho más fácil. Había perdido todo interés por los negocios y cada vez le parecía menos importante relacionarse con los miembros de la sociedad.

—¿ La echas mucho de menos, verdad? —preguntó comprensivo.

—Sí. ¿Y usted?

—Ya eres mayor, Pati. Ya eres capaz de comprender la complejidad de las relaciones matrimoniales porque pronto tú misma te casarás. Ella asintió, incómoda por el cariz que estaba tomando aquella conversación. —Entiendo que tiene sentimientos por Eva, que ella también comparte, y que la relación con madre es más de conveniencia que de amor. Lo he vivido desde mi más tierna infancia. William asintió satisfecho.

—Nunca habíamos hablado de ello.

Por qué creo que siempre te he visto como a mi niña pequeña y e intentado protegerte quizá demasiado para aliviar la culpa por no haberlo podido hacer con tu hermana para que no sufríeses como lo hizo ella.

Pati se movió nerviosa y entrelazó las manos sobre los muslos.

\--Lo entiendo.

\--¿Cómo fue la fiesta en la casa de los Wellington? --William preguntó de forma despreocupada cuando la realidad era muy distinta y por dentro la inquietud por lo que podría estar sufriendo Candice lo estaba torturando.

—Estuvo bien padre —Pati desvío la mirada hacia la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. y qué hacían que las motas de polvo flotacen en el aire. Aquel podía ser un buen entretenimiento para despistar la mente. Seguir aquellas minúsculas partículas.

—Sólo, bien. Estabas muy ilusionada con esa fiesta ¿Es que acaso no suscitaste el interés que deseabas de los caballeros asistentes?

—¡Padre! —exclamó Pati ruborizada.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte pequeña, para eso están esas reuniones de sociedad ¿Algún pretendiente que te interese?

Pati lo dudo durante unos momentos pero Finalmente y para evitar más preguntas negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

\--¿Y tu hermana estuvo con su reciente prometido todo el tiempo?

—Si... —Pati vaciló mucho más de lo que debía.

—No pareces muy segura. ¿Acaso te dejó sola en algún momento?

—No —-Pati contestó de inmediato y se apresuró a aclarar—. Quiero decir qué estuve con ellos toda la noche.

—¿Estás segura? —William la miro con seriedad—. Intenta hacer memoria. Quizá te ausentaste en algún momento o eso afirma tu madre cuando me ha dicho que Candice te estuvó buscando.

Paty palideció no había preparado en que su madre se pudiese percatar de su marcha la dejó como siempre alardeando de frivolidades y como candice tampoco estaba.

—-Ví tu cara —siguió William—. Cuando tu hermana nos anunció ayer su compromiso. Tú tampoco lo esperabas, te pillo demasiada sorpresa,para haber estado la noche de la fiesta con ellos. ¿No advertiste interés y mucho menos que iban a prometerse?

—Es posible que no les prestara la suficiente atención —Paty Se excusó.

—Tengo la sensación de que tu hermana no quiere casarse, y estoy seguro de que compartes mi opinión Candice ha sufrido mucho y creo que merece ser feliz. Primero al desengaño amoroso de Terrunce, después la muerte de Albert y ahora sería muy Injusto que accedieron matrimonio que no desea por obligación. ¿No te parece?

La expresión de culpabilidad de Pati y el dolor por la situación de su hermana se hicieron patentes. Cuando agachó la cabeza para evitar mirar a su padre.

\--Ojalá no fuese así --Pati susurró

—-Creo no equivocarme cuando supongo que con tu ayuda yo podría impedirlo. ¿Quieres contarme algo pati?

\--No puedo padre --confesó compungida al tiempo que los ojos se le aguaban.

\--¿Por qué? —William intentó modular el tono de su voz para sonar comprensivo.

—Lo he prometido.

—¿Qué sucederá si fallas a tu promesa, cabe la posibilidad de que ocurra algo muy malo? —William la presionó.

A Paty le dio el tiempo suficiente para asentir antes de comenzar a llorar de manera desconsolada.

—-¿Tiene algo que ver contigo?

Un sollozo brotó del pecho de su hija antes de que Pati asintiera. A William tan sólo le llevo unos segundos encajar las piezas que le había proporcionado Terrunce.

Paty desapareció en la fiesta Candy se salió en su búsqueda y después sintió la urgencia de marcharse.

—¿Quién te ha comprometido? —William exigió con dureza.

Paty lo miro asustada ante lo rápido que su padre había encontrado el motivó por el que Candice estaba haciendo todo aquello. No podía decir la verdad a su padre. No obstante hiciera lo que hiciese perjudicaría a su hermana.

—Contéstame Pati-- William la presionó y ella saltó en el sillón cada vez más aterrorizada.

De pronto escucharon voces en el corredor y al momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par.

William levantó en el acto y miró al intruso con disgusto.

Detrás de él, el mayordomo se excusaba por no haberle podido detener a tiempo.

—Lo lamento señor —el mayordomo hablo de manera atropellada--. He abierto la puerta y este hombre ha entrado sin más a preguntado por usted, y le he dicho que estaba ocupado. Pero ha insistido en buscarle él mismo.

\--Necesito hablar con usted señor —interrumpió el intruso--, es urgente y no podía exponerme por más tiempo en la calle a ser visto.

—-Ahora no puedo atenderle, si no se retira ordenaré a mis hombres que lo saquen a patadas.

\--Si me da la oportunidad de hablar no se arrepentirá, traigo las respuestas a todas las preguntas que seguró se está haciendo confíe en mí. — insistió el intruso.

Tras meditarlo durante unos segundos William accedio.

—Puedes retirarte —excuso William a su mayordomo que desapareció de inmediato.

\--Eso espero que sea importante. Pati continuaremos con esta conversación más tarde.

—-No.

Se apresuró a negar Pati al tiempo que lo hacía el tercero en discordia.

William los miro de hito en hito sin comprender hasta que advirtió la mirada que los unía ambos. Andrew cerró la puerta tras de sí camino hacia Pati y la tomó de la mano con infinita ternura y arrepentimiento.

He venido para pedir la mano de su hija señor White y para contarle toda la verdad.

Candice se miró en el espejo, inspiró hondo y colocó ambas manos sobre su abdomen para calmar la excitación que la embargaba. Hoy era el día.

El coche la esperaba en la puerta y los invitados ya llenarían la mansión del marqués. Hoy se definiría su futuro, otra vez. Hoy acudiría a su tercera fiesta de compromiso. Para la ocasión, dejó el vestido de luto a un lado y eligió uno en color granate y adornos de cristales en negro. Si no fuese por el desasosiego de lo que iba a ocurrir, habría disfrutado del hecho de deshacerse de aquellos tristes y austeros trajes que hacían que el simple hecho de llevarlos le recordaran la pérdida de Albert.

Él viviría siempre en su corazón, en una parte llena de infinito agradecimiento, cariño. El negro no era un color bonito para recordarlo. Eso lo supo siempre. Como también sabía que él comprendería lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

En cuanto el coche se detuvo delante de la escalinata de la mansión a hora Legan, no pudo evitar recordar aquella misma escena de hacía seis años. Parecía tan lejano, y al mismo tiempo los acontecimientos

—¿ Preparada? —murmuró su padre a su lado.

—Sé que no aprueba lo que voy a hacer, padre —Candice susurró—. Pero agradezco que esté a mi lado de igual modo.

—Ningún hombre me ha parecido nunca digno de ti. Te confesaré que ni siquiera Albert. Pero reconozco que algunos me desagradan menos que otros. Este, suscita muchos recelos por mi parte, muchísimos, pero respetaré tu opinión. Candice suspiró, antes de asentir y dar permiso para que su padre saliese y la tomase de la mano. Las cartas de su futuro estaban echadas.

Neil Legan la contempló satisfecho cuando la vio entrar en la mansión. Durante unos minutos, y tras ver el retraso, había temido que no se presentara. Pero sabía que tenía en su baraja las cartas ganadoras. Si Candice faltaba a su promesa, hundiría a su familia y a su querido Duque para siempre.

—Estás espectacular, querida. —Neil tomó la mano de Candice y la besó.

—La ocasión lo merece —respondió escueta.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. Señor White —saludó con una leve reverencia—. Un placer y un honor que me entregue a su hija.

—No puedo corresponder ni a una cosa ni a la otra.

Neil desoyó el desplante de su futuro suegro y tendió el brazo a Candice para que lo tomara.

—Ha llegado el momento. En el salón nos esperan. Candice miró con nerviosismo a su padre, que se limitó a esperar cualquier señal que le dedicara, dispuesto a sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible si se retractaba.

—Entremos —. Candice irguió los hombros, levantó la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa para entrar en el salón, que enmudeció cuando la marquesa puso un pie dentro para a continuación empezar a reverberar los cuchicheos a su alrededor.

Terrunce aguardó con discreción en una esquina del salón a que Candice apareciese. Aquella semana había sido la más larga y desesperante de su vida. Ella no había accedido a verlo ni una sola vez. No había bajado al invernadero a su hora acostumbrada, pese a que no había faltado ni un día a entregarle sus flores. Suponía que acudía en algún otro momento del día, porque cuando a la tarde siguiente regresaba, las flores estaban junto con todas las demás.

Apretó los dientes cuando la vio entrar del brazo de aquel indeseable y se tuvo que reprimir para no correr hacia ellos, golpear al marqués hasta dejarlo inconsciente y secuestrarla. Pero todavía no podía intervenir. Debía esperar el momento indicado.

Candice saludó a todos y cuantos invitados encontró a su paso, pero sus pies se detuvieron y el corazón los imitó cuando vio a Terrunce en una esquina, con una copa en la mano. Y a Eliza Legan acercándose a él. Nerviosa y Furiosa, colocó una mano sobre su pecho e inspiró hondo para tratar de serenarse. Terrunce correspondió a su atención dedicándole un silencioso y serio brindis. Aquello todavía la alteró más porque temió que Terrunce reaccionase con impulsividad. Neil, atento a cualquier movimiento de su futura esposa, miró en la dirección en la que ella lo hacía. Neil sonrió al ver al Duque y a Eliza con él.

\--Duque de GrandChester, no esperaba verlo en esta ocasión —saludó Eliza —, qué es tan especial para mi hermano Neil.

—Buenas noches lady Legan. No podría perderme, en especial este día —Ironizo—, Y si me disculpa—. Terrunce se excusó cuándo empezaba a perder a Candice de su visión.

Neil camino con Candice hasta alejarse de oídos indiscretos y la sujetó por la cintura mientras veía como Terrunce la buscaba y luego como lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Pensé que disfrutarías viendo cómo sufre tu amante. Es una bonita venganza que te obsequio como regalo de compromiso. Pero no temas, mi hermano se encargará de que no arruine nuestro anuncio —Neil susurró junto a su oído.

Candice vio a Andrew junto a Terrunce y, en silencio, rezó para que aquella noche terminara lo más pronto posible.

—Te agradezco el obsequio, pero no es suficiente. Hay algo más que quiero que hagas por mí —susurró.

—Pequeña avariciosa —dijo al tiempo que la miraba con lascivia—. ¿Qué deseas?

—Firma el documento que exime a Terrunce GrandChester de cualquier acusación y en ese mismo momento yo anunciaré nuestro matrimonio. El compromiso es un hecho —Candice insistió cuando lo vio dudar—. Al margen de lo que suceda con Terrunce, el honor de mi hermana está en peligro. Ambos lo sabemos. Y yo podría ser mucho más generosa a la hora de facilitarte dinero. Neil parecía querer leer en sus ojos una verdad que no alcanzaba a imaginar.

—He anunciado el compromiso. Estoy aquí. Has ganado, Neil —Candice insistió.

—De acuerdo —accedió como si le regalase una limosna—. Mañana iremos al despacho de tu abogado y firmaré.

—Tiene que ser ahora, antes del anuncio. Tú firmas y yo tomo la palabra. Es solo un pequeño sacrificio que te pido a cambio de lo que me estás obligando a hacer. A partir de este momento, mi destino quedará sellado.

—Anunciarás el compromiso de inmediato —la advirtió.

—Ni siquiera me esperaré a que empiece el primer baile —le prometió.

—Acompáñame —la instó. Salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. En cuanto entraron, Candice sacó el documento que llevaba doblado en la limosnera y se lo tendió, ansiosa por regresar a la fiesta.

Neil dio la espalda y lo leyó con detenimiento.

 _Yo, lord Neil Legan, marqués._

 _Confirmo que las acusaciones a lord Terrunce, duque de GrandChester, sobre el incendio de la fábrica del señor William White son falsas y que corresponden a una extorsión por parte de algunos maleantes con el único afán de enriquecerse a costa de un inocente._ _Para dar mayor veracidad a mis palabras, confirmo que lord GrandChester estuvo conmigo en el momento de los hechos y me comprometo_ a _defender su inocencia bajo mi propio nombre y_ _en el caso de que el duque sea acusado, yo también sufriré el peso de la justicia ya que yo habría acompañado al culpable de tan deleznable delito._

Tras unos minutos que a Candice le parecieron eternos, Neil accedió.

—De acuerdo, querida. Aunque mucho me temo que el precio de mi firma me lo cobraré, además de en dinero, en ciertas atenciones que se espera de la esposa de todo hombre.

Candice no disimuló el desagrado que aquella insinuación le proporcionaba.

—No era ese el trato inicial que hicimos —protestó.

—Pero es lo que se espera de toda mujer, que satisfaga a su marido, y yo no seré menos. Neil se giró hacia el escritorio, tomó una pluma y estampó su firma con una sonrisa ladeada. Le entregó el papel y ella se apresuró a guardarlo.

—Regresemos —ordenó nerviosa.

—No tan deprisa, querida. ¿Disfrutabas de la intimidad con mi tío? —preguntó el marqués como 1al descuido.

—¿ Perdón? —respondió exaltada.

—Es algo que siempre me he preguntado. Quizá no y por eso Terrunce te resulta más atractivo en la cama.

—No considero esta conversación en absoluto adecuada. —Candice se alejó con rapidez y abrió la puerta.

Neil se unió a ella y empezaron a caminar hacia el salón de nuevo. La detuvo al sujetarla del codo y la miró con intensidad.

—Podré tener amantes al igual que tú, pero tarde o temprano ejerceré mi derecho. Justo cuando Candice iba a replicar, la condujo dentro.

—Entremos, querida. Es tu turno.

Las manos de Candice comenzaron a temblar y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda. Tenía la garganta como una lija y las piernas de gelatina, pero cogida del brazo de Neil entró en el salón y lo siguió hasta llegar al lugar en el que los músicos amenizaban la velada. Escuchó como les pedía que cesasen de tocar y al momento la atención de todos los presentes estaba fija en ellos. Neil le entregó una copa de champán y él se quedó con otra.

—Da-damas y caballeros —Candice titubeó .

—Sabes, querida —la interrumpió Neil con un susurro en su oído mientras el silencio se instauraba en el salón—, ese documento no significa nada. Terrunce podría haber ordenado que alguien lo hiciese y mis testigos servir de igual forma. —Se alejó de ella y la animó a seguir—: ¡Adelante! La atención de todo el salón estaba centrada en ellos, Candice sentía las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes fijas en ella. Giró y encaró a Neil justo antes de dejar aflorar una sonrisa a sus labios.

—Lo sé, querido. ¿Pero, qué testigos? —murmuró antes de alzar la voz—. Damas y caballeros, permítanme que les agradezca su presencia en un día tan importante. Quiero expresar en primer lugar mi gratitud al marqués Legan por todo lo que está haciendo por mí. Por organizar esta fiesta en mi honor y haber antepuesto mi felicidad a sus propios intereses. Es un digno heredero de mi difunto esposo, que supo hacerme feliz.

Neil, que tras la respuesta de Candice se mantuvo receloso, ante aquellas palabras sonrió henchido de orgullo.

—Todo es poco por la felicidad de lady Andry. La mayoría de los asistentes sonrieron mientras el resto permanecía atento a las palabras de Candice. Desde un rincón, percibió como Terrunce empezaba a avanzar hacia ella a grandes zancadas. Nerviosa, tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—Ha llegado el momento de hacer el anuncio. —Sintió su mirada clavada en ella—. Disculpen mi nerviosismo y lo inusual de querer hacerlo yo misma y no mi prometido, pero es algo que llevo deseando mucho tiempo.

—Oh, querida —la animó Neil con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Sin más preámbulos…

Mientras Terrunce intentaba llegar a ella con rapidez, pero esquivar a los presentes no resultaba fácil. El tiempo se agotaba, tenía que alcanzarla.

Su ímpetu empezó a llamar la atención de los invitados, que lo miraban sin entender y empezaron a cuchichear. Por ello, Candice dejó de lado todos sus miedos y se lanzó al vacío—. Les anuncio mi compromiso con lord Terrunce Duque de GrandChester.

Cuando Candice levantó la mirada, lo vio frente a ella.

Terrunce había llegado. Ambos respiraban con la misma dificultad y tenían el mismo brillo emocionado en sus ojos.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa ensordecieron su alocado corazón por unos instantes, hasta que Terrunce alargó una mano y tiró con suavidad de ella para acercarla a él.

—Creía que no lo ibas a decir nunca —susurró frente a sus labios.

—Y yo que no llegarías a tiempo a mi lado —murmuró alterada—. Por si no lo recuerdas, todavía no has confirmado nuestro compromiso.

—¿ Qué significa esto? —Dijo Neil con los dientes apretados, y rojo de ira, e intentó coger a Candice del brazo, pero la rápida intervención de Terrunce lo evitó.

—No intente tocarla. Jamás.

—Hundiré a tu familia —la amenazó en susurros. Terrunce hizo oídos sordos y reclamó la atención de los asistentes de nuevo.

—Tras esta insólita petición de mano, entenderán, qué no haría un hombre enamorado por la mujer que ama —Terry bromeó con confidencialidad, lo que provocó algunas risas entre el público—. No me queda más que confirmar que hace años que deberíamos haber celebrado esta unión. Como muchos sabrán, mi destino estuvo atado a esta extraordinaria mujer, que no supe apreciar como merecía. No hasta que la perdí y con el paso del tiempo asimilé el enorme error que fue dejarla escapar. Desde entonces no ha pasado ni un solo día en el que no haya sido dueña de mis pensamientos. El destino nos dio la oportunidad de encontrarnos de nuevo, o quizá fue el difunto lord Andry el que así lo quiso —continuó con afecto—. Y no soy tan necio como para cometer el mismo error dos veces. Amo a esta mujer más que a mi propia vida y solo me resta pedirle que comparta mis despertares malhumorados, mis noches de vigilia y las manías de mi día a día como el hombre imperfecto que soy. A cambio, yo le prometo intentar hacerla tan feliz como ella lo hace conmigo.

Durante su discurso Terrunce no dejó de mirarla a los ojos ni una sola vez. Años atrás, Candice habría dado cualquier cosa que le pidieran por aquella declaración, pero ahora comprendía cuán satisfactorio era recibirla sin haberla pedido.

—Lady Andry, ¿acepta casarse conmigo?

—El corazón de Terrunce galopaba sin control. Por su mente pasaron todos los momentos que había compartido con ella: la primera vez que la vio y ella se escondió de su mirada, cuando rompió su flor favorita en el invernadero, el primer beso en su ventana el día de su cumpleaños, los paseos a los que lo obligaban, cuánto le agradaba escucharla hablar cuando nadie la observaba, el cariño con el que lo trataba y el amor con el que lo miraba. También recordó el dolor en sus ojos, su desconcierto y las cartas en la distancia. Toda una vida de pensamientos lejos de aquella mujer, sin poder tenerla, era demasiado tiempo.

—Será un placer, lord GrandChester —murmuró emocionada.

El salón prorrumpió en aplausos ante aquella escena digna de ser representada en teatros.

Neil, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en segundo plano, todavía incrédulo ante lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió que si él se hundía, no lo haría solo. Levantó una mano y reclamó a gritos la atención de los presentes.

—¡ Qué emocionado discurso! —comenzó a hablar Neil rojo de ira.

—¡ Oh! —lo interrumpió Candice con prontitud—. Qué descorteses hemos sido. Hemos dejado al anfitrión olvidado, algo del todo imperdonable —continuó con fingido arrepentimiento—. Marqués, en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, no solo por el Duque de GrandChester y por mí, sino también por mi querida hermana Pati —hizo una pausa y la atención de los presentes se dirigió a la joven, que permanecía al lado de su madre, su padre y de Andrew—, me gustaría que mi padre se uniese a nosotros, puesto que también tiene algo importante que anunciar. William avanzó por el pasillo que habían formado los invitados hasta colocarse frente a su hija y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Ya te dije que no consideraba a ningún hombre digno de ti y a Terrunce menos —susurró—. Pero dudo que otro pueda hacerte brillar como lo hace él. Se apartó de su hija, palmeó el brazo de Terrunce con resignación y fulminó con la mirada al marqués antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a los presentes.

—Es para mí un honor anunciarles que gracias al marqués Neil Legan, que ha propiciado que se conocieran, he aceptado la petición de mano del joven Andrew a mi hija Pati. Lord Andrew, será un placer entregárosla en matrimonio. Levantó la copa en un silencioso brindis al que se unieron Terry y Candy. Más exclamaciones de estupor llenaron la sala, donde los invitados miraban de hito en hito a todos los miembros de la familia White. Pati y Andrew se mostraron sonrientes.

—El honor es mío al poderme desposar con su hija, señor —contestó Andrew correspondiendo al gesto de alzar la copa.

—Por todo ello —continuó Candice con fingida dulzura—, y en recompensa por su altruista intervención en la felicidad de mi familia, le ruego, marqués Neil, que acepte que le ceda el control sobre el negocio de la venta de nuestras telas a los comerciantes en la India.

—Un regalo sin duda generoso que durante el tiempo que tuve el honor de llevar, hizo que reencauzara mi vida —intervino Terrunce—. Es muy afortunado, marqués.

—Además de cederle parte de la fortuna familiar —tomó de nuevo la palabra Candice—. Ruego me disculpen, yo no entiendo mucho de números —sonrió con inocencia—, pero mi abogado tiene todos los detalles. Todo ello, por supuesto, si lord Legan acepta estos presentes en muestra de mi agradecimiento. Toda la atención se centró en Neil, que se vio acorralado.

Candice se la había jugado, eso era indudable. De pronto, cayó en el detalle de la nota de prensa y de que no había anunciado con quién se prometería, sino que la fiesta se realizaría en su casa. Todo el mundo, incluido él, había dado por hecho que se casaría con el marqués. Además lo había manipulado para que firmara aquel documento que eximía a Terrunce de las falsas acusaciones. Recordó la conversación de hacía unos minutos. Durante todo este tiempo había pensado que tenía el control de la situación cuando era ella la que a sus espaldas lo había manipulado. No le quedaba nada. O aceptaba lo que ofrecía, o bien sabía que iría abocado a la ruina social y económica.

—¿ Marqués? —lo reclamó Candice con dulzura. —Será un placer aceptar —respondió escueto. El salón prorrumpió en aplausos y Terrunce se apresuró a ordenar a la orquesta que comenzase a tocar. Tomó del brazo a su prometida y se acercó al marqués.

—Tenemos que hablar —exigió con seriedad.

William, Candice y Terrunce se encerraron en la biblioteca de la mansión con Neil. En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, el marqués comenzó a maldecir y a acusar a Candice de manipularlo.

—Tranquilízate, Neil. Si algo me enseñó mi padre y tu difunto tío, es que no debemos dejar que el control sobre nuestro futuro se escape de nuestras manos.

—¿ Te crees que has salvado el honor de tu hermana? Haré correr el rumor de que Andrew la comprometió, el duque de Sussex dará fe de ello y de igual modo su reputación quedará comprometida. Y ese papel que tienes guardado —soltó una carcajada hueca—, ¿Crees que significa algo? No sirve para nada. William, harto de las acusaciones, intervino.

—Si el nombre de mi hija es mancillado, no verá ni un centavo del dinero que Candice le ha prometido. Y lo necesita. Porque si de algo me ha servido moverme por los bajos fondos, ese mundo que tanto odian los aristócratas, es de que te enteras de los negocios sucios que muchos de ustedes llevan entre manos y para los que necesitan dinero. Y yo tengo mucha información, marqués. Prostitutas, como su hermana que pueden airear sus más secretas perversiones y testigos que confirmarán que perdió el dinero de su difunto padre por su adicción al juego. ¿Qué clase de credibilidad le otorga eso?

Neil palideció.

—Quizá también haya llegado el momento de que aclaremos lo del incendio —intervino Terrunce—. No hay ni habrá testigos que lancen acusaciones sobre mí. Porque si aparecen, si lanzan falsos testimonios, lo perderá todo. Ahora tiene cierta seguridad e ingresos fijos que pueden mantenerle en una posición digna. Podemos pensar que todos hemos perdido algo o por el contrario que hemos ganado mucho más de lo que se esperaba, dada la situación. Candice suspiró cansada.

—Neil, te ofrezco una salida decente. Si actúas en nuestra contra, tienes mucho más que perder.

—Me ofreces la única salida, querrás decir.

—Así es —confirmó ella.

Dos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

Andrew entró en la biblioteca sin demora. Le dolió la mirada de resentimiento de su hermano, pero le hizo frente. Dio la cara porque aquello era lo que debía hacer.

—Me has traicionado —lo acusó, herido.

—¿ Cuántas veces traicionaste a nuestra familia al arruinar la herencia de nuestro padre? ¿Cuántas veces pensaste en madre, en mi hermana o en mí. Mandaste a Eliza a un internado mientras yo cuidaba a mi madre en su enfermedad cuando salías de fiesta y gastabas más de lo que teníamos? ¿Cuántas veces tuve que, avergonzado, pedir dinero a nuestro tío por tu mala cabeza? Gracias a él no vivimos en la calle. No, Neil. No intentes hacerme sentir culpable.

—Pero accediste a mis planes. Consentiste en enamorar a Pati White para ayudarme —insistió Neil para dejar patente que no era tan inocente como parecía.

—Sí —confirmó Andrew—. Reconozco que acepté porque nos vi en una situación desesperada. Pero solo tuve que conocerla para enamorarme de ella y no estoy dispuesto a perderla.

—Si hubieses continuado con el plan, podrías haberte casado con ella de igual modo —lo acusó como si fuese un inepto.

—No a costa de mentiras y de hacerle daño. No empezaré una nueva vida con ella basándome en una farsa. Pati merecía conocer la verdad. Y su familia también.

—Has antepuesto su familia a la tuya.

—He hecho lo correcto.

—Para mí has muerto. No eres mi hermano —le espetó con dureza. Andrew no pudo ocultar la tristeza de aquellas palabras.

—Yo, sin embargo, siento que perdí al mío hace muchos años, cuando empezaste su particular camino de perdición. Eliza se marcha con la tía Elroy a América. Que te vaya bien, Neil.

Andrew alió de la biblioteca y los dejó de nuevo solos.

—Puedes pasar mañana por el despacho de mi abogado para firmar los documentos que te darán acceso al dinero y al control sobre el negocio en Bangladesh —lo informó Candice.

Derrotado, Neil solo pudo asentir.

Terruncr tomó a Candice de la cintura y la acompañó hacia la puerta. Tras salir, William aguardó para asegurarse de que estaban a solas.

—Nadie amenaza ni intenta hacer daño a mi familia. ¿Sabe por qué, marqués? —Neil ni siquiera contestó—. Porque para mí son lo primero y los defenderé hasta la muerte y, como muchos saben, tengo un pacto con el demonio. Sin más, abandonó aquella estancia y, poco después la casa acompañado de su familia.

Una semana antes… La rabia consumió a Terrunce cuando escuchó al abogado de Candice decirle que deseaba que cesase todo trato comercial con ella. No podía creer que llegase tan lejos, pero por encima de todo, no podía permitir que lo alejara de su lado porque si no, no podría ayudarla.

—Usted léalos primero con detenimiento, lord Terrunce. Luego tome una decisión. Sin más,

Britter salió de la casa de Terrunce dejando tras de sí las blasfemias del Duque.

Terrunce como un león enjaulado se movió por la estancia. Vio el sobre encima de la mesa, junto con los documentos, y tuvo el impulso de romperlo. Pero la curiosidad pudo más y abrió el sobre. Para su sorpresa había una carta escrita por Candice.

 _Querido Terry:_

 _No sabes cuánto me duele cómo nos despedimos. Lamento todo lo que te dije para que te marchases de mi casa. No había ninguna verdad en mis palabras, pero sí_ _mucho dolor y, sobre todo, afán de protegerte._ _Neil Legan_ _pretende que me case con él, de hecho, me chantajea para que lo haga. Afirma que, si no consiento_ , _te acusará de haber incendiado la fábrica de mi padre porque asegura tener testigos. Confío en ti. No he dudado en ningún momento de que miente. Pero debo encontrar la forma de salvaros tanto a ti como a mi familia. Albert_ _me dijo que tenía que luchar por aquello que amaba, que no me rindiera nunca y que no dejase que nadie decidiese por mí. Te confieso que desde lo que nos ocurrió aquella fatídica noche de nuestro compromiso, he tenido mucho miedo a la hora de sincerarme, incluso conmigo misma. Pero aquel temor no es nada comparado con el que tengo de perderte de nuevo._ _Porque ahora mis sentimientos no son los mismos. Son más maduros, profundos e intensos. He vuelto a confiar en ti, a creer en tus palabras, en tus gestos y en tus besos, pero sobre todo, he vuelto a quererte con una intensidad que creía que jamás podría alcanzar. Ahora te pido que confíes tú en mí._ _Que te mantengas al margen mientras soluciono esta situación y que acudas a la fiesta de compromiso. Si estás allí, entenderé que tu respuesta es un sí. Después de todas estas confesiones, puedes imaginarte cuánto me cuesta escribir estas palabras. Terrunce GrandChester, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?_

 _Te quiero, Candice._

Una risa loca escapó de su garganta. Lo amaba. Es más, quería casarse con él. No cabía suficiente oxígeno en su pecho y la euforia que corría por sus venas no podía mantenerlo quieto. Si pensaba que la dejaría sola, estaba muy equivocada. Tal y como iba vestido, se puso el abrigo y fue a casa de White. Una vez allí, se encontró con el hermano del marqués y descubrió el resto del chantaje. Paciencia, le había pedido Candice, pero el saber que estaba sufriendo no lo ayudaba. Si algo había separado a William y Terrunce durante aquellos años había sido Candice. y si había alguien capaz de unirles, no podía ser nadie más que ella.

Durante aquella semana, William pareció despertar del sueño que lo había tenido adormecido durante aquel largo e infernal mes. Habló con su hija y la ayudó a elaborar el plan que se llevaría a cabo la noche del compromiso. Movió sus hilos y guardó testimonios para tenerlos a su favor. Mientras, Terrunce se aseguró de demostrarle a Candice que no estaría sola con cada flor que dejaba en su invernadero.

Supuso que Neil la tendría vigilada. Después de una semana de infarto, no la vio hasta la noche de la fiesta.

El coche se detuvo en casa de Candice. Terrunce bajó, le tendió la mano y sonrientes entraron en la casa. Era tarde y estaba física y psicológicamente agotada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía entusiasmada. Era una sensación extraña. Sabía que si se retiraba a descansar no podría dormir por muy cansada que estuviese.

Los acontecimientos de aquella noche se repetían en su mente sin orden ni concierto. Tan pronto veía a Terrunce de pie frente a ella, tendiéndole la mano, como estaba en la biblioteca con Neil viéndolo firmar aquel papel, para acto seguido escuchar las palabras de su padre sobre Pati. No se podía creer que todo hubiese terminado.

—Ven. —Terrunce la tomó de la mano y, prodigándole suaves caricias, la condujo hasta el invernadero.

—Es el mejor sitio al que me podrías haber llevado —sonrió.

—Sé que estar aquí te tranquiliza. Candice asintió y lo rodeó por la cintura. Se pegó a su cuerpo y suspiró aliviada cuando él correspondió a su abrazo.

—¿ Dudaste en algún momento de que no iría? ¿De que no aceptaría casarme contigo? —preguntó con voz grave. Ella lo pensó durante unos instantes, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces me crees. Confías en mis palabras cuando te digo que te quiero —afirmó todavía algo inseguro de que así fuera.

—Hay veces que una parte de mí se empeña en recordarme que puedes hacerme mucho daño, pero hay otra que me grita cada vez más fuerte, que puedo confiar en ti.

—¿ Qué debo hacer para que esa parte silencie a la otra? No soy el mismo hombre, Candice. Este que está aquí, delante de ti, jamás haría nada que te perjudicase. Te quiero demasiado para perderte y te lo demostraré. Cada día y cada noche.

—Creo que así vas bien —Terry sonrió. se apartó de ella, enmarcó el rostro de Candice entre sus manos y la miró con absoluta fascinación.

—Has sido muy valiente. Temeraria hasta tenerme al punto de sentir que me explotaría el corazón, pero audaz e inteligente. Estoy orgulloso de ti —acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas de Candy y acercó los labios para besarla con devoción.

Candice se separó despacio, aún con los ojos cerrados, y saboreó el beso.

—¿ Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí? —Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción y Terrunce no tuvo ninguna duda de cuál era la respuesta.

—Cuando te regalaba todas mis cartas y en cada una mis pensamientos.

 _ **FIN.**_

O.M.G, Terminamos otra ficticía, Millones de Gracias por comentar. Si habra epílogo donde dejaré mejor información sobre la novela. Espero no tardar en el epílogo. Gracias mi millones de gracias.

JillValentine.


	24. epílogo

EPÍLOGO.

Candice se asomó a la proa del barco. Ahora apreciaba con satisfacción el rumor constante del mar, el rugir enfadado cuando las olas chocaban contra el armazón y el olor salado que lo impregnaba todo.

Inspiró hondo, levantó la cabeza y dejó que el sol calentara sus mejillas.

—Estás aquí —Terrunce se puso a su espalda y la rodeó por la cintura—. Te he buscado por todas partes.

—Necesitaba subir y reconciliarme con él. —Señaló con la cabeza al horizonte.

—¿ Con el mar? —Terrunce preguntó inquicitivó. Candicr asintió.

—Lo odié la primera vez porque me alejaba de mis seres queridos, y lo odié del mismo modo cuando regresé a Londres porque dejé a un ser muy querido atrás.

—¿ Y ahora? —murmuró Terrunce.

—Ahora me lleva con mi marido, el hombre que más amo, a encontrarme con mis amigos y mi familia. Terrunce acarició la cintura redondeada de su esposa y la besó en el cuello, sin importarle que alguien pudiese verlos. Aquellos meses habían sido los más felices de su vida. Tras su boda, a principios de verano, habían vivido en una eterna luna de miel. Una dicha que no pudo más que aumentar cuando Candice le confesó que estaba embarazada. Aquel viaje era una cuenta pendiente, una necesidad que Candice tenía y que Terrunce no dudó en satisfacer.

Sin embargo, no habían podido viajar hasta que Pati y Andrew contrajeron matrimonio, hacía apenas un mes.

—Deberíamos bajar al camarote y descansar un rato antes de la hora de la cena —le aconsejó Terrunce . Candice sonrió y giró entre sus brazos.

—¿ Seguro que lo que quiere es descansar, lord GrandChester?

—Después de venerarla un poco más, lady GrandChester—apuntó con picardía.

—No me opondré a tan irresistible proposición.

—Sabia decisión. Soy muy afortunado, ¿sabe, lady Granchester? Tengo una mujer hermosa, dulce y apasionada, pero sobre todo inteligente. —Muchos verían una amenaza donde tú ves un motivo de orgullo —bromeó con él.

—Eso es porque son demasiado inseguros y cobardes para tratar con mujeres como tú.

—Pero tú no —afirmó.

—Por supuesto que no. A mí me encanta tal y como eres. No cambiaría nada de ti. Candice soltó una carcajada y apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de su marido.

—Me ha convencido, duque. Necesito descansar.

El barco atracó en el puerto de a media tarde. Charlie les esperaba con el coche preparado y ansioso por reencontrarse con ellos. Nada más verlos, los abrazó con afecto.

—Camila no ha podido venir —explicó Charlie—. Su avanzado estado de embarazo se lo prohíbe. —Mientras explicaba ayudó a cargar las maletas en el coche y los invitó a entrar—. Pero está deseando veros.

Estamos en la casa de la capital y su madre se ha trasladado con nosotros para asistir al alumbramiento.

—Es una noticia maravillosa que lady Willbur esté aquí —miró a su izquierda y sonrió—. Me alegrará verla, pero no puedo ocultar mi emoción por reencontrarme con mi querida Eva.

—Me consta que la señora Eva también está muy ilusionada por verla, a todos en realidad. Será toda una sorpresa —murmuró las últimas palabras antes de sentarse frente a ellos. Durante el trayecto, Charlie les puso al día de su trabajo en la hacienda, pero también expresó su temor a que llegase la hora del parto.

—Solo espero que sea pronto y rápido. Cada vez que escucho a alguien hablar sobre las complicaciones que pueden surgir, siento ganas de dejarlo sin dientes.

Candice sonrió porque vio en los ojos de Terrunce que hasta aquel momento no había pensado lo que sufriría en el parto.

—Todo irá bien —comentó tanto para Charlie como para su marido. Terrunce apretó su mano y la acarició con ternura, pero a partir de ese momento se mostró pensativo, incluso demasiado preocupado por cualquier bache del camino o muestra de cansancio por su parte. Pero no todo el estado de ánimo de Candice se basaba en el agotamiento por el viaje o las molestias de su embarazo.

Volver a América y recorrer sus calles le trajo recuerdos que la emocionaron. Allí se curó el alma y sanó su corazón. Allí encontró una libertad que Londres le arrebataba. Allí vivió los años más felices de su vida, hasta ahora.

Llegar a casa de Camila no supuso menos emoción. Había pasado muchas tardes en su compañía mientras esperaba a Albert o simplemente por el gusto de compartir conversación con ella. Ya tenía los ojos húmedos de las lágrimas, así que cuando Camila fue a su encuentro, no pudo reprimirse más y ambas lloraron emocionadas, en un cálido abrazo.

—Tienes muchas cosas que contarme —la acusó Camila—. Lord GrandChester, ya sabía yo que usted era un hombre de armas tomar y que hasta que no asaltara y conquistara a mi amiga no pararía.

Terrunce soltó una carcajada antes de besarla en la mano.

—Lo más justo sería decir que ella fue la que me conquistó a mí, mucho antes de que yo me diese cuenta, incluso.

La atención de Camila se dirigió detrás de ellos, donde el hombre que los acompañaba aguardaba en segundo plano y miraba a todos lados, inquieto.

—Señor White, es un placer recibirlo en mi casa. William dio un paso y sonrió con afecto.

—El placer es mío. Ante el estado expectante de William, Camila no quiso hacerlo sufrir más.

—Mi madre ha ido a tomar el té a casa de una amiga con la señora Eva. No demorarán su regreso. Candice agarró el brazo de su padre y lo apretó con cariño.

—Estoy segura de que se alegrará de verte. William no lo tenía tan claro.

Aquellos meses sin ella habían sido un infierno. Así se lo confesó a Terrunce una noche mientras charlaban en el despacho del club, cuando su ahora yerno lo instó a que tomase una decisión sobre su futuro. Y allí estaba.

—Pasemos al salón, espero que me disculpen, pero ya no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo de pie —les interrumpió Camila.

Apenas llevaban allí media hora, cuando las risas en la entrada llegaron hasta ellos. William se levantó de inmediato y miró con tal intensidad la puerta que Candice lo acusó de querer fundir la madera con sus ojos. Lady Willbur entró primero, sonriente, hasta que vio el salón lleno y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Pero su reacción no fue nada comparada con la cara de Eva cuando traspasó el umbral y lo primero que vio fue a William allí. De pie. Mirándola. La pequeña limosnera que llevaba cayó de sus manos y tuvo que sujetarse a la manilla de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio.

—¡ Lady Andry! —exclamó lady Camelia—. No la esperábamos tan pronto.

—Ahora lady GrandCgester, madre —la rectificó su hija con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Te recuerdo que Candice quiso tomar el apellido de su marido.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó—. Esta cabeza mía me juega malas pasadas. Supongo que este joven tan apuesto es su marido.

Mientras procedían a las presentaciones, Eva y William no dejaron de mirarse ni un solo momento. Escuchaban la conversación que tenía lugar a su alrededor, a lo lejos, como si ocurriese en otra habitación, hasta que lady Camelia reclamó la atención de William.

—Señor White, su visita sí que ha sido toda una sorpresa.

—De eso se trataba, lady Willbur —confirmó él. La dama tomó asiento y siguió con su particular interrogatorio.

—Camila dice que su hija se quedará aquí durante algunos meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo contaremos con su visita? William miró de nuevo a Eva. Ahora, estando frente a ella, no comprendía cómo había sobrevivido todos aquellos días sin verla, sin poder tocarla, sin escuchar su voz.

—Disculpe, lady Willbur, pero necesito hablar con la señora Eva. —Se acercó hasta ella, que fue incapaz de moverse, la tomó del codo y la sacó de la estancia—. ¿Dónde podemos hablar? —exigió con premura. Ella titubeó nerviosa, hasta que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Detrás de esa puerta está la sala de costura.

—Servirá. William la condujo hasta allí y, una vez dentro, se permitió mirarla de cerca y acariciar su rostro con sus manos. No mucho tiempo, solo hasta que Eva reaccionó y se apartó de él.

—¿ Qué quieres, William?

—Pedirte perdón. Excusarme por haberte hecho daño, tanto como el que me hice a mí por haberte alejado de mi lado.

—Han pasado más de siete meses, William. Llegas tarde...

—Tarde sería si ninguno de los dos estuviésemos en este mundo.

—O si yo hubiese encontrado a otro hombre. Aquel golpe lo dejó sin respiración y aturdido. ¿Sería posible que Eva lo hubiese olvidado? ¿Habría otro hombre en su vida?

—No tengo derecho a exigirte nada porque tú soportaste compartirme con Emilia durante muchos años —dijo con voz grave, dolida—. Ahora, estoy dispuesto a mantenerme en segundo plano mientras peleo por ti, porque no volveré a olvidar que eres mi prioridad.

Aunque aquellas palabras le acariciaron el alma, Eva no se dejó amilanar.

—No, William. Tu prioridad es tu posición social y tu familia.

—Mi familia también eres tú. Eres mi compañera, mi mujer a todos los efectos aunque no exista ningún papel que lo confirme. Ahora repite la pregunta de lady Willbur: pregúntame hasta cuándo me quedaré aquí. —Al verla dudar, insistió—: Hazlo.

—Está bien —replicó hastiada—. ¿Hasta cuándo, William?

—Estaré aquí mientras tú estés. Llevaré la hacienda de Candice y viviré allí contigo, si me aceptas. Si no, ya sea en la misma casa o en la de al lado, no volveré a dejarte sola. No cometeré el error de intentar vivir sin ti. Eva no pudo evitar la sorpresa de aquellas afirmaciones.

—¿ Y qué hay de tu afán por querer escalar socialmente?

—He descubierto que no soy más feliz. Que he conseguido muchas cosas en mi vida porque me las he ganado y que esto tiene mucho más mérito que el haberlas heredado. No necesito estar a su altura porque muchos de ellos jamás llegarán a la mía.

—¿ Y Emilia? —murmuró confusa.

—Emila seguirá viviendo en Londres, manteniendo las mismas apariencias que hasta el momento. Sabe a qué he venido y que no pienso volver.

—William se acercó hasta Eva y la tomó de los hombros—. Lo único que no puedo prometerte es un papel de matrimonio firmado. Pero sí que aquí, y a todos los efectos, serás mi mujer.

—Sacó del bolsillo una caja de terciopelo y la abrió ante sus ojos—. Si me aceptas. El anillo relució frente a los ojos de Eva.

—No puedo aceptarlo. No estoy preparada para darte una respuesta ahora. Sus labios se morían por murmurar un sí, pero todavía estaba demasiado desilusionada para ceder con tanta premura al primer intento que había hecho William por conquistarla.

—Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. —Decepcionado, William guardó el anillo en su bolsillo. Comprendía a Eva, se merecía muchas más demostraciones que solo el hecho de haber viajado desde Londres para regalarle los oídos y más siete meses después de su separación—. Voy a cortejarte —resolvió con convicción—. Durante el tiempo que haga falta, hasta que me perdones y vuelvas a amarme con la misma intensidad.

Los ojos de Eva brillaron de emoción.

—Aguardaré su visita mañana, señor White.

Siete meses después.

Terrunce, desesperado, escuchó los quejidos de Candice a través de la puerta e intentó entrar de nuevo. Pero otra vez su suegro y Charlie se lo impidieron. Soltó una maldición que los hizo sonreír y volvió a desgastar la alfombra con sus pasos acelerados.

—Vamos, GrandChester. No pienses que a mí no me duele. Es mi hija la que está gritando ahí dentro.

—Sabemos lo que estás pasando. Todavía tiemblo cuando recuerdo el parto de Camila, pero el médico y las mujeres están con ella. Todo saldrá bien.

—Están tardando demasiado —Terry negó con la cabeza y se pasó las manos por el pelo para despeinárselo un poco más si cabía—. Algo no anda bien. Tendrían que haber salido a decir algo. Hace horas que sufre y yo estoy aquí como un pasmarote incapaz de hacer nada por ella.

—Mantener la calma sería algo bueno para ella y para nosotros —apuntó

Charlie.

Un grito desgarrador le heló la sangre, seguido de un llanto agudo y potente. Aquello lo paralizó y aguantó la respiración hasta que la escuchó gritar de nuevo y no pudo soportarlo más. Arrasó con la robusta presencia de Charlie y de William y entró en la estancia justo cuando un segundo bebé llegaba al mundo y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas su presencia. Caminó despacio, como si temiese que el suelo cediera y se acercó a la cama. Candice yacía cansada, sudorosa, pálida, pero feliz con los dos bebés en brazos. Acarició la frente de su esposa y depositó un suave beso sobre ella, para al momento desviar la atención a los dos pequeños que habían cesado de llorar en cuanto su madre los tomó en brazos.

Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.

Tanto Camila como Emma la dejaron a solas con su esposo.

Una vez fuera, Eva se acercó hacia William

. —Ya es abuelo de dos preciosas criaturas, señor White.

—Creo que esos niños merecen tener también una abuela. Su mente le decía que no, que lo rechazase para seguir disfrutando de todas las atenciones que había recibido a lo largo de aquellos meses y que lo hiciese sufrir un poco más. Pero su corazón le dijo que ya había padecido suficiente, que durante años había esperado aquel momento y que su orgullo no merecía tanto dolor.

—Aunque acepte, no significa que te haya perdonado del todo —apuntó.

—No serías mi Eva si no me exigieses más —replicó emocionado—. Esto te pertenece. Sacó el anillo de su bolsillo, donde lo había llevado todos y cada uno de sus encuentros, y lo sacó de su caja. Hecha un mar de lágrimas volvió a mirar el anillo y extendió el dedo.

—Acepto —susurró.

William dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y se lo colocó. La abrazó por la cintura y la besó con el hambre de meses de necesidad.

Terrunce miraba con incredulidad a sus hijos. Cómo había podido participar en la creación de algo tan hermoso como aquellos niños.

—Son un niño y una niña —dijo Candice emocionada.

—Son perfectos —murmuró mientras contaba los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies. Después de que el médico la examinara una última vez, los dejaron solos.

—¿ Cómo los vamos a llamar? —Terrunce miraba con infinita ternura a sus hijos.

—He pensado que Albert sería un buen nombre para él —dijo Candice con tiento.

Terrunce la miró y sonrió comprensivo.

—Lo es. Hola, Albert Jason GrandChester —saludó a su hijo incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. ¿Y para ella?

—Elígelo tú —lo animó Candice mientras lágrimas de alegría bañaban su rostro. Tomó a su hija en brazos con extremo cuidado y la acurrucó contra su pecho cuando la escuchó protestar. Tenía un precioso tono rosado de piel y le adivinó un genio bastante importante cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo hasta que se la entregó a su madre.

—Rose —dijo Terrunce sonriente—. Es tierna y dulce como una rosa, pero es indudable que también tiene espinas. Hola, Rose Marie GrandChester —saludó también a su hija.

Horas después, Candice dormía mientras él, sentado en el sillón, acunaba con cuidado a sus dos hijos en brazos.

—Todavía no me conocéis, pero soy vuestro padre —murmuró incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ellos—. ¿Sabéis lo que hace un padre? Yo tampoco —dijo con tristeza—. Pero sé lo que haré yo: cuidaré de vosotros, os escucharé, ayudaré y protegeré porque os quiero más que a mi vida. Besó con adoración sus pequeñas frentes y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada cargada de amor y felicidad de Candy.

—¿ Y a mí qué me prometes? —sonrió emocionada.

—A ti, además de amarte, siempre te regalaré pensamientos.

FIN

El nombre de la novela que use como base es : Te regalaré pensamientos, de Tessa C.Martin. A quien agradezco inmensamente. por darme la oportunidad de poner esta ficticia, usando como base una de sus grandiosas novelas. Te regalaré pensamientos Les recomiendo mucho leer la historia original ya que yo quite muchas partes muy buenas e interesantes. Se las recomiendo de todo corazón.

Miles de gracias. Tessa.

Estoy esperando el permiso de una historia, que una persona muy linda y especial me pidió. Ya estoy trabajando en ella. En cuanto me llegue la autorización yo la subo.

Gracias a todos por comentar y dar su opinión nos leemos pronto. JillValentine.


End file.
